A Cartoon's Final Fantasy 3: Audrey's Revenge
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: The Heroes of Heart are off on their longest adventure yet! Will their new friends be any trouble? How will they handle new villains? Can they handle Toby's crazy aunt, who's after their status? And what is the real history behind the Heroes? As of June 2nd, 2012, this story has been cancelled.
1. Prologue

After much consideration, I decided to do a little prologue to A Cartoon's Final Fantasy 3! So, it's not much… but here it is. Anyway, enjoy!

We open up in a laboratory somewhere, where an orange pumpkin was busy putting in the works of a new invention.

The pumpkin then looked up, and chuckled. "Ah, you're here. Hello. Welcome. I'm Toby Great Pumpkin, and soon, you will all bow down before me. What you are about to see is an experiment. And by observing, you have become part of that experiment. For I am enemies with four animals and two humans that have been driven crazy due to the worlds forcing them to complete the worst missions ever made." Toby said as he threw a three headed dinosaur into a pot of goo, and walked around.

"Oh sure, we all thought about it, but I had the guts to do it! Oh!" Toby then hit his head on a rusted machine gun.

He then pulled down six pictures. One picture was of a beagle, one picture was of a cat, another picture was a Great Dane, another picture was of a mutt, another picture a teenage boy, and the final picture was a teenage girl. "These are my enemies, the Heros of Heart, disgustingly mild-mannered dopes who's managed to survive every mission the worlds have subjected them to. But perhaps this adventure will drive them to the breaking point and crush their souls. And then, I'll unleash it on an unwitting public and then, I will rule the world! Yes!"

The Great Pumpkin laughed evilly as he danced around and spanked his butt. "I'm a naughty boy! Naughty, naughty, naughty! Naughty…"

He then looked at the cameras, surprised that everyone was still watching. "Oh, sorry. Ahem. Well, you will join me, the Heros of Heart, my sons, and my intern in going into the greatest adventure ever. Now prepare yourself for my maddest madness yet…" Toby chuckled as he threw a switch.

However, the power went out, and we hear a female voice in another room. "Did the little ol' power go out again?"

"Dad, you should learn to control your appliances." a male voice said.

Toby shook his head. "Darn it."


	2. The Rip in the Space Time Continuum

Here's Chapter 2 of ACFF3! Enjoy!

As the sun started to rise, the camera started to move towards a building.

"**Columbia Pictures Presents…"**

"**A Walden Media Production…"**

"**A Cartoon's Final Fantasy 3: Evil Audrey's Revenge"**

As we zoom inside the building, we see two dogs exercising on a huge hamster wheel. One was a beagle, the other was a brown dog. Their names were Snoopy Beagle and Hank the Cowdog.

"**Starring…**

**Haley Joel Osment**

**Tom Hanks**

**Bill Murray**

**Frank Welker**

**Daniel Radcliffe**

**Emily Browning…"**

Snoopy and Hank were pretty good friends. Not only were they good friends, they were also good Heroes of Heart. One day, these two (although not at the same time) got summoned out of their homes, where they were made Heroes of Heart in a new world. In that world, they were forced to do missions by other people from other worlds… whether they wanted to do the job or not. Preferably not, if the job was really bad.

"…**Mike Nelson**

**Kevin Murphy**

**Trace Beaulieu**

**Grey DeLisle**

**Richard Horvitz**

**Larry Brantley**

**Will Ferrell**

**Tom Kenny**

**Mike Myers****…"**

The sword Heroes of Heart, however, did not give up, at least, not without their good old friends. A Magic wielding cat named Garfield, a shield bearing dog named Scooby Doo, a wizard named Harry Potter, and an inventor girl named Violet. Together, these six made the Heroes of Heart.

"**And introducing Mary Jo Pehl…"**

Their friends relied on the Heros of Heart to do anything, to help and save the day.

Of course they occasionally have to fight a villain or two (Unless that villain was Toby Great Pumpkin, which made it an easy battle.)

Of course, their battles did not interfere with their romances. Snoopy had befriended a girl thing from another world named Dot Warner, whom Snoopy is used to by now.

Hank the Cowdog has his own girlfriend, named Beulah the Collie (Of course, he doesn't understand why Beulah would choose Plato over him.)

Scooby was good with dating Snoopy's sister, Belle. Harry had Ginny from his world, and Violet had been taking a liking to TV's Tybalt, Toby Great Pumpkin's son.

Garfield… well, I don't think he has a girlfriend. Sorry.

They've made many friends on the way, including two guys that were dead centuries ago, but brought back to life, Danglars Servo and TV's Tybalt, and Toby's new intern, Mysterious Girl, a girl who wore a white jacket with a hood covering her head, and dark so her face would be sealed.

What the Heroes of Heart do not know, however, was that Mysterious Girl was actually a girl that Danglars took back with him when he went back in time. Her name was actually Penelope Pitstop, who was believed to be dead in a woodshop incident.

However, Danglars found her diary from under a power saw in that same woodshop, and met Penelope Pitstop. They dated for many years, until a couple days before her doom day, Danglars confessed the truth about himself, who he really was. Penelope didn't believe that story at first, but after talking to Hanna Barbera, (and looking into his apartment when Danglars wasn't home), she believed him. Penelope met with Danglars and Tybalt just as they were going back to their real time era, claiming that she is giving up her own fortune, just to be with him. Danglars and Tybalt were pleased, but just as they were going to leave, the Hooded Claw suddenly busted in the building and surrounded the three with a gun. It looked like the end for the three, but Hanna saved them at the last minute, exposing the Hooded Claw, and trapping him in a concealed box. Penelope then figured out that Hanna was actually her grandmother, believed to be dead. She requested that Hanna would get the Pitstop fortune, once she leaves. Hanna agreed to this. Danglars and Tybalt have kept this secret of saving Penelope from a dying fate ever since that day.

(A/N: When I post the last story of my Past of Hanna Barbera Town trilogy, you'll see.)

Anyway, back to the story…

Snoopy and Hank jumped off the huge hamster wheel, and went to the table.

Violet was already there, waiting for them.

"Morning, guys!" Violet said.

"Morning, Violet! What have you got for us?" Hank asked.

"Oxygen-nitrogen mix is within required standards. We are currently in good temperatures. And that wonderful smell is a steak I have in the oven!" Violet nodded.

"And eggs?" Snoopy asked.

"Affirmative!" Violet said. "Oh, and I compiled today's wire service reports. Here's a hard copy."

Violet gave Snoopy and Hank a newspaper. "The Pirates lost again."

Hank sighed as he read the newspaper. Garfield and Scooby already came down the table, each had their own fork, knife, and tongue slurping out.

"Hi, guys! Beautiful day, isn't it?" Scooby said.

"Sure is." Snoopy said.

"Where's Harry?" Hank looked around.

"He should be coming along." Garfield said.

"Breakfast won't be long." Violet said.

"Wonder what we're doing today?" Snoopy said.

"Maybe another Toby G.P. fight?" Violet suggested.

"Maybe. He's just begging to be beat up!" Hank chuckled.

"Let's not forget the other villains." Scooby said.

"Nah, the other villains won't bother us. They never had… for a while." Garfield shook his head.

Violet wasn't paying attention. She went to the window, looked out, and sighed.

"I wonder how Ty's doing…" Violet sighed.

Meanwhile, at Lab 15 in Dark Forest…

Danglars, a 32 year old man with a green shirt, brown shoes, and a white hat was walking out of his room, trying to follow a mysterious sound coming from outside.

As he passed a room, a young looking girl came out, and Danglars shortly stopped. The girl and Danglars smiled as she came out wearing a white coat (with the hood off), a pink helmet with white goggles, red pants, and white boots. Her name is Penelope Pitstop.

For a moment, both the two lovebirds were at a loss in words.

Then, Danglars spoke. "Hey, Penny! Everything workin' fine on little ol' Lab 15 today, hmm? No dangerous problems or mishaps in sight, hmm?"

Penelope chuckled. "No, Danglars, everything appears nominal."

As she said that, the mysterious pounding from outside continued.

"Ah, nominal. Good, good. So I guess that means you're not worried about what that rhythmic pounding might be…" Danglars mentioned.

Penelope began to notice. "Yeah, what is that?"

Danglars nodded. "Yeah, what is that, huh? I'm a highly-sophisticated man, girlfriend, and I'm telling you this is not something you should be hearing. Something's causing this, Penny."

Danglars sat down to think. "Hmm, now let's think... I'm here, you're here, Toby's in the main part of the lab…"

"That leaves Tybalt, doesn't it?" Penelope said.

Danglars nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking! Where is he, and what is that pounding I'm hearing?"

"I don't know. I noticed that he went outside with a pick ax in his hand." Penelope said.

Then, it began to sink in. "Oh no…"

"Time to go to condition yellow! We've got to stop him!" Danglars said as he and Penelope ran outside.

Outside…

(**Tybalt**)

**It's a long way to Tipperary, **

**to the sweetest girl I know! **

**Goodbye to Noah Beery, **

**hello Harold Lloyd! **

Danglars and Penelope found Tybalt trying to dig a hole in the ground, using a pick ax.

"Ty!" Penelope called.

Tybalt looked over to the left.

"Ty, listen. You've got to stop." Penelope warned him.

Tybalt waved. "Oh hi, lovebirds! I found the perfect spot to hide Toby's failed inventions. Once I have a hole deep enough, we'll put the invention in, and no one will ever know."

Danglars and Penelope shook their heads as they came up to him. Danglars then said, "Ty, you big dope, that's not an ordinary pick-ax."

Tybalt wasn't listening as he said, "Come-come, boy! We must confound Jerry at every turn!"

"You don't understand! This isn't a real pick-ax! It's a magic pick-ax!" Danglars said as he was nearing.

"Listen to Dang, Ty! Just a simple hit further into the ground, and you'll open a little ol' rip in the space-time continuum!" Penelope said.

Tybalt wasn't listening as he lifted the pick-ax…

And opened a little rip in the space-time continuum.

Penelope and Danglars screamed as the portal started to suck small things like branches.

Tybalt was surprised. "Oh, I didn't expect this!"

Danglars was trying to calm down. "Woah, gaining maximum RPM, adjust pitch and yaw thrusters, stabilized... There, that should do it." Danglars nodded, but then slipped. Penelope tried to hold on to Danglars' hand. Danglars was panicking.

Tybalt, on the other hand…

"Wow, this is confusing! Miss Pitstop, you wanna hand me my calculations?" Tybalt asked.

Penelope took some papers next to her, and threw them at Tybalt's face.

"Thank you. Wow, look at that. "Make rip in space-time continuum, all die." Even had it underlined. Ha!" Tybalt shrugged.

Danglars was really panicking, yelling for help, and saying 'I don't wanna die!'.

Penelope tried to hold on to him.

But she couldn't.

"I love you, Penny!" Danglars screamed as he went near the space time continuum rip.

"NOOO! DRAKE!" Penelope screamed.

So I guess that's the end of Danglars.

Sorry. Have we discussed funerals? Maybe not, because there isn't anything left for a funeral, and…

Wait a minute, hold everything!

You're not going to believe this, but…

Okay, get this. Remember when Tybalt made the rip? And Danglars was being sucked into it? Well, here's what happened.

Danglars did go in the space time continuum… but only his foot went in the hole…

And the wind stopped. Everyone looked around.

Penelope smiled as she went up to Danglars. "Atta boy, Dang!"

Tybalt blinked. "Well I won't do that again."

Danglars was having a little fun as he hears his foot being sucked. "Hey, I'm experiencing a sensation altogether new to me, and frankly, I love it!"

Penelope smiled, then turned to Tybalt with an annoyed look. "Now Ty, I told you: no using the pick ax."

"Oh, believe me, Miss Pitstop. I calculated the odds of this succeeding versus the odds I was doing something incredibly stupid, and... I went ahead anyway." Tybalt said as he looked down in guilt.

Penelope shook her head as she pulled out a band-aid, took Danglars' foot out, and put the band-aid on the rip.

Danglars whined. "Awww…"

Then, a beeping came from Penelope's watch.

Danglars and Tybalt looked at her.

Penelope sighed. "It's time. Your father is calling for us."

Here's Chapter 2! Yes, I know I haven't got to the plot yet, but I'm going to, next chapter! Anyway, yes, the space time continuum rip will be a part of the plot. Anyway, review away!


	3. Heroes of Spades

Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Toby was chuckling as he was holding a remote, and standing near a lever.

Toby then turned as Danglars, Tybalt, and Mysterious Girl (Penelope Pitstop, who had her hood on) came in.

Toby smiled, crazily. "Ah, my sons, intern... I'm feeling particularly evil because today is the day I get rid of the Heros of Heart for good. You may just all bow down before me after this adventure."

Toby then chuckled, then thought of something. "Say, come to think about it, I don't believe you've bowed down before me recently."

Mysterious rolled her eyes. "Of course we did! Last week, remember?"

Toby shook his head. "No, no, no... I think that was more of a curtsey than a bow."

Toby then smiled evilly. "So why don't we all just bow down... Now?"

Toby then pulled a lever.

Mysterious shook her head. "I don't see any little ol' reason to make us... Oh, oh!"

Then, all of a sudden, a high pitched sound, and an increase in temperature caused Danglars, Tybalt, and Mysterious to fall to the ground, kneeling, and choking.

Toby smiled evilly.

Tybalt then nervously bowed down. "Bowing, sir."

Danglars bowed down too as he muttered, "YesIambowingbeforeyouhowwonderfulyouare…"

Mysterious muttered in anger as she bowed down.

Toby smiled and nodded as he pushed the lever the other way, decreasing the temperature, and getting rid of the sound.

Mysterious shook her head, getting rid of the sound in her ears. "Alright, Toby! Geez!"

Tybalt put his hand over his head. "What a dickweed."

Toby smiled. "Well, now that we've had our little fun, prepare yourself for uh, but before I start the experiment uh, did you... you know... Go?"

Danglars, Tybalt, and Mysterious muttered. "Yes."

"Because I don't want to have to stop the mission for... you know…"

"You won't."

"Then prepare yourself for my plan!"

Toby smiled as he called the HoH's number.

The Heros of Heart, then noticed the number flashing. "Call from Lab 15."

Snoopy sighed. "What does Toby want now?"

Snoopy pushed a button, and Toby appeared on the screen.

"Well, good news, Bad Boys in the Basement," he said smugly. "I've found something that will revolutionize your life."

"What about taking over the world?" asked Garfield.

"Hey, after many straight attempts so far, I'm taking a break to toy around with you guys."

"Oh, this cannot be good," moaned Hank.

Toby Great Pumpkin pulled out what looked like a video game controller.

"Let's see what happens when I do this," he said sneakily.

Suddenly, the headquarters began to vibrate.

Things were shaken off of tables.

The comfy chairs tipped over.

The Heros of Heart were shaken all over the room.

"M-m-m-ma-a-ak-k-ke i-i-it st-st-sto-o-op-p!" Harry moaned.

"Gladly," said Toby.

The vibrating was replaced with total darkness.

"Hey, I can't see anything!" shouted Hank.

"_I __hate_ living here," grumbled Violet.

"Someone _do_ something!" said Scooby.

Then the light came back, but now the color was off.

"Hey, now we're a photo negative!" complained Snoopy.

"I'm black and blue! I'm _hideous_!" whined Garfield.

"Well, it isn't _so_ bad," said Violet. "I've finally got some color."

"Toby, fix this!" Hank commanded.

Toby simply pushed another button.

The color was fixed.

"Don't _do_ that anymore!" Scooby shouted.

"Hmm, here's _another _button," said Toby, who pushed a red button.

They stood around for a while.

Then Harry began to fan himself.

"Um…is it getting warmer in here?" he asked.

Snoopy groaned.

"He's controlling the thermostat now," he said, waving his hand.

Then it got a bit cooler.

"Oh, that's a bit better," said Harry.

Then it got colder and colder.

Hank noticed it was beginning to snow.

"Cripes…," he moaned.

Then the giant fan turned on and blew all the snow away.

Then it picked Hank up and tossed him aside into the control panel.

_**WHUMP! WHAM!**_

"Ouch," muttered Hank.

Toby chuckled.

Danglars, Tybalt, and Mysterious (who had went in their chairs, just watching) winced in pain.

"Ah, now that I have your attention…," Toby grinned.

He pressed another button on the console.

The screen cleaner was activated.

"Oh, come on," moaned Hank.

Hank was instantly soaped, soaked, scrubbed, sprayed, squeaked and polished.

He slowly peeled off the screen and landed on the floor.

"Good thing you got out of there before the hot wax," Snoopy said.

Toby simply grinned stupidly.

"Let's go." Violet said as she took one step.

Toby then pushed another button.

Violet immediately turned and kicked Garfield in the gut.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Garfield said.

"Toby must be controlling us with that remote!" Violet said.

As Toby pushed another button, Snoopy cut Hank's tail with his sword.

"OW! Why you little…!" Hank muttered.

"I'm not in control." Snoopy said.

"Now, I'll see you at my lab!" Toby said as he pushed a button.

Everyone then started to get transported to the ship.

Snoopy then grabbed a cell phone, and called a number.

"Yeah, hello, Linus? Yeah, it's me, Snoopy. Guess what Toby's up to today? He's controlling us and buildings with a remote control! He's now 'kidnapping' us and taking us hostage! Yeah, order in everyone, this is a serious matter! Okay, good bye!"

Snoopy hung up.

"Well?" Scooby asked as the ship drove itself.

"Help's on the way!" Snoopy said.

"Good! Now I can tell him to stop you guys from _kicking_ me!" Hank said as Garfield kicked Hank.

A couple hours later, outside…

Danglars, Tybalt, and Mysterious Girl (Penelope Pitstop) were waiting by the door.

They then saw the ship landing.

The Heros of Heart got out of the ship, and stumbled around.

"Okay, Danglars Servo, where is he?" Garfield asked.

"Come with us." Danglars said as he, his brother and Mysterious Girl took the lead.

As they went in the main part of the lab…

Toby was playing with his game thingy like mad, pressing button after button.

"Okay, Great Pumpkin! Make it stop!" Snoopy shouted as he was forced to bite Harry.

"OW!" Harry flinched.

"Give me one good reason," Toby replied.

"I'M GOING TO BOX YOUR EARS IF YOU DON'T KNOCK IT OFF!" shouted Mysterious.

Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"…Well, I might," she said weakly.

Toby chuckled.

"Look, just five more minutes, please?" he said teasingly.

"NO!" shouted Harry. "GET RID OF IT BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS!"

"Oh please. What could happen?"

As he said that, Toby pressed a button that he'd left untouched.

It was a black button.

The minute he pressed it, Hank's fist punched Danglars right in the eye, and he fell down, his head landing right on the control panel.

As that happened, a voice sounded throughout the lab.

"EMERGENCY ESCAPE MECHANISM ACTIVATED. LAB 15 SHALL BE PROPELLED INTO SPACE IN FIVE MINUTES."

Everyone stared into blank space as the lab rumbled even harder.

Then they all whipped around and glared at Toby.

Toby had a stunned look on his face. Then he looked at the gaming thing. Sheepishly, he threw it over to one side.

"You're…you're _kidding_ me, right?" asked Garfield, not wanting to believe this.

No reply.

"The emergency escape is to have Lab 15 shot into space?" asked Mysterious.

No reply.

"Is there any way to stop it?" asked Violet.

Toby shook his head.

"Will you please just say something?!" Tybalt said, exasperated.

Toby took a deep breath and spoke.

"When a pumpkin like me makes a mistake like this, we have a saying. It goes like this: _Whoops_."

"FOUR MINUTES UNTIL LIFT-OFF," said the voice.

"I'm jumping out! Bye!" Hank said as he ran off, and dove threw the…

_**CRASH!**_

Hank smashed head first into the brick wall only inches away from the window.

He had missed.

He sank to the floor, again, and leaped up.

He cut his eyes from side to side.

"Ooo-kay," he said. "Somebody moved the window. How am I supposed to make a daring escape out the window when people are moving it around! I can't keep track of every single window in this stupid lab! Therefore, following the simple logic, I am completely—OOF!"

"THREE MINUTES UNTIL LIFT-OFF," said the voice.

"Shut up, Hank." Scooby said.

"I forgot to mention that when Emergency Escape is activated, the windows and doors that lead to the outside are locked up." Toby chuckled sheeplessly.

"What do we do?" asked Harry frantically.

"Well, the lab should be strong enough to blast off," said Violet, "but we'll probably burn to a crisp in the atmosphere unless we have heat shields."

"Oh, no worries there," said Toby. "I designed the lab myself, so I naturally installed those. The only thing you really have to worry about is stopping the rockets."

"Why is that?" asked Mysterious.

"I forgot to add brakes."

Fiu.

"TWO MINUTES UNTIL LIFT-OFF," said the voice.

Everyone immediately jumped into the chairs, Mysterious going behind the steering wheel.

The rumbling grew louder.

Mysterious activated some seatbelts.

"TOBY, IF WE SURVIVE THIS TRIP, WE'RE GONNA _KILL_ YOU!" Hank shouted.

"_**GREAT PUMPKIN!**_" Toby shouted furiously. "AND QUIT WHINING! I'LL FIND A WAY BACK TO EARTH SOMEHOW!"

"HOW? THE PLANET DIRECTOR WENT BROKE THE LAST TIME YOU USED IT!!" shouted Danglars.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT I'LL FIND A WAY!!"

"ONE MINUTE TO LIFT OFF." said the voice.

Outside the lab, Cid's airship landed.

Linus, Lilo, Spike, Plato, Bowser, Cortex, Mewtwo, and everyone else came out.

"So, you're saying that Toby is holding the Heros of Heart hostage?" Spike said.

"Yep! Now let's go see if we can defeat Toby. We should." Linus nodded as the army came near Lab 15.

Meanwhile, inside the lab…

"15 seconds to lift off," The voice said.

Mysterious Girl sighed. "I wish I wouldn't leave our world too soon."

"We'll be back, Mysterious Girl. I just know, we'll be back…" Scooby said.

"**LIFT-OFF INITIATED**," said the voice.

"WE'RE ABOUT TO BLOW!" shouted Hank. "HANG ON TO YOUR WAGE PACKETS!"

Meanwhile, outside Lab 15...

"Now, here's the plan! We're going through the main doors! Once inside, we'll beat up Toby, and get the Heros of Heart. Any questions?" Linus asked.

Cortex raised his hand. "What about Danglars, Tybalt and that intern girl of Toby's?"

"Not a threat, just ignore them." Linus said.

Lilo raised her hands. "Is it possible for Toby's lab to be blasted into space?"

Linus looked at her, dumbfound. "Why no. That's a very silly question. Why do you ask?"

"Two rockets just appeared on each side of the building, and if I'm not mistaken, they look ready to go off."

Linus shook his head as he turned around and…

_**KKKAAAAA-BBLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM!!**_

Lab 15 then started going up in the air. Everyone looked up, as they stood there.

Everyone paused, looked at each other, and turned to the camera, screaming.

Linus, on the other hand, just blinked. "What the heck just happened?"

The giant bulk of Lab 15 was hurtled into the atmosphere.

Everything inside was shaking, including The Heroes of Heart, Toby, Danglars, Tybalt, and Mysterious Girl.

They were covering their eyes (except for Mysterious Girl, who was driving) and screaming.

The camera then started to get static.

Then… it blinked off… just as it went into the stratosphere.

In another world, far away…

"ZZZZZ… chase cats… ZZZZZ… dig bones…"

A white Russell Terrier with a brown spot on his back, and a brown paw print on his right ear, was enjoying a nap.

That was when he heard a beeping sound.

The Russell Terrier woke up, and went to the call.

"W-what's going on?" The Russell Terrier said as he opened up the screen.

The dog squinted at the message.

"To the Heroes of Spades… I need to see you by my office at 9 AM today. I need to check an overhaul on your training skills. Signed, Balthier."

The Russell Terrier yawned, looked at his watch, and gasp. "Oh no, I'm already late! I better get my other friends!"

The Russell Terrier then went to a bell, and rang it.

The dog waited a couple minutes, then a black faced Siamese Cat came up. He had one buck tooth, white fur, and pink eyes. He also had a mean look in his face.

Another dog then came in the room. He was brown with black eyes and a purple collar.

"What is it, now, Russie? You disturbed my beautiful sleep." The Siamese cat mumbled.

"First off, my name's Wishbone, okay? Second, hel-looooooooooooo? Balthier sent us a message, saying to come to the office." Wishbone said.

"Hey, Bucky's only trying to know." The brown dog said.

"Nuzzle, you need to listen to me every once in a while." Wishbone said as he went for his sword, which was golden with a dog bowl on it.

"Wishy-Washy's right, Nuzzy. He is the leader." Bucky muttered as he went for his staff, which consisted of a metal blue fish for the top.

"I wouldn't consider that." Nuzzle said as he reached a purple and brown sheild, reading the initials 'NS'. "Wishbone's fine, and you're okay too, Bucky."

"Right." Wishbone nodded as he pushed on the outside doors. "Come on, boys! Training can't go undone."

Here's Chapter 3! How was it? Anyway, if you didn't know who these people are, allow me to explain. Wishbone is a Russell Terrier that came from a PBS show named 'Wishbone'. (Yes, I'm a little embarrassed, but hey, I liked the show!). Bucky Katt is from a comic strip called 'Get Fuzzy', which is kind of like Garfield, only the animals are anthros. Finally, Nuzzle is a character that appeared in an old show that used to be on PBS (again, embarrassed by it, but hey, I like the show) called 'The Puzzle Place'. God, I miss that show. Maybe they have a YouTube video on it… Anyway, review away!


	4. Training Controls

Here's Chapter 4! This chapter, we are experiencing the game controls on how to control heroes, like Wishbone, or Hank. Anyway, enjoy!

An airship man turned to see the Heroes of Spades come in.

"Ah, Heroes of Spade. You have arrived." The man nodded.

"Just get the training over with!" Bucky muttered.

"Right!" The man smiled. "Let's start you three off, with this battle drone."

The setting immediately turned into a battle stage.

Then, a battle drone appeared in front of the three fighters.

The Heroes of Spades prepared for battle.

**Wishbone, Bucky, and Nuzzle versus a Battle Drone**

**Begin Battle**

"Okay, Wishbone, you remember how to use that Sword of Strength?" The man asked through the intercom.

"Right, Baltheir! Slash the thing with that sword three times, and that's a combo!" Wishbone said as he slashed the robot drone.

The robot responded by blasting Wishbone, leaving a wound in his arm.

It was now Bucky's turn.

"Bucky, what should you do?" Baltheir asked.

"Why are you asking me? Everyone knows I use my staff and say 'Fire'! I'm not a first grader on the Staff of Meaness!" Bucky retorted.

"Then do it!" Baltheir yelled.

"Fine, fine, Geez!" Bucky muttered as he used the command Fire to damage the robot.

"Nuzzle, your turn! Use the Shield of Confusion!" Baltheir called.

"Right!" Nuzzle said as he lifted the shield up…

And, uh, juggled it in the air.

"Nuzzle, what the heck are you doing?" Baltheir called through the intercom.

"You said, use the shield." Nuzzle said.

"I mean, hit the drone with the shield!" Baltheir screamed.

"Oh." Nuzzle said as he grabbed his shield by the handle, and hit the drone on the head.

"Okay, the rest is up to you from here!" Baltheir said as the intercom went off.

"Hey! That's it? You're not going to help us?" Bucky called.

Bucky had to cut the thing short, since the drone slashsed Bucky's tail.

"HEY! That was my tail!" Bucky growled as he hit the drone with his staff.

Wishbone recovered and started attacking the drone with his sword until he was defeated.

**End Battle**

"Training is complete!" Baltheir said. "NOT!"

Bucky growled and muttered under his breath.

"As you can see, Bucky, Wishbone needs to be healed with a Potion, and you need Ethers to survive." Baltheir said. "So, Nuzzle, why don't you give Wishbone and Bucky their medicine?"

"Okay, Baltheir." Nuzzle nodded as he went to Wishbone, handing him a potion, which he drank, and healed himself.

Nuzzle then gave Bucky the Ether.

Bucky just stared at it. "I don't like the color of this drink…"

"JUST DRINK IT!" Baltheir yelled.

Bucky muttered as he drank the Ether, reviving MP.

"Is that all the training?" Bucky asked.

"Hel-looooooooooooooo, Bucky? We only get the okay after we defeat Baltheir!" Wishbone said as he prepared his sword.

"Right!" Baltheir said as he appeared. "And here I am! Let's do this!"

**Wishbone, Bucky, and Nuzzle versus Baltheir**

**Start Battle**

Bucky first tried a Fire Spell on Baltheir, but he blocked it.

"Sounds like you got a lot to learn, kitty." Baltheir said as he punched Bucky in the face.

Bucky growled.

Nuzzle then tried to block Baltheir's attacks with his shield.

Wishbone, on the other hand, snuck on Baltheir from behind and slashed him with a three way combo.

Baltheir turned and kicked Wishbone.

"Nuzzle, Bucky, with me!" Wishbone called.

"Right!" Bucky and Nuzzle said as they jumped on Wishbone.

Then, a magical power went inside them, as they formed together into a monster, with three heads. Wishbone's head was on the left, Bucky's was on the middle, and Nuzzle's head was on the right.

Bucky sighed. "I always liked being in the middle of things."

Bucky then raised a hand, and used Fire power so powerful that even Baltheir's attack couldn't handle it.

Baltheir chuckled. "Okay, you win."

**End Battle**

"That's it for training today!" Baltheir said.

"Finally!" Bucky muttered.

"You may now proceed to your home." Baltheir said.

"Thanks, Baltheir. This is good practice." Wishbone said.

"Not a problem."

When the Heros of Spades came home…

"Hey, Wishbone, where have you been?" a 13 year old boy with a red shirt, blue jeans and white Nike shoes asked.

"You know that we are the Heroes of Spades now, Joe." Wishbone said to his owner.

"Sorry, Wishbone. I'm just not used to you actually talking to me, my mom, David and Sam." Joe said.

"Personally, Rob got used to us talking pretty good." A brown mutt said.

"You got that right, Satchel." said an orange female cat. Her name is Sizzle, Nuzzle's good friend.

"Anybody fixing dinner? I'm starving for some monkey brains." Bucky asked.

Joe looked Bucky strangely. "Monkey brains?"

"Yeah, you always get those as toppings. And… I consider monkeys a delicacy." Bucky smiled.

Nuzzle exclaimed in disgust.

"Pizza's here!" a human voice called.

"Come and get it, guys!" a female voice said.

"Coming, Sam." Joe smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, Big Pink, I'm coming!" Bucky sighed.

Wishbone, as he was ready to go inside, sighed, and looked up in the sky.

Nuzzle noticed. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Well, I've been thinking. Lately, we've been on this world for about a week, starting out as Heroes of Spades. We haven't been on real adventures, like the ones I dream in books." Wishbone said.

"Don't worry, Wishbone. I'm sure our first mission will come." Nuzzle smiled.

Wishbone sighed, and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Wishbone, pizza!" Joe's voice called.

"Coming, Joe!" Wishbone said as he and Nuzzle went inside.

Little did Wishbone, Bucky, and Nuzzle know that their appearances will be involved in the Heroes of Hearts' life adventure…

Here's Chapter 4! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	5. The Meteor Shower

Here's Chapter 5! Now we get to see what's going with Toby, Danglars, Tybalt, Mysterious Girl (who we know as Penelope Pitstop), and the Heroes of Heart!

Static continued to fill the screen.

Suddenly, it became a solid black.

"Okay, there's _that_," said Violet, unseen. "Now let's try to get some visual…"

Violet's head suddenly filled the screen.

"Ha! There we are!" She looked over her shoulder. "Hey guys! Cambot is back online! I extended his range!"

Violet backed away from Cambot, revealing the rest of the Heroes of Heart, Danglars, and Tybalt to be approaching.

"Hey, awesome!" said Hank. "Well, Cambot, time to bring you up to speed. The Great Pumpkin has accidentely shot us into space with him, his sons, and Mysterious Girl in Lab 15, and now we've been rocketing out of control into deep space for the past three days. It got a little crazy at first, but we've slowed down a bit. The rockets should run out in about two more hours."

"I guess now we should do something about it," said Garfield.

"Yeah, I suppose. P- Mysterious, how're we doing so far?" Danglars asked to Mysterious Girl, who was behind the wheel.

"Well, we dodged all the planets in the solar system, we are a million miles away from our world, and now we're supposedly headed towards another world. We should be able to stop after we reach it, though," Mysterious said, looking over her readings.

Cambot started to float around the lab.

It had been put back together since the rough takeoff.

Tybalt looked around. "Where's Toby?"

Meanwhile, somewhere nearby…

"Son of a…" Toby muttered as he tried to put the remote back together. Then, he looked at the camera. "Ah. Minor mishap. Happens all the time. Know exactly what to do."

Toby nodded as he flinched in pain. "If my plan for breaking the Heroes of Heart's will by making them do this horrible adventure goes as planned, I should be ruling the world by oh, 6:00, 6:30 at the latest." Toby paused as he looked at his watch, then noticed his arm caught fire. He screamed.

Meanwhile, in the ship…

The ship started to shake.

"Huh…," said Tybalt. "Is someone making popcorn?"

"I don't know," said Snoopy. "It sounds like a meteor shower!"

_**WHAM!**_

Following this deafening slam, the lab shuddered with the collision and rocked, causing everyone lose their balance and topple to the floor.

"Okay, maybe it's not popcorn," said Tybalt, getting to his feet.

"Hank, did you hit the Hubble again?" asked Garfield.

They quickly ran to the main part of the lab and turned on the monitor.

Mysterious started flipping buttons and soon an image of space outside came on.

"Meteors, all right!" she said. "ACK! INCOMING!"

_**WHAM! BAM!**_

Two more meteors collided with the ship, rocking it.

The Heroes of Heart, Tybalt, and Mysterious Girl fell to the ground.

Suddenly, Danglars appeared. He was wearing a green army helmet and holding a whistle, which he suddenly blew.

_FFWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!_

"R-R-RIGHT!" he said in a British accent. "Everyone for the shelter! The Huns are pounding London again!"

The others grabbed him and hustled him out of the room

They soon entered the storm shelter, which was "below decks", so to speak.

Danglars, Tybalt, and Mysterious locked the vault door.

Suddenly, a pipe overhead burst, and the air supply started to dwindle in the room.

"Oh great!" moaned Tybalt.

Tybalt passed around tanks of oxygen to the others, and the Heroes of Heart, Danglars, and Mysterious Girl attached them to their backs and to some space helmets and they were soon wearing them.

"All right, we're set," said Snoopy.

"We'll meet again…," Violet sang softly. "Don't know how, don't know when…"

Mysterious pulled out a can from a box.

"Finally," she said. "A good excuse to eat some little ol' hash."

"Don't worry everyone," said Hank. "We should be perfectly safe in here."

_**CRASH!**_

The nine of them were tossed around in the shelter. Crates tipped over and cans fly everywhere.

"My hash!" Mysterious wailed, her can flying from her hands.

The wall buckled from the force of the crash.

Then, for a moment, everything calmed down.

Suddenly…

_PSSSSSSSSSSSS!!_

A white stream ejected from Snoopy's tank.

"Guys!" cried Danglars. "Snoopy's losing air fast!"

"So what?" Tybalt asked. "Who needs air?"

"I do!" Snoopy replied angrily.

Snoopy suddenly realized that his own air supply was almost gone, but he tried to keep control.

"I need to restore my air so that I can…go to Grandma's," he said. "She's so nice. She smells like feet, but she makes the bestest fudge! Hee, hee, hee."

And he toppled onto his back, drooling and giggling.

The rest of the others stared at him in horror.

"Oh great!" moaned Danglars. "Now what?"

"PANIC!" screamed Hank.

Everyone started running in circles.

Finally, Mysterious had the good sense to get down and help her friend.

"It's okay, Snoopy. I'm here," she said. "Now listen, Danglars! We need to resuscitate Snoopy quickly!"

"I'll never see my turtle again," Danglars wailed, blubbering and covering his eyes.

"Oh great," Mysterious muttered. "Tybalt!"

Tybalt immediately stopped panicking.

"Activate the bypass!" Mysterious ordered.

"Roger!"

Tybalt ran over to the backup supply of oxygen, but found it to be blocked by a steel girder.

"Oh perfect. Just what I need: ten tons of molybdenum," he muttered.

The Heroes of Heart stopped panicking long enough to watch.

Tybalt immediately started lifting the girder over himself, but found that while holding it, he couldn't get to the button.

"Dang, get over here and press this button!" he shouted.

But Danglars was still wailing and panicking.

Suddenly, a rivet popped out of Tybalt's arm.

"Oh, shoot! That's not good! Anytime, Dang!" Tybalt shouted.

"Danglars!" Mysterious shouted. "SNOOPY…IS GONNA…_DIE_!"

Danglars immediately snapped out of his panic attack.

"Right! What was I thinking?! HANG ON, SNOOPY! I'M COMING!" Danglars shouted heroically.

Danglars jumped off of a crate and dove for the button. He slammed his head into it just as Tybalt lost his grip on the girder, and both of them were whacked by it.

"OW!" they shouted.

Mysterious listened as the vents suddenly turned back on. She removed Snoopy's helmet and held him up to it.

"And now, Snoopy, the breath of life!" she said dramatically.

The cool air blew over Snoopy's face and entered his nose.

Snoopy took a deep breath.

"Uhhhh…," he moaned. "Mysterious, why are you holding me?"

"He's alive!" cheered Garfield.

Snoopy was put back on his feet.

"Phew! Thanks, guys," he gasped.

"Well, it was pretty much all me, Snoopy," said Hank.

"Hank, you didn't move at all," said Violet scornfully.

"You guys didn't move either." Hank said.

"Wait, listen…," said Harry, holding up his hand.

Everyone waited.

The crashing had stopped.

"The storm has passed!" said Scooby.

Danglars, Tybalt, and Mysterious unlocked the hatch, and everyone went outside.

They were greeted by a window that gave them a view of deep space, and in the distance, they could see the planet they were supposed to be approaching. It was a planet with a large city, huge airships, and it seems a little dry.

"It's beautiful!" said Mysterious.

"It sure is." Danglars said.

"It feels like we just made it home." Scooby said. Then he thought of something. "Hey! Maybe our Hero of Heart phone number has a same interaction with someone's phone number! We sure could use help getting back!"

"Good idea!" Harry said.

"I'll call!" Hank said as he dialed the number

Meanwhile, back where the Heroes of Spades lived…

The phone rang.

"Telephone!" Wishbone called.

"I'll get it!" Bucky said as he went toward the phone.

Robert Wilco picked him up, though. "HEY!"

"Hero of Spade or not, you're forbidden to make mean remarks to the phone." Robert said.

"I'll get it." Joe said as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Joe listened close. "From another world, huh? I understand how you feel, I lost my home too. You don't say? Well, I've got three guys that's going to wait for you! Yes, I'll them to look up in the skies right away! Good bye!" Joe said.

"What is it, Joe?" Wishbone said as he stood up.

Joe smirked. "Wishbone, I think I just got the Heroes of Spades their official first mission!"

There's Chapter 5! How was it? Anyway, if anybody has any suggestions for songs or scenes, speak now, or forever hold your peace! Also, I only have one reviewer so far… I guess this isn't as much popular as Tinyrocket's… but don't think I'm giving up this fic! I'm finishing it, no matter what! Anyway, review away!


	6. A Shocking Appearance

Here's Chapter 6! Also, srtty, most of these suggestions, I can't accept. The Weekenders might make an appearance, but not as Heroes of Heart. See, there are only six Heroes of Heart in this universe. Also, I can't accept the subplot. Sorry. Most of the songs I can't accept either… maybe What Do We Care from the Tom and Jerry movie. I'll think about it. Anyway, enjoy!

The next day, Wishbone, Bucky, and Nuzzle were walking around the city, looking up in the skies.

"So, what is it we were supposed to be watching for in the skies?" Nuzzle asked.

"I'm guessing a spaceship." Bucky suggested.

"That sounds fun!" Wishbone smiled. "I always wanted to be a sword fighting Hero of Spade in space!"

"We only been in the Hero of Spade business for a week!" Bucky said.

"I know, but it would be very exciting!" Wishbone sighed.

Bucky looked at Nuzzle, shaking his head. "Do you know this guy?"

"Bucky, that's Wishbone!" Nuzzle said, thinking that Bucky forgot who Wishbone was.

Wishbone then spotted something from above. "Wait a minute! Look!"

Bucky and Nuzzle looked up.

"It looks like a building." Bucky said.

"Yeah." Nuzzle sighed. "Isn't it pretty good?"

"So perfect that IT'S GOING TO HIT US AT NINETY MILES AN HOUR!!" Bucky screamed.

"Oh." Nuzzle said as he stared at it.

"RUN!!" Bucky screamed as he ran near a trash barrel.

Wishbone and Nuzzle just stared at it.

"So nice." Wishbone said.

"Yeah." Nuzzle blinked and smiled.

Bucky sighed as he tried to push Nuzzle out of the way.

Bucky looked up.

The building was getting closer.

Bucky screamed as he defended his face.

He waited for the building to hit them.

He put his arms down as he saw that the building stopped… three inches above them.

Bucky looked at Wishbone and Nuzzle, angrily. "You do realize I'll have to kill you now."

The lab then moved a few inches to the left, then turned upright, and landed.

"The moment we have been waiting for!" Wishbone said as the doors opened.

Bucky and Nuzzle watched as someone started out.

"THANK GOD!" Garfield sighed. "I thought we'd never land."

Bucky looked at the cat, in recognition.

"Garfield…" Bucky smiled.

Then he pulled out his staff, and put a Fire spell on Garfield's tail.

"YOU RIP-OFF!" Bucky said with a mad look.

Garfield looked at Bucky in confusion.

"Who are you?" Garfield said.

"Your worst nightmare!" Bucky said as he pulled his staff out.

Garfield smirked as he pulled out his staff.

"See, that's the reason I want to sue you!" Bucky said, in his usual mean tone.

"Bring it, kitty!" Garfield growled.

Wishbone and Nuzzle looked in worriness.

Snoopy, Scooby, Hank, Harry, and Violet went outside to watch this.

"Who wins?" Snoopy asked.

"Neither." Hank said.

"You're just saying that because you don't like cats." Scooby pointed out.

"Am not!" Hank muttered.

**Garfield versus Bucky **(does not matter which one you choose)

**Start Battle**

Garfield started using a Fire spell on Bucky.

Bucky smirked. "That's good, but can you try this?"

Bucky then used a Fire spell on Garfield, damaging him.

"Try this!" Garfield said, doing a Blizzard spell.

"Oh, yeah! I can do that, too!" Bucky said.

"No you can't." Nuzzle said.

"Will you shut up and stay out of this?" Bucky turned and yelled.

Garfield smirked as he used another Blizzard spell.

Bucky dodged, and growled. He then ran over to Garfield…

And kicked him in the gut, which provided a very interesting event.

See, the minute their bodies touched each others, an electric shock went through them, knocking them unconscious.

"What the heck?" Violet said.

**End Battle**

"Something not right…" Snoopy said.

"Bucky! Hel-looooooooooooooooooo? When will you learn?" Wishbone said.

"Sorry about Garfield. He's usually not that attackitive." Snoopy said.

"No problem. My name is Wishbone. That cat you see before you is Bucky Katt, and the brown dog's Nuzzle." Wishbone said.

"This is Hank, Harry, Violet, Scooby, Garfield, and I'm Snoop… AHHHHHHHH!"

Just as Snoopy and Wishbone were shaking hands, they suddenly got shocked and fell from unconsciousness.

"Snoopy!" Hank said as he went to Snoopy.

"He's fine." Nuzzle said. "Probably got a shock."

"It's still suspicious…" Violet said as she put a hand on Nuzzle…

And both got shocked and unconscious.

"And, there goes the smart one." Harry said.

"What's going on?" Hank said as he looked at what happened. "When the two cats collided, they got shocked, when Wishbone and Snoopy shook hands, they got shocked, and Violet and Nuzzle got shocked because of them touching each other. This is strange…"

"Better get them to Toby's lab." Scooby said.

"Good thinking." Hank said, as he tried to lift Wishbone up.

Unfortunately, Hank got shocked by Wishbone too, and fell unconscious.

"On second thought, maybe we should get Danglars, Tybalt, and Mysterious to heal them." Scooby said.

"Good idea." Harry said as he went back inside Lab 15.

Here's Chapter 6! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	7. Difference Between Hearts and Spades

Here's Chapter 7! Okay, you know the title of the story? Well, now I'm going to introduce a new character… another OC, if you will. Anyway, enjoy!

A boy in an airship, meanwhile, was trying to rehearse his lines.

He was 18 years old with blonde hair, no shirt, black pants and black boots. His name is Vaan.

Vaan sighed and turned to call to…

"Audrey, do you really think the public would like this?"

Then a voice is heard, which sounded strangely like Pearl Forrester. "Yes, my friend. Your fans love you and your adoring public."

"And you're saying this will get rid of the Heroes of Spades, why?"

The voice chuckled. "Because, my friend, they are going to be involved with saving the whole world of Ivalice, and we don't want those glory hogs to take the credit, do we?"

Vaan was surprised. "You want me and my friends to kill the Heroes of Spade, even after their first week of being Heroes of Spade?"

"No, no, child… not killed… just bring them to me so I can suck their Hero of Spade status right out of them!" The voice evilly chuckled.

Vaan was uncomfortable with this. "Uh, I…"

"BACK TO WORK!"

"Fine, Audrey Pumpkin."

"That's EVIL Audrey to you, Vaany! Get to work!"

Vaan sighed. "Fine…"

Meanwhile, back where Lab 15 landed…

Danglars threw a bucket of water at all the Heroes of Heart and Spades to wake them up.

"Hey, hey, watch it with the water, bub! We cats hate getting soaked!" Bucky retorted madly.

"Man, you're a mean one, aren't you?" Danglars said as he took Bucky and puts him in the cage.

"What are you doing? I'm a delicate object! Don't put me in that cage! I still want to see who's better, me or Gar-" Danglars shut the door on Bucky just as he was finishing the sentence.

"Do you know what happen to us, Mysterious Girl?" Scooby asked, as Wishbone and Nuzzle were coming to.

"Just a little ol' second…" Mysterious said as she typed in a few keys.

Scooby stared at Mysterious.

"I know that voice is so familiar… why can't I just place the name?" Scooby thought.

After waiting, a flash came up.

Mysterious stared at it in amazement. "Oh my. Oh my. Oh my!"

Harry came up. "What, what?"

"What's going on, P- Mysterious?" Danglars asked.

"Does it have anything to do with us getting shocked by Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle?" Snoopy asked as he came up.

Mysterious gulped. "Unfortunately, yes."

She turned to Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle. "These three you see before you… are heroes of a different type."

"Us? Oh no, ma'am. We're just as happy as happy can be." Wishbone said.

Bucky then tried to scream to get the glass to crack. It wouldn't crack, though.

"What are you guys, exactly?" Mysterious asked.

"Well, me, Bucky and Nuzzle are all the Heroes of Spades!" Wishbone said in a happy tone.

"And me, Snoopy, Garfield, Scooby, Harry and Violet are all the Heroes of Heart!" Hank said, smiling.

"Wait a minute! Heart, Spade… have you got the three of clubs?"

"Go fish, Nuzzle." Tybalt said.

"You guys are on the right track on what you all are. Try finding the difference between a heart and a spade." Mysterious requested.

"A heart's an organ and the spade's a shovel." Hank smiled. "I rest my case."

"I mean in card formation."

"Oh. Well, then I got nothing."

"Is it different shapes?" Wishbone asked.

"Not exactly." Mysterious shook her head. "You guys are a little different, though."

"Well, the only other difference between the heart and spade is that they're both different colors." Violet asked.

"EXACTLY! Listen to what Violet just said. 'A heart and a spade are both different colors'." Mysterious said.

It took a while, but it sank in.

"Oh… my… god. You mean to tell us…" Garfield asked.

Mysterious nodded. "It's true, guys. In comparison, you two sets of Heroes are fighting for good. But in contrast, whenever a black and a red meet, they attract to each other, thereby, delaying the world's reaction."

By that time, Bucky had finally managed to get himself out of the cage, and was starting to lounge on Garfield.

Danglars managed to grab him just in time. "No, no!"

"Hey, let me go!" Bucky screamed.

"So, you're saying that, if I were to touch Nuzzle again, we both would get an electric shock so bad, it would slow the universe down?" Violet asked.

"Not only that, it would be powerful enough to start a volcano, an earthquake, even a typhoon!" Mysterious explained.

Snoopy gulped. So did Hank and Wishbone. "So, what do we do?"

"Simple. Don't touch a Hero of Spade, Heroes of Heart. And Heroes of Spades, do not touch a Hero of Heart." Mysterious summarized it.

"No touching? What if we're sharing the same food?" Garfield asked.

"Same rule applies." Tybalt guessed.

Bucky looked around in uneasiness. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh-huh. And by don't touch, you mean fight, right?"

Everyone looked at Bucky in annoyance,

Bucky shrunk down to size. "Just thought I'd say something…"

Then he muttered, "Darn it…"

"So, uh, what can we do for you?" Wishbone asked.

"Yeah, our crazy psycho father, Toby Great Pumpkin, Tybalt's and my father, the Heroes of Hearts' enemy, and Mysterious' boss accidentely transported Lab 15 a million miles from home, and now we're stuck in this world. Do you guys have a fuel source and a working planet director?" Danglars asked.

Nuzzle scratched his head. "We don't really know. We started in the Hero of Spade business a week ago…"

"We'll think of something, though." Wishbone replied. "So, until then, wanna hang out at our place? We'll try not to touch one another."

"Sure. We'd love that." Snoopy said.

After the HoH and the HoS left, Danglars, Tybalt, and Mysterious (She took off the hood, so she's Penelope Pitstop again.) looked at each other.

"How long do you think this world will live if those guys kept touching each other?" Tybalt asked.

"At the most? 3 days." Penelope said.

Pause.

"We're going to die, aren't we, Penny?" Danglars asked.

"Yep." Penelope said.

Tybalt and Danglars gulped. "What do we do?"

"We better find the ultimate source of fuel and get out of here before the Hearts and Spades cause a lot of damage." Penelope said as she put her hood back on.

Tybalt nodded. "All right. Let's get going."

Meanwhile, a million miles away, back to the HoH world…

Everything had pretty much been silent since Toby and the Heroes of Heart mysteriously disappeared.

Everyone, except…

"WHOO! THIS IS SO GOOD!" Spike said as he started bouncing on the bed.

Plato was off in the distance, watching.

"I don't think Hank would appreciate that." Plato said.

"Oh, pshaw! That lame dog is gone! He's never coming back!" Spike said as he continued to jump on the bed.

"Snoopy's gone, too." Plato pointed out.

Spike stopped. "Good point…"

Meanwhile, at Linus' house…

Linus watched the clock with nothing better to do.

He and Lilo had been fighting lately about who's fault it was that the HoH got blasted into space.

Posters with the HoH's picture on it were posted all over the state.

MISSING!

Have you seen these guys?

If so call 444-3232

5,000 dollar award for his safe return

Meanwhile, back in at the BCM, club still continued.

Bowser, Cortex, and Mewtwo were not shocked to learn that the Heroes of Heart and Toby were a million miles away.

In fact, they were expecting it.

"We'd help, but my mind doesn't reach outside our solar system." Mewtwo said.

Dot walked around the forest.

Only she wasn't going crazy.

She'd search the skies, hoping to see a building.

She got exited each time she saw one, and started banging her head against the tree when she found out that it was a spaceship returning from Mars.

There's Chapter 7! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	8. Bake Sale Idea and Evil Audrey's Plan

Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!

At a nearby gas mine in Ivalice…

"Darn it!" Danglars said.

"What's going on?" Tybalt asked.

"The fuel we need cost a lot of money!" Penelope sighed.

"It's probably not too bad. How much is the fuel?" Tybalt asked.

"25,000 dollars." Danglars mentioned the price.

"WHAT? How are we supposed to get that kind of money?" Tybalt complained.

"I don't know. Penny's not rich anymore, and even if she was, it's very, very far away." Danglars said.

"We could get jobs, or a very good offer." Tybalt suggested.

"Where are we going to find jobs or offers at the last minute?" Danglars asked.

Penelope then looked at a poster. "Hey guys, I think our problems are over!"

Danglars and Tybalt stared at the poster.

WANTED!

PEOPLE WHO CAN MANAGE TO DO A WHOLE BAKE SALE FOR VAAN DAZE!!

27,000 DOLLAR REWARD FOR THOSE WHO DO A VERY SUCCESSFUL BAKE SALE!!

HURRY! FIRST CHANCE YOU GET!

DUE TOMORROW!!

Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope smiled.

"It's official! We're entering the bake sale!" Tybalt said.

"I'll get the recipe books!" Penelope said.

Meanwhile, near where Vaan and Audrey was…

"So, is it going to plan?" Audrey said as she smiled evilly in the dark.

Vaan sighed. "Yes, Audrey. Everything's going to plan."

"Perfect. Now, you know why I'm doing this." Audrey smiled as she started to sing.

"Right." Vaan sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Audrey smiled evilly. "Yes, yes, get your sleep."

Audrey then closed the door behind her, and went down to see her collection of potions, to see if they haven't been out of place.

Audrey chuckled. "Let's see… six Hero of Diamond status potions, check. Heroes of Diamonds later forgot who they were, and were killed off in a stampede. Six Hero of Club status potions, check. Heroes of Clubs were immediately demoted, disgraced, humiliated and committed suicide."

Audrey smiled as she stared at the red and black potions, which contained the Hero of Diamond statuses, and Hero of Club statuses.

Then she went to the next column, which consisted of three black potions, and nine empty spaces.

She pointed out to the first six empty spaces. "Don't have Hero of Heart status potions, but I'll get those eventually. The Hero of Spades, on the other hand…" Audrey said as she pointed to three empty spaces and three filled spaces. "I got three already. I just need the other three, and I'm good."

Audrey smiled. "My nephew always said I wasn't evil enough. Well, Toby, prepare to be wronged, wherever you are!"

Audrey then chuckled and smiled evilly.

Meanwhile, at Lab 15...

Toby was busy working on the remote.

Guess how far he's succeeding.

You guessed it.

"DARN IT!"

Toby was trying hard to add the remote some new features.

"I got to control the Heroes of Heart somehow! Well, I'm going to do something about it!" Toby muttered.

Then, he deliciously smelled something.

"Aw, my intern must be making dinner." Toby paused. "Wait a minute! I had dinner ten minutes ago!"

Toby shrugged. "Oh well."

Toby then turned to his invention…

And stopped. He took a picture out, and stared at it.

He sighed as he stared at the two people who were in the picture.

One was a little boy with black hair, oily legs, and strong arms. The other was an elderly woman with golden hair, a white suit, blue pants, and black heels.

Toby was staring at the woman in the picture. "Aunt Audrey… I'm only doing this for you…"

Toby sighed.

Sorry if it's short, but here's Chapter 8! How was it? Also, I could use some help suggestion wise, if you would please. Anyway, review away!


	9. The Many Pastries

Here's Chapter 9! BTW, I'm fast-forwarding this a bit, so to catch you up… The Heroes of Spades introduced the Heroes of Heart to their friends… but they didn't say they were Heroes of Heart. They also didn't mention the shocks that both sets of heroes were getting. But their friends made the Heroes of Heart at home. So, anyway, this is tomorrow. Anyway, enjoy!

Bucky Katt got up, yawned, and walked to the fridge.

He stopped shortly in the kitchen and narrowed his eyes on someone who had entered the kitchen at the same time.

Garfield narrowed his eyes.

"So, we meet again." Bucky said.

"Yes, and if I were you, I'd move my butt back to your bedroom!" Garfield retorted.

Bucky narrowed his eyes even more. "Is that a challenge?"

Garfield summoned his claws. "No weapons."

Bucky chuckled. "Bring it on."

Just as Bucky and Garfield were to begin their fight…

"GARFIELD, BUCKY, DON'T TOUCH EACH OTHER!!"

Garfield and Bucky turned to see Violet coming downstairs to get something from the fridge.

"Honestly, you two, if you keep touching each other, this world is going to be destroyed." Violet said as she poured coffee.

Bucky and Garfield muttered. "Fine."

Pretty soon, everyone was up and enjoying breakfast.

"Better eat fast! I don't want to be late for the festivities of Vaan Daze!" Satchel said.

"Chill, boy! It's our first time that we Heroes of Spades are celebrating Ivalice holidays." Wishbone said.

"Ivalice has holidays, huh?" Snoopy said.

"Yeah. And you came just in time!" Joe said.

"We heard that Vaan is going to come to sing at the royal palace of Ivalice." Wishbone said.

"Great. What I don't need in my life." Bucky muttered.

"It starts at 10 this morning. And it's nine right now! So, let's get going!" Satchel said.

"Eager, aren't we?" Scooby asked.

"You'll get used to it." Rob said.

Meanwhile, back at Lab 15...

Toby noticed that Danglars, Tybalt, and Mysterious disappeared when he went to the breakfast table.

"Where the heck are these guys? I need to tell them I improved the remote!" Toby sighed. "Better go see where they are!"

So, Toby left the lab, little knowing that someone he knew for a long time was also nearby in the town…

Meanwhile, at the Bake Sale…

"Only us to do the Bake Sale? This prize money is as easy as pie!" Danglars sighed.

"This is great!" Penelope said as she put the finishing touches of the Bake Sale stand.

"I also got my mile-high lemon meriegne pie ready!" Tybalt said.

"You're not going to cut that, are you?" Danglars said in surprise.

"Of course not. No one would be dumb enough to ask for a slice of my mile-high meriegne pie." Tybalt shook his head. "That's just for decoration."

"Better keep cool." Penelope said as she lifted the hood over her head, becoming Mysterious Girl again. "Your dad is coming over."

Like Mysterious said, Toby came over to the stand.

"There you guys are! Where were you? And what's with all this… bake sale?" Toby said as he noticed the bake sale that Danglars, Tybalt and Mysterious were holding.

"Good, Dad, you're here! Want to get busy, we're in charge of the bake sale for Vaan Daze!" Danglars nodded.

"Well, I didn't bake anything, nobody's told me!" Toby complained.

"Well, that's no excuse!" Mysterious exclaimed.

"Well, actually, it kinda is." Toby pointed out.

"Well, at least be a customer then, Dad." Tybalt said, knowing that Toby would waste some money.

Mysterious and Danglars nodded.

"Fine, I'll have one of kilo shies." Toby said as he pointed to one pastry in a dish of pastries that was between Danglars and Mysterious.

"Oh, that's not a kiloshy, that's a kringle." Danglars pointed out.

"Oh, well, I'll have one of these…" Toby pointed to another pastry.

"That's a kroomkaken." Mysterious said.

"Oh, I'll just have…"

"That's a perogie." Danglars said.

"Oh. Can I have one of these?"

"That's a cornishpagie." Mysterious said.

"What's that?"

"That's a parfietal." Danglars said.

"This?" Toby pointed out.

"Peppernose." Mysterious said.

"Creamhorn." Danglars said.

"Crumhorn."

"Zeppilee."

"Terrimie Sue."

"Bottle of Rum."

"Éclair."

"Napoleon."

"Conolli."

"Charlotte Roose."

"Bacaba."

"Flint."

"Ableenie."

"Nada."

Toby nodded. "None of these interest me."

Toby then noticed something next to Tybalt. "But I'll have one of Tybalt's mile-high lemon meriegne pie."

Tybalt, Danglars and Mysterious then turned to the pie next to him. Danglars and Mysterious marveled at the sight. Tybalt was surprised that Toby chose this. "It actually _is_ a mile-high, Dad."

"Oh, good!" Toby smiled.

"5,280 feet straight up!" Tybalt tried to get a point across.

"Well, I like lemon meriegne." Toby nodded.

"I have to climb up to cut it, you see." Tybalt said.

"I'll wait." Toby nodded.

"Start climbing." Danglars and Mysterious both said.

What is it with me and short chapters? Well, suggestions can be very helpful at this point, so please, help me! Anyway, here's Chapter 9! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	10. Fortune Favors the Brave

Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!

At a coliseum…

Everyone, including HoS and HoH were watching at the bottom, as everyone was getting ready for the musical.

Joe noticed something odd. "Is there any reason you Heroes of Spades aren't sitting next to the Heroes of Heart, Wishbone?"

"Bucky doesn't like Garfield that much." Wishbone told half the truth.

"Oh, okay." Joe said.

Ten minutes later, the show was ready to begin…

Off stage…

"This is your chance, Vaan! After your first number, call for the Heroes of Spade! And when they come to you, grab 'em!" Audrey said from a dark place. "Got it?"

Vaan gulped, nervously. "Got it."

As Vaan went out, Audrey chuckled. "Perfect, so perfect!"

In the audience…

"Whee! The show's starting!" Nuzzle said as everyone started clapping.

"Great, singing." Bucky muttered as he covered both his ears.

Onstage, a chorus began to form, and started to sing.

(A/N: You need to buy the 'Aida' soundtrack, or watch 'Aida, the Broadway Musical' in order to get the song.)

**Fortune Favors the Brave**

(**Chorus**)

**Ohhhhhh, oh-ohhhhhhhh!**

**Fortune favors the brave,**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Fortune favors the brave!**

Vaan then came out to wild cheers, and started to sing.

Bucky covered his ears with earplugs, now.

(**Vaan**)

**We have swept to glory,**

**Ivalice's mastery expands,**

**From the Nile's northern delta**

**To the dry, dry southern sands.**

**The more we find, the more we see,**

**The more we come to learrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrn.**

**The more that we explore,**

**The more that we shall return!**

(**Chorus**)

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, oh-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Fortune favors the braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave!**

Bucky muttered to himself as he threw the pillows he's been using.

"That's it!" Bucky muttered as he got up from his seat.

He didn't notice it, but most of the audience (except for the HoH, the HoS, and the HoS's friends.) had suddenly left the coliseum to see something interesting. I'll get to that in a minute.

"Where are you going, Bucky?" Nuzzle asked.

"Just getting something." Bucky said.

(**Vaan**)

**It's all worked out, my road is clear,**

**The lines of latitude extends,**

**Way beyond my wildest dreams,**

**Towards some great triumphant end.**

**We seized the day, we turned the tide,**

**We touched the stars, we mocked the grave!**

**We moved into uncharted lands.**

(**Vaan and Chorus**)

**Fortune favors the braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave!**

Bucky then came back with a flower pot in hand.

Rob noticed. "Bucky, no!"

(**Vaan**)

**The more we find, the more we see,**

**The more we come to learrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrn.**

**The more that we explore,**

**The more that we shall return!**

Bucky just passed by the Heroes of Spade and their friends.

"Bucky!" Wishbone barked.

**Nothing is an accident,**

**We are free to have it all,**

The Heroes of Heart noticed Bucky going by.

"What's he going to do?" Snoopy asked.

**We are what we want to be,**

**It's in ourselves to rise and fall!**

Bucky positioned himself on the top balcony.

**This is easy to believe,**

**When distant places call to me**

**It's harder from the palace yard!**

Bucky picked up the flower pot.

**Fortune favors the freeeeeeeeeeeee (Ohhhhhhhhhhh, oh-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh)**

Bucky aimed the flower pot at Vaan.

**Fortune favors the youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung (Ohhhhhhhhhh, oh-ohhhhhhhhhh)**

Bucky threw the flower pot.

**Fortune favors the braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave!**

Then the flower pot hit Vaan directly on the face.

"OW!" Vaan cried.

"DIRECT HIT! I WIN!" Bucky said, holding his arms up in victory.

Rob, the Heroes of Heart and the Heroes of Spades shook their heads.

Vaan got up from that doozy, expecting applause.

He looked around, surprised that there was no audience… except for a few animals and humans!

"Where is everybody?" Vaan thought.

Where is everybody, you ask? Well…

At the Bake Sale…

"Seems we've gathered a crowd." Mysterious said, looking at the huge crowd surrounding the stand.

"I don't think they came for our food." Danglars pointed out.

Near the mile high lemon mereigne pie…

Toby was yelling orders at Tybalt from way up high through a megaphone. "No, Ty, no, that's too big! Smaller than my hips! Smaller, smaller…"

Then, we hear Tybalt tripping, and falling.

And screaming.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

CRASH!

BANG!

BOOM!

During this time that Tybalt fell, everyone stared and watched as Tybalt fell.

Toby put the megaphone down.

Danglars and Mysterious shook their heads.

And everyone did a 'Ohh' when Tybalt crashed.

Tybalt then got up, and winced in pain.

"Uh… can I just have that to go?" Toby asked.

That's Chapter 10! How was it? Anyway, you have to read the whole thing of Tybalt's screaming in order to get the joke. Anyway, review away, and please help me out with the battles, plot, characters, anything that you think may support this story!


	11. Odin the Knight

Here's Chapter 11! Anyway, I might use the Odin idea! In fact, maybe I could use it now! Anyway, enjoy!

At the coliseum…

"Anybody by the term Heroes of Spades, please report downstairs." Vaan asked.

"Heroes of Spade? That's us!" Nuzzle smiled.

"I wonder what Vaan wants with us…" Wishbone said.

"Probably wants us to hear him singing closer." Bucky said as he sharpened his claws. "Big mistake…"

"Bucky!" Rob said as he looked at Bucky with an annoying look.

"Is Bucky always like this?" Snoopy asks as the others went downstairs.

"Most of the time. Other times, he's a little scared." Satchel said.

Pretty soon, everyone was downstairs.

Vaan looked down. "Ahh… wait, which of you guys are the Heroes of Spades?"

Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle stepped forward.

"Ahh, the Heroes of Spades. So glad you could join me on this Vaan Daze." Vaan nodded.

"What do you want?" Bucky muttered.

"The reason I have invited you guys here is because you three are very special in your ways." Vaan said.

Bucky lightened up and blushed. "Um, well…"

Vaan then turned to Wishbone. "My dear…"

Vaan paused as he tiptoed up.

Someone from behind the crowd of HoS, HoH and HoS's friends who was not part of that crowd was holding a cue card, with three pictures drawn on it. One was a picture of Wishbone marked 'Wishbone'. Another picture was of Nuzzle marked 'Nuzzle'. The last picture was of Bucky marked 'whoever the fricking heck that cat is'.

Vaan nodded as he looked back at Wishbone. "…Wishbone."

"Yes?" Wishbone asked.

"You, my friend, look like a very brave dog that can manage to do anything. You look like a character that came from a book." Vaan complimented.

"Well, I am very well-read…" Wishbone said.

"Good job, Wishbone." Joe whispered.

"Go, Wishbone!" Sam smiled.

Vaan then turned to Nuzzle, tiptoed up to reread the cue card, then tiptoed down. "Nuzzle, you seem to be really great, even though you and your friend Sizzle get no respect."

Violet got suspicious and turned around.

But the person with the cue card vanished just as she turned around.

Nuzzle blushed at the comment. "I just wish I get more respect."

"I'm sure you will, Nuzzy." Vaan smiled.

"And…" Vaan looked down at Bucky. "Who's the cat?"

Bucky looked up at Vaan in annoyance. "WHAT? YOU KNOW THE DOGS' NAMES, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW MINE! I'M BUCKY KATT, GET IT IN YOUR HEAD, GENIUS!"

"Geez, you didn't need to be badmouthed." Vaan said.

"Bucky…" Rob sighed.

"Anyway, I called you all here because you are all invited to a very special feast, to honor you guys!" Vaan smiled.

Bucky and Garfield lightened up. "Really?"

"Yep! So, are you in?" Vaan asked.

"Promise me no more songs, and we got a deal." Bucky smiled.

"Good." Vaan sighed.

Snoopy noticed. "Hey, guys, Garfield, Scooby, Hank, Harry, Violet and I need to go get something. You want anything?"

"None for us." Wishbone shook his head.

"No thanks, we're good." Sizzle said.

"We're fine." Joe said.

"Okay then. Guys, follow me." Snoopy said.

Outside the coliseum…

"What did you want to talk about?" Violet asked.

"Did you notice that Vaan sighed sadly after the Heroes of Spades accepted his request?" Snoopy asked.

"Yes. Now that you mention it, every time he went to a Hero of Spade, he'd stand on tiptoe like he was reading a cue card, then complimenting one of the Spades on stuff. He didn't even know Bucky's name." Violet said.

"But why?" Hank asked.

"That we don't know for sure." Harry said. "Looks like we Heroes of Heart got ourselves a mission in our hands… find out what Vaan is up to."

Meanwhile, back at the bake sale…

"Okay, how much do we have?" Danglars asked Tybalt, who had miraculously recovered from that fall.

"We got about 600.00 dollars, plus the 27 thousand if there's no one else to challenge us." Tybalt said.

"Seems like there isn't anyone else." Penelope said, looking around.

"Good, we have the easy money!" Danglars smiled.

Penelope then looked up in the sky. "Say, guys, has the sky always been this red?"

Danglars and Tybalt looked up. "I don't know. Why?"

"I don't know. There's some evil guy over there with a scythe, that looks ready to hurt somebody."

Danglars and Tybalt looked over.

Indeed there was a evil knight like figure with a scythe, looking like he was ready to threaten somebody.

"Hey, ugly! Mind moving the road? You're blocking the view!" Danglars insulted.

Penelope put her hand on her head in annoyance. "Drake…"

The knight turned his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Uh-oh…" Tybalt said as he ducked under the counter.

People backed away.

The knight then lumbered down to the guy.

"Hmph. You dare to challenge me, the great Odin?" The knight said.

"Depends. What would you like?" Danglars said as he pulled out the pastries.

"Dang…" Tybalt gulped.

"I challenge you to a battle of wits!" Odin cried.

"We're doomed." Penelope said.

"Meet me at the Willow Tree at noon!" Odin said as he pointed out.

"Okay, then, I have an hour. You're on." Danglars smiled.

People gulped.

"Noon! Be there!" Odin cried as he left.

After that…

"I guess he didn't want any pastries." Danglars said.

Penelope and Tybalt just dropped their mouths.

"Dang, that knight guy just challenged you to a duel!" Tybalt said.

"Oh." Danglars blinked.

Silence. Then…

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Danglars asked.

"To be honest? Yes." Penelope sighed.

Danglars panicked and ran around.

There's Chapter 11! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	12. Are you Making an Interocitor?

Here's Chapter 12! Enjoy!

Vaan was later meeting with the dark figure (who we know as Evil Audrey, but not her description.)

"So, did they accept?" The woman asked.

Vaan sighed. "Yes, my leader. The Heroes of Spades have been invited to dinner at this place."

Audrey smiled. "Good, good. I'm so glad I hired you, my friend!"

"You didn't hire me, you hijacked the Air Pirate Ship!"

"For a good reason!"

"But-"

"Tut tut, boy! I have every right to hijack a ship! Now, get the dinner table ready for our guests of honor when they come tonight!" Audrey smiled. "Meanwhile, I'm going to call them at home."

"And, how are you going to do THAT?" Vaan raised an eyebrow.

"They should be finished with their interocitor, anytime now…"

Meanwhile, back at the HoS's house…

The Heros of Spade were just showing the Heroes of Heart some pieces of a machine that hadn't been completed yet (but there was some progress).

"So, someone sent you these parts to build a machine?" Violet said as she examined all the parts.

"Yeah. We don't know what it is, and we're not good inventors." Wishbone said. "It does say that if we assemble all these parts in the correct order, we'd make an interocitor. It's rumored that all heroes get one."

"Wow, cool! Too bad we don't have interocitors." Scooby said as he was eating some cookies.

"In fact, none of us do." Harry said.

"Why's that?" Wishbone asked.

"According to the history books I read in our word, every interocitor was burnt down to the ground because people installed laser cannons in them." Violet said. "This was way back in the 70's, way before we were even made Heroes of Heart."

"HA! Looks like we have the cool gadgets around here!" Bucky taunted.

Garfield summoned his claws.

"Garfield, no!" Harry said sternly.

Garfield got his claws back in his hands in disgrace.

"Anyway, it's still not completed yet, and we were wondering…" Wishbone began to ask.

3 minutes later…

"I didn't know someone would build an interocitor that fast!" Nuzzle said in surprise as he looked at the finished interocitor.

(A/N: If you want to see what an interocitor looks like, go find MST3k the Movie on YouTube or find it in your local Wal-Mart or Best Buy.)

"I am a good inventor." Violet said.

"I wonder how it works…" Wishbone thought to himself.

"According to the instruction book…" Violet said, reading from a grey book. "We have to put the intensifier disk on the colored wheel."

Wishbone nodded as he put the intensifier disk on the colored wheel.

"What's next?" Bucky asked.

"We have to turn the controls eighteen degrees to the left." Violet read.

Nuzzle went to the colored wheel-intensifier disk combination, and did just that.

Then, the triangular screen started to activate.

Then, the screen's background showed a lab.

"Well, it works!" Nuzzle smiled.

"Now, we can call anybody in the world!" Bucky said as he hung up, and the lab background from the screen.

Then, Bucky pushed seven buttons, and waited for a call.

Then, we hear a phone ringing, and the screen changed into a Californian background.

We see a blond haired boy in a blue shirt and and blue pants just sitting at a house.

We hear a cell phone ringing, and the boy picked it up. "Yo."

"Hi, is your refridgerator running?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, it is." the boy said.

"HA! Burn!" Bucky said as he hung up.

Everyone stared at Bucky with angry looks.

"What?" Bucky said.

"Bucky, that guy would have helped us out!" Snoopy said.

"You think so?" Bucky mouthed.

Snoopy sighed. "I'll call for help. It may be a good idea to use the interocitor."

"No need." said a female voice from out of nowhere.

Everyone stared at the interocitor in surprise.

"Is someone calling us from the interocitor?" Hank asked.

"Yes, Heroes of Spades and friends."

They then noticed that the screen changed into a little bit of a lighter background.

Sitting in a chair was a plump 40 year old woman with green eyes that were covered with green glasses, a purple shirt, red sneakers, golden hair, and brown pants.

"Hello. My name is Audrey." Audrey smiled.

"I'm Wishbone. These two are Bucky Katt and Nuzzle." Wishbone introduced.

"Charmed." Audrey smiled. "I take it Vaan invited you guys for dinner at my place?"

"Well, he specifically mentioned 'his ship'. Is that what you mean?" Bucky asked.

"Right, sweet cat. I've heard about the Heroes of Spades training in one week. Well, I would like to talk with you over dinner." Audrey chuckled.

"Why not now?" Nuzzle asked.

"Too risky. I'd rather talk it over dinner." Audrey said. "That's all for now!"

The background disappeared.

"What a nice lady." Wishbone said.

"Maybe a little too nice…" Snoopy whispered to his Hero of Heart friends.

Here's Chapter 12! How was it? I was going to have the Odin vs. Danglars battle in there, but I'm still working on the details, and my brain's a little scattered. So, next chapter will be Odin! Anyway, review away!


	13. Things are Getting Worse

Here's Chapter 13! Enjoy!

"All right, Danglars, where are you?" Penelope looked around.

Tybalt looked down. "I think he wedged himself under the desk."

Penelope looked down. "Danglars, I see you, come out!"

"No, I'm not going out there!" Danglars said from under the desk.

Penelope then pulled him out of the desk.

"Come on! You started this!" Penelope shook his head.

"Well, maybe you can, you know, flirt my way out of this?" Danglars requested.

"Come on, Drake! You know I'm not that love desperate!" Penelope said.

"Oh, come on!" Danglars moaned.

"Sorry, Dang. Your fault, your mess." Tybalt said.

"I suppose you're right." Danglars sighed.

"Don't worry Danglars. If you can't manage to defeat your opponent, we'll help you out anyway we can." Penelope smiled, then frowned. "But I'm NOT flirting with that knight thing!"

"Let me see if I have my dagger." Danglars said as he dug through his pocket.

At high noon, as the Westerns would say…

"Good luck!" Penelope waved.

"Yeah." Danglars gulped.

Danglars then walked up to the tree.

Odin was there waiting, holding a big scythe.

"Ready to pay for your insult?" Odin began.

"Hi?" Danglars waved.

"Name first." Odin demanded.

"Danglars Kevin Murphy Josh Weinstein Servo." Danglars said.

"Ah. I am Odin. Let's begin." Odin smirked.

**Danglars Servo versus Odin**

**Start Battle**

Odin started his fight with a simple slash straight to Danglars' chest.

Danglars then pulled out a bowling ball from his pocket and threw it at Odin's head.

"Ouch, that hurts, you idiot!" Odin said.

Odin then used his scythe to put a beam on him.

Danglars then pulled out a green chalkboard from his pockets and threw that at Odin.

It made direct hit to Odin's head as well.

Tybalt and Penelope was watching the fight from off the side.

"What I'm amazed about is how Drake even fits all this stuff in his pockets." Penelope muttered.

Tybalt shrugged.

This went on for a while, until…

"SCYTHE POWER!"

"TRACTOR LIFE!"

Danglars then pulled out a working tractor, put it down, and it ran over the knight, and Odin flinches in pain as the tractor left the scene taking Odin with it.

"I'll get you someday, Danglars Servo!" Odin screamed.

**End Battle**

Penelope and Tybalt clapped as Danglars came up to them.

"How did I do?" Danglars asked.

"Either you need to practice better fighting, or the author needs to write better fight sequences." Tybalt said.

Penelope kissed Danglars on the cheek. "I think you did fine."

"Thanks." Danglars said. "But I can't help but shake the feeling he'll be back…"

"Who cares? We got just about enough money to get our fuel! I'll go round it up, and fuel the ship, you two go ahead and find where the Heroes of Heart ran off too, and tell them to get going!"

Then, all of a sudden, a little two minute tremor of the earth was felt.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what's going on?" Tybalt asked.

"One of the HoH had to have touched the HoS! Let's hurry before it gets worse!" Penelope said.

Danglars and Tybalt nodded.

Meanwhile…

"Seriously…" Snoopy muttered as he put a bucket of water on the unconscious Garfield, who was lying next to an unconscious Bucky.

Garfield and Bucky then woke up, and reacted to the water. "AHHH!"

"Seriously guys, stop trying to kill yourselves!" Violet said.

"Yeah, Bucky! We just had to experience an earthquake, no thanks to your wanting to sue Garfield." Wishbone said.

"Aww, shove it up my a-" Bucky began.

THIS SCENE WAS REMOVED DUE TO A SWEAR WORD.

"Bucky!" Nuzzle said.

"Well, it's true! That orange cat's been living my life! I have proof and notes on him!" Bucky said.

"Well, how about you suck my d-" Garfield began.

THIS SCENE WAS ALSO REMOVED DUE TO A SWEAR WORD.

"Garfield, such language!" Harry said.

"He started it!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Well, I'm finishing it!" Violet said. "Now shut up before I have to kick both your a-"

THIS SCENE HAD TO BE REMOVED DUE TO SWEARING.

Bucky and Garfield decided to keep silent.

Silence. Then, Satchel walked in.

"Hi guys! Did you feel that earthquake! It was so shaky!" Satchel said before walking out.

Hank sighed. "See? If we keep continuing touching the Heroes of Spades like this…" Hank said touching Wishbone.

Suddenly, Hank and Wishbone got shocked and fell unconscious.

Then, another earthquake started to occur for five minutes.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-water bucket?" Snoopy asked.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-water bucket." Everyone said.

Well, there's Chapter 13! How was it? Anyway, sorry if Danglars vs. Odin was short, but I suck at writing fight sequences with FF characters. Face it, I'm more of a comedy writer than an action writer. BUT, that doesn't mean I'll quit doing ACFF3! I will continue on it, or I will have to kiss my a-

THIS AUTHOR NOTE HAD TO BE REMOVED DUE TO SWEAR-

You can stop with the cards now. Anyway, review away!


	14. The End of The World is Near

Here's Chapter 14

Here's Chapter 14! Enjoy!

It was later that evening, near some ship thing.

The Heroes of Spade, the Heroes of Spade's friends, and the Heroes of Heart came toward the building.

Sam looked up in nervousness. "Is this the place?"

"It has to be! And I hope it is!" Bucky complained.

"Watch that mouth, or it's no tuna and staff for a week!" Rob said.

"Well, I just hope they serve monkey here!" Bucky said.

Everyone except for Satchel and Rob looked at Bucky strangely.

"I'm sorry. Did you say that you hope they serve _monkey_ here?" Garfield said in disgust.

"You get used to Bucky's dreams." Rob sighed.

Everyone then went to the door, and rang the bell.

A blond haired girl then looked outside. "Who rang that bell?"

"We did." Satchel said.

"Can't you read the sign?" The blond haired girl shouted.

"What sign?" Everyone asked.

"This sign, you dunderheads." The blond haired girl then disappeared through the doorway, then put out a sign.

Everyone read it. "Do not ring bell. Please knock."

Everyone looked at each other, awkwardly.

Satchel shrugged as he knocked.

The girl then opened the door. "That's more like it! My name is Penelo, Vaan's friend. I take it you are here for his party in honor of the Heroes of Spades?"

"Not only are we here, we ARE the Heroes of Spades!" Bucky said.

"Wishbone!" Wishbone said, holding his sword.

"Bucky!" Bucky Katt said holding his staff.

"Nuzzle!" Nuzzle said as he held his shield.

Penelo nodded. "I see. You and your friends may enter."

Everyone then nodded as they entered.

Penelo nodded, and sighed. "Oh Vaan. I wish we weren't slaves…"

Penelo then started to close the doors…

"Wait, young girl!"

Penelo turned to see two very familiar men.

Yes, Danglars Servo and TV's Tybalt.

"Have you seen a white dog, a cat, and a brown dog around here?" Danglars asked. "We're friends of theirs, and we're trying to get them. Something important."

"Must be friends of the Heroes of Spades." Penelo thought. Then she smiled. "Sure. Come on in."

"IN here? Thanks!" Tybalt said as he and Danglars ran in.

At the dinner table…

"Where's my food? Where's my dinner?" Bucky demanded.

"Where's my food? Where's my dinner?" Garfield demanded.

Garfield and Bucky turned with angry looks on their faces.

"Stop copying me!" Garfield and Bucky growled.

"Behave you two." Hank said. "Now then, where's my food? Where's my dinner?"

"Where's my food? Where's my dinner?" Scooby said.

"Where's the waitress?" Nuzzle looked around.

"She'll be here soon, Nuzzle." Sizzle said, and smiled.

"ATTENTION PLEASE!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing for a minute to turn their eyes to Vaan.

"Thank you. Now then, in honor of Vaan Daze, it is a tradition to let the humans go first. So, humans. Dig in."

"What? No fair!" Bucky complained.

"Get used to it, cat!" Garfield taunted.

"Guys." Violet said as she got up.

After the humans got their meal…

"Humans, don't eat just yet. All animals except the Heroes of Spades will get their meals next."

"IN YOUR FACE!" Garfield said as he got up.

Bucky growled.

After all the animals except the Heroes of Spades got their food…

"Can we get our food now?" Bucky complained.

"Not only do you get your food next…" Vaan began.

"Finally!" Bucky said as he began to get up.

"…you get your desired food served to you!" Vaan said, as he pointed to serving girls.

Bucky then sat down. "Please let it be monkey."

The girls served Wishbone a bowl of dog food.

Wishbone smiled. "Ahh… good chow."

Bucky got excited when he saw what the girls were serving him.

Bucky then got up, ran up to Vaan, and hugged him.

"Maybe I should tell him that's not a monkey, but a chicken that looks like a monkey." Garfield whispered.

"We'll tell him when the time comes." Rob whispered.

Nuzzle nodded as he looked at the dog food the girls were serving him.

"Everyone… the feast may begin."

Everyone then started to hog everything.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the halls…

"Where are we going, anyway?" Danglars asked.

"I don't know. I don't like this place, though." Tybalt said.

Danglars then noticed a strange door, and opened it.

Tybalt and Danglars looked inside.

"Whoa. What a big lab. I wonder how they fit all that in an airship." Tybalt wondered.

Danglars shrugged.

Danglars and Tybalt then went inside.

"I wonder if there's anything we can use here." Danglars said as he looked around.

Danglars then located something that looked like the interocitor in the Heroes of Spades' house.

"This is a very familiar device. Have I seen this before?" Danglars wondered.

Tybalt then looked around some desks, and located something.

He looked closer, and gasped.

"Dang… come look at this!"

Danglars went over to Tybalt, and marveled at what Tybalt saw.

It was a picture… of a very little young pumpkin.

"Is that Toby?" Danglars asked.

"It couldn't be!" Tybalt said as he looked at the written thing.

It said, 'Toby Pumpkin, Age 18, Two Years after the Freak Accident.'

"It is Toby!" Tybalt said.

"And he said he was in some freak accident. What would that be?" Danglars said.

"Could it be possible…" Tybalt began.

"That he was human once?" Danglars said.

Danglars then looked over. "There's another photo."

Danglars then looked at the photo, of another version of the young Toby Great Pumpkin, and the overweight 32 year old lady with a white shirt, blue pants, and yellow heels.

"It says, 'Me and my nephew, Toby.'" Danglars said.

"Wait a minute. Toby never told us he had family." Tybalt said.

"But it says, 'Nephew, Toby.' That woman must be his aunt." Danglars said.

Tybalt looked at the picture. "She seems to be a pretty nice lady…"

"Look at this." Danglars said.

There was a file on the desk.

Tybalt then picked it up, and read the words. "The File on EVIL Audrey."

"Evil Audrey?" Danglars looked closer.

"Evil Audrey." Tybalt nodded, and opened the file. "According to this thing, it says Audrey was Toby's nephew, and guardian when his parents died."

"The woman we saw in the picture?" Danglars said. "She looked nice!"

"And she was nice to him. Every day, even when he turned into a pumpkin at Age 16. It doesn't give much about the accident though." Tybalt said.

"What happened with their relationship, and why is Audrey… well, maybe we could call her our Aunt Audrey, since we know about her now… evil?"

"It said that Toby was picked on by bullies after his freak accident. It only got him mad. It said here that every day, he would return home with a book on magic. It went fine, then one day, she saw what her nephew was doing. Toby was torturing an innocent guy… and killed him off."

"Aw man." Danglars sighed.

"Audrey was so mad at Toby that she tried to ground him. However, darkness took advantage of him, and he threw Audrey up in the sky, where she was thought to have died. However, she didn't. Her head had problems, sure, but only her brain exploded, and her brain waves got scrambled."

"Yikes."

"Fortunately, she was abducted in a space ship, where her server can do anything she wanted. Now Audrey, wanting to someday get revenge on Toby, wanted to be evil, twice as evil, even three times as evil to destroy the traitorous pumpkin that is her nephew."

"And Dad's here and…" Danglars gasped. "Tybalt, we got to find the Heroes of Heart, and get them and Toby out of here!"

"Why?"

"If Aunt Audrey finds out that Toby's here, or if Toby finds out that Aunt Audrey is here, there could be chaos!"

Tybalt gulped and nodded. "Right! Let's keep the file and get out of this lab before Aunt Audrey finds us!"

Danglars and Tybalt then ran off…

Meanwhile, at the dinner table…

Everyone was completely satisfied with dinner.

"So good… feel so sleepy…" Garfield yawned and fell right to sleep.

"Loser!" Bucky taunted, then looked both ways to see if anybody was watching.

He chuckled. He pulled out his spork, and…

"BUCKY!" Rob held him back, sleepily.

"Oh come on!" Bucky complained.

"And now, for entertainment, I present to you, Audrey Pumpkin!"

Snoopy spit out his drink.

Hank, Harry, Violet, and Scooby then looked over at the stage. "Did they say that the last name was…"

"I don't know." Snoopy said.

Then, the show began.

Audrey then came out, and danced to the music that was playing.

"This can't be right. Toby had never mentioned another Pumpkin, especially one that's human." Violet whispered.

"What do we do?" Scooby asked.

"We go back…" Violet yawned. "To sleep…"

"Yeah, I feel tired…" Hank and Scooby yawned.

"Wake me in the morning." Snoopy yawned as the Heroes of Heart slowly went to sleep.

"What's wrong with…" Satchel yawned. "These guys?"

"I have no idea…" Rob yawned.

All of a sudden, Joe, David, Sam, Satchel, Rob, and Sizzle then fell asleep.

Wishbone noticed that their friends were asleep.

"Uh, guys? Hel-loooooooooooooooooooo? What about the show?" Wishbone sighed, and turned to Bucky and Nuzzle. "Something's not right. I'm feeling awake, and so are you guys. Yet all the others went to sleep. Why is that?"

"Simple, Wishbone!" Audrey chuckled as she pulled out a remote, pushed it, and trapped the Heroes of Spades. "All your friends were under the dose of a sleeping potion, so by the time they wake up, you guys won't remember that you're Heroes of Spades!"

"What?" Nuzzle said in surprise.

"Isn't it obvious, you idiot! We've been tricked! And Vaan was working for her!" Bucky growled.

"I didn't want to do it, I swear!" Vaan whined.

"Well, boys, let's get the status sucking started, shall we?" Audrey smiled as she pulled out one of those booster shots the doctors use.

Wishbone gulped. "Oh no…"

"Help…" Bucky whined.

"Someone help!" Nuzzle shook the cage.

Then, just as the booster shot was about to be given…

"Oh hi, Aunt Audrey."

"Dang!"

Aunt Audrey stopped, and turned to see Danglars and Tybalt getting in the doors.

"And who are you?"

"Your nephews, Danglars Servo and TV's Tybalt." Danglars waved.

"She's not supposed to know!" Tybalt whispered.

Evil Audrey, Vaan, Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle looked at them in surprised. Then they turned to Evil Audrey. "These guys are your nephews?"

Evil Audrey hardly knew how to back that up.

"Yeah, we're going to take our Hero of Heart friends and go…" Tybalt said as he grabbed Violet and Scooby.

"How dare you…" Evil Audrey began.

She stopped. "Wait a minute. Heroes… of Heart?"

"Yeah. Look, we don't want to cause trouble, you're not supposed to know you're our nephews, and that our father, Toby Great Pumpkin is here, and…" Tybalt covered his mouth.

"My nephew, Toby? Here?" Evil Audrey gasped. "You ARE my great nephews!"

"Yes. Look, we don't want to cause trouble, we'll just take our friends and be on our way…" Danglars said.

"No, stay! I want to talk." Evil Audrey sat down. "You're… my nephews, huh?"

"Yeah." Tybalt said as he sat down.

"So, how's your father doing?" Audrey asked.

As Danglars and Tybalt started to tell half truths about how evil Toby is, and his great schemes, Wishbone then turned to Bucky and Nuzzle. "Man, I'm glad these guys saved us in the nick of time."

"But how do we get out of here?" Bucky whispered.

Then, Vaan came up, and lifted the cage door. He whispered. "Go, guys! Save yourselves!"

"But what about…?" Nuzzle began.

"Don't worry about your friends. They will be safe with me. Just go!" Vaan whispered.\

Bucky then looked up. "You know… you're not so bad…"

"Thanks." Vaan smiled.

As the Heroes of Spades were beginning to sneak out, Vaan then said… "By the way, that wasn't monkey. That was a chicken that looked like a monkey."

Bucky stopped in his tracks.

He slowly turned to Vaan.

"Nobody… disrespects… my DREAMS!" Bucky then ran up to Vaan, spork ready.

Aunt Audrey turned…

And got sporked by Bucky, when Vaan ducked.

"Why you little!" Aunt Audrey growled as she stood up.

"Oh no!" Wishbone said.

"Come on, fight!" Nuzzle screamed as he pulled his shield out.

Evil Audrey chuckled. "A fight you want? It's a fight you'll get!"

**Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle versus Evil Audrey**

**Start Battle**

Wishbone then began by using a combo on Evil Audrey.

"Is that all you got?" Evil Audrey smiled as she pulled out a club, and hit Wishbone with it.

Bucky then used a Fire Spell on Evil Audrey, who whined.

Nuzzle then did a shield tornado on Evil Audrey.

Danglars and Tybalt, in the meantime, managed to get the Heroes of Heart up via the bucket of water trick.

"Hey, Bucky and I may be rivals, guys, but he does have a point on the water thing." Garfield said.

"Yeah, listen, we don't have much time, Aunt Audrey knows that you and Toby are here…" Danglars warned.

"Aunt Audrey?" Violet said in surprise.

"Yes, we just learned that she's our aunt." Tybalt said.

Evil Audrey turned. "YES! And by the way, it is EVIL AUDREY!"

"Oh my gosh, she and Toby ARE related!" Snoopy said.

"Well, I'm going to call Mysterious Girl to see if she got the rocket ready!" Danglars then pulled out a cell phone, as Aunt Audrey turned back to the battle to hit Nuzzle. "Mysterious, how's the fueling?"

Back at Lab 15…

"Great! Everything's almost full now! We'll be ready to go anytime you are!" Penelope smiled. Then she frowned. "Yes, Toby's here. Why?"

Back at the kitchen of that air ship…

"Good! Keep him here! We'll explain later!" Danglars said as he hung up. "Okay, guys, Mysterious is ready to go anytime!"

"Right!" Garfield said. "But what about the Heroes of Spades?"

"Don't worry. They are always successful." Hank smiled.

"They're losing the battle." Snoopy said.

"What?" Hank turned.

Hank was right. The Heroes of Spades were losing their battles.

Bucky fell, tired and panting.

"I don't have… much energy…" Bucky panted.

"Need… more… AP…" Nuzzle was about to faint.

"Losing… HP…" Wishbone went down to his feet.

Evil Audrey was closing in on them, now holding that booster shot.

"Now… about that status…" Evil Audrey chuckled.

Everyone watching started to worry.

Garfield then got an idea. "Hey, Bucky! You know who's a rip off of me? YOU!"

Bucky looked up. He started to growl.

"That's right, I'm talking to you! You're the dumbest cat that has ever crossed this land! You can't kill a ferret to save your life!"

Bucky then stood up.

"Bring your friends over! Or are you too chicken to fight me?" Garfield taunted.

Bucky then got up angrily.

Violet looked at Garfield. "What are you doing? Are you trying to make this the end of the world?"

Then it sunked in. "Oh…"

Violet then grabbed Garfield. "Everyone! Hang on to each other!"

The Heroes of Heart did that.

Danglars and Tybalt looked at this.

"I don't like where this is going." Danglars said as he picked up the phone and dialed it. "Mysterious? We're ready! Track this phone call, and come to us! And one more thing… prepare for the end of the world!"

Danglars hung up.

"You know what? I heard that you got beaten by a CHICKEN!" Garfield taunted. "Because you're CHICKEN!"

Bucky growled as he tied Wishbone and Nuzzle to himself, then he jumped…

And kicked the booster shot out of Audrey's hands, much to her surprise.

Bucky and the other Heroes of Spades then collided with the Heroes of Heart…

And the world's biggest electric reaction shock began.

Then it ended and every Hero of Heart and Spade fainted in electric shocks.

**End Battle**

Evil Audrey just shook her head. "I don't know why that would do them any good, but who cares! Now I can get my Hero of Spade status, and my Hero of Heart status, just enough to complete my deadly potion!"

Then, all of a sudden, a major earthquake started.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what's g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gg-g-g-g-g-g-going on?" Evil Audrey said as everything began to shake.

Vaan gasped. "The e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-end of the w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-world… b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but it's so e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-early!"

Danglars and Tybalt then looked out the window.

Outside, people screamed as a volcano began to erupt.

Which is weird, because I don't think there are volcanoes in Ivalice.

"It's b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-beginning." Danglars said.

"I h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hope Mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-miss Pitstop would come soon!" Tybalt said.

Then, all of a sudden, as if by magic, Danglars and Tybalt just disappeared.

Evil Audrey then noticed it. "C-c-c-c-c-c-come b-b-b-b-b-b-b-back! You g-g-g-g-g-g-got to tell me m-m-m-m-m-m-m-more about T-T-T-T-Toby!"

Evil Audrey sighed as she turned to the Heroes of Heart and Spades…

Only to find they disappeared as well.

"W-w-w-w-w-what?" Evil Audrey said.

She then looked out a window, and saw a flying building.

'That looks like the building that I used to live in, right before Toby…' She gasped as she saw a familiar pumpkin fiddling with a remote.

"T-T-T-T-T-Toby!" Evil Audrey smiled, and growled meaningly. "R-R-R-R-R-Revenge is f-f-f-f-f-f-f-finally m-m-m-m-m-mine!"

Evil Audrey turned to Vaan. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you're f-f-f-f-f-f-fired!"

Evil Audrey then ran off, and left Vaan, surprised, with the Heroes of Spades' other friends still sleeping.

There's Chapter 14! How was it? Well, looks like it's over for the Heroes of Spades and the Heroes of Hearts in Ivalice. Next chapter will be what's going on back in the other world that the Heroes of Heart live in! Anyway, review away!


	15. Meanwhile

Here's Chapter15

Here's Chapter 15! At this point, now we see what everyone is doing! Enjoy!

Things have been going slow in the Final Fantasy World, and many, many other worlds.

The BCM has not had a single fighting experience in days.

Hanna Barbera Town felt empty.

Hank's Ranch felt like the usual.

Violet's world went on with their usual fares.

Hogwarts was a little empty.

Garfield's town had a little less excitement.

Sora had not pranked anyone in days.

There were no transmissions coming from heaven on Sora's transmitter (which, by the way, Violet still has not told Sora that he has a transmitter in his head.)

Spike and Plato felt bored. Excaliber hadn't even homeschooled Spike in days.

Spike sighed as he laid in his bed in his room.

No, don't ask how he can fit a bed in a tent. Heck, I don't even know how Snoopy can manage to lay on his doghouse without falling off.

I mean it, that Snoopy laying on the doghouse thing has been bugging me for a couple years. How does he do that?

(switches to Snoopy) Simple. (Goes to his doghouse) Look up top.

(I look up top.) Ohhh, your laying part thing is flat!

(Switches to Snoopy) Yeah! Not all things are what they look like. Can we get back to the story?

(switches to me) Fine. Anyway, Spike sighed.

"Things have not been the same, Excaliber." Spike sighed. "I don't have my baby bro, I don't have an insulting dog to insult, I don't have the four other friends in my life."

"I feel your pain, Sir Spike." Excaliber sighed.

"Yeah." Spike sighed.

"What's everyone doing?" Excaliber asked.

"Bowser's thinking about going home to take care of his eight children, Mewtwo has been writing complaint letters to a place called the Smash Mansion, Cortex is thinking about surgically removing that 'N' on his forehead; Lucy, Starfire and Eduardo are trying to rebuild the castle in this world so that they can have a feel for their old ways again, the other summons just don't feel up to fighting, and Lilo and Linus… well…"

"What?"

"Well…"

At Peanuts Town…

"Where do you think they went to?" Lilo said.

"Somewhere in time and space. I'm not really sure." Linus said, trying to call on a telephone. "I've been trying to call Lab 15, but it says no answer."

Lilo sighed. "It's just not the same without them, is it?"

Linus sighed. "You know what? Sometimes, I wish I could go back and start my adventure all over again."

Lilo looked up. "Really? What would have been the first thing to do?"

"Refuse that white summon gem that had Toby in it." Linus said. "I still think that thing was painted."

"That would mean you wouldn't have your dark powers." Lilo sighed.

Then Lilo thought of something. "I just thought of something. What would happen if the Heroes of Heart all of a sudden lose their status? Would there be a collapse, or a sudden change in atmosphere?"

"That depends on whether the Heroes of Heart felt weak." Linus shrugged. "But that would never happen."

Lilo smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right…"

Lilo then sat down. "You know, Dot hasn't moved from where Lab 15 used to be since it blew into space."

Linus looked over. "She just misses Snoopy, that's all."

"I'm serious, she hasn't moved. When I visited Yakko and Wakko, they weren't their usual selves. I mean, they were, but not the way they used to be. They told me that Dot hasn't come back for dinners or visits."

Linus gulped. "Maybe we better talk to her."

Meanwhile, near where Lab 15 used to be…

Dot was sighing as she sat down.

She hadn't eaten in days, her flower was wilted, and her hair felt a little wild.

"Oh, where are you, Snoop-pie? I can't live without you."

Dot then noticed something that she never saw before.

"This is weird. Who left a band aid on the ground?" Dot said as she removed the band aid.

Which is probably going to be a big mistake.

Remember that rip in the space-time continuum that was made by Tybalt? Well, once Dot removed the band aid, the rip got more bigger.

Dot's eyes widened as the whiteness started to get closer.

Dot's eyes then whitened out.

There's Chapter 15! Sorry if it isn't much, but I didn't know what all the others would say. At least I finally got around to that rip in the space time continuum that was made in the second chapter! Next chapter, the Heroes of Spade find out about their homes. And, just as they thought the worst is over, two villains (not working together, and haven't met before) are now following the Lab 15 Satellite! Anyway, review away!


	16. Getting Chased

Here's Chapter 16

Here's Chapter 16! Enjoy!

"Poor guys."

"Yeah, I can't believe it."

"I don't know how they'll take it."

"They're coming to!"

Wishbone, Bucky, and Nuzzle woke up to see the Heroes of Heart, who had just recovered, and Danglars, Tybalt and Mysterious huddled around.

"Guys?" Wishbone asked.

"Hey, Wishbone." Snoopy sighed.

"YOU!" Bucky screamed as he pointed at Garfield.

"Yo, Buck-o." Garfield sighed.

"What's going on?" Nuzzle asked. "Where are we?"

"You're in the Lab 15 satellite. Mysterious Girl is driving the ship." Danglars sighed. "As for what's going on… look out the window."

Wishbone, Nuzzle and Bucky looked out the window, to see nothing but stars… and a huge crater with a fire still burning.

"All I see is a burning crater. Now take us home!" Bucky screamed.

"That 'burning crater' IS your home!" Harry said.

Bucky was confused.

"He's right, Bucky! Look closer!" Wishbone said.

Bucky went back to the window and looked closer.

Bucky gasped as he saw burning houses inside that crater, and bodies strewn, either burnt partway, or all the way.

Bucky, Nuzzle and Wishbone then turn around to see the sad faces of the Heroes of Heart, Danglars, Tybalt and Mysterious.

"Our home… is it…?" Wishbone asked.

They nodded.

"And… our families… are they…?" Nuzzle began.

They nodded.

"That means… we failed at our jobs as Heroes of Spades." Bucky sighed sadly.

Everyone began to nod… then quickly realized what Bucky just said.

"No, no!" Hank said.

"Listen, you guys! You didn't fail at being Heroes of Spades! You were only beginning your job." Violet told the Heroes of Spades. "It's not your fault that you didn't have the right abilities to save your home."

"Not helping." Bucky said.

"It's also not your fault that the world died." Violet said.

Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle looked at each other with sad looks. "You know… you're right." They said.

Bucky's face then turned mad. "Because it was YOUR fault!"

The Heroes of Heart then looked at the Heroes of Spades. Hank began. "Us? How is this OUR fault?"

"YOU came to Ivalice just as we were starting out. YOU brought the end of the world for us. YOU separated us from our families! YOU ruined our days of fame the minute you got here! And most of all, YOU-" Bucky pointed at Garfield. "You came into my life, and is currently ruining it!"

"Hey, I'm not even involved with YOUR life!" Garfield argued.

"Guys, guys!" Tybalt called out. "Let's not argue. It's nobody's fault that the Heroes of Spades' world exploded. It's just bad luck that we mixed blacks with reds."

Bucky then turned to yell, but couldn't do it. "You're right…"

"But where will we go? We have no home, no family, no friends…" Wishbone sighed.

"Join us!" Snoopy offered.

"Huh?" Nuzzle looked up.

"That's a good idea!" Hank said. "We could use a couple more dogs on the team!"

"What about cats?" Bucky asked.

"Well, uh… cats are allowed too." Hank had to think about that for a moment.

"What do you say, Wishbo-AHHHHHHHH!"

The minute Snoopy went to shake Wishbone's hand, they both got a electrical shock, and fell unconscious.

Bucky, Nuzzle and the others were surprised at this.

Scooby then turned to Mysterious. "I thought you said the shocks would end after the end of the world!"

"I never said that. In fact, I don't think I said anything about the shocks ending." Mysterious said. "Sorry guys, but the Spades with the Hearts would become too dangerous."

Hank sighed. "Understandable. I'll get the water bucket."

"I'm going back to the driver's seat. I'll try to drive us to another planet, to ask directions back to our world. Call us if you need anything." Mysterious said as she, Danglars and Tybalt went out to the main lab.

The minute they went to the main lab, via the driving center, Mysterious took her hood off to resume once again the role of Penelope Pitstop.

"Whoo, poor guys." Penelope sighed.

Then, she noticed that Danglars and Tybalt had sad faces.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked.

Danglars and Tybalt looked down.

Penelope realized. "Oh… her, right?"

Danglars and Tybalt nodded.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe she was just a nice aunt, and that she was just kidding about all that EVIL stuff." Penelope said.

All of a sudden, we hear a scream, and shots.

"What's going on?" Danglars asked as Penelope lifted her hood to be Mysterious Girl again.

Then, Toby bursted in, and ran under a chair.

"Fire the engines, fire the engines, hurry!" Toby said, nervously.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Danglars asked.

"GREAT PUMP- Never mind that now, give me Lab Window Number 11!" Toby said.

Penelope then pushed a button, to make a TV screen appear.

Danglars and Tybalt were surprised who was on the television screen.

"AUNT AUDREY?" Danglars and Tybalt both said.

Outside…

That's right, it was Evil Audrey, driving a laboratory, following Lab 15, and holding a gun.

"You thought you could escape me, Toby? Well, you're wrong!" Audrey smiled, wickedly. "Prepare to meet your fate!"

Audrey then started to shoot cashew nuts out of her gun.

Yes, that gun shoots cashews. Don't ask.

Back in Lab 15…

"How do you know my Aunt Audrey?" Toby asked as he was hiding under a chair.

"We kinda sorta heard about her." Tybalt said as he sat down in the chair.

"Right! I think it was from you." Danglars said, remembering that maybe Toby did mention a family.

"Yeah, we heard she's evil now." Tybalt said.

"Oh no! I bet I know why she's following Lab 15!" Toby said, hiding under a chair. "Somebody, please, lose this girl!"

"Why do we need to rush? Your aunt's probably happy to see-" Danglars stopped in short sentence as he saw who was not too far from Evil Audrey, but close enough to see him.

Outside…

Odin was following the lab that was following Lab 15.

"Danglars Servo, I am back for my revenge!" Odin chuckled.

Back in Lab 15…

Danglars hid under the same chair with Toby.

"Mysterious, fire up the engines!" Danglars screamed.

"Why?" Mysterious rolled her eyes. "She's not that scary."

"It's not her, it's…" Danglars whispered under his voice enough for Tybalt and Mysterious to hear. "…_him_."

Mysterious looked over the lab following Lab 15, and gasped at who she saw. "You have a point!"

Mysterious then went to the controls. "Firing Turbo Charge 7!"

Lab 15 went faster…

Unfortunately, so did the lab following Lab 15 and Odin.

"Turbo Charge 13!"

It went even faster, but so did Audrey's lab and Odin.

"Turbo Charge 90!"

It went incredibly fast, but Audrey's lab and Odin must have had the same speed, because they were traveling the same rate as Lab 15.

"It's not working!" Danglars said.

"You know what? I think it's time for our gamers to learn the controls of the ship!" Tybalt said.

Mysterious nodded. "You're right! Get the instruction book, Toby!"

"Right away, intern!" Toby said as he grabbed an instruction book, and started reading.

"In order to fly, use the left analog stick. To dodge attacks, use the L2 and R2 buttons. To shoot, use the X button." Toby read.

Mysterious nodded. "Got it!"

For a while, the gamers (that's you guys) controlled the ship, dodging the cashews from Audrey and Odin's scythe.

During this, we hear the HoH and HoS's voices.

"Hey! Make it stop!" Hank shouted.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Snoopy bleched.

"Mysterious, please stop this! What is going on?" Scooby called.

"AHHHH!" Bucky screamed.

"Hel-looooooooooooo! Stop with the rolls!" Wishbone said.

"This is fun!" Nuzzle said.

"You almost made me touch Nuzzle with that roll!" Violet called.

"I'm trying to use the bathroom, and you're shooting bullets! Keep it down!" Garfield said.

"OW! My head!" Harry winced in pain.

Mysterious turned to the closed doors. "Sorry!"

"It's not working! She's still following!" Toby panicked as he hid under the table.

"And he's still following!" Danglars whispered as he joined Toby.

"What do we do, Mysterious?" Tybalt asked.

Mysterious then noticed something up ahead.

"I got an idea!"

Then she drove down, and down….

And stopped.

"Where are we?" Danglars asked.

"We're in the clouds." Mysterious said. "Space clouds, that is."

"And Audrey and…" Danglars whispered again. "Odin?"

"That depends." Mysterious said as she turned on some intercom thing.

Then we hear Audrey's voice.

"Hey, where did they go!"

"Now for Odin…" Mysterious said as she switched the intercom.

Then we hear Odin's voice.

"DANGLARS SERVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"He lost us too." Mysterious said. "Now, we're just going to have to sit in the clouds for a while."

"We lost Aunt Audrey?" Toby asked in hope.

Danglars, Tybalt and Mysterious nodded.

"What a relief." Toby said as he went back to the main lab.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Then, they noticed that Garfield and Bucky came in.

"Hey guys." Danglars said. "You need anything?"

"We went extra fast, and we lost our breakfast." Garfield said. "Could you clean it up for us?"

"And I threw up on those pink clothes in that one room." Bucky said. "Could you clean it up for us?"

Mysterious double taked on what Bucky just said. Then, she took a deep breath, and thought… "It's just a few hours."

Then she exhaled. "Sure. I'll clean it up for you."

"Thanks." Garfield and Bucky said.

"Wow, glad to see you two are working things out." Tybalt said.

"Yeah, you might say that…" Garfield said.

Behind their backs however, were their staffs, ready to shoot at any minute.

There's Chapter 16! How was it? Well, after this whole thing, Bucky and Garfield are still rivals. Anyway, next chapter, we get a glimpse on somebody's past as somebody goes into the rip in the space-time continuum. BTW, yes, I'm using the PS2 controls for this. I'd use the Wii controls, or X-Box, but I haven't learned the Wii's moves, and I don't own an X-Box (because X-Box sucks). Anyway, review away!


	17. Sleepless Night

Here's Chapter 17

Here's Chapter 17! Enjoy!

Dot opened her eyes to see that she was in…

"Where am I?" Dot thought as she looked around.

The ground was wet, everything was in black and white, and trees were dripped with water.

Dot looked around. "I don't remember this place…"

Then, she turned and looked, and gasped.

"It's back, it's back, it's… different." Dot looked closer.

It looked like Lab 15… but it wasn't Lab 15.

"It looks like a normal house." Dot noted.

Then, she went inside, and went downstairs.

As she went further, she heard voices.

"But, mom…"

"No buts! Now shut up, Audrey, and eat your supper."

Dot then looked inside, on what looked like the main lab.

The main lab was actually a kitchen, and a young woman was working on the dishes in the kitchen.

"Honestly, you kids these days…" The woman said.

"Mom, why can't I go to the fighting academy with you?" a little girl whined.

"One, you're too young for this kind of stuff! Two, wielding gunblades sounds dangerous, even for you!" the young woman said.

"Mom…" the little girl Audrey whined.

"No buts! Now, I'm going to the academy. After dinner, go straight to bed! Okay?" the young woman said as she passed Dot, and shut the door.

Dot then looked closer as Audrey sighed. "Mom never lets me have fun…"

Audrey then smiled. "At least I have my chemistry set to keep me amused."

Audrey then pulled out a chemistry set, and started to pull out some stuff.

Dot sat down in one of the seats.

Audrey fiddled with some chemicals for a while, then smiled.

"Finally! I've perfected my eternal youth potion. The person who drinks this gets to live forever, but age every 13 years."

Audrey smiled as she looked at her completed potion. Then she thought to herself. "I'll drink it when the time comes."

Audrey then pulled out another potion. "And this… my house-won't-break-forever potion! This will be perfect! My home will live forever with this baby! It can even survive the changings of worlds that comes every 100 years!"

Dot then looked closer at the set. "Excuse me, but…"

Audrey probably hasn't noticed Dot (and probably never did notice her, because everything was in black and white.) as she stood up and walked over outside.

Dot followed. "Wait! I didn't finish! Who are you?"

Audrey didn't pay attention as she pulled out the potion. "I'll just put it around the house a few times."

Audrey then spilled half of the potion at the base of the house.

Dot watched as Audrey looked at it.

Audrey then pulled out a lighter, and lit the house on fire.

Dot was shocked. "Hey, I'm maybe crazy, but not crazy enough to burn my house!"

Audrey waited a few minutes, then pulled out some water and threw it at the water.

Then the fire disappeared.

Audrey looked at the results.

The house had a few burn marks, but other than that, the house remained unharmed.

Audrey smiled, and nodded. "Few oversights, but experiment was a success!"

Audrey then held up her hands in victory. "Yes!"

Audrey then went back inside (Dot following), and put the potion in the cupboard. "I'll save this in case someone's place is in danger."

Audrey then got out the other potion. "Now to test my eternal youth potion out!"

Audrey was about to test the potion…

All of a sudden, Dot was blinded by a white light.

When the light cleared, everything was back in color, and Dark Forest was Lab 15-less.

Dot blinked. "Oh… my…"

Dot then turned and looked at the rip in the space time continuum.

It was starting to become bigger as it sucked in a couple of trees.

Dot then heard a couple voices.

"Dot, what happened?" Linus said as he ran up.

Lilo, who came up, then looked at the white light behind Dot. "What on earth is that?"

"How could I put this?" Dot said, and then breathed everything in one word. "Well-see-I-found-this-band-aid-and-took-it-off-only-to-reveal-a-white-light-that-took-me-to-a-black-and-white-place-and-there-was-a-house-where-Lab-15-was-and-I-went-inside-and-saw-a-mother-and-daughter-arguing-about-dinner-then-the-mother-left-and-the-little-girl-pulled-out-some-potion-set-and-made-two-potions-one-that-gave-eternal-youth-to-the-person-and-one-that-could-make-the-house-live-forever-and-the-girl-tried-the-latter-potion-out-by-spilling-half-the-potion-at-the-base-of-the-house-then-setting-it-on-fire-the-house-lived-and-the-girl-said-she'd-save-the-other-half-on-a-rainy-day-and-she-was-going-to-try-her-youth-eternal-potion-out-but-then-I-came-back!"

Dot panted as Linus and Lilo were surprised by this.

Linus then turned to Lilo. "Did you catch any of that?"

"I caught 'black and white place', 'house where Lab 15 was', 'mother and daughter arguing', 'house surviving through fire', and 'testing youth potion.'" Lilo said. "Other than that, I got nothing."

Linus nodded, and thought for a minute. Then Linus turned to Dot. "Dot, do you think it's possible that you just saw Lab 15's past?"

"Maybe it was." Dot shrugged. "It was different."

Lilo then looked at the rip in the space time continuum. "We'd best keep it to ourselves. We can't risk anyone knowing about how Lab 15 used to be."

"Right." Dot said as she pulled out a big Band-Aid and put it on the big rip in the space time continuum.

"Dot, tomorrow, we're going to follow you into that space-time continuum, and we're going to know if that was Lab 15 you just saw!" Linus said.

Dot nodded. "Understood."

"Right. Well, it's getting late, time to go in…" Linus yawned.

Meanwhile, about two million miles away from the HoH's world…

Everyone was quietly sleeping in Lab 15 as it went driftly in the clouds.

In the drivers' room, Danglars and Tybalt were sleeping peacefully, Tybalt sleeping with his eyeballs turned around (no, don't ask how he can do that), while Penelope was struggling to stay awake driving around inside the purple cloud.

Penelope nodded, then almost fell asleep…

And her head landed on the horn, which woke up her, Danglars and Tybalt.

Danglars quickly grabbed his girlfriend's head, and put it back on the back of the chair. "Geez girlfriend, if you're going to make us hide from Odin or Aunt Audrey, at least don't make any noise."

"Sorry." Penelope said sleepily.

"You want us to drive?" Tybalt asked.

"No, I'm good." Penelope yawned.

"You sure? You haven't been getting much sleep." Danglars said. "Ever since you found out who the Hooded Claw was, you've been depriving yourself from sleep."

"I was still in shock." Penelope yawned as she pushed a button, and coffee came out of it.

Penelope nodded as she drank it.

"I don't know, girlfriend, you've been hitting the coffee too much." Danglars said. "At least, please, get some sleep."

"I don't know…" Penelope sighed.

"I'll shut everything but the floatation device off." Danglars said.

"I don't know…" Penelope sighed.

"I'll be with you the whole time… uh, not in bed with you of course…" Danglars said, not wanting to remind him or Penelope of their little awkward moment from two days before the 'accident' in 1988.

"Oh come on. Don't be embarrassed because you made out with her!" Tybalt chuckled.

"Really? If I may ask, did you have footage of us making out?" Danglars asked.

Tybalt stopped chuckling. "Well… no…"

"That's all right, Drake." Penelope got up and sat down to another part of the room. "I'll be fine."

Danglars then hugged Penelope. "I don't want to lose you…"

Penelope hugged him back. "I know, sugar…"

Tybalt rolled his eyes. "Will you two get a room?"

Tybalt then looked in the corner of his eye as he saw that Penelope and Danglars were going to kiss. He was about to reach for something in his pocket…

"Don't even think about the camera, Einstein."

Tybalt sighed as he turned around, and let Danglars and Penelope have some alone time.

After Danglars and Penelope shared their moment, Penelope chuckled. "You're probably right, Drake. I should probably get some sleep in…"

Danglars smiled. "That's the spirit, Penny!"

Penelope chuckled as she went upstairs.

Danglars then decided to switch everything except the floatation devices off.

Penelope then yawned as she passed every room.

She looked around, and noticed that one light was still on at one room.

She took a hearing to the door, and heard bangs and booms.

Penelope then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A female voice said.

Penelope opened the door, and went inside.

Violet turned away from her invention and walked up to Penelope, smiling. "Hi, Pen Pal! How goes it?"

Penelope chuckled. "What up, Vi Rose?"

Why are Violet and Penelope acting like old friends, you ask? Why didn't Penelope raise her hood to become Mysterious Girl, you ask? Didn't all the Heroes of Heart not know Mysterious' real identity?

Well, to answer the questions, Violet and Penelope are friends because both of their boyfriends were both brothers, and they're both smart, Penelope didn't need to be Mysterious Girl when only Violet was around, and yes, all Heroes of Heart (except Violet) doesn't know the real identity of Mysterious Girl.

See, Violet, for two months, had been curious about Mysterious Girl, and jealous, thinking she was flirting with Tybalt. So, Violet came in for a closer look, and accidentely saw who Mysterious Girl really was when Violet and Penelope began a fist fight, and one of the fists accidentely took the hood off. When Violet realized that Penelope only loved Danglars, she was a little embarrassed. But, Violet and Penelope agreed to be good friends, on one condition. Violet would not tell the Heroes of Heart Mysterious' true identity, and Penelope won't tell Danglars and Tybalt that one of the Heroes of Heart saw her true identity. So far, it's been working.

"So, what's going on, girl? Need some help?" Violet asked as she sat down next to Penelope.

"Well, actually…" Penelope sighed. "Vi, I can't keep this up forever."

Violet turned, surprised. "You're not going to…"

"I don't mean tell my boyfriend and yours that you found me out. I mean, me as Mysterious Girl." Penelope sighed. "I don't know what to do though. Scooby obviously wouldn't know what to say when he sees me living."

Violet then turned surprised. "You haven't been sleeping lately, have you?"

"Yeah, that's kinda the problem." Penelope sighed. "I haven't been sleeping lately because of… because of guilt."

Violet smiled and patted her friend on the back. "Cheer up Pen Pal. Some day we'll reveal the secrets… just not now…"

Penelope smiled. "You're probably right, Vi Rose. Anyway, would you mind if I slept here for a while. My boyfriend is so concerned about my sleep driving…"

Violet nodded. "No problem, Pen Pal."

Penelope smiled. "Thanks, Vi."

A couple hours later, in another room… more specifically, a closet…

Bucky was planning everything for an attack as he put cream on his face, put on a bandana that says 'He Hate Me', and a golf club that was written 'Rip-Off Cleaver'.

Bucky then muttered a check list. "Bandana…_ check_. War paint…_ check_. The magic Rip-Off Cleaver…_ check_."

Bucky then nodded as he got out of his closet. "Time for Bucky Katt to swing into action."

Bucky then looked around at all the rooms. "Hmm… now how do I know which room that stupid cat is in?"

Bucky then pointed at a door at random and sneaked to it.

Bucky put an ear to the door, and heard snoring.

Bucky chuckled. "Yes. Sleep, Garfield. I have business here in the dark…"

Then Bucky opened the door and looked inside.

Something that resembled Garfield was sleeping.

"Is this a rip-off I see before me? Come, let me punch thee." Bucky then came closer to the thing.

Ten minutes later, we hear whackings coming from a room.

Everyone (including Violet and Penelope, who once again put on her disguise 'Mysterious Girl') ran in.

Violet then turned on the light to see Bucky beating up a yogurt cup.

Bucky then stopped as he noticed the lights were on, and he noticed that he was beating on a yogurt cup.

"Nice work, MacBuck. You killed Snoopy's dessert." Wishbone sighed.

"Thou art but a rip-off of the mind." Bucky muttered.

Snoopy sighed. "Alas, poor yogurt. I knew him, Wishbone."

Everyone just chuckled at that.

Here's Chapter 17! How was it? Anyway, next chapter, they'll be good news for the Heroes of Spades as they get a letter. Also, our heroes find another planet… and Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope are going to encounter two familiar figures on that planet! But I don't want to give too much. Anyway, I got some of the last part off a Get Fuzzy comic strip, part of a continuing story where Bucky was trying to get rid of a toy beaver that was owned by Satchel. Anyway, review away!


	18. Another Planet Awaits

Here's Chapter 18

Here's Chapter 18! Hang on, TR, I didn't say that the fist fight between Violet and Penelope happened yet. I'm planning on that episode after POHBT3, and I predict it at either between Seasons 3 or 4, if I get around to it. Anyway, enjoy!

Next morning, everyone got up, and went down to the kitchen.

Hank, Garfield, and Scooby were already at the refridgerator, hunting for breakfast.

Snoopy, Wishbone, and Nuzzle were at the table, silently eating.

"You say these three are always like this?" Nuzzle asked.

"All the time." Violet said as she cooked her breakfast.

Everyone then ate breakfast silently.

Wishbone sighed. "I wish Joe was here…"

"Yeah, I miss Sizzle…" Nuzzle said.

Bucky, who had walked in, sat down, and remained silent.

Wishbone and Nuzzle looked at Bucky.

So did the others.

Bucky just blinked. "What?"

"Oh admit it, Bucky! You miss Rob and Satchel!" Wishbone demanded.

"Let me repeat this to you… I… don't… miss… anyone." Bucky gave the evil eye.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Sure, whatever you say, Bucky."

Then, all of a sudden, they heard a beeping from the other room.

Mysterious walked in. "A message has come to our ship. Something to the Heroes of Spades…"

"That's us!" Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle said as they got up and out.

Everyone went to the control room, where the letter was up on the screen.

Danglars went and clicked on the letter.

Vaan's face appeared on the screen.

"TRAITOR! IT'S THE TRAITOR THAT GAVE ME THAT FAKE MONKEY DINNER!" Bucky yelled.

"To the Heroes of Spades… first off, Bucky, monkeys are illegal to eat. Second, there's someone who would like to talk to you." Vaan said as he stepped aside.

Wishbone was shocked and excited to see whose face appeared next on the screen.

"Joe!" Wishbone smiled.

"Wishbone, I can't talk now, but I just wanted to let you know, me, David, Sam, Rob, Satchel and Sizzle are okay." Joe smiled. "We're in Vaan's airship. He's told us everything that he witnessed… even after you guys escaped, and the end of the world happened."

Then, Satchel's face appeared on the screen.

"Bucky, everyone, we're just here to tell you that we're currently on our way to where 'the Heroes of Heart' live." Satchel said.

Sam's face then appeared.

"However, we have a feeling that this 'Audrey' person could still be following you…" Sam said.

"You have no idea…" Danglars, Tybalt and Mysterious muttered.

Then, Sizzle's face appeared.

"We're trying to say, is that… Audrey will stop at nothing to try to destroy you guys. She should be following you, everywhere." Sizzle sighed.

David's face then appeared on the screen.

"So, don't lead her to the HoH world, okay? Just keep her in circles until she's gone from sight. Then you guys can return home."

Rob's face then appeared on the screen.

"That's it for now. And before we go, Bucky… IF YOU TRY TO KILL ANYBODY, YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Rob yelled.

"We miss you guys." Everyone's face then appeared on the screen.

The screen then blinked off.

Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle's eyes widened with excitement.

Bucky smiled. "I admit that I do miss them… a little…"

Wishbone smiled. "Well, glad to know they're all right."

Snoopy nodded. Then, he turned to Danglars and Tybalt. "Has your Aunt Audrey been following us?"

"Just for a bit. We're currently hiding in the clouds until she disappeared." Danglars said.

"And she might have left by now!" Mysterious said. "All of you guys except Danglars and Tybalt are dismissed."

Everyone nodded as they went out of the room.

But not before Bucky said, "Hang on to your hats, baby, we're coming home!"

Danglars, Tybalt and Mysterious chuckled.

Then Penelope took her hood off once everybody cleared the room.

"You're sure she's not following us anymore?" Danglars asked.

"Positive. We can keep going… just until we reach another planet." Penelope smiled as she sat down on the wheel.

Down at the labs…

"Why… why? I thought my Aunt Audrey died…" Toby looked out the window nervously as the ship began moving. Toby then sat down, and sighed, in thought. "I mean, sure, Aunt Audrey took care of me when I was human. And I had a freak accident at 16 when I became a pumpkin. Then there was the one year until the ninth annual end of the world that I blasted Aunt Audrey off. She was getting annoying. Then, there was that strange illusion I had a couple of hours before the end of the world, with another pumpkin telling me to go back and stay at Lab 15…" Toby wondered. "Who was that strange pumpkin? I've never met him before. And exactly, who were those three figures that shocked the six original Heroes of Heart? I never took a closer look…"

Meanwhile, outside the clouds…

Audrey was sitting on one of the clouds, drinking some milk.

Then, she noticed Lab 15 emerging out of one of the clouds.

"There it is…" Audrey said as she drove her lab, and followed Lab 15. "No matter what happens, Toby, I'm following you, no matter what happens!"

Meanwhile, near another cloud…

Odin looked down and saw Lab 15 passing by.

Odin smirked as he followed from above. "Danglars Servo, you're about to get a big hurt yet…"

A few hours later…

Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope were getting a little bored.

"Is it me, or is this plot going nowhere?" Danglars asked.

"It's being processed through, a little at a time. Chill." Tybalt said.

Penelope then looked up. "Look at that!"

Danglars and Tybalt looked out.

From up close, it looked like a tropical island with lots of houses.

"Where are we?" Danglars asked.

Penelope then pushed a button, and read the description. She nodded. "This is Evil Sidekick Island."

Danglars and Tybalt looked closely. "Evil Sidekick Island?"

Penelope chuckled. "I'm sure it's just a joke guys. Let's land and find somebody that knows how we can get back home."

Penelope then used the ships' controls.

"Hang on!" Penelope said.

Meanwhile, from the ground of the new world…

Two figures who looked kinda like identical twins sat down.

"This is the life…" The first figure sighed.

"Wouldn't get better." The second figure smiled.

"Here's to the good life, brother!" Both figures said as they drank some tropical drinks.

Suddenly, a dark shadow shadowed over them.

The second figure looked up.

"Um…" The second figure said.

"What?" The first figure asked.

"I don't want to alarm you, but there's a flying building that's coming at us at 90 miles an hour." The second figure pointed up.

The first figure then looked up and saw it too. "What do we do?"

"Run and scream?" The second one asked.

"After you." The first figure said.

Then, both the brothers screamed as they jumped into the bushes.

They watched as the building began to go down… and down… and down…

And it stopped.

The brothers looked surprised as it turned upright, and landed.

"That was close." The second brother said.

"Whoever lives here must know how to control buildings like this." The first brother said.

Inside the building…

"So, what's going on?" Bucky asked as everyone sat down.

"Okay, here's the game plan, everyone." Mysterious said as she started the meeting. "We're not home yet, but we landed on a mysterious island. We're just stopping to spend a couple nights here, then we're going to ask for directions back to our home world."

"What do we do?" Snoopy asked.

"All of you Heroes of Heart and Spades will stay here, while, Danglars, Tybalt and I communicate with the few people that live here. We'll give you the okay when we're ready."

The Heroes of Heart and Heroes of Spade nodded.

"Right! Come on you two, let's get going."

"All right, Mysterious." Danglars and Tybalt said as they followed her.

"I hope they know what they're doing." Hank said to the others.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Bucky said.

Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope were nearing the entrance.

"Okay, are we ready?" Penelope asked.

Danglars and Tybalt nodded.

"All right! Let's go meet someone so we can get directions!" Penelope said as she opened the door.

They walked down, and looked around.

And guess who they saw right in front of them.

They were pretty shocked, I can tell you that.

The brothers looked at Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope.

Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope stared at the brothers.

Silence.

Then the brother turned to the other brother. "Hey, look! It's Drake!"

"You're right! I recognize him! And there's Ty, and Penelope!" The other brother smiled.

Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope stared at surprise. "Crane and Tank, the Bully Brothers?"

Crane and Tank smiled and waved. "Hi, guys!"

Danglars blinked, and then he fainted.

Crane then looked at the unconscious Danglars. "I guess Drake's tired."

Tybalt chuckled. "Yep. Same old Crane."

"I guess he's excited to see us…" Tank chuckled.

Penelope rolled her eyes in enlightenment. "Same old Tank."

"How are you guys? We haven't seen you since the Hooded Claw fired us!" Crane smiled.

"Same ol', same ol'." Tybalt smiled.

"We'll take Drake in, and we'll treat you in for some snacks." Tank said. "Would you like that?"

Penelope nodded. "That would be great!"

Here's Chapter 18! Sorry if it was short, but I needed to get that out of the way. Anyway, I have a feeling they will spend about four, maybe six chapters here. Yeah, this story is probably going to be long. Anyway, if you can, could you guys try to help me with suggestions? They would be highly appreciated, thank you. Anyway, review away!


	19. Meeting an Old Dark Summon

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's Chapter 19

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's Chapter 19!

(switches to Bucky) What was that all about?

(switches to me) I've been watching my mom's Ed McMahon Show tapes. I just can't get that one line out of my head.

(switches to Bucky) Say, is it true that according to the script, you plan on having me eat a monkey?

(switches to me) Bucky! You know that doesn't happen till later!

(switches to Bucky) Well, I do eat one, don't I?

(switches to me) You'll be trying to get a monkey tail, yes. Look, Bucky, if I reveal anymore, I'll spoil the story.

(switches to Bucky) Sorry.

(switches to me) Anyway, enjoy!

(switches to Bucky) Why is most of this script blank?

(switches to me) I didn't think this all through, okay? Now, fade to black!

At Lab 15…

Snoopy was walking around, listening to music, and singing.

(A/N: You have to watch Red Dwarf to get the ending theme song.)

(**Snoopy**)

**It's cold outside, there's no kind of atmosphere,**

**I'm all alone, more or less,**

**I want to fly, far away from here!**

**Fun, Fun, Fun,**

**In the sun, sun, sun!**

**I want to lie, shipwrecked and comatosed,**

**Drinking fresh mango juice,**

**Goldfish shoals, nibbling at my toes,**

**Fun, Fun, Fun**

**In the sun, sun, sun**

**Fun, Fun, Fun**

**In the sun, sun, sun**

Snoopy then passed something that looked like Bucky.

Snoopy then waved. "Hi, Bucky. You know, we do have to wait for Mysterious' signal to go, but that doesn't mean you have to stand in the same spot all day!"

He then chuckled, then paused. "Hey… wait a minute…"

Snoopy then walked up to 'Bucky', and examined him.

"Since when do you wear Harry's shoes?" Snoopy pointed out.

Snoopy took a closer look.

"Hey! You're not Bucky! You're a hair ball with a hat, a plastic knife and googly eyes on, attached to a bowling pin that's taped with two forks, a sock, and Harry's shoes!" Snoopy said, looking at the fake Bucky.

Snoopy then ran to the Heroes of Spades room.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Wishbone called.

Snoopy opened the door.

"Wishbone, Nuzzle, have you two seen Bucky anywhere?" Snoopy asked.

"He said that he was going out…" Nuzzle paused, then slapped his hand on his head. "Oh crap!"

"Bucky just walked out the door without Mysterious' okay? What is Bucky thinking?" Snoopy sighed.

"I don't know…" Wishbone thought.

"Come on, let's gather the Heroes of Heart, and find him!" Snoopy sighed as Wishbone, Nuzzle and Snoopy walked out the door.

Meanwhile, inside an apartment…

Tybalt and Penelope stared at Danglars' eyes as they blinked continuously.

"Bully… Brothers… Bully… Brothers…" Danglars repeated continuously.

"Ohh, boy…" Tybalt sighed.

"Here it comes…" Penelope covered her ears.

Danglars then jumped wildly.

"BULLY BROTHERS!" Danglars screamed.

"Yes, we know. You've been repeating these words since we got in the apartment." Tybalt said.

Danglars then ran around screaming. "They found us! They're probably mad that we killed the Hooded Claw off! Well, not physically, but… still!"

Penelope got Danglars by the collar. "Relax, boyfriend. They don't even know that the Hooded Claw has gone to a better life. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, Dang! We 'dismissed' the Bully Brothers through the Hooded Claw's walkie talkie using his voice, while Hanna transformed him into an alien." Tybalt explained.

"I know, but I bet they're still going to kill us! They've been with Sylvester for years, and I bet they're going to try to stab you with a knife!" Danglars said.

Penelope laughed. "I love it when you're paranoid."

"Relax, Dang! In case you forgot, Crane and Tank are like us!" Tybalt said. "Not wanting to help, but fair."

Danglars then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's been so long…"

Penelope chuckled. "That's all right."

Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope then decided to take a look along side the room

Danglars then took a notice to something that looked like an interocitor… the same one that Evil Audrey had in her laboratory, and one that the Heroes of Spades had, right before their world exploded.

"Why does this device look familiar…?" Danglars then looked at the writing. "I think I have one similar to this back in Lab 15…"

Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope then sat down at the table.

Crane and Tank then came out of a room, with a tray of snacks.

"I see that you're up, Drake. We got snacks for you!" Crane smiled.

"Thanks, I suppose." Danglars said as he ate a cookie off the tray.

"Drake, we've been waiting 20 years for this…" Tank smiled.

Danglars then looked up, and gulped. "Okay, just give it to me!"

"Okay, close your eyes." Crane said.

Danglars did so.

"Now, open your right hand." Tank ordered.

Danglars did so.

Danglars was ready to prepare for the worst.

Then, he felt something in his hand.

"Now, open your eyes." Crane said.

Danglars did so, and looked at the gift that he received.

Danglars smiled. "Oh my…"

Danglars then turned to Crane and Tank. "What is it?"

"Open it." Tank nodded.

Danglars did so, and looked at what Crane and Tank gave them...

It was two gifts, a red bandana, and a button that says, 'Honorary Evil Sidekicks'.

"Like them?" Crane asked. "That red bandana symbolizes the friendship that you, Ty and Penelope gave us."

"And the button makes you an honorary 'evil sidekick'." Tank said. "It's thanks for helping us through stressful times."

"We have similar buttons that says we're honorary evil sidekicks, too!" Tybalt smiled as he showed his.

"Me too." Penelope pointed to her white coat that says 'honorary evil sidekick'.

Danglars smiled. "Thanks guys…"

"We just have one more gift for you…" Tank said. "My brother and I've decided to give you and your world the best gift your world could get."

"What's that?" Danglars asked.

"We've decided to give your world… electricity!" Crane said, holding a lightbulb.

Danglars chuckled. "Thanks, guys, but… you didn't need to do that. My world already has electricity."

"Ah. Then our work here is done." Tank nodded. "So, what brings you to Evil Sidekick Island?"

"Actually, we need your help!" Danglars said. "See, we got lost in space, and now we can't find our way back to… Hanna Barbera Town. Do you know how we can get back?"

Crane and Tank nodded.

"Simple! Some people go the long way, which is up and down…" Crane nodded up and down.

"And some people go left and right…" Tank shook his head left and right.

"But, when we got out of the Hooded Claw's clutches, we took a ship out of Hanna Barbera Town, and took a wormhole to this place." Crane said.

Penelope nodded. "So, you're saying that if we take a wormhole, it can take us back to Earth."

Crane and Tank nodded. "Right."

"However, sometimes, these wormholes are not accurate." Tank said.

"There's one that can take you back to Hanna Barbera Town, but there's also one that can take you many years back." Crane said.

"Great. More time travel." Danglars muttered.

"What?" Crane asked.

"Nothing." Danglars said.

Tybalt and Penelope then smiled. "I'm glad you guys can help us! I guess now we can leave and go home!"

Crane and Tank then frowned. "You're leaving? So soon?"

Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing.

"I guess we can spend a couple days here. We got plenty of time." Danglars said.

Crane and Tank smiled.

"That's great!" Tank said.

"We'll show you guys around Evil Sidekick Island!" Crane said as both he and Tank got up and went out the door.

Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt then followed them.

Not too far from Lab 15…

"Bucky?" Scooby called out.

"Bucky, where are you?" Violet called as they looked out in the beach.

Snoopy then decided to take a look in a bush. "Bucky?"

The Heroes of Heart and Spades then met up with each other near the tall tree.

"No luck?" Harry asked.

"No luck." Wishbone said. "I don't know where Bucky could…"

"COME BACK WITH MY JEWELRY, YOU LITTLE THIEF!"

The Heroes of Heart and Spades turned to the left.

Bucky was running fast, with jewelry in one hand.

"Fat chance! I need that jewelry for my experiment!" Bucky called out.

The Heroes of Heart then looked at who was chasing Bucky. She was a green girl with a green and black jumpsuit, and she had black hair.

"SHEGO?!" All the Heroes of Heart called out.

"You know this girl?" Nuzzle asked.

"Yeah! She's one of our dark summon gem enemies!" Snoopy said as he pulled out his sword.

"Right now, we need to save Bucky from being torched by this menace." Violet said as she pulled out her shield.

The other Heroes of Heart then pulled out their weapons and ran out.

"You have the nerve to steal from me!" Shego said as she sent a blast at Bucky's direction.

Bucky ducked the blast and screamed.

"Hold it, Shego!" a voice said.

Bucky and Shego turned to see the Heroes of Heart getting ready with their weapons.

"Oh, it's you." Bucky muttered. "I thought it was."

"You!" Shego said, then smiled evilly. "Well, we meet again."

"Battle time?" Scooby smirked.

Shego prepared her fists. "Battle time."

**Snoopy, Garfield, Scooby, Hank, Harry and Violet versus Shego**

**Start Battle**

Snoopy used his ears to go in the air.

Violet then reverted her shield into a gun. "Freeze Ray, activated!"

Violet then froze Shego's feet.

"How will that do any good?" Shego said as she blasted her fists at Scooby.

Scooby received damage from Shego, losing ten HP.

"CURE!" Garfield said as he raised his staff, and cured Scooby.

Bucky, who was watching this with Wishbone and Nuzzle, complained. "Oh, he knows white magic? That is so retarded! I should…"

Bucky then thought about it. "I should probably learn something from him, actually."

Harry then raised his staff, and said, "Flipendo!"

Shego then lost 20 HP, with the Flipendo move.

Snoopy then went up and slashed Shego with a three combo.

Shego then charged her fists, and let out a blast, knocking out Harry and Scooby.

Garfield then pulled out a Phoenix Down, and revived Scooby.

Violet then pulled out a calling device, and activated it. "Calling Pokedex! Can you read me, Senagy?"

"Aa-ow, my friend, I'm ready anytime!" said a cool male voice.

"Okay, Senagy, I summon you to find the weakness of Shego!" Violet said.

A man then suddenly appeared out of nowhere, scaring the heck out of Bucky, Wishbone, Nuzzle and Shego.

"Right away!" the man with a red suit, yellow pants, black shoes and a red hat said. The man then pulled out a mirror, and smiled. "Baby, I look good!"

"Senagy!" Violet said.

"Sorry, sorry." Senagy said as he put his mirror away and examined Shego.

Shego then tried to blast Senagy with her fists, but it seems to go through him.

Senagy took a closer examination, then turned to the Heroes of Heart. "She's lookin' good! Weakness must be in that head of hers!"

"Thanks, Senagy!" Violet said as Senagy disappeared.

"Okay, in the head!" Scooby said as he threw the shield like a boomerang, and hit Shego in the head.

Shego then looked at the stars, and fainted.

**End Battle**

Hank blinked at this. "What, that was all the battle? You guys didn't even give me a chance to fight!"

"Sorry, Hank. Guess the author didn't have any idea for you to hit Shego." Violet said.

Shego then got up.

"What the heck are you six doing here? This is EVIL Sidekick Island!" Shego said in annoyance.

The Heroes of Heart blinked in surprise. "Evil Sidekick Island?"

"Yes! And it just so happens I run this town!" Shego said as she trapped the Heroes of Heart and the Heroes of Spade in a cage. "You all are coming with me!"

"Uh-oh…" Wishbone said.

"Trapped again…" Nuzzle said.

"At least this woman isn't psycho…" Bucky said.

The Heroes of Heart sighed as Shego dragged their cages to the city of Evil Sidekick Island.

Meanwhile…

Toby then came out and looked around. "A beach?"

Toby then smiled. "I have a plan! So evil, it will work!"

Not too far from Lab 15…

Evil Audrey landed her laboratory in the forest. "Toby, when I find you and that lab, you will be the first to experience the death penalty."

In the city…

Odin then landed and looked around. "Danglars Servo… my senses indicate that you landed here… I will not take this lying down!"

Well, here's Chapter 19! How was it? Anyway, in case you didn't know who the heck that guy was, he's going to appear in my third season of ACFF: TS, as a remake of one of Violet's inventions. I may have given it away already, but can you guess what invention Senagy is? Anyway, review away!


	20. The Silliest Thing Ever

Here's Chapter 20 of ACFF3

Here's Chapter 20 of ACFF3! Wow, usually in TR's ACFF fanfictions, the climax or conclusion was around here.

(switches to Bucky) But you're still in the middle of the story! How could you have a climax?

(switches to Hank) Yeah! We're on the twentieth chapter and we're STILL on the second planet?

(switches to me) Hey, these things take time and patience.

(switches to Bucky, reading the script) WHAT? I can't do that in this chapter!

(switches to me) Unfortunately, you have to. Now shut up and get in your position Bucky.

(switches to Bucky, muttering) Fine.

(switches to me) Anyway, enjoy!

"Boy, that was a good tour of your new home!" Danglars said as he looked at the marvelous sites of Evil Sidekick Island.

"And the milkshake bars you have… it's a dream come true!" Tybalt said as he drank a chocolate milkshake.

"How did you manage to find this peaceful tranquility?" Penelope asked.

Crane and Tank sat down. "A very long story, you want to hear it?"

Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope nodded.

"All right. Crane?" Tank asked.

Crane nodded as a flashback started.

FLASHBACK

It all started when our boss, the Hooded Claw, told us to wait near the trees of the woodshop of Hanna Barbera Town, and hold on to this walkie talkie at all times.

We nodded at his orders, and the Hooded Claw went in. After a while of waiting, I talked to my brother.

"Say, brother…" I said. "You think that the Hooded Claw is just disrupting our lives?"

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Well, think about it. We used to have pretty good lives too, right?"

"Right."

"And he's always nagging us to help him, no matter what happens. And whenever he did need our help, he just ignores us! Remember when the Hooded Claw one day accidentely put some 'Dr. Jekyll' chemicals in the Ant Hill Mob's drinks?"

"I certainly do. When they turned into those Dr. Jekyll impersonators, they kidnapped Penelope with a very good smart plan that even the Hooded Claw hadn't thought of!"

"But then the Hooded Claw said that they might be good useful sidekicks instead of us! Remember when we were not excited at first, but then very?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well, we were disappointed that we were jobless bums, but then we knew what it meant. No Hooded Claw, no villainy, no nothing! We were free to do as we please! And remember the first thing we thought of doing?"

"Rescue Penelope?"

"Right! After all, she was kind to us when we were in trouble! She helped us when we were in that quicksand! She helped us when we were caught in a rope trap!"

"And she helped us when that leader native girl was about to toss us into the Pit of Death!"

"Right! She helped us, all we could do in return was help her! So what did we do?"

"Rent a speedboat, go near the trap, and put our hands out to save Penelope?"

"Right! But, for some reason, we got held back! What happened?"

"The Hooded Claw played the extra pay card?"

"Right! It's just not fair of him to do that! What does he think we are, Siamese twins?"

"Well, we're twins, but not Siamese!"

"Right! What do you think we're going to do now?"

It was at that point my brother got mad. "We're going to tell the Hooded Claw through the walkie-talkie that we quit our jobs for life!"

We nodded, and we grabbed the walkie talkie. We pushed the button, and I started talking through it.

"Claw, are you there? We need to talk!" I said.

My brother and I waited for a response. After a moment, nothing. But then…

"Hey, Bully Brothers, I was just about to call you."

It was Claw's voice all right, but it was a little too high pitched. Oh well, though, we decided to go with it.

Claw's voice continued. "Listen, Bully Brothers, I've decided. Getting Penelope's fortune… it's just not me. I was wrong and regretful."

We were very surprised. We don't know what happened, but this was not the Claw we remembered.

"So I decided to take up a new hobby. Uh, it is, uh… basketball playing!"

My brother smiled at this, and grabbed the walkie talkie.

"OH! You finally took my advice?" he said.

"Yes. Now listen up, Bully Brothers! This is my very last order for all of you! Go find yourself an airship. Go into space and find yourselves there! You may not be evil sidekicks, but at least you've grown accustomed to good. It's just not worth it to have good guys on my team anymo…"

Then the voice cut off, and then we heard Claw's voice again, this time, his normal voice. "What the freaking heck are you…" Then he got cut off again.

My brother and I looked confused. "What was happening in that woodshop?" I asked.

I picked up the walkie talkie and talked again. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Claw's voice appeared again, now switched in that high-pitched voice again. "I just stubbed my toe. Anyway, you got to get out of there, quickly! There's a flood coming up in one hour! Didn't you notice the rain?"

My brother and I looked up. Yes, it was raining.

My brother picked up the walkie talkie. "We'll take your advice Claw. One more thing? Can I be an astronaut?"

"Be anything you wish, Bully Brothers!" Claw's voice said. "JUST… GET… OUT OF MY BACK!"

"We're not even Siamese twins." I said through the walkie talkie before we got cut off.

My brother and I couldn't believe it when we heard everything. We're free! For real! He doesn't have to order us around anymore!

So, what did we do? We took his advice and looked for an airship. We got in right before the thunder started.

It was pretty exciting; we went around the planets for a few days.

One day though, we decided to go back to our town, to check up on the news. Unfortunately, on the way back, our ship accidentally got sucked through a wormhole.

It went on like this for a few hours, then we appeared again… in this place. Evil Sidekick Island. There weren't much evil henchmen there, but hey, what's the harm?

So we made this our new home ever since. We felt relaxed, trimmed, and pampered to no end!

END FLASHBACK

"And it went on like this for a few years… until we met you guys again! Isn't that wonderful?" Tank smiled.

Tank then blinked as he noticed… Oh brother!

Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt fell asleep!

In the middle of their friend's story!

Crane and Tank shrugged. "Oh well."

"Maybe they'll tell us what's going on as soon as they wake up." Crane said.

"Couldn't agree more." Tank said.

Then, all of a sudden, Shego's voice spoke through the loudspeakers. "Evil henchmen of all genders… I have found nine good guys that are in need of a beating right now! Please report to the jail cell for further instructions!"

Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt woke up just as Shego finished her announcement. "Huh? What?"

"Come on guys, follow us! Someone found nine good guys that found Evil Sidekick Island, and they're going to do something to them!" Crane and Tank ran off.

Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt nodded. "Sure thing. Nine good guys, huh? What do you usually do with them?"

"Put them through… THE MONSTER!" Tank smiled.

Penelope, Danglars, and Tybalt looked at each other. "The monster?"

"Yeah. It basically devours them to bits." Crane smiled.

Tybalt spit out his drink in surprise. "WHAT?"

Meanwhile, near the jail cell…

"What do you want with us Shego?" Snoopy growled.

"Nothing much. Just to see you get destroyed for everything!" Shego said. "For once, I'm surprised that you found one of us dark summons on this island."

"Dark summons?" Wishbone said.

"Long story." Garfield said.

"What are you going to do with us?" Scooby asked.

"As mayor of Evil Sidekick Island, I am going to introduce you to the other Evil Sidekicks of this island… then they will see you be devoured by a monster!"

"A… monster?" Hank asked.

"Yes!" Shego asked.

Bucky, who had been silent for a while, then finally said, "All right, that's it homies! You want to know what I think?"

Shego raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Let me out of this cage, and I'll show you!" Bucky said.

Shego chuckled. "Sure, it's a bet!"

Shego let Bucky out of the cage, and he ran off.

(**A/N: (Bucky then comes into my room, grumbling, then goes into the closet. Silence as I wait.)**

**(switches to me) Come on, Bucky, it's just for one scene!**

**(switches to Bucky, still in the closet) I look stupid in this!**

**(switches to me) Come on, out!**

**(switches to Bucky, who sighs as he went out wearing the most ridiculous outfit you'd ever seen.)**

**(switches to me, laughing as I take a picture.)**

**(Switches to Bucky, moaning) I feel so abused.)**

**(switches to me) Now get out there, and good luck!)**)

Then Bucky ran back, wearing a red hat, a yellow dress, a green purse, and pink high heels.

Everyone stared blankly for a moment.

Then Shego started laughing. "That's the best you can think of?"

"Oh, there's more that meets the eye. Hit it, ZOOperstars!" Bucky said as he pointed off screen.

Then, we switch to a stage, where balloon animal blow ups are dancing around on stage.

Then, we hear Bucky saying, "Let's go, girls. Come on!"

(**Bucky**)

**I'm going out tonight,**

**I'm feeling all right,**

**Going to let it all hang out.**

**Won't you make some noise?**

**Well, here's my voice.**

**Yeah, I wanna, scream and shout.**

**The best thing about being a woman,**

**Is look prerogative to have a little funning.**

Then the ZOOperstars started to dance and sing.

(**ZOOperstars**)

**Uh-uh-oh, totally crazy, Can't a believe it.**

**Man shirt, short skirts,**

**Uh-uh-oh, really a wild hare,**

**You win that in style.**

**Uh-uh-oh, get in the action,**

**Get the attraction,**

**Color my hair,**

**Do what I dare,**

**Uh-uh-oh, only the creator will know what I feel.**

(**Bucky**)

**Man, I feel like a woman!**

They started to dance for a while, then…

(**Bucky**)

**Oh, oh yeah,**

**I'm totally crazy.**

**Get the feeling!**

**Come, come, come on Nathen.**

**OH, OH, OH, OH!**

Then the chord ended when the background disappeared behind Bucky.

**I feel like a woman!**

Bucky was now back at the scene with Shego, the Heroes of Heart and the other Heroes of Spade.

Bucky smirked. "What did you think of that?"

Garfield's cell phone then started to ring. Garfield then picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, okay, I'll tell him. Bye." Garfield then hung up. "That was Piers Morgan on the phone. He said that was the worst act in history. But he admits the costume is silly."

"Well, since you have your fun…" Shego then shoved the now dressed Bucky back in his cell. "Here comes the evil henchmen!"

And here's Chapter 20! How was it? Anyway, other than Shego and the Bully Brothers, I actually am stuck with the evil henchmen idea. Can you give me some suggestions for evil henchmen that could live in Evil Sidekick Island? It can be a well known cartoon or game you know! I also need suggestions for the monster! You got any ideas? BTW, the ZOOperstars! were part of America's Got Talent in the Top 20. Keep in mind, that is not the complete song of Shania Twain's "I Feel Like a Woman". I was kinda pressed for time. Anyway, review away!


	21. Learning About World Endings

Here's the next chapter of ACFF3

Here's the next chapter of ACFF3!

(switches to Bucky) Sorry we took so long. We did have a chapter planned…

(switches to Snoopy) But the author had extreme writer's block on what villain's sidekicks to use.

(switches to Tybalt) So, instead, we're going to go back to the place where Lab 15 was.

(switches to Linus) Back to us?

(switches to me) You guessed it. Anyway, enjoy!

The next morning, Dot, Linus and Lilo came back to that big Band-Aid where that rip in the space-time continuum was.

"Okay, Dot, take the Band-Aid off. Today, we need to see if that house is Lab 15!" Linus said.

Dot took off the Band-Aid, making the rip bigger.

Linus, Lilo and Dot then jumped in.

When the light cleared, they were once again in that black and white area.

They looked at the house, which looked like a normal house.

"Looks like a normal house to me…" Lilo said.

"You should look at the inside." Dot said as she walked through the door.

Linus and Lilo followed her.

Linus and Lilo blinked as they followed Dot through the living room.

"Still normal…" Linus said.

"Follow me into the kitchen." Dot pointed to the kitchen door.

Dot, Linus and Lilo went through into the kitchen.

Linus and Lilo gasped.

"The kitchen… except for the refrigerator being to the left of the first counters, this is the same kitchen that Lab 15 had!" Lilo said as she examined everything.

"See?" Dot said.

"Wow, Dot. This is cool!" Linus said. "This must be Lab 15's kitchen… before the house got turned into a lab, and it went around the kitchen."

"Yeah." Dot said, looking around the kitchen, and going through another room.

"Who are you looking for?" Lilo asked, following Dot into a bedroom.

"I'm looking for the mother or daughter that lived here!" Dot said, looking around the bedroom.

Lilo looked at the calendar nearby. "I think today's Science Day."

Dot looked at the calendar. "4:30, Science Day. Ends at 6:30."

"What time is it?" Lilo asked.

Dot looked at the clock nearby. "7:00."

Then, as if on cue, we hear a door slam.

"AUDREY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EMBARRASSED PRINCIPAL CID LIKE THAT!"

"Ouch!" Lilo covered her ears.

"I believe that's the mother of Audrey!" Dot said as both Lilo and her ran out the bedroom.

Linus just froze looking at the kitchen as the same mother and daughter duo came in.

Only, this time, Audrey was different.

Audrey looked 14, instead of being 8 years old.

"What did I do, Mom?" Audrey asked.

"YOU BURNED DOWN THAT KITCHEN IN THE ACADEMY!" the mother was upset. "CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL? THE EIGHTH ANNUAL WORLD ENDING IS IN TEN DAYS!"

"LOOK, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY EXPERIMENTS, WHY DO YOU CARE!?" Audrey screamed as she stormed in her room.

Linus looked shocked at this conversation. "Eighth Annual World Ending? What's an 'Eighth Annual World Ending'?"

Linus didn't have questions, though, because a white light blinded him.

When the light cleared, Linus, Lilo and Dot looked around.

Everything was back in color… again.

"What did you guys find out?" Linus asked as Dot put the Band Aid back.

"Nothing much. She attends a Science Day every month." Lilo said.

"Well, I learned from a conversation from her mother about an 'Eighth Annual World Ending'." Linus said.

Lilo and Dot were confused. "What's that?"

"I don't know. But it must involve a celebration." Linus thought. "Maybe Yuna knows something."

Lilo and Dot nodded as they followed Linus.

A few hours later…

Linus knocked on Yuna's door, at her house.

Yuna opened the door, and smiled. "Linus, Lilo, Dot! Come in!"

Linus, Lilo, and Dot then sat down in chairs.

(**(Switches to Bucky, imitating Yuna) I said come in the house, not sit in my chairs!**

**(Switches to me) Bucky, please.**)

"What can I do for you guys?" Yuna asked.

"Well, actually, we were wondering if you knew something about an 'Eighth Annual World Ending'." Lilo explained

Yuna dropped her staff in surprise. "Where did you guys hear that?"

"We read it somewhere." Linus lied.

Yuna nodded. "Well, okay. Better relax, while I tell you the story."

Yuna sat down. "Do you know how there is a world beginning?"

Linus, Lilo, and Dot nodded.

"Well, it has happened ten centuries. It usually begins with the aeons bringing peace and prosperity. Then light… animals… birds… humans… trees."

"We know that! Just tell us about this 'Eighth Annual World Ending'!" Linus demanded.

"Well, okay. See, every variation of a world lives a hundred years." Yuna nodded.

Linus, Lilo and Dot gasped.

"Wait, are you saying… this world can live a hundred years?" Lilo asked.

"Well, usually, it does. Thus, we hold an Annual World Ending a day before the world ends." Yuna nodded.

Dot frowned. "Does it affect this world only, or does it affect other worlds too?"

"Since you guys are connected to us… yes, it affects other worlds too." Yuna thought about it.

Linus gulped. "When's the next annual World Ending?"

Yuna thought about it. "Since it's been about nine years since we met you, probably… three months."

Linus, Lilo, and Dot gulped. "That's not enough time! We need to get the worlds disconnected!"

"I don't have that power. Only the Heroes of Heart have that power." Yuna said. "And they're in a flying lab somewhere, remember?"

"But… if they don't get back in three months… we're dying!" Linus gulped.

"Only in three months. But, I can enjoy the afterlife. It's a good thing." Yuna sighed.

"No, it's a bad thing! We'll never see ourselves again." Lilo sighed.

"We're just going to be distant memories…" Linus said.

"And I'm never getting married!" Dot cried.

Yuna seemed concerned. "I'm sorry… I thought you might have enjoyed…"

"You Final Fantasians never get the picture with everything!" Linus sighed as he, Lilo and the crying Dot went out the door.

Yuna sighed. "What have I done?"

Here's Chapter 21! Well, now we know that the Final Fantasy World doesn't live forever... And unless Linus, Lilo and Dot disconnect the worlds, they're going to be gone forever…

(switches to Bucky) Wow, man. This sucks.

(switches to me) Thanks for joining me in the Tinyrocket VS Arlene and/or Orange Sora VS Yuna room. It makes me feel a lot comfortable.

(switches to Bucky) Don't sweat it. After all, you love my comic strip.

(switches to me) Oh, Bucky, I love you t-

(switches to Bucky) Don't touch.

(switches to Wishbone and Nuzzle) What about us?

(switches to me) Sorry, Wishbone, sorry, Nuzzle, I'm trying to catch the YouTube videos of your episodes, but I can't seem to find any.

(switches to Nuzzle) Not a big surprise, considering I'm just a subplot character, along with Sizzle.

(switches to me) Anyway, I still don't have suggestions for villains' sidekicks that live in Evil Sidekick Island, and that monster that the HoH and HoS are fighting. Suggestions would be helpful, please? Anyway, review away!

(switches to Bucky) When are we going to get to me eating a monkey?

(switches to me) Don't push me, it's coming!


	22. Gee, Mayor Shego!

Here's Chapter 22! Man, this is really hanging in there, huh? Anyway, enjoy!

"And, here they come!" Shego said as every villain sidekick (or at least, villain sidekicks I can think of) filed around.

In the back were the Bully Brothers, Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope (who had her hood up again, making her Mysterious Girl again.)

"Who's up there?" Danglars tried to tiptoe to see who was up on that stage.

"Our leader and mayor, Shego, along with 9 animals." Crane said, using binoculars.

"Actually, I think those other two are humans." Tank said, holding identical binoculars.

Mysterious looked up, and put her hand on her head. "I told them specifically to stay in the lab!"

Meanwhile, back at the lab…

"GOT IT ALL! This sand will be enough to improve my remote!" Toby said as he put the sand in the remote. "Now, I just need an electrical source to power it up… and my intern shut down the electrical units in Lab 15!"

Toby looked around, and looked at something he never noticed before. "Hmmm… seems that the center of the building with a big S on it seems to be a powerful electric source for my remote! That's perfect!"

Meanwhile, back at the forest…

"Now… if I were Toby, where would I be?" Audrey mumbled.

Audrey started to look around, then noticed something.

"Looks like a big city." Audrey said.

Audrey then looked at the center of the town. "And in the middle lies a building with a big S on it that seems to be a powerful electric source."

Audrey chuckled. "There is no way Toby's going to miss this! I'll just meet him there!"

Meanwhile, back at that sacrifice stage…

"Ladies and gentlemen of all ages… turn your attention to our newest good guy sacrifice!" Shego said as she pointed to the HoH and the HoS. "Make that nine good guys sacrifices!"

"Uh, can I take off this girl outfit now?" Bucky asked. "I'm getting sore in high heels."

Shego grumbled, but tore off Bucky's clothes…

(**HEY! THAT WAS A RENTAL!**)

…and went back to the microphone.

"Now, release the monster!"

The doors opened as everyone stared at it.

Then, a monster appeared.

It was a green plant with huge eyes, and fire breath.

"What is that?" Garfield asked.

"That is Haran, the huge plant monster." Shego said. "He doesn't talk much, but he can eat good flesh."

The plant roared as caged bars went between the HoH, HoS, and Haran.

"What do you think guys?" Wishbone asked.

"Team up?" Bucky asked.

"Right!" Nuzzle said.

**Snoopy, Garfield, Scooby, Hank, Harry, Violet, Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle vs Haran the Plant Monster**

**Start Battle**

"MONSTER COMBINE!" Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle said as they combine into the monster that was seen in Chapter 4.

Everyone was surprised.

"Guys, have we turned into monsters before in our Hero of Heart lives?" Hank asked.

"Single Dark Evil Monster, yes." Snoopy said. "Combined good monsters, no."

"Well, no matter." Violet said. "Fight the best we can!"

The Hero of Spade-combined monster then ran out and slashed the plant with their combined sword, staff and shield combo.

The monster just simply roared and bit the tail of Hank.

"OW!" Hank yelled, then turned to the camera. "Why is it that, even though I'm Orange Sora's favorite character, I STILL get bashed?"

Hank just stared at the camera… menacingly.

Bucky, Wishbone, and Nuzzle then broke off together.

"Drat, I can't believe this power lasts about ten minutes!" Bucky complained.

Garfield then used Blizzard spell on Haran.

Bucky watched Garfield, getting an idea on something.

"Maybe… if I just think the words…" Bucky thought.

Bucky then held his staff, closed his eyes…

And by surprise, a powerful Blizzard spell came out of his staff!

(**Bucky learned Blizzard!**)

"I DID IT!" Bucky said. "I finally learned the secret of the Blizzard spell!"

"Good luck finding the rest of the spells!" Garfield taunted.

Bucky muttered angrily.

Wishbone then rolled over and slashed the plant monster on the head.

(**Wishbone learned Slash Roll!**)

Nuzzle then ran up and jumped really high, and did a surfing motion on his shield… and surfed through the plant's back, causing the plant to lose 40 HP.

(**Nuzzle learned Boogie Shield!**)

"Well, if the Heros of Spade can learn new moves, so can we!" Hank said as he ran up to the monster.

Hank then slashed the monster with a four slash combo.

(**Hank's Defense raised up by 1 point.**)

"WHAT?" Hank said as he looked up at the sign above him. "Oh come on, it's a four slash combo! There has to be a name for it!"

(**Hank's Strength is down by 3 points.**)

"WHAT?" Hank screamed. "What did I do?"

"Time to revive an old move!" Garfield said as he raised his staff.

Three balls, one red, one blue and one yellow came up. The three balls then went to Haran, causing special damage.

(**Garfield re-learned Tri-Spell!**)

Hank was shocked when he read Garfield's. "WHAT? You give him a move, but not ME? I'm doing a fricking SLASH combo for Pete's sake! Give me a move!"

(**Hank is addicted to eating chickens.**)

"I AM NOT!"

Violet then threw her shield at the plant's head, while Harry used a weird fire like spell to burn the plant…

(**Violet learned Shield Boomerang!**)

(**Harry learned Firenze!)**

"YOU GIVE MY OTHER FRIENDS MOVES, BUT I DON'T GET ONE! YOU STUPID MORONIC SIGN!"

You want to know what Hank's sign said then?

(**Hank is a moron and always messes up cases.**)

"SHUT UP!"

(**Location of 'Shut Up'… Dallas, Texas.**)

"WHY YOU…!"

(**Hank the Cowdog always flirts with other girls…**)

Hank was about to yell something, then stopped. "Hmmm… I suppose that's true…"

Meanwhile, all the way back in the audience…

Danglars and Tybalt laughed as they typed in a few things in their little IPod.

"Man, messing with Hank is fun." Danglars said as he put in another message.

"Yeah." Tybalt said. "Here's another one…"

Tybalt whispered in Danglars' ear.

Mysterious rolled her eyes. "Will you guys cut that out, and help them?"

Danglars and Tybalt chuckled.

"Guys!" Mysterious whispered furiously.

"Sorry, sorry." Danglars and Tybalt said as they snuck out.

Crane and Tank turned. "Good idea, Drake and Ty! Make popcorn! This is going to be an exciting match!"

Meanwhile, back at the fight…

"THAT'S IT!" Hank said as he tried to slash the sign… (but failed).

Hank sighed as he just gave up.

"AHEM!"

Hank turned to see all of his friends watching him (including the plant monster, who got bored and read a magazine.)

"Are you done slashing the imaginatory sign?" Snoopy asked. "We have a fight to go on!"

"Yes…" Hank sighed.

Haran then threw away the magazine…

And grabbed Snoopy.

It flung Snoopy up in the air…

And Snoopy tossed his sword in the plant creature's mouth.

(**Snoopy learned Sword Throatbuster!**)

Scooby then used a Tornado spin when the plant bowed his head down to choke, knocking Haran out!

(**Scooby re-learned Tornado Spin!**)

**End Bat-**

"OH NO! WE ARE NOT ENDING THIS BATTLE! NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME A MOVE!"

**End Batt-**

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! I DEMAND A MOVE RIGHT NOW!"

**End Batt- HMMMMPH!**

"LISTEN UP, YOU! EITHER I KILL YOU ON THE SPOT, OR I LEARN A NEW MOVE! GIVE ME ONE MOVE, AND I'LL LET YOU LIVE!"

(**Fine already! Hank has learned… Nose Dive!**)

"Nose Dive?"

**(Nose Dive is a sword technique where you jump high, and dive through your opponents using your nose. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?**)

"Yes. Go ahead."

**Finally… anyway…**

**End Battle… Geez, I've never been so humiliated by a dog…**

Shego and all the villain henchmen were surprised at this.

"How is this possible?" every villain henchmen asked.

Shego muttered. She knew their moves too well.

"Hold it, everyone!"

Everyone then turned to see Danglars and Tybalt walk up on the stage.

"Thank goodness!" Violet whispered.

Danglars and Tybalt then stepped up to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you have seen before you today is indeed an amazing event. It may even lead to the question… what if they weren't even good guys?" Danglars started.

Everyone murmured. They haven't thought of that.

"I mean, every evil villain sidekick knows how to beat that Haran thing! Am I right?" Tybalt asked.

Everyone thought about it. They nodded slowly.

"So, why accuse them of being good guys? They haven't done good deeds for anyone except for themselves!" Danglars nodded.

"So, in honor of Evil Sidekick Island, shouldn't we treat our bad guy henchmen guests with respect?" Tybalt asked.

Everyone just stared.

"So, what do you say? Should they be fed to the monster? Or should they be treated as guests here?" Danglars asked.

"The answer is up to you, folks!" Tybalt nodded.

Shego rolled her eyes. "This will never work…"

Back at the audience, Mysterious just put her hand into a face palm.

"This will never work!" Mysterious said as she sighed.

Then, all of a sudden, to Shego and Mysterious's surprise…

Everyone started clapping, and demanded the powerful beings who defeated Haran to be free.

"I stand corrected." Shego and Penelope both muttered.

Everyone then lifted the cage, freeing the HoH and HoS!

"WELCOME, EVIL HENCHMEN!" said all the evil villain sidekicks as they grabbed all the HoH and HoS.

Danglars and Tybalt smiled as they jumped down from the stage.

Mysterious applauded. "Good job, boys! I didn't think you pulled it off!"

Danglars and Tybalt nodded. "I didn't think we did, either."

"Well, you shouldn't have!"

Danglars, Tybalt and Mysterious turned to see Shego still up on stage.

"You may have gotten everyone, but you didn't get me! I know the Heros of Heart when I see them! Trust me, they won't like them for long! I am the mayor!"

Shego then ran off.

Danglars, Tybalt and Mysterious just shrugged as they followed the evil henchmen.

At the party…

"I don't know how you pulled it off!" Snoopy said as he ate some dog biscuits.

"Convincing speeches sure are convincing." Danglars said as he sat down.

The HoH, HoS, Danglars, Tybalt and Mysterious were now sitting in a beach corner with stairsteps.

Tybalt then sighed. "Though I'm not sure about Shego…"

"Aw, Shego's always mad. She'll just have to get over it." Scooby said as he ate a Scooby Snack.

"Well, we can't convince her to believe." Mysterious nodded.

Danglars then suddenly left the room in two minutes, then came back, sitting down.

"I know. See, those henchmen. They believe ANYthing they read in the papers. So that's what we gave them… something to believe in!" Tybalt nodded.

Everyone laughed.

"Danglars, where did you go?" Wishbone asked.

"Felt a song sequence coming up." Danglars sighed.

Mysterious chuckled. "Hey, hey, guess who I am!"

Then, Mysterious huffed her voice. "HEY, YOU!"

Tybalt then gave an innocent glance. "Who, me, Mayor Shego?"

"YEAH, YOU! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON FOR NOT DRAGGING YOU DOWN TO THE STATIONHOUSE, YOU PUNK!" Mysterious shouted as she kicked Tybalt in the leg.

Tybalt then started to sing.

(**Tybalt**)

**DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR, kindly Mayor Shego,**

**You got to understand,**

**It's just our bring-it up key, that gets us out of hand,**

**Our mothers all are junkies, our fathers all are drunks,**

**Golly Moses, naturally we're punks!**

Then, all of a sudden, three other Danglars then jumped in the scene, singing with Tybalt.

(**Danglarses**)

**Gee, Mayor Shego,**

**We're very upset,**

**We never had the love that every child ought to get,**

**We ain't no delinquents, we're misunderstood,**

**Deep down inside us there is good!**

(**Tybalt**)

**There is good!**

The three Danglarses then started to clap.

(**Danglarses**)

**There is good, there is good,**

**There is untapped good,**

**Like inside, the rest of us is good!**

Everyone laughed as the three Danglars and Tybalt danced around.

Mysterious then gave a fake tear. "That's a touching good story!"

Tybalt smiled. "Let me tell it to the world!"

Mysterious then kicked Tybalt in the leg. "Just tell it to the judge!"

Then, everything was set up like a courtroom, with another Danglars wearing a judge outfit, as Violet was sitting next to Tybalt, writing down notes, Mysterious was sitting next to the judge Danglars.

The rest were the jury and/or the crowd.

(**Tybalt**)

**DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR, kindly judge, your Honor,**

**My parents treat me rough,**

**With all the Ice Cream Sodas, they won't give me a tuft,**

**They didn't want to have me, but somehow I was had!**

**Leap-on lizards, that's why I'm so bad!**

The judge Danglars silently nodded as he turned to Mysterious.

(**Judge Danglars**)

**Right! Mayor Shego, you're really a square!**

**This boy don't need a judge, he needs an anaylist's care!**

**It's just his neurosis, that ought to be quaint!**

**He's psychologically disturbed!**

(**Tybalt**)

**I'm disturbed!**

The three Danglars and the judge Danglars jumped up and danced around.

(**Danglarses**)

**We're disturbed, we're disturbed,**

**We're the most disturbed**

**Like, we're psychologically disturbed!**

The four Danglarses and Tybalt then started to dance around until the judge Danglars sat back down.

Judge Danglars then tapped his gavel. "Hear ye, hear ye! In the opinion of esquat, this child is depraved on account that he ain't got a normal home!"

Tybalt smiled. "Hey, I'm depraved on account I'm deprived!"

Judge Danglars hit Tybalt with his gavel. "So take him to a head shrinker!"

Everyone then set up everything again, this time, with another Danglars in a psychiatrist suit.

Tybalt sat down in the couch, with everyone watching.

(**Tybalt**)

**Myyyyyyyyyyyyy daddy beats my mommy,**

**My mommy clobbers me!**

**My grampa is a commie,**

**My grandma pushes tea!**

**My sister wears a mustache,**

**  
My brother wears a dress!**

**Goodness gracious, that's why I'm a mess!**

Then Tybalt stood on his knees, acting like he was crazy (which had everyone nearly laughing.)

Psychiatrist Danglars nodded as he looked at Mysterious.

(**Psychiatrist Danglars**)

**Yes, Mayor Shego, he shouldn't be here,**

**This boy don't need a couch, he needs a Joosful career,**

**Society's played him a terrible trick,**

**Und, sociologically, he's sick!**

(**Tybalt**)

**I AM SICK!**

The other Danglarses, including the psychiatrist one, started to dance.

(**Danglarses**)

**We are sick, we are sick**

**We are sick, sick, sick,**

**Like, we're sociologically sick!  
**

The Danglarses and Tybalt started dancing around until Psychiatrist Danglars stepped on Tybalt's back.

"In my opinion, this child has not need to have shrunk his head at all. Juvenile delinquencies truly are social diseases!" Psychiatrist Danglars said in a German accent.

Tybalt smiled. "HEY! I got a social disease!"

Psychiatrist Danglars hit Tybalt with the book.

"So take him to a social worker!" Psychiatrist Danglars suggested.

"Which way?" Snoopy asked.

"That vay!" Psychiatrist Danglars said as everyone re did the scenery, this time, with a Danglars that had big breasts.

(Tell me, is that disturbing you all?)

Tybalt then grabbed Big Breast Danglars by the shoulders.

(**Tybalt**)

**DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAR, kindly social worker,**

**They tell me get a job,**

**Like be a sodajerker, which means I be a slob,**

**It's not that I'm anti social, I'm only anti work!**

**Glory Hive, that's why I'm a jerk!**

The big breast Danglars screamed as he (or she?) turned to Mysterious, grabbed Tybalt and locked him out.

(**Girl Danglars**)

**AHH! Mayor Shego, you've done it again!**

**This boy don't need a job, he needs a year in the pen,**

**It's not just the question of misunderstood,**

**Deep down inside him, he's no good!**

Tybalt chuckled.

(**Tybalt**)

**I'm no good!**

Well… you get the rest by now… all the Danglarses dance along.

(**Danglarses**)

**We're no good, we're no good,**

**We're not worthly good,**

**Like the best of us there's no dang good!**

A Danglars in jail clothes released Tybalt and banged him with a shackle.

A few more Danglars did the same thing to Tybalt.

(**Danglars 1**)

**The trouble is he's lazy!**

(**Danglars 2**)

**The trouble is he drinks!**

(**Danglars 3**)

**The trouble is he's crazy!**

(**Danglars 4**)

**The trouble is he stinks!**

(**Danglars 5**)

**The trouble is he's growing!**

(**Danglars 6**)

**The trouble is he's grown!**

Then, all the Danglars threw Tybalt over to Mysterious as the others watched.

(**Danglarses**)

**Shego, we got troubles of our own!**

Then all the Danglarses went down on their knees.

**Gee, Mayor Shego,**

**We're down on our knees!**

(**Tybalt**)

'**Cause no one wants a fella with a social disease!  
**

(**Danglarses**)

**Gee, Mayor Shego, what are we to dooooooooooooooooooo?**

Then Tybalt got off Mysterious, and all the Danglarses got up.

**Hey, Officer Shego, **

**Sheeg YOU!**

The Danglarses then punched each other.

Then the original Danglars then walked up.

"How do you like it?" Danglars asked.

"I think that girl Danglars was a little overkill…" Bucky pointed out.

The big breasted Danglars hmphed.

"Well, thanks guys… back to un-clonizing machine in Lab 15!" Danglars said as he transported the other Danglarses back.

"Well… that was weird…" Snoopy said.

"I know…" Garfield nodded.

Here's Chapter 22! How was it? Anyway, this was going to be two separate chapters, but I decided to combine the chapters into one, so it would work easier. Anyway, this song is a parody of 'Gee Officer Krupke', a song from the musical 'West Side Story'. Watch the movie, or check out some of their songs on YouTube. They are so awesome! Also, what did you think of Haran… and the song that all those Danglarses put up? Was there a favorite part of the song you liked? Let me know in a review! Anyway, review away!


	23. Investigating Four Different Ways

(Everyone, except for Danglars and Orange Sora, were waiting on the set to continue.)

(switches to Hank) Oh, hi everyone. Seems like you guys caught us in the middle of waiting.

(switches to Bucky) And who are we waiting for, you ask?

(switches to Penelope) Orange Sora and Danglars. Apparently, Danglars had these breast implants he needed for the song number for the last chapter. Orange Sora is currently removing them.

(There's a crying noise in the other room. I then walked out.)

The breast removal is done. Thank you for your cooperation.

(switches to Danglars, who came out in his normal clothing, crying…) My breasts…

(switches to Snoopy) You'll get them back when we're almost done.

(switches to Tybalt) Did we get in some sex movie? Because 'Good Luck Chuck' scarred me for life.

(switches to Wishbone) So did 'Eurotrip', but most of us liked it!

(switches to me) Can we please get back to the story? Please and thank you.

Anyway, enjoy!

"What do we do?" Scooby asked.

"We got directions back home." Mysterious said.

The Heroes of Heart and Heroes of Spade yayed.

Danglars looked up at that last sentence. "Yayed? Is that even a word?"

(**Hey, I'm working a budget.**)

"You don't have a budget. This is a fanfiction."

(**Exactly. Get to work.**)

"But… we have to stay on this Evil Sidekick Island a little longer." Mysterious said.

The Heroes of Heart and Heroes of Spade booed.

"Sorry, guys, if we leave now, people will get suspicious… besides, there's many answers left unanswered." Mysterious mentioned.

"Yeah. Like… what the heck is Shego doing here?" Snoopy asked.

"Can all these villain sidekicks be trustworthy?" Scooby asked.

"Am I ever going to eat a monkey?" Bucky asked.

Everyone stared at Bucky, with a sickness notion.

"Hel-loooooooooo? Drop the monkey business." Wishbone said.

"As much as I want to tell Wishbone that he has got to say something other than 'hel-looooooooo', he's right." Nuzzle said.

"Well, at least we're not blowing up this world, like we did to the other world." Garfield said as he leaned down a tree.

"Hey, it was your stupid fault we blew it up in the first place!" Bucky screamed.

Garfield growled. "Why you…"

Mysterious and the others exchanged worried looks. "Uh-oh…"

Garfield and Bucky ran toward each other and hit each other, causing an electric shock.

Garfield and Bucky fainted.

"Hank, water bucket?" Danglars asked.

Hank nodded as he pulled out a brown bucket, filled it up with beach water, and dumped it on Garfield and Bucky.

Garfield and Bucky just stared in annoyance. "We hate it when you do that."

"Do you want this world to end too?" Violet sighed.

Garfield and Bucky sighed. "No…"

"Then stop touching each other!" Violet said. "You don't see me touching Nuzz-AHHHH!"

Violet's accidentely came in contact with Nuzzle's head, thus receiving an electric shock, and a fainting spell.

Mysterious sighed as Hank went to get more water.

Mysterious nodded as Violet and Nuzzle came to their senses. "Yeah… maybe you guys should split up for a while and investigate some things. Heroes of Heart Set 1, you go find Shego and see what she's up to."

Snoopy, Garfield, and Scooby nodded.

"Heroes of Heart Set 2, you go back to Lab 15 and make sure fuel is okay for the trip. And keep an eye on Toby!" Mysterious said.

Hank, Harry and Violet were confused by this.

Harry then raised his hand. "May I ask why?"

"That was my line!" Violet whispered.

"I know, but I didn't have a line in this conversation." Harry said.

"Well… what if Toby causes trouble? Next thing you know, we'll all be eaten by that plant monster!" Mysterious pointed out.

"We can defeat it easily!" Bucky gloated.

"Without weapons." Mysterious sighed.

Bucky frowned. "You have a point."

"Heroes of Spade, you search around in the forest to get some food. After the food greediness in the kitchens, we need to restock."

"What about you and Danglars and Tybalt, Mysterious?" Wishbone asked.

"We're going to hang out in the city!" Tybalt said as he ran off. "Let's go to the milkshake bars!"

Danglars then ran faster back in the city. "We're right behind you!"

Mysterious nodded as she walked.

The Heroes of Hearts and Heroes of Spades nodded as they went separate directions.

Meanwhile, at the S building…

Toby Great Pumpkin walked in the entrance of the building, holding up the remote. "Now, all I need is to find the biggest source of energy, and charge up the batteries."

Toby then looked up some random stairs. "It has to be at the top."

Toby then ran up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Evil Audrey then came in.

She had a mean, crazy look on her face. "I know you went in that building…"

Evil Audrey then looked up. "Let's see, if my calculations are correct… he should be going up!"

Evil Audrey then went to the elevator (which was not there before), and used it to go up.

Another few minutes later…

Shego arrived with an annoyed look. "Stupid little… can't believe they…"

Shego then started going up in her office. "Maybe some relaxation in the office will calm it down a little…"

ANOTHER (and the last) few minutes later…

Garfield opened the door. "You sure this is wear Shego lives?"

"What other building has a big S?" Snoopy said. "It's obvious that where the mayor lives, he has an initial to the name."

Scooby then pushed the elevator button. "Let's go get her by surprise."

Snoopy and Garfield smiled evilly.

The elevator doors opened, and the Heroes of Heart Set 1 went inside.

Meanwhile, back in Lab 15…

Hank opened the door, and looked around.

"Everything's where we left it, guys!" Hank said as Harry and Violet went inside.

Hank, Harry and Violet then sat on the driver's seats, and Hank looked at the fuel gauge.

It was half full.

Hank turned to Harry and Violet. "Just enough to take us back."

Harry and Violet nodded as they sat down.

A couple of minutes in, they started to notice something different.

"Ever notice that there's no machinery running here?" Violet asked.

Harry noticed it. "You're right. It's quiet…"

"A little TOO quiet…" Hank said.

Violet then went down to Toby's room.

Violet opened it to see…

Nothing.

"Guys? I think we're short a pumpkin." Violet said. "It's suspicious…"

"A little TOO suspicious." Hank said.

"Okay, okay…"

Harry frowned. "You don't think he went out!"

"Afraid so. We're doomed." Violet sighed.

"A little TOO doomed."

"HANK, IF YOU DON'T QUIT IT RIGHT NOW, WE'RE GOING TO SHOVE THAT SWORD DOWN YOUR THROAT, AND YOU ARE GOING TO CHOKE ON IT SO BAD THAT WE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO HELP YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

Hank gulped and nodded at Violet's statement.

Violet nodded. "Good."

Violet then got up. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, in the forest…

"What foods should we look for?" Wishbone asked.

"As long as we find a monkey on this place, we're good." Bucky smiled, sickly.

"Enough with the monkeys!" Nuzzle said.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard something.

Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle turned to see…

A TEN FOOT FLAN!

Wishbone smiled. "Hey, Jell-O! We're going to feast tonight!"

Nuzzle shook. "I don't think Jell-O can make faces…"

Bucky smiled as he pulled out a big Tupperware container.

No, don't ask where he got it.

The Flan then roared.

"I don't think Jell-O roars, either." Nuzzle said, in nervousness.

The Flan then went closer.

Bucky smiled as he trapped the Flan in that big container.

The Flan roared inside the container.

Bucky smiled. "We are so going to love dessert. I love dessert that's alive…"

Meanwhile… at the swimming pool…

Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope and the Bully Brothers were relaxing out in the sun.

Tybalt silently sipped his milkshake, while Danglars was in the sun, eating a pizza.

The Bully Brothers were reading Michael Crichton novels, which was their newest passion.

Penelope was swimming out in the pool, relaxing.

Penelope then looked over at Danglars. "Hey, Drake!"

Danglars smiled and waved.

Danglars then went back to eating a pizza.

Danglars was resting his eyes.

Tybalt then looked up from his milkshake for a minute…

To suddenly have himself drop it. "Uh-oh…"

Penelope then turned around, and her eyes popped open.

The Bully Brothers then wandered away from their Michael Crichton novels to see what was going on…

They were pretty surprised to see something.

"You don't see this everyday…" Tank said.

"Amen, brother." Crane said.

Danglars then noticed a shadow looming over him.

"Huh?" Danglars turned to see…

A very powerful Odin.

Danglars frowned. "Oh, it's you."

Danglars then went back to eating his pizza.

Odin then coughed. "A-HEM!"

Danglars turned back to Odin. "What?"

Odin then put the scythe blade over his chin. "We haven't finished our match…"

"Of course we did. I defeated you with a tractor." Danglars said as he went back to eating.

Odin then held the blade closer. "We HAVEN'T finished OUR match!"

Danglars shrugged. "If you want it that way… okay, we're not finished. Now go away, I'm eating."

Danglars then ate his pizza.

Odin then pushed the blade closer to his chin. "_**WE'RE NOT FINISHED!**_"

Danglars sighed. "Fine, already! Okay, where's the battlefield?"

"You, me! Beach! One hour! NOW!" Odin said as he flew off.

Crane and Tank just looked in shock. "Is that guy flying off to the sky?"

Tybalt and Penelope were more shocked by this.

Penelope then went to Danglars and stared at him with a mean look.

Danglars frowned again when he saw Penelope's look. "Let me guess… my death warrant is still on?"

Penelope nodded.

Danglars gulped.

Here's Chapter 23! Next chapter will be the four plots trying to tie together as much as possible! Anyway, review away!


	24. Fighting Three Different Battles

Here's Chapter 24! Anyway, SunKat411, this isn't the only ACFF story here. Check out ACFF: TS, or check out the first two ACFF stories, made by the original creator, Tinyrocket! Well, anyway, enjoy!

"Don't you get in enough trouble already without trying to challenge people in battles?" Penelope asked as she took Danglars by the ear from behind a building.

"I didn't challenge him! HE challenged ME!" Danglars asked as he looked around in his pockets.

Penelope shook her head as she was looking around. "You know what I think? I think maybe you're taking your funny business too seriously."

Danglars shrugged his shoulders. "What could I do?"

"Backed away from his challenge, for one!" Penelope shook his head.

"You know you just don't want to lose me." Danglars pointed out.

Penelope started to argue, but then she sighed. "You're right…"

Danglars kissed her on the cheek. "You know I'm right…"

Penelope sighed. "Just be careful…"

Danglars chuckled. "You know I will…"

Penelope and Danglars then walked out to see Crane, Tank and Tybalt waiting for them.

Tybalt stood up. "Oh good, you're here. Listen, I got an idea. Take this."

Tybalt then threw a bronze hat to Danglars.

Danglars just stared at it. "What is this, a shaving basin?"

Tybalt laughed crazily. "Shaving basin? Knowst thou what this REALLY is?"

Danglars sweatdropped. "Uh-oh…"

Before you know it, a song sequence started.

(**Tybalt**)

**Thou Golden Helmet of Mambrino,**

**With so lustrious a past,**

**Too long as thou been lost to glory,**

**Th'art rediscovered now at last!**

**Golden Helmet of Mambrino,**

**There can be no hat like thee,**

**Thee and I now,**

'**Ere I die now,**

**Will make golden history!**

Penelope, Danglars, Crane and Tank looked at each other, like 'is this guy crazy?' Then, Tank started to sing.

(**Tank**)

**I can hear the cuckoo singing in the cuckooberry tree…**

Crane then responded. "You know…"

(**Crane**)

**If he says that that's a helmet, I suggest that you agree…**

"Danglars, you do realize…" Penelope started.

(**Penelope**)

**You'll find it is not golden and will not make you bold and brave…**

Danglars shrugged as he put the hat on.

(**Danglars**)

**Well, at least I'll find it useful IF I ever need a shave…**

Tybalt smiled.

(**Tybalt**)

**Thou Golden Helmet of Mambrino,**

**Thy deeds the world will not forget,**

**Now Danglars Servo, the greatest singer**

**Will bring thee greater glory yet!**

(**Every villain sidekick that suddenly appeared out of nowhere**, **along with Danglars, Penelope, Crane and Tank**)

**Golden Helmet of Mambrino,**

**There could be no hat like thee,**

**Golden Helmet of Mambrino,**

**Will make golden…**

(**Tybalt**)

**Golden Helmet of Mambrino,**

**There could be no hat like thee,**

**Thee and I now,**

**  
'Ere I die now,**

**Will make golden…**

(**Everyone on screen**)

**Hissssssssssssssssssssss-toooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-ryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

(**Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting!**)

Penelope frowned as she saw this huge crowd. "Now where did these guys come from?"

Tybalt just shrugged.

Everyone, except for Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope, left.

"Sure, Tybalt, I think this hat will be okay." Danglars said as he adjusted the hat.

Tybalt smiled. "I'm glad you liked it!"

Penelope shook her head. "Oh, Ty, Ty, Ty…"

Meanwhile, back at the building with the S in it…

Toby finally reached the stairs, no problem. Toby went inside a random office, which had pictures of a blue figure in a lab coat.

Toby smiled. "Now for that energy source…"

Toby then spotted a plug in on the wall. "This will do…"

Toby then plugged his remote in the wall.

"Now… to wait for it to charge…"

Meanwhile, near the elevators…

Evil Audrey smiled as she walked out of the elevators.

"If my calculations are correct, Toby should be going in one of these offices." Evil Audrey said as she went inside an bathroom. "But, first, THE BATHROOM!"

Meanwhile, the Heroes of Heart Set 1 just got off the elevator too.

"Where's Shego's office?" Scooby asked.

"It can't be far." Garfield said. "Hey, has any of you have a desire to go to a restroom?"

Snoopy sighed. "Now?"

"It isn't easy when you're a Hero." Garfield said. "And besides, you guys always wanted a bathroom break."

Snoopy and Scooby sighed. "You got a point…"

Snoopy nodded. "Okay, one bathroom break, but that's it!"

With that, Snoopy, Garfield and Scooby all went in to the bathroom, little knowing they would be finding another psycho woman.

Meanwhile, Shego had just finished the climb upstairs.

"Well… one relaxation at the office, coming right up…" Shego sighed as she entered her office.

Guess who she saw waiting for his remote to power up.

You guessed it.

Toby turned around and was surprised to see Shego.

Shego was surprised to see Toby.

Shego's eyes turned to angry. "YOU??? FIRST THOSE HEROES OF HEART COME IN, THEN YOU HAVE TO INVADE MY OFFICE!"

Toby gulped. "Shego, surprised to see you're here. I didn't know you lived here."

Shego's fists turned green. "Now, you do."

"Look, I don't want to cause trouble, I only want…" Toby explained.

"This is my office! My office, my business!" Shego yelled. "And there's strictally NO villains allowed on Evil Sidekick Island!"

Toby was surprised. "Evil… Sidekick… Island?"

"Yes. And you're RUINING TERRITORY!" Shego got in a pose to fight.

Toby smirked. "Battle, huh? All right, bring it on!"

Meanwhile, back at the bathroom…

Evil Audrey came out of the toilet, sighing. "Better."

Evil Audrey was about to leave when…

"YOU????"

Evil Audrey turned to see a surprised Snoopy, Garfield and Scooby.

Audrey was surprised to see them, but smirked. "You think you can escape this easily? Well, say hello to this!"

Audrey then pulled out that booster shot.

"So, it's a booster shot. What's the big deal? We've been to the vet's." Garfield said.

"This isn't any normal booster shot. This booster shot spells your doom!" Audrey said as she pulled nine black potions and six red potions. "See these potions? These were from many sets of Hero's that I sucked their status out of."

"Status?" Snoopy asked.

"Let me explain. You know how Heroes get selected by the old Heroes?" Audrey asked.

Snoopy, Garfield and Scooby nodded.

"Good. Well, along with your new weapons, you also get the old Heroes' status. The status is what makes the Heroes more successful, NOT the weapons. So, my plan to take over the world is to suck every status out of the four sets of red Heroes and four sets of black Heroes and make the most powerful potion. After which, I shall drink this potion thus making me the most powerful person in the world!"

"Good luck surviving the shocks you'll get!" Garfield taunted. "Blacks and reds don't mix!"

"Not when they're in person, they don't. But, when they are out of people that's something completely different!" Audrey smiled crazily.

Snoopy growled. "If you want our status, you have to get past us first!"

Audrey smirked. "Battle huh? You're on!"

Meanwhile, all the way down…

Hank, Harry and Violet came in the building.

"According to my nose, Toby should be upstairs this building." Hank said as he looked up. "See you at the top!"

Hank then started running up the stairs.

Harry and Violet blinked.

"He does realize that there are two elevators next to us?" Harry pointed out.

Violet shrugged as she pushed the UP button on the elevator.

Meanwhile, back at the forest…

"Man, what a kill, baby!" Bucky smiled at the big Tupperwares of flans that they had.

Wishbone and Nuzzle were struggling trying to carry some weird warthogs in Tupperware.

Nuzzle panted. "The ham is here…"

Bucky smirked. "It's Bucky Time!"

Bucky then ran off with another Tupperware to get more food.

Meanwhile, at the beach…

Danglars, wearing the so called Golden Helmet of Mambrino, went to meet at the beach with Odin.

Odin smirked as he was now on horseback. "Ready for this?"

Danglars nodded.

Odin smirked. "Be prepared for a fate worse than death!"

**Toby Great Pumpkin versus Shego**

**Snoopy, Garfield and Scooby versus Evil Audrey**

**Danglars Servo versus Odin**

**Start Battles**

At Shego's office…

Toby pulled out his Servant Ray and smirked. "SERVANT RAY! GET SHEGO!"

Nothing.

Toby stared.

"SERVANT RAY! DON'T GET SHEGO!"

The ray then emitted a beam of light which blinded Shego for a few seconds.

Shego smirked as she blasted her green rays. "That all you can do?"

Toby growled. "SERVANT RAY! DON'T SUMMON A BEAM OF LIGHT TO PARALYZE SHEGO!"

The ray then did what Toby just said, only Shego dodged it.

Shego then punched Toby with her green fists.

Meanwhile, back at the bathroom…

"Sonic Blade!" Snoopy said as he did his signature move on Evil Audrey, making her lose 55 HP.

(**Snoopy relearned Sonic Blade!**)

"Tri Spell!" Garfield said as he summoned three balls to Audrey making her burn, freeze, and shocked.

Audrey lost 79 HP because of that.

"Potion Time!" Audrey then pulled out a potion and drank it, reviving 25 HP.

Scooby then learned a new move as he put the shield on his head, balanced it, and put it up in the air and kicked it in the air.

Audrey ducked and smirked. "Missed!"

"Awww…" Scooby moaned.

(**Scooby learned Shield Balance!**)

Audrey then pulled out a DVD player.

Snoopy, Garfield, and Scooby stared at it and laughed.

"ATTACK MY DVD PLAYER!" Audrey then threw the DVD player over to Snoopy, hitting him on the head.

"OWWW!" Snoopy said, dizzily. "That hurts… that really hurts…"

Meanwhile, back at the beach…

"TRACTOR POWER!" Danglars said as he pulled out a tractor from his pocket, and let it run to Odin.

Odin blasted the tractor to pieces.

"Okay, Dan, you know what to do!" Odin said to his horse.

"Dan? You named your horse Dan?" Danglars asked.

"It used to be a different name, but I kept forgetting it." Odin said as he and Dan ran toward Danglars.

"Let's see what I got in my pockets…" Danglars said as he pulled out something that was a grey unicorn.

"What the- how did I get here?" The grey unicorn looked around.

"I got you out of my pockets… I guess." Danglars shrugged.

"Listen mac, you better…" the grey unicorn said before he looked at Dan.

"I see. You need my help." The grey unicorn guessed.

Danglars nodded.

"Leave it to me!" the grey unicorn then ran toward the horse to battle.

That got Odin off Dan's back.

Odin smirked. "I see… on the floor, huh? Let's get it on!"

Danglars then pulled out a beach ball… and threw it at Odin.

Odin shook his head. "A beach ball? You got to be…"

Then, all of a sudden, Odin got hit by the beach ball… hard.

"Owww…" Odin got up dizzily. "What's in that beach ball?"

"I don't know. All my beach balls are always hard." Danglars said.

Odin growled as he used his scythe.

Danglars ducked as he pulled out… uh… two more unicorns.

One was pink, the other was purple.

The pink and purple unicorns smiled as they went to the grey unicorn.

The grey unicorn was busy trying to fight Dan, when…

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The grey unicorn's eyes widened in shock.

The black horse and grey unicorn's eyes turned to see the pink and purple unicorns.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The pink unicorn said ghostly.

"AHHHH! GO AWAY!" Charlie, the grey unicorn yelled.

"CHAAAAAAAAAARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE, WE WANT TO PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" The purple unicorn smiled.

"You want to play? Then, GO AWAY!" Charlie yelled.

"CHAAAAAAAAAARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"GO AWAY!" Charlie scolded.

"LOOK, CHARLIE, THERE'S TON OF POISONOUS FUGU FISH!" The pink unicorn smiled.

"Yeah, you got to watch out for those. Now, go away, I'm fighting." Charlie turned back to his fight.

Meanwhile, back at Shego's office…

"How am I going to beat this?" Toby thought.

All of a sudden, as if by magic…

"AND TA-DA! HE'S HERE!" Hank said as he pounded the door.

Toby and Shego were shocked to see that Hank walked in the door.

Hank stared at Shego and Toby. "Ummm… awkward…"

"COWDOG! GET SHEGO!" Toby screamed.

Shego smirked as she punched Hank.

Hank growled as he got his sword out. "NOSE DIVE!"

Hank then jumped in the air, and dived to Shego, hitting her severely, making her lose 4 HP.

"WHAT? FOUR HP? COME ON, THIS IS A POWERFUL ABILITY YOU GAVE ME!"

(**Hey, I said that it was an ability. I never said anything about it being a powerful one.**)

Hank growled.

Toby then heard a beeping sound. "Oh good, the remote's done!"

Toby then pulled the remote out, and started to control it.

Meanwhile, back at the bathroom…

"ATTACK, SOCK!" Evil Audrey said as she threw a sock at Scooby, causing Scooby to lose 1 HP.

"Geez, that was the weakest attack I've ever seen! How did you manage to almost defeat the Heroes of Spades so easily?" Scooby asked.

"They were more weaker, and inexperienced!" Audrey growled.

Scooby rolled his eyes.

Then, all of a sudden, Harry and Violet jumped in.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Violet asked.

"Not much. We're currently battling the crazy girl again." Snoopy said.

"Let's do this!" Harry said as he and Violet pulled out their weapons.

"Senagy, go!" Violet said as she pushed the call button again.

Senagy then came out of nowhere. He smiled. "Aow, my stomach has been pumped, and now I'm hungry, I just have to eat."

Violet frowned. "Toby's aunt's trying to kill us!"

Senagy, confused, then said, "I'd prefer chicken."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Check her weakness, okay?"

Senagy then went over to Evil Audrey and examined her. "Not much. Looks dumb around the edges. I think one little whack on the head should do it."

"Thanks, Senagy." Violet said.

"One whack in the head, coming up!" Snoopy said as he raised his sword.

Then… all of a sudden…

Garfield hit Snoopy on the head with his staff.

"OW! What the heck is that for!" Snoopy yelled.

"I didn't do that!" Garfield said.

"Yes you did, I saw it my…" Violet then threw her shield at Scooby.

"AHHH! Violet!" Scooby said as he ducked.

"HUH? Oh no…" Violet thought. "Toby upgraded that stupid remote of his!"

"Does that mean we're being controlled again!" Harry said as he placed a Fire spell on Garfield.

"AHHHH!" Garfield screamed.

Evil Audrey and Senagy just watched, confused.

**End Battle Number 2… only temporary.**

Back at the beach…

"Take this!" Danglars said as he pulled an X-Box 360 out, and threw it at Odin.

The X-Box 360 then got smashed when it made contact with Odin's face.

Danglars shrugged. "I never liked that game console, anyway…"

"CHAAAAAAAAARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The pink unicorn smiled weirdly.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The purple unicorn smiled weirdly too.

All of a sudden, the pink and purple unicorns summoned magic out of their horns, knocking Dan out.

Charlie looked surprised, then turned to the two unicorns. "Uh… thanks?"

"CHAAAAAAAARLIIIIIIEEEEE, we're here to save yoooooooooooooooou!" the pink unicorn smiled.

"You want to save me, then GO AWAY!" Charlie screamed, then ran away.

"Charlie, come back Charlie!" The pink and purple unicorn smiled as they followed Charlie.

Danglars shook his head as he took off the shaving basin.

"GOLDEN HELMET OF MAMBRINO!" Tybalt sighed in the background as I typed this.

Fine… Golden Helmet of Mambrino.

Danglars then threw the Golden Helmet of Mambrino, only for it to be blasted by Odin.

Danglars then tiptoed to look back at Tybalt, who was watching the fight. "Powerful, huh?"

Tybalt just shrugged. "I bought it in a store!"

Danglars slapped his hand on his head.

Penelope and Tybalt were watching Danglars trying to beat Odin up.

"What do we do?" Penelope thought to herself.

All of a sudden, two warthogs suddenly ran out of the woods, and charged at Odin.

Odin turned and screamed.

Odin then ran as the warthogs ran closer.

"I'll be back, Danglars Servo!" Odin screamed.

Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope looked confused… until they saw Bucky Katt running out of the bushes with a crazy look.

The Siamese Cat smirked. "The Buck-meister strikes again."

**End Battle Number 3… Permanately!**

"What are you doing here, Bucky?" Danglars asked as Penelope put her hood back on, making her Mysterious Girl again.

"We've found food, like you said." Bucky said. "Wishbone and Nuzzle should be bringing up the feast!"

As if on cue, Wishbone and Nuzzle came, struggling with big Tupperware containers full of Flans (what they think of as Jell-O) and warthogs (what they think of as ham).

"What, Flans and Warthogs?" Mysterious asked.

"I like food that's alive!" Bucky smiled weirdly and devilly.

Mysterious blinked. "Okay…"

"Well, now that we got food, let's take this stuff back to Lab 15!" Tybalt said as he picked up a big Tupperware container.

Danglars and Mysterious nodded as they helped the Heroes of Spade pick up the Tupperware.

Back at the S building…

Hank was luckily puncing Shego in the head, causing her to lose a lot of HP.

"That's because Toby's using that stupid remote again!" Hank yelled.

(**Hey, cheer up. You're winning.**)

"I suppose that's true…" Hank sighed.

Toby smiled evilly. "Now for the move!"

Toby pushed his remote control to the right.

Hank punched Shego straight out of the building.

**End Battle Number 1**

"Uh… thanks?" Hank looked at Toby.

"No problem. Now where are the others?" Toby asked.

Then, they heard screaming.

"Never mind, I hear them."

Back at the bathroom…

Every Hero of Heart stopped being controlled.

"Finally!" Violet sighed in relief.

**Resume Battle Number 2!**

Violet threw her shield at Evil Audrey, hitting her on the head.

"OUCH!" Audrey got dizzy.

**End Battle Number 2!**

Audrey sighed, looking dizzily at the HoH.

"Think you'd get our status that easily? We've been training." Garfield said.

"You win this battle… but prepare for my secret weapon!" Evil Audrey said as she held the booster shot.

Here's Chapter 24! How was it? Man, I think this is the longest chapter I ever written. Next chapter, some secrets are exposed, some battles are encouraged, and finally, another world ends… Anyway, review away!


	25. Another End of the World

Here's Chapter 25! Guys, just a little warning before I start this chapter. At the end of the chapter, I'm going to have you guys suggest worlds that you can have the HoH, HoS, Evil Audrey and Odin visit. A little more on that later. Anyway, enjoy!

Back at Lab 15…

Danglars finally managed to bring in the last of the Tupperware back in.

"The food's in!" Danglars said.

"Good. That's all we need." Mysterious nodded.

Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle looked around.

Wishbone called out. "Hell-oooooooooooooo? Heroes of Heart?"

"Where are you, your-personality-based-on-mine rip-off?" Bucky said, sinisterly.

Nuzzle then opened a door. "Is that the lab where you said your father was?"

Danglars looked in and nodded. "Yeah. Toby was never one for…"

Danglars looked in again. "Guys… Toby's gone."

Everyone put their hands to their faces.

"I told Hank and the others that Toby should not wander off! Where are they?" Mysterious sighed.

Tybalt then went to the kitchen. "Hey, guys, Hank left a note."

Everyone gathered around.

"Dear, Danglars, Tybalt and Mysterious… we went out to look for Toby. When we got to Lab 15, he wasn't here." Tybalt read.

Everyone frowned uncomfortably.

Tybalt kept reading. "Meet us at the S building… it's the most likely place where Toby would go."

Danglars sighed. "Well, come on!"

"Yeah! I needs me some Garfield butt-whooping!" Bucky yelled.

"Enough already!" Tybalt said.

Meanwhile, back at the S building…

Audrey was about to throw the booster shot straight at Snoopy's arm.

Snoopy got his sword out to defend it.

Audrey smirked.

All of a sudden… out of the blue…

"AH HA! I AM TOBY! I WILL… uh…"

Toby Great Pumpkin then barged in the room, with the remote…

And he was staring at the face of Evil Audrey.

Toby blinked. "Ummm… awkward…."

Audrey smirked. "Ah… Toby. Why don't you ever remember your Aunt Audrey anymore?"

Toby backed away. "Look…"

"You left me, Toby! YOU LEFT ME IN SPACE!" Audrey growled.

"I…" Toby began.

Snoopy, Garfield, Scooby, Harry, Violet, Senagy and Hank (who had walked in) had to watch in interest.

"What are you talking about?" Snoopy asked.

"About a hundred years ago, Toby blasted me into space! And all because I was nice to him!" Audrey growled. "WHY WERE YOU NEVER NICE TO ME, TOBY? WHY!???"

Toby gulped. "Aunt… Aunt Audrey… I can explain…"

Audrey struck Toby. "YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE PAIN!"

Toby just cowered in the corner.

The HoH and Senagy turned in surprise. Not even once, have they actually seen Toby being afraid of someone. Well, maybe some person named Gourmand, but that was it.

"What are you going to do with me?" Toby cowered.

Evil Audrey pulled out a gun. "You are going straight to hell where you belong!"

Toby just cowered.

Audrey shot two shots.

Toby shut his eyes, as if ready to be shot.

All of a sudden, he heard two shots deflected.

Toby opened one eye…

Then the other eye popped open to surprise as to who saved him.

"Toby is not going anywhere!" Violet said as she and Scooby held their shields.

Snoopy, Hank, Garfield, Harry and Senagy looked surprised.

Audrey looked surprised too.

Audrey smirked. "So… I knew it! You were in cahoots with Toby all along!"

"No, we're not… but we're not letting someone die either!" Scooby said.

"Yes, he's a villain! But he's not bad of a villain as you!" Violet exclaimed.

"We thought Toby was the major threat of our world, if not the universe! After seeing you in action, we know now we're wrong." Scooby sighed.

"So, if you want Toby, you have to go through us!" Violet frowned.

Scooby turned to the others. "Sorry, guys! But we have to protect Toby."

"Wait! We'll protect him together!" Harry said as he ran with his staff.

Garfield nodded as he went with Harry.

Snoopy jumped in with his sword, waving it around.

Hank jumped in too.

Senagy sighed. "Is this chapter going to be long? I thought you said this was going to end after this chapter!"

(**Patience.**)

Toby stood up in surprise. "You guys… are really… helping me?"

Snoopy turned. "Well, of course."

Toby frowned… but it was an agreeable sort of frown. "Okay… but this truce is only temporary, okay?"

Meanwhile, back downstairs…

Shego came back inside, growling as she pushed the elevator buttons.

Shego muttered as she went in the elevator.

A few minutes later…

Danglars, Tybalt, Mysterious and the HoS came in.

"Hell-ooooooooooooooooooooo?" Wishbone called.

"Seriously… we're getting sick of your stupid 'Hell-ooo' line!" Nuzzle said as he pushed the elevator buttons.

"Okay, come on… The HoH would have found out about what Shego was up to by now." Mysterious said as everyone went in the elevators.

As the elevators closed…

"Bucky, move your foot out of my face!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Nuzzle, move your tail out of my nose!"

"Pardon me."

"Danglars, get your hands off of my bre-"

"Way ahead of you, Mysterious."

Meanwhile, back upstairs…

**Snoopy, Garfield, Scooby, Hank, Harry and Violet versus Evil Audrey**

**Start Battle**

Audrey smirked as she shot two shots at Snoopy.

Snoopy flinched in pain.

Hank ran around Audrey a lot of times until she got dizzy, then he jumped up, and slashed her.

Silence.

Hank turned to the screen. "Well?"

(**Hank has learned Fast Sword!**)

Hank nodded. "Thank you."

Scooby then used Tornado Spin toward Audrey, making her lose 54 HP.

Garfield was about to use another attack…

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Shego then jumped between Evil Audrey and the fighters.

"I'm not quite done with you!"

Shego then turned to Evil Audrey. "And who is this?"

Evil Audrey then picked up Shego by the throat, nearly choking her.

Shego's eyes swelled.

"No one gets in the way of my battles!" Evil Audrey growled.

Evil Audrey then threw her out the window.

No, don't ask how there is a window in a bathroom.

Evil Audrey then turned back toward her opponents.

Back at the elevator…

The elevator doors opened.

Bucky fell out first, along with Tybalt and Danglars.

Wishbone also fell out with Nuzzle and Mysterious.

"Ow…." They all muttered.

Danglars, Tybalt and Mysterious got up and rubbed themselves.

The Heroes of Spade got up and did the same.

"Come on, where would they be?" Danglars said as he looked into Shego's office.

Tybalt looked inside another room. "They're not here."

Bucky looked inside the bathrooms.

He saw Evil Audrey throwing a Wii at Snoopy.

Snoopy caught it with one hand. "Destroy a Wii. That is low."

Bucky turned around and called out. "Found them!"

The brother and good girl team…

"Wait, we're not being referred to by our real names?" Tybalt said as I typed this.

(**Everyone figures I've typed in your names by now.**)

"I see. Well, why are you typing 'as I typed this' every time you put something we said after said or exclaimed?" Danglars asked as I-

(**You know, you have a point. Why am I typing all that?**)

"Can't you at least stop typing?" Penelope asked as-

(**Hey you're right! Screw typing! I'm going to read!**)

"I'm glad you finally stopped."

"Yeah, me too."

"Wait! Which one of us said that?"

"I don't know! I thought it was maybe Mysterious!"

"Yes, but which one is me?"

"I don't know!"

"Monkeys…"

"Okay, I think the person who said that line was Bucky. Good. Now we just need to know…"

"Which one of us just said the previous lines?"

"Wishbone, can you hear me?"

"How can I hear you if I don't even know which one of us is talking?"

"Wishbone, come on, give your catchphrase, anything!"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry, Nuzzle…"

"You know what, screw this! Let's just go in and save them!"

"Yes, but how are we going to do that? We have no author!"

"How do you know that?"

"The author just ran off to Barnes and Noble."

"Duh! Stupid…"

"I know! Just because I told the author to read, does not mean he has to leave his computer!"

"Okay, I'm calling somebody to help."

"How are we going to do that? I don't hear beeping."

(_What's going on?_)

"We're saved! It's Tinyrocket, the original author!"

(_What the…_)

"Just type in the actions until our author comes back, okay?"

(_Okay, but did you have to tie me up…_)

"DO IT!"

(_Fine, fine…_)

"Good." Bucky sighed as he walked away from me.

"Well, I'm finally glad we got our actions back." Mysterious said as she went towards the door.

"Anyway!" Danglars said as he opened the door. "You found them?"

"Yes!" Bucky said as he pointed to the bathroom. "They're fighting that psycho woman with the booster shot."

Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope and the Heroes of Spade peered in.

Evil Audrey then threw an iron fist at them, hitting Scooby square in the nose.

"Ow…" Scooby said as he fainted.

"Oh man, Great Daney fainted!" Bucky said as he closed his eyes and aimed his staff. "CURE!"

Scooby instantly got cured.

Everyone looked up and saw Bucky and the other Heroes of Spade join in.

"Bucky!" Garfield frowned.

"Garfield…" Bucky growled.

Bucky and Garfield then turned and used a Fire Spell on Evil Audrey.

Hank then turned to me.

"Ahem."

(_What?_)

"Hey, you're not Orange Sora! You're the original author! Tinyhammer or Tinyrocket or whatever the heck those guys call you now!"

(_Yes. I'm trapped here until Orange Sora comes back._)

(**I'm back!**)

Mysterious turned to the authors straightly. "Back already?"

(**You suggested I read. And what's Tinyrocket doing here?**)

(_Hey, OS or OR or whatever the heck I'm calling you now. I just thought I'd help you out a little with your story while…)_

_(_**No worries about it. Now, out of the seat, please. Anyway…**)

The brother and good girl team, and the HoS went toward Bucky…

"We were already past that point!" Bucky exclaimed.

(**Oh. Where are you then?**)

"The Heroes of Spade join the battle?"

(**Oh, okay.**)

Anyway…

The Heroes of Spade joined the battle.

Bucky and Garfield stared at one another, then turned to Evil Audrey and blasted a Fire Spell at her.

Oh, yeah, that and…

(**Bucky learned Cure!**)

Wishbone then used his Slash Roll to hurt Evil Audrey.

Danglars, Tybalt and Mysterious then ran to Toby.

"You okay, Dad?" Danglars asked.

"Get me out of here while she's distracted! Hurry!" Toby said as he grabbed his sons' hands.

Danglars, Tybalt and Mysterious then ran off with Toby in hand, and they ran in Shego's office.

Danglars shut the door, and turned to Toby.

Danglars then started to look around the room and noticed yet another interocitor… the same type of interocitors that were found in the Bully Brothers' hotel room, Evil Audrey's lab, and the Final Fantasy XII world before it blew up.

"Everyone seems to have the same device as I do. What gives?" Danglars thought.

"What do we do?" Tybalt gulped.

Mysterious then pulled out a car remote, and clicked it.

Toby, Danglars and Tybalt turned to Mysterious, weirdly.

"What happened?" Toby asked.

"I called Lab 15 to come to us! All of us can get out of here and start finding the wormhole! Then we can get the Heroes of Heart and Heroes of Spade to safety!"

Toby frowned. "Heroes of Spade? Are they new types of Heroes of Heart?"

"Oh, right, you never met the Heroes of Spade yet!" Danglars said.

Toby looked at Danglars. "What are you guys…"

"We'll explain later!" Mysterious said. "Toby, does that remote work?"

Toby held up the remote. "It works, but…"

"GOOD! Make the Heroes of Heart join hands!" Mysterious nodded.

Danglars and Tybalt were in shock at what Mysterious' plan was. "Mysterious, you're not suggesting…"

Mysterious nodded. "Sorry guys."

Meanwhile from down below…

"That's why I hired you two!" Shego said as she went in with Crane and Tank.

"What do you want us to do?" Crane asked.

"Take care of those stupid menaces of whom have been causing me trouble!" Shego growled.

Crane and Tank rolled eyes. "Right…"

Crane and Tank sighed as they used the elevators.

Shego smirked. "Meanwhile, I'm escaping! Those Heroes of Heart won't know what we dark summons are up to!"

Shego then pushed a button on her watch that made her teleport.

Meanwhile, upstairs…

Violet then used Shield Boomerang to weaken Audrey.

Audrey smirked as she stomped a big stomped…

And made the HoH and HoS lose almost all their HP, making them weak.

"Hey! Racism! This is racism!"

Everyone started to fall on their knees as the battle ended.

**End Battle**

"Well, what do you say now…?" Audrey smirked as she pulled out the booster shot.

All of a sudden, the Heroes of Hearts linked hands.

"What the…" Snoopy said as all the HoH's hands were being linked.

Back at Shego's office…

"Now then, we have Snoopy's hand join with the Heroes of Spade!" Mysterious nodded.

"Right." Danglars said as he ran to the bathroom.

"Wishbone, Nuzzle, Bucky! You three have to join hands!" Danglars called.

Wishbone, Nuzzle and Bucky just stared weirdly at him.

Bucky then grabbed both Wishbone and Nuzzle's hands. "Now's not a good time for a musical number."

"Toby, put the remote to the right!" Danglars called.

"What are you doing?" Violet called.

"Just trust us!" Danglars said. "And be prepared for the end of the world!"

"Wha-?"

Before they knew it, the linked Heroes of Heart joined hands with the linked Heroes of Spade.

The Heroes of Spade and the Heroes of Heart all received a big shock.

And they all fainted.

"Great! Mysterious, teleport them back to Lab 15!"

All the HoH and HoS disappeared before Evil Audrey's eyes.

Danglars then ran out of the bathroom and back into Shego's office.

But not before the Bully Brothers caught sight of Danglars.

"Drake! There you are!" Crane smiled.

Danglars stopped… and turned.

"Crane, Tank! What are you guys… guys, get out of here, you've got to! The end of the world is starting!"

As Danglars said that, it started.

First, there was a major earthquake.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-hat's going on?" Tank asked.

"I h-h-h-h-have s-s-s-s-s-s-something to c-c-c-c-c-confess, guys. The Hood-d-d-d-d-d-ded C-c-c-c-c-c-c-claw n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-never fi-f-f-f-f-f-ired you. P-p-p-p-p-penny, T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tybalt and I did, in his v-v-v-v-v-v-voice! We t-t-t-t-t-t-t-teleported the Hood-d-d-d-d-ded C-c-c-c-c-c-claw to an-n-n-n-n-n-n-nother w-w-w-w-w-w-world! In other w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-words, we sorta k-k-k-k-k-k-k-killed him off! We're sorry! You're still em-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mployed to him!"

Crane and Tank stared in surprise.

Danglars sighed as he walked in.

Danglars, Tybalt, Mysterious and Toby nodded.

"L-l-l-l-let's go!" Danglars sighed.

"W-w-w-w-wait!"

Danglars, Tybalt, Penny and Toby turned.

Crane and Tank ran up.

"W-w-w-w-we d-d-d-d-don't c-c-c-c-care if you k-k-k-k-k-killed him off! You're still g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-great friends!" Tank said.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-besides, you n-n-n-n-n-need to kn-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-now where to find the wormholes!" Crane said.

Danglars smiled.

"G-g-g-g-g-great guys!"

"W-w-w-w-when you g-g-g-g-g-get to Q-q-q-q-q-quadrent 69, you'll f-f-f-f-f-find t-t-t-t-t-two wormholes. One takes you b-b-b-b-back to your home in the p-p-p-p-p-present, the other takes you home… 100 years b-b-b-b-before recent times." Tank explained.

"The Q-q-q-q-q-quadrent you're in n-n-n-n-n-now is Q-q-q-q-q-q-quadrent 64! You need to c-c-c-c-c-cross Q-q-q-q-q-q-quadrates 65, 67, and 68 to get there." Crane explained.

"What about Q-q-q-q-quadrent 66?" Mysterious asked.

"In space, there are no double digits, Penelope." Tank said.

Toby turned in surprise. "Wait… m-m-m-m-my in-n-n-n-n-ntern is n-n-n-n-n-named P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-penelope?"

Danglars and Tybalt frowned. "Uh-oh…"

Tybalt then turned to Toby. "We c-c-c-c-can explain everything when we get b-b-b-b-b-b-b-back into sp-p-p-p-p-p-p-pace!"

"One m-m-m-m-m-more thing!" Crane said. "Once you en-n-n-n-nter the wormhole, you will experience some weird ch-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hanges that occur within your sh-h-h-h-h-hip! Oh, and the in-n-n-n-n-n-nterior is g-g-g-g-g-going to have a g-g-g-g-g-g-green glow. Be a-a-a-a-a-ware of that!"

"T-t-t-t-thanks!" Danglars said.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-come with us! You'll be s-s-s-s-s-safe!" Tybalt called as Toby and Danglars jumped in Lab 15.

Crane and Tank sighed. "We c-c-c-c-c-c-c-can't go…"

Penelope frowned. "Why?"

"We f-f-f-f-f-f-f-found this p-p-p-p-p-p-place to b-b-b-b-b-be our home…" Crane said. "And if our home g-g-g-g-g-g-goes down… we go."

Penelope frowned. "You're g-g-g-g-g-g-going to d-d-d-d-d-die…"

"We s-s-s-s-s-s-survived worst." The Bully Brothers said.

Penelope nodded. "Okay… we'll t-t-t-t-t-t-t-trust you…"

"We'll m-m-m-m-m-m-m-meet ag-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gain somed-d-d-d-d-d-day, P-p-p-p-p-p-penelope and g-g-g-g-g-g-good f-f-f-f-f-friends!" Crane and Tank nodded.

Penelope, Tybalt and Danglars waved good-bye as they went in the ship.

Crane and Tank watched as the ship started up and went out into the sky.

They then turned and watched as the volcano started to form and erupted.

Tank nodded as the Bully Brothers kept their word.

The last thing the Bully Brothers saw were bunches of lava flowing at them…

Here's Chapter 25! In case you're wondering, no the Bully Brothers won't die. They'll be able to escape when things start to go worse. In that case, the lava.

Now then, on to the world thing I was talking about. Now then, you remember the quadrents the Bully Brothers mentioned earlier? In case you didn't know, here's what quadrents they have to survive.

Quadrent 63 (That was the blown up Final Fantasy XII world)

Quadrent 64 (Evil Sidekick Island)

Quadrent 65 (???)

Quadrent 67 (Surprise world)

Quadrent 68 (Not really a world, but… I don't want to spoil it much)

Quadrent 69 (The wormholes)

I know what you're thinking… "ARGH! This is going to take a hundred chapters!" I realize that, too… which is why I'm splitting the mission into two different parts. Like when Final Fantasy X added a sequel to their adventure. Yes, expect a second part to this story as a separate story right after Quadrent 65.

Notice I didn't add Quadrent 66. I was going to do a Quadrent 66, but I realize that would be a bit too much… plus, I wanted it to be more science fictiony.

Now then, why are there question marks on Quadrent 65? Well… I need your help.

I have a few choices for worlds that I would like to use… (hears everyones' complaints on 'What's the point? You're just going to blow up that world!'). Don't panic, I won't destroy every world. Anyway, I have a few choices that I need your help on. Here are the choices for worlds that I thought would be a suitable choice…

Surburban City Life (Phineas and Ferb) (I figured that show hadn't been used yet, and I figured, why not?)

Total Drama Island (Same name as the show) (Face it, who isn't a TDI fanatic? Plus, it's on yet another island…)

Dr. Seuss Land (Dr. Seuss) (Yes, expect Horton Hears a Who and Grinch characters to appear.)

Pucca's World (Pucca) (Why am I adding this show? Because… I HATE THAT SHOW WITH A MEAN STREAK! HOW COULD THAT SHOW STILL BE ON THE AIR? IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN CANCELLED AFTER TWO FRICKING EPISODES! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING TO GIVE THIS TO YOU NOW! IF ANY OF YOU PUCCA FANS WANT TO CHOOSE D, EXPECT THIS WORLD TO BE BLOWN UP! BECAUSE I HATE PUCCA, AND ALL OF ITS LIVING RESIDENTS!)

Monty Python (show with the same name) (Face it, who isn't a fan of Monty Python? I wanted a humourous world, but I should warn you… if this world wins, the fic's rating is going up to M.)

Other (if for some reason you can't decide, select E, and the name of the show you would like to see as the world.)

Okay, those are all your choices. Take your time wisely and select your choice. I'm also going to be holding a poll in my author's biography page so you can also make the choices. The winner will be selected after the 27th chapter has come. Right now, Chapter 26 will return to Linus and the others. Anyway, review away, and don't forget to pick your choice!


	26. The Murder

Here's Chapter 26! Wow, already I got two voters in my poll!

(switches to Bucky) What are you talking about? You were one of the voters on that poll too!

(switches to me, rolling my eyes around) Uh… what do you mean?

(Bucky narrows his eyes)

(switches to me) All right! I was one of the two voters. But I'm not going to tell you who I voted for…

(switches to Bucky) You voted for that…

(switches to me, putting a gag on Bucky) Anyway, this chapter goes back to Linus and his friends. Anyway, enjoy!

It was a day later that Linus told everyone about the world endings.

"WHAT?" Everyone said in shock.

"I'm afraid it's true." Linus sighed.

"But we can't just sit here waiting for the world to end!" Bowser complained.

"Yeah! What are we supposed to do with our remaining lives?" Cortex asked.

"What's the point in living in this world, if we're all just going to die?" Sora complained.

Linus, Lilo and Dot shook their heads in sadness as they saw everyone gasping that they were going to die… it seems they were not taking the news too well.

"People, relax!" Lilo called.

Everyone was still talking frantically.

Dot sighed, and mustered up a yell.

"SHUT UP!"

That got everyone quiet.

"Thank you." Dot nodded.

"Now, everyone, I know this is a bad time for all, but there is a way out of this…" Linus said.

Everyone looked up in hope.

"Unfortunately, our call for help is still stuck in a building somewhere in space." Linus sighed.

Everyone looked down.

Then, Mewtwo spoke up.

"I've been searching for their building using my powers, but it's been out of our quadrent." Mewtwo said.

Everyone looked down.

"But…"

Everyone looked up.

"…There's been a ship coming our way in approximately two hours." Mewtwo said. "I looked at the recipients, and they seem like people we can trust."

"Really? What makes you think so?" Spike asked.

"…They seem to know the Heroes of Heart…" Mewtwo said.

Everyone looked in surprise.

Later that day…

Linus, Lilo and Dot was back at the place where Lab 15 used to be.

"Wow… they know the Heroes of Heart? How do they know the Heroes of Heart?" Linus asked.

"I don't know." Lilo said as she removed the Band-Aid.

"Come on, let's go see if the Eighth Annuel World Ending is going well." Dot said as they went in.

Everything was in black and white again.

This time, the house that's Lab 15 seemed to be crowded.

"What's going on in there?" Linus said as he, Lilo and Dot went in.

In their surprise, they saw an arrangement of people in the party.

Toward the left, they saw Audrey's mom communicating with two people.

One was a black coat wearing man with a big sword. The other person was a man with a bow tie, and vampire like teeth.

"Ah, Master Squall, master Walter. How may I help you gentlemen on such a fine day?" Audrey's mom smiled.

"Willingly, my good dear. Me and Wellington were about to have our last sets of dinner before the whole 'end of the world'. Speaking of which, you wouldn't mind coming into my house for…"

Audrey's mom frowned. "Forget it. You're not getting my blood that easily. And what about you Master Squall?"

Squall just paused.

"Master Squall?"

Squall just paused.

Walter smiled evilly. "Maybe I should take him out for air?"

Squall pulled out his Gunblade and put it in Walter's throat.

"You're not going to suck it out of me like you sucked it out of my girlfriend!"

"Well, pardon me for being offorous, Master Squall, but I thought she was already dead!"

Linus, Lilo and Dot just stared at this conversation strangely.

"Let's move on." Linus said as he and the others went up to Audrey's house, which oddly was the only room that didn't seem crowded.

In the room, they saw Audrey mixing another potion, and drinking it.

"Aw, my life potions work! I will now live forever!" Audrey smiled

Linus, Lilo and Dot blinked.

Audrey smirked as she pulled out another potion. "Now, to scare everyone out!"

Linus and Lilo turned around to run out, but Dot stopped them. "Relax, the place won't be destroyed. I watched her the first time she set fire to the place.

Audrey smirked as she pulled out a lighter, and lit it.

She snuck outside, near where her mother was talking with Walter and Squall.

She put the lighter on the rug.

Audrey then smirked as she snuck back in her room.

"So, anyway, I was talking to Quistis, and she said the most funniest thing!" Audrey's mother laughed.

Walter noticed something is wrong. "Do any of you smell smoke?"

Indeed, everyone smelled smoke.

IT wasn't until the smoke alarm went off when they realized that the place was on fire.

"Everyone, RUN! GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!" Audrey's mother screamed.

Everyone screamed as they ran and jumped out of the building.

"This is the worst Eighth Annual World Ending I have ever experienced!" Audrey's mother cried.

"Then prepare… for worst!"

Audrey's mother turned, scared as someone was pointing a gun.

"Audrey! Sweetheart… you wouldn't… you couldn't!"

"You're right… I shouldn't! But you haven't let me do things my way as a kid… now… it's my turn… for you to EAT THOSE WORDS!" Audrey smirked as she shot her mother.

Linus, Lilo and Dot gasped as they saw everything.

Audrey's mother was looking at the bloody eyes of her daughter… as she was shot between the eyes.

It was the last thing she ever saw.

Audrey smirked as she put the gun away.

Then, all of a sudden, everyone felt a major earthquake.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yessssssssss, it's hap-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pening!" Audrey smirked.

Linus, Lilo and Dot stared in surprise.

"What's happening?" Linus asked.

Linus, Lilo and Dot then ran out.

Everyone, who was out of the house, looked outside in the sky in surprise.

The sky turned red, then purple.

Or, black and white, if you were on Linus, Lilo and Dot's end.

"Why's the sky changing color?" Lilo asked.

Walter sighed. "Dear, oh dear… it appears that the end of the world has finally arrived."

Everyone at Balamb Academy looked in awe. Then a blinding light went toward the others.

"Good bye world… I hardly knew thee." Squall said to himself as he was engulfed in the bright light.

Walter turned into a bat with a bow tie, and bowed his head in honor as he was engulfed in a bright light.

Everyone nodded in honor then their lives ended.

Linus, Lilo and Dot stared in shock as the light came in.

"Hang on!" Dot called as they clung to each other.

The light engulfed Linus, Lilo and Dot.

When the light cleared…

There was no clear sky…

No trees…

No buildings…

Nothing. It was a world of darkness.

All the people that were left standing, were Linus, Lilo and Dot. There was also the building that looked like Lab 15 behind them.

"We survived!" Linus smiled.

"Because it's not affecting us! We came from the future, and they can't see us!" Dot smiled.

"But why's Lab 15 still here?" Lilo asked.

"Like I said…" Dot said. "Audrey used a potion that can make the house survive through many world endings!"

"That means…" Linus said before he gasped. "Lab 15 has been around, and people have been mistaking it for a regular villains lair!"

"But why would it live?" Lilo asked.

Dot smiled. "Well, I'm glad that Audrey isn't in our world! Look what she did to her mother!"

Lilo frowned. "Yeah! If I were that meanie, me and Linus would kill her with our dark magic!"

Linus smirked. "Right!"

All of a sudden, the door opened to see Audrey smirking.

"I did it! I'm officially the only survivor of the world endings!" Audrey smirked. "And it's thanks to the life potions that saved me!"

"I think we should go." Linus said.

"Hey, Linus, do you think Audrey made any more of those life potions?" Lilo asked.

"I doubt it. But if she did, she would have hidden it in a good place…" Linus said. "A really, _really_, good place…"

Meanwhile, back at Quadrent 64…

Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt were drowning their loss of their friends, Crane and Tank, by drinking an orange liquid.

"To Crane and Tank." Danglars said as he held up his orange juice.

"To Crane and Tank." Penelope and Tybalt said as they drank up theirs.

"Say, Danglars, this stuff is really good." Penelope said. "Where did you find it?"

"It's been in the fridge for many months. Me and Tybalt took some twice a month." Danglars said. "I hate to say it, but orange juice fills up a good mood."

Tybalt and Penelope nodded.

"Come on, let's go get the HoH up…" Tybalt said as he started to get up.

"No need."

Tybalt turned as Toby entered.

"Aw, Dad. You got them up!" Tybalt smiled.

"Even the Heroes of Spade too." Toby smiled. "I told them about what's happened after they got shocked. I even told them my intern's name."

Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope stared in shock.

"I must say, they thought it to be a good idea." Toby smiled.

"YOU DID WHAT????!!!!!" Penelope's eyes widened.

"What? It's only a name, how could it harm…?" Toby began before Penelope grabbed him by the throat.

"Listen to me, you backstabber! My name was meant to be secret! Now you blew my secret, and…"

"And, what Penny?"

Penelope turned to see the Heroes of Heart entering the room.

"Oh, uh, guys!" Penelope said as she began…

"You can stop lifting the hood, we all know." Scooby said.

Penelope sighed as she put the hood down.

"All right, fine. I'm not dead. I wasn't even dead. I was saved… by him." Penelope sighed as she hugged Danglars. "Look, Scooby, I don't care what everyone says, I love him! I'm not going back to your town!"

Scooby frowned. "What are you talking about? I'm just… so happy to see you're alive!"

Penelope looked up. "Really? You… you missed me?"

Scooby nodded.

"You missed little ol' me?"

Scooby gave out his trademark chuckle. "You know friends never give up on each other."

Penelope and Scooby hugged.

"Next time though, don't scare us like that!" Scooby sighed. "You had us in a scare."

Danglars and Tybalt nodded. "Well, I guess…"

"Not so fast, Drake and Ty!" Scooby called.

Danglars and Tybalt turned.

"That's right, my old speech teacher and native helper. After Toby told us that his intern's name was Penelope Pitstop, I figured you two had something to do with this?"

Danglars and Tybalt looked at each other… and shrugged.

"Where do we begin?" Tybalt said.

"I'll start." Danglars said as everyone sat down. "Ladies and gentlemen, grab some popcorn, because I'm about to tell you a story of true love."

Bucky then ran out and came back with popcorn for everyone.

Scooby smiled. "Can't wait to hear it."

"It all began when Toby had this failed invention, right? He called it a Time Taker. Anyway, it didn't work as usual, so…"

As Danglars began telling his story about true love, the ship went on the way to Quadrent 65, where they would encounter another world. Not too far, Evil Audrey was smirking, following the lab, knowing that Toby and the Heroes of Heart and Heroes of Spade were in there. Odin was following Lab 15 from a different side.

Here's Chapter 26! How was it? Well, now everyone knows that Penelope Pitstop's alive (which is good, because I won't have to write her as Mysterious Girl anymore!), and Danglars and Tybalt are telling the story of how she and the brothers met. Meanwhile back at home, Linus, Lilo and Dot visit the past again, where this time, Audrey killed her mother, and the world ended with her and the house surviving. Cameo made by one of Tinyrocket's OCs, Walter, and a slight mention of Wellington there too.

Anyway, I still need votes! So, leave your vote in a review, or go read my poll and vote! The poll will close once the 28th chapter starts! Anyway, review away!


	27. Younger Than Springtime

Here's Chapter 27! One more chapter until Chapter 28 comes! So vote on the poll or reviews already! If you don't know what I'm talking about, read the last part of Chapter 25! Anyway, enjoy!

After Danglars and Tybalt told the whole story of the love story behind the 1980's, everyone thought it to be a sad story, with a happy ending.

"There's a moral to it." Danglars and Tybalt both said.

Penelope couldn't help but chuckle. "You both sound like Crane and Tank when you say things at the same time."

"Thanks for reminding us." Danglars stood up. "By the way, where are we in space now?"

"Oh, hang on." Penelope said as she moved over to the captains' quarters AKA the living room.

Everyone followed suit.

Penelope then pushed a button as everyone looked at the screen.

After two beeps, she nodded.

"Yep, we're in Quadrent 65." Penelope nodded.

"Whoa." Bucky, Wishbone and Nuzzle looked out the window.

"So beautiful…" Wishbone smiled as he saw at the blue space sky.

"LOOK!" Garfield said as he pointed out another room.

Everyone gathered around the window in amazement.

"It's a whole solar system of worlds!" Toby sighed in awe.

"Good eye, Garfield." Harry smiled.

Everyone smiled at the worlds. There were about five worlds, if not more.

One world looked like a tri-state area, with a huge tower hovering over.

Another world was what looked like a desert island with a campsite... with a forest behind the camp site.

Another world was a complete weird looking jungle, with weird colored trees.

Another world looked like a very weird Chinese world (And that's ALL I'm going to say about it!).

Another world looked really weird. On one side, there was a city, and another side looked like a countryside area.

There were many others, but I'm just going to give you these five for now.

"Beautiful." Nuzzle smiled. Before you know it, he began to sing.

(**Nuzzle**)

**I touch your hand**

**And my arms grow strong,**

**Like a pair of birds **

**That burst with song**

**My eyes look down **

**At your lovely face,**

**And I hold a world**

**In my embrace.**

Nuzzle then stepped out of the crowd as everyone started watching him sing.

"What number is this?" Snoopy whispered to Tybalt.

"'Younger Than Springtime', from South Pacific." Tybalt whispered back.

**Younger than springtime are you**

**Softer than starlight are you**

**Warmer than winds of June**

**Are the gentle lips you gave me.**

"Nuzzie's sure a good singer." Bucky smiled.

"That, or the author had almost forgotten his old Puzzle Place memories, and he had to improvise Nuzzle's character. That and he hasn't been giving me and him any attention in the past chapters." Wishbone said.

**Gayer than laughter are you**

**Sweeter than music are you**

**Angel and lover, heaven and earth**

**Are you to me.**

**And when your youth and joy invade my arms**

**And fill my heart as now… they do…**

**Then…**

"Take it, Nuzzle." Snoopy cried in tears.

**Younger than springtime am I**

**Gayer than laughter am I**

**Angel and lover, heaven and earth**

**Am I… with… yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.**

The Heroes of Heart, Heroes of Spade, Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope and Toby clapped their hands.

Toby sniffled. "You sang beautifully."

"Thank you… thank you… hold your applause everyone…" Nuzzle smiled. "One more chorus…"

Then, Nuzzle sang the chorus

"Beautiful… again." Toby smiled.

"Thank you…" Nuzzle smiled.

"Yeah, that song matches the worlds' uniqueness. Too bad we're not stopping at those worlds." Penelope said as she went to the driver's seat.

"WHAT?" Everyone said.

"Oh come on! Why can't we stop at every world?" Snoopy asked.

"Then our home's going to forget us, and they're going to be in an unknown danger." Penelope sighed.

All of a sudden, Bucky jumped Garfield, which resulted in them both getting shocked, and fainting.

"That, and you guys will automatically destroy these worlds." Penelope said as Harry did a Water spell on both Bucky and Garfield.

Snoopy sighed. "You got a point…"

"I mean, look what happened to Ivalice and Evil Sidekick Island." Danglars said.

"Okay, you don't need to rub it in." Violet sighed.

"Sorry." Danglars sighed.

"Anyway, we're just going to pass the quadrents in peace." Penelope said.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay… okay…" Tybalt said.

All of a sudden, they heard sounds.

"What's that?" Snoopy asked.

"Oh, it's our dinner we caught. Jell-O and ham." Wishbone nodded.

"I don't think Jell-O and ham would make sounds." Snoopy said.

"That's what I said." Nuzzle chimed.

Then, all of a sudden, there was an explosion.

"Okay, that's it!" Snoopy said as held up his weapon up. "There's something in the kitchen!"

Then all of a sudden, a ten foot flan bursted in the living room.

"WHAT THE?" Garfield said.

"Not another ten foot Flan!" Harry said as he held up his staff.

Violet and Toby turned to the Heroes of Spade. "You caught these monsters?"

Wishbone and Nuzzle slowly nodded.

Bucky on the other hand, smirked a crazy smirk. "Bucky Time!"

"Oh boy." Scooby said as he ran into the kitchen. "Wishbone, come with me! We're making cake!"

Wishbone then ran in the other room.

Toby looked at the warthogs coming in the room.

"Boy, these warthogs are ugly!" Toby said. "Since we're in a temporary truce… Pumpkin Ghosts, activate!"

Toby held up one arm in the air, and ten pumpkin ghosts appeared.

"Aren't these guys your weakest?" Garfield asked.

"Let's start the battle, and you'll see how they've been improved!" Toby smiled.

"Danglars, Tybalt, stay with me, we're driving!" Penelope said as Danglars and Tybalt sat down next to Penelope.

**Snoopy, Garfield, Hank, Harry, Violet, Bucky, Nuzzle, Toby Great Pumpkin and Ten Pumpkin Ghosts versus 4 Ten-Foot Flans and 10 warthogs**

**Start Battle**

Bucky smirked as he pounced on a warthog, and started riding it.

"Hee-haw! Move it or lose it!" Bucky smirked as the warthog started galloping.

Nuzzle then used his Boogie Shield technique to knock out a warthog.

Garfield then used Thunder to attack two warthogs, to knock them out.

"Pumpkin Ghosts! Reach Rack!" Toby called out to his Pumpkin Ghosts.

The pumpkin ghosts held hands, and with their energy, summoned a huge rack of barbecue sauce, which spilt on two of the flans.

The flans screamed as they melted.

The HoH were surprised that Toby's pumpkin ghosts could do that.

Toby turned to the Heroes of Heart. "Cake isn't the only weakness for ten foot flans."

"And speaking of cake!" Scooby said as he and Wishbone ran out of the room carrying ten birthday cakes.

"Birthday Cake Power!" Wishbone called as he threw the cakes at the remaining flans.

The flans melted as Snoopy slashed a warthog.

"Let's combine moves, shall we?" Hank said to Harry.

Harry nodded as Hank jumped on Harry.

Harry then did his Firenze move as Hank Nose Dived into Harry's move

Hank, being on fire, aimed his nose over at three warthogs, knocking them out.

(**Harry and Hank have combined moves to learn… Firenze Dive!**)

Hank smiled. "Thanks!"

(**You're still addicted to eating chickens.**)

"I AM NOT!"

Violet then pulled out the calling device. "Senagy!"

Senagy then appeared again.

"Mind giving a free trump card to one of the players?" Violet asked as she handed him a card.

Senagy smiled. "Yeah, girl!"

Senagy then started to sing. "Aaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooowwwwwwwww, me and my shadow, yeah!"

Senagy then closed his eyes, and use his finger to point.

All of a sudden, numbers appeared on people's heads.

A 1 appeared on Snoopy, a 2 was on Garfield, 3 on Scooby, 4 on Hank, 5 on Harry, 6 on Violet, 7 on Wishbone, 8 on Bucky, 9 on Nuzzle, 10 on Toby and the Pumpkin Ghosts, and 11 on the remaining two warthogs (one of which is still being ridden on by a crazed Siamese.)

The numbers then started simultaneously blinking.

"Aow, man, come on, come on, big bucks, big bucks, no whammies, no whammies, big bucks, no whammies, and STOP!" Senagy said as he pointed to the number…

(**3! Scooby is enhanced with power!**)

Scooby then started glowing purple.

"Huh?" Toby, Wishbone and Nuzzle said as everyone turned to see Scooby glowing purple. "Why is Scooby glowing purple?"

Violet smirked. "Toby, you weren't with us at the time I put this little thing in Senagy, but for you Heroes of Spade, I'll explain." Violet said. "What Scooby is experiencing is called a 'Final Mode of Attack', or the 'Final Punch'. We all have one final move inside of us. But, whether it defeats the enemy or not is up to them. When we have enough points in our bars, I usually summon Senagy for using 'the trump card'."

"Uh, okay." Toby said as he nodded with interest.

"Now, numbers, such as the ones that appeared on our heads, usually appear on top of us, and the opponent we're fighting. Senagy usually closes his eyes, and points to a lucky number. And the person that has that lucky number is in luck, because they use the Final Punch to knock out someone, or heal." Violet explained.

"What happens if he points to a number, and the number belongs to the opponent we're currently fighting?" Nuzzle asked.

"Well, that would mean we're completely screwed." Violet sighed. "Usually, when an enemy gets the Final Punch, they usually randomly possess one of our team members, and/or immobilizes them. That team member will not be mobile until the battle ends."

Wishbone looked up in surprise. "Wow… I wonder what my Final Punch is…?"

"You'll find out." Violet said. "Scooby?"

Scooby nodded as he used his Final Punch. "MYSTERY MACHINE!"

All of a sudden, a 60's van with flowers drove out of nowhere.

"All right!" Scooby said as he went inside.

All of a sudden, the Mystery Machine started to drive around.

It ran into a warthog, who squealed.

Bucky was still riding the warthog like mad. "Get along you! I like my food to be fresh!"

All of a sudden, Bucky heard a honking of a horn.

Bucky and the warthog looked up to see the Mystery Machine's headlights.

Bucky's eyes widen. "This is not going to end well."

BANG!

CRASH!

The last warthog was defeated, and Bucky got sent out the window, falling out of Lab 15… and into one of the worlds.

**End Battle**

Scooby smirked as the purple glow disappeared. "Isn't that lucky!"

"It certainly is!" Wishbone smiled as the warthogs turned into ham. "Now we REALLY have a feast!"

Nuzzle smiled. "Glad to see normal ham!"

Violet just stared in shock.

"What's wrong?" Snoopy asked.

"Uh…." Violet paused.

"Say something!" Scooby demanded.

"Uh…" Violet then screamed. "YOU DOPE! YOU JUST PUSHED BUCKY OUT THE WINDOW, AND HE FELL OUT OF THE LAB!"

Scooby and the others were surprised, then turned to where Bucky was, and the window.

Scooby realized what happened. "Sorry! I didn't see him!"

Violet then turned to Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt, who were currently studying a map. "Guys? We have to land on one of those worlds!"

"Why? You know you'll…" Penelope started.

"Scooby used his Final Punch move to push Bucky out the window." Violet sheepishly admitted.

"WHAT?" Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt turned. "Oh man!" They put their hands to their faces.

"Sorry." Violet sighed.

Penelope sighed as she got up and looked outside at these five, if not more, worlds. "Oh, Bucky could have landed in any of these worlds!"

"I know where he landed!" Senagy said as he went to the window.

"You do?" Everyone turned.

"Yeah! He landed in…" Senagy pointed out the window. "That world!"

The others looked down.

They looked at each other, and nodded.

"Okay, we're making one stop, but that's the only stop!" Penelope said. "And besides, we're only getting Bucky back on Lab 15! Then, we're going home!"

Everyone nodded. "Yes ma'am!"

Penelope nodded as she set the coordinates to the world that Bucky landed in.

A few inches from Lab 15…

Evil Audrey noticed that the Lab started to move towards one of the worlds. She nodded, and went down.

Meanwhile, another few inches away…

Odin looked at the same direction the Lab was going. Nodding, he followed the lab.

Meanwhile, down in the nameless world…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bucky screamed as he was still falling.

Bucky then landed facedown on a tree branch, then fell down on another tree branch, and fell down in some prickly pines.

Bucky moaned as he tried to crawl out of those bushes.

When Bucky got out, he sighed… and fainted.

There's Chapter 27! Now, this world will remain nameless until I reveal the winner! Who will it be? You'll see! Until then, you still have time to vote! Voting closes on January 16th, though, so hurry! Also, I know the Final Punch is too similar to the Final Smash from Super Smash Bros Brawl, but I wanted to have the other characters have a very cool finishing attack! And yes, Scooby's Final Punch is based off Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Wolf's Final Smash. Anyway, review away!


	28. Tonight

Here's Chapter 28! (sighs) Yeah, as you can tell, it's been a while… Anyway, okay, folks, counting the number of votes in reviews and polls, I decided to reveal the winner!

In fourth place… Pucca (YAAAAAAAAAY! IT'S NOT GOING TO BE IN MY STORY!)

In third place… Dr. Seuss Land (Probably a good idea not to write about that since I have a hard time coming up with rhymes.)

In second place… Monty Python (And I had a good plot for that too, in case that won… oh well…)

And in first place… well, I'll reveal it in this upcoming chapter! Enjoy!

Audrey watched as Lab 15 went to descend to an island-like world.

Audrey's eyes narrowed as she turned her lab and followed Lab 15. As she followed the lab, she sung to herself.

(**Audrey**)

**Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever**

**In my eyes, in my words and in everything I do**

**Nothing else but you, ever!**

Inside Lab 15, while everyone was discussing a game plan on how to pick up Bucky, Toby went to a window, and thought about his aunt, who wants to kill him. He sighed.

(**Toby**)

**And there's nothing but me and Audrey,**

**Every sight that I'll see is Audrey…**

Audrey growled as she followed the lab.

(**Audrey**)

**Toby… Toby…**

Toby looked at the night sky.

(**Toby**)

**Always you, every thought I'll ever know**

**Everywhere I go you'll be…**

(**Audrey**)

**I will hunt you down, for it's you and me!**

A split screen then intercepted as Audrey was singing on one side of the screen and Toby was singing on the other side. Audrey continued singing.

**Tonight… tonight…**

**It all began tonight…**

**I saw you, and the world went away**

**Tonight… tonight…**

**There's only you tonight,**

**What you are, what you do, what you say.**

(**Toby**)

**Today, I was an evil person,**

**Bent on killing people,**

**I see now I was wroooooooooooong…**

(**Audrey/Toby**)

**For here you are…**

**And what was just a world is just a star…**

**Toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.**

Toby sighed as he looked over at the Heroes of Heart and the Heroes of Spade.

"Let's hope Bucky doesn't get in trouble in that world." Violet said.

"Whatever the residents are." Wishbone said, worried.

He then looked over at his sons and Penelope. Danglars was pushing some buttons, while Penelope was taking the wheel.

Toby sighed as he turned back toward the window as he and Audrey continued to sing.

**Tonight… Tonight…**

**The world is full of dark**

**With suns and moons all over the place…**

**Tonight, tonight**

**The world is wild and bright**

**Going mad, shooting sparks into space**

**Today, the world was just an address,**

**A place for me to live in**

**No better than our dark…**

**But here you are**

**And what was just a world is a staaar…**

**Toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…**

"Toby?"

Toby Great Pumpkin turned to see Snoopy.

"Worried about your aunt?" Snoopy asked.

Toby nodded. "Yeah…"

"Don't worry about her. She'll probably never find us… and if she is, we'll be here to back you up." Snoopy said.

Toby felt a little warmness inside him… like he actually cared. "Um… thanks."

"Toby, why don't you rest up?" Snoopy offered.

Toby nodded. "Snoopy?"

Snoopy turned to Toby.

"Thanks… and sorry…" Toby said as he started to walk away.

Snoopy nodded before he turned to the others.

"Snoopy?"

Snoopy turned to see Toby, looking like a feared child. "Would you mind… singing to me… to sleep?"

Snoopy rolled his eyes. "Sure…"

Snoopy walked over to Toby's room, and started to sing to Toby.

(**Snoopy**)

**Good night… Good night…**

**Sleep well… and when you dream…**

**Dream of happy thoughts…**

**Toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…**

Toby was lulled to sleep when he heard Snoopy's soothing voice.

Snoopy smiled as he looked over at the sleeping Toby.

Snoopy then walked over to the kitchen, where Danglars and Tybalt were drinking the endless supply of orange juice, along with eating some 'Honey Nut Cheerios Future'.

Snoopy then sat down with them. Danglars noticed.

"Hey there, Snoop. Want some cereal?" Danglars asked.

"Penny said we'll be able to land in the world after breakfast, so we're starting up!" Tybalt smiled as he ate his Honey Nut Cheerios Future.

"No thanks guys. Say, guys?" Snoopy began to ask.

"Hmm?" Danglars and Tybalt looked up.

"Toby… is not really a bad guy when you look into him." Snoopy said. "I wonder what his past must have been like."

Danglars and Tybalt looked at each other, then nodded.

Danglars then pulled a file out of his pocket and gave it to Snoopy. "Read this. All the information you need to know about Dad is in there."

Snoopy stared at the file and nodded as he took it with him. "Thanks."

Down at the island world…

Bucky slowly woke up. "Ouch… that smarts…"

Bucky got up and looked around. All around him was a forest. "Where… where am I?"

He gulped as he slowly walked. It was indeed very unfamiliar territory. He gulped as he stepped on a twig. He looked at the night sky and continued to walk over to the night.

And here's Chapter 28! How was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Man, it's been a long time since I've been in the ACFF kick! I may have to do a lot more chapters after this! Anyway, review away!


	29. New World Exploration

Here's Chapter 29! Enjoy!

We later see the ship land down on the world… after going through the usual 90 miles an hour downwards, then turning the building upright.

When the doors of Lab 15 opened, Hank took a peek out the door.

"Seems to be an empty place…" Hank muttered as he tried to walk out. He then was jerked back by Danglars.

"NO! You, along with the Heroes of Heart and Toby are staying here! Me, Tybalt, Penelope, Wishbone and Nuzzle are going out to find Bucky." Danglars explained.

"Uh, actually, I'm going to stay here for a while." Nuzzle said as he looked around the place. "This place seems to be a dump."

"Well, duh. It's always been a dump. Toby and we made it that way." Tybalt smirked. "And quite frankly, I don't mind…"

"Well, they are right. You guys have to stay behind. We need what remains of the Heroes of Spade to find Bucky." Penelope said as she put on her helmet.

Snoopy nodded. "Right. Let's hope you find Bucky."

"Yeah… we may be rivals, but we're still Heroes to the end." Garfield explained as he sat down.

Wishbone then started to run out the door. "Well, let's find that Siamese and get going."

"Right! But we're going to have to do it quietly to avoid the locals." Danglars said as he, Tybalt, Penelope and Wishbone went out. "If there are any…"

As the Heroes of Heart and Nuzzle watched them leave, they looked at each other.

"Anyone up for cards?" Nuzzle asked.

"As long as we avoid the shocks… sure, let's do it." Scooby said as he walked towards the table.

In another section of the world Lab 15 landed in, Audrey's ship had also landed. Audrey smirked as she pulled out a radar detector and turned it on. She pulled out a vine piece from her pocket. "Good thing I got some DNA from Toby…" She put it in and started following the signal to where Lab 15 would be.

Meanwhile, in the forest, we see Bucky looking around, being scared.

"Hello… anyone? Wishbone? Nuzzle? Snoopy? Scooby? Hank? Harry? Violet? Dangy? Tybalt? Penny? Toby?" He paused. "Rob? Satchel? I'll even settle for Chubby Huggs, Fungo or Garfield!"

Bucky sighed as he walked towards a lake. He looked down on his reflection. He frowned upon looking at it. He seemed to be covered in sap, tree leaves and bark when he crashed into the trees.

"Oh man! I'm going to have to bathe myself big time to get rid of this mess!" Bucky muttered as he turned around… only to be caught by a net.

Bucky was too shocked and surprised by this. "How the… what?"

He then heard some bushes rattling. Bucky was too scared to speak. He then saw some muscled person wearing chef's apparel coming in. The muscled chef nodded as he took Bucky and examined him. "Hmmm… seems unusual for one of the animals that runs around here…"

Bucky just blinked… he was too scared to say anything. The muscled chef nodded as he took Bucky in hand and led him to a few cages, one of them empty. Bucky looked to see a trapped beaver, a shark in a fish tank, and a bear. Bucky was thrown into the empty cage. As the cages were lifted into a small boat, Bucky turned to his next door trapped animal, the bear. "Hey! HEY! Do you know where I am?"

The bear just blinked and yawned as it laid down to nap. Bucky frowned as he just sat down. "Okay fine, don't answer…"

Inside the forest, Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope and Wishbone were looking around the world.

"Hmmm… no sign of Bucky anywhere." Wishbone looked up and sniffed. "Not up here, either."

Danglars sighed as he sat down. "How hard is it to find a Siamese?"

All of a sudden…

"DANGLARS SERVO!" A loud voice yelled.

Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope, hearing the familiar voices of Odin, sighed. "Great…"

To nobody's surprise (except Wishbone), a familiar horse rider floated down. "You have humiliated me for the last time! Prepare to battle!"

"Odin, I would love to kick your butt again, but I'm not in the mood right now." Danglars said as he walked past Odin.

Odin frowned as he ran over to Danglars. "YOU WILL PAY!"

"Later. Right now, we're finding somebody." Danglars muttered. "Go challenge the white dog over there."

Odin was about to yell, when he noticed the surprised Wishbone standing there. Odin smirked. "Very well… I will battle… this creature… but I'm coming after you next!"

"Whatever, Odin. Now leave us alone." Danglars sighed as he started to walk off.

"Come back here!" Penelope grumbled as she grabbed Danglars' collar.

Wishbone gulped as Odin went towards him.

Back in Lab 15, Nuzzle looked up from his hand to look around at the place. By that time, Toby was getting up and walking in.

"Say guys, I was thinking… think we should surprise everyone coming in by cleaning up the place?" Nuzzle asked.

The Heroes of Heart looked at each other.

Harry nodded and smiled. "I don't see anything wrong with that…"

"I'm good with cleaning up." Violet said as she got up from her seat.

"Won't Penelope be in for a surprise." Scooby chuckled as he got up.

"Cleaning? Heh…" Toby rolled his eyes.

Snoopy sighed as he turned to Toby. "Hate work, huh?"

"Well, I don't hate it when it comes to science… but cleaning in labor? I hate it!" Toby frowned as he sat down.

"Oh come on, what's wrong with cleaning… sure it's tedious at times, but it can be fun!" Nuzzle smiled.

"Oh please! How could cleaning be fun?" Toby asked.

"I'll show you." Nuzzle smiled as he got up.

And there's Chapter 29! How was it? If you haven't guessed this world by now… it's Camp Wawanaka! That's right, Total Drama Island won the poll! What antics will the Heroes of Heart, Spade, Toby, Audrey, Odin, Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope get into? You'll see! Anyway, review away!


	30. Cleaning Up Lab 15

Here's Chapter 30! Enjoy!

**Wishbone versus Odin**

**Start Battle**

Wishbone gulped as he got out his sword. Odin smirked as he got out his scythe. Odin started slashing towards Wishbone. Wishbone then went up and did a combo on Odin. Odin, a little mad, started to flash as a circle started to form around Wishbone.

Wishbone looked around and was scared. "Uh… hell-oooooooooooooo? Could anyone tell me what this thing is?"

"Only one of my special attacks… it's called 'Dark Circle Stop'." Odin smirked as his attack hurt Wishbone. "Every attack you give me, you give to yourself. So I suggest to start stocking on Potions…"

"Potions, huh…" Wishbone said as he ran over and slashed Odin with his sword. Wishbone yelped as he stepped back in pain. "I felt that one!"

Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope were watching the fight going on in progress.

"Poor Wishbone… we should help him…" Penelope said in concern.

"I'm pretty sure he can make it… he is a Hero of Spade…" Tybalt smirked.

"A rookie Hero of Spade, sure… but his training has progressed." Danglars smiled as he started to sip from a Sprite. Danglars frowned as he threw it offscreen. "I hate this lemonade…"

Wishbone started to scratch around until a Potion came out. He drank the Potion, getting some health healed. Wishbone then went over and jumped up in the air as he swung the sword up. He then grabbed his sword by the tail and swung it over at Odin's throat!

**Wishbone has learned Tail Slash!**

"ACK!" Odin said as he clutched his heart. As his sword came back to Wishbone, Wishbone smirked as he held up his sword in victory.

**End Battle**

Odin breathed in and out as he teleported. "Don't think this is over!"

Everyone watched as Odin disappeared. Wishbone then turned to Danglars. "Can anyone tell me who the heck that guy was?"

"It's a long story…" Danglars said as he got up. "Come on, let's go find Bucky."

Back in Lab 15, Nuzzle was gathering the Heroes of Heart and Toby around.

"So? Tell us, how can cleaning be fun?" Toby muttered.

"Well… in every job that must be done, there is an element of fun. You find the fun… and SNAP!" Nuzzle snapped his fingers, getting everyone's attention. "The job's a game!"

(**Nuzzle**)

**And every task you undertake**

**Becomes a piece of cake**

**A lark, a spree**

**It's very clear to see…**

Nuzzle smiled as he picked up a book lying on the ground and picked it up.

**That a…**

**Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down.**

**Medicine go down, medicine go down,**

**A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down…**

**In a most delightful way!**

Nuzzle smiled as he put some more books away. He then heard birds singing outside the left hand window. Nuzzle opened the window to see some seagulls building a nest.

**A seagull feathering his nest**

**Has very little time to rest**

**While gathering his knits of twine and twig**

**You're quite intent in his pursuit,**

**He has a merry tune to toot**

**He knows a song will move the job along!**

One of the seagulls flew to his window as it started to sing to Nuzzle.

Snoopy sweatdropped. "I thought it was 'A robin feathering his nest'…"

"Must not be robins in this area." Violet deducted.

Nuzzle continued singing.

**For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down**

**Medicine go down, medicine go down**

**For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down**

**In a most delightful way!**

Nuzzle nodded as he sent the bird on his way. Nuzzle smirked as he walked over to a bookshelf. He snapped his fingers, and the books just went up and cleaned themselves.

The Heroes of Heart and Toby Great Pumpkin were shocked and surprised. "How did…"

Nuzzle smirked as he turned around. "It's a gift that we Heroes of Spade have. We can instantly clean our rooms with a snap of a finger."

"Really? Let me try!" Hank said as he turned to the dishwasher and snapped his fingers. The dishes came to life and started to wash themselves. Hank smiled. "Wow!"

Garfield smiled as he started going into Tybalt's bedroom and snapped his fingers. Tybalt's room was cleaning itself as Garfield smirked. "It is fun!"

Toby, impressed, decided that maybe he can try cleaning. Toby went to the living room and started to snap his… vine. Toby was frowning as he couldn't get his vines to snap.

The Heroes of Heart and Nuzzle were whistling as they snapped their fingers in every room they came across.

Outside, unknown to them, a certain blond haired woman had reached where Lab 15 was. She smirked as she got the needle ready.

Back with Bucky, he was sighing as he looked out from the cage. He was floating in some river boat on an ocean. He noticed that the muscled chef was putting some tags on the cages, with names. Bucky read them. Bucky noticed that the cage in the shark was labeled 'Duncan'. The one with the bear was labeled 'Owen' and the beaver cage was labeled 'Gwen'. He noticed a name tag on his cage, but he didn't read it. Bucky was thinking about what was going to happen. There was no way in this state that he would get help… would he be seen as a wild animal, causing to say nothing. Bucky was getting a bit nervous as he sat down on the cage. He just wished he was back with the Heroes of Spade… he wished he was back home with Satchel and Rob…

He heard the boat come to a stop. Then, the cages were lifted up. Bucky looked outside and noticed that he was in some odd place… with a dock, a few cabins and a little flagpole, kind of like summer camp. On the side of his cage, he noticed a sign. He took a quick read.

'Camp Wawanaka' was what the sign said.

"Could this be where I am?" Bucky thought as his cage was set down. He heard the roar of the bear before he heard the sound of a whip. He saw the chef person coming inside one of the cabins, then coming out with someone else. He was a black haired person with blue t-shirt and khaki pants. He also had black hair. The black haired person walked over to the cages and examined them.

"Hmm… yeah, that fits Duncan… ironic for Owen… gee, if I had a heart, I would feel sorry for Gwen… but I probably wouldn't." The black haired person smiled as he chuckled at some of the animals. He then went to Bucky's cage and looked inside. The black haired person frowned as he looked closer. "Chef… what is this thing?"

"I don't know. It wandered into my trap net when I was collecting the animals. I assumed it was some kind of a… jackelope!" The chef person, named Chef, guessed as he shrugged.

Bucky growled upon hearing that. The black haired person backed away. "Whoa… I don't think this is a jackalope… I think it's more of a… lemur thing."

Bucky just growled even more upon hearing that. Chef looked closer at the growling creature and nodded. "Yeah… I was beginning to think that too."

"Nevertheless, though, maybe Heather won't have too much of a problem with this… lemur-thing." The black haired person said as he and Chef walked off.

When they closed the door, Bucky just screamed in shock. "HOW CAN THEY NOT RECOGNIZE ME AS A CAT!"

Bucky was sighing as he sat down. "Well… whoever this Heather is… I'm not sticking around to see this Heather…"

Bucky began to pick the lock with his claws, with unsuccessful results. He sighed as he tried to unlock the cage door. "This may take some time…"

Meanwhile, nearby one of the cabins, we see a goth girl with blue hair smirking as she was on top of the roof, ready with a bucket in hand.

We see someone emerge out of the cabin. She was a raven haired girl wearing a brown tank top, khaki shorts and brown sandals, reading a teen magazine.

All of a sudden, she felt a drop of water on her shoulder. The raven haired girl stopped for a moment, and put out her hand. All of a sudden, a whole bucket of water fell on the raven haired girl.

The raven haired girl growled as she looked up to see the Goth girl, laughing her butt off. "Oh, good one, Goth Girl. The best you thought up?"

"Maybe. But it's worth it to see a wet girl like you, Heather." The goth girl smirked as she jumped off the roof.

The raven haired girl, known as Heather, growled. "When I get my hands on you, Gwen, I'll…"

"Attention, campers! Please report to the mess hall for your next challenge." Chris's voice blew from the horn.

Heather muttered as she got up. "Great, another challenge… man, Chris must be really desperate… wonder what he'll kill us with today…"

Back in the forest, Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope and Wishbone kept searching for Bucky.

"Man, if only finding Bucky was simple!" Wishbone muttered.

"I think it can!" Tybalt smiled as he stood up.

Danglars sighed as he turned to Tybalt. "Okay, Ty, what crazy idea do you have this time?"

"Just a simple Calculatus Eliminatus, my friend." Tybalt asked.

Danglars frowned. "Calculatus… what?"

"Cal-cu-la-tus… E-lim-in-a-tus. I went to a special school where I studied the same!" Tybalt smiled as he looked up at one tree.

"Since when do you go to school?" Danglars asked.

Penelope, chuckling at the idea, looked at Tybalt. "Okay, Ty, the Calculatus helper, let's try your idea to find Bucky and Eliminatus this place!"

Tybalt smiled as he got up. "Sure thing."

Tybalt then smiled as he started to conduct like a conductor… the next thing you know, Tybalt was singing.

(**Tybalt**)

**When you've mislaid a certain something,**

**Keep your cool, don't get hot,**

**Calculatus Eliminatus is the best friend that you've got,**

**Calculatus Eliminatus always helps an awful lot**

**The way to find a missing something is to find out where it's not!**

Tybalt smiled as he marched over to some trees and looked over. "It isn't here. I'll mark this X."

Tybalt wrote an X on one tree as Tybalt pointed to another tree. "He isn't there. I'll mark that Y."

Tybalt then picked up an apple after writing a Y on another tree. "It isn't underneath the apple, mark the apple HKI."

As Tybalt wrote an HKI on the apple, Wishbone examined a hole in the tree. "He isn't in this squirrel's nest."

Danglars looked at his knee. "And he isn't on my knee."

"Mark the squirrel's nest K-300, mark the knee 5-7B." Tybalt explained as he started marking trees with letters and numbers. Penelope was just staring with wide eyes on what those three were doing.

**We just jot down all the places**

**Where it isn't, and gee whiz,**

**Very shortly we will locate**

**Where the missing object is.**

Danglars looked in one spot. "He isn't here."

"842-J!" Tybalt told him.

"He isn't there!" Wishbone pointed to another spot.

"F-607. I'll mark this pine tree 22,000 decimal point 11." Tybalt said as he wrote down that number on a pine tree.

Wishbone then looked in the sand. "He isn't in the sand."

"And he's not on this TV." Danglars said as he pulled out a TV.

"Hmmm… sand, 0-2-4 and a half! TV, 1 million and 3!" Tybalt smiled as he watched the others mark things.

**When you've mislaid a certain something,**

**Keep your cool, don't go to pot!**

Danglars then went to Penelope and wrote 42-O on her helmet. Penelope looked up, and was a bit peeved at this.

(**Tybalt, Danglars and Wishbone**)

**Calculatus Eliminatus is the best friend that you've got!**

(**Danglars and Wishbone**)

**Calculatus Eliminatus always helps an awful lot!**

(**Tybalt**)

**The way to find a missing something is to…**

(**Danglars, Tybalt and Wishbone**)

**Find out where it's noooooooooooooot!**

Danglars and Tybalt laughed as Penelope looked around. "Guys… have you forgotten we're on a secret mission here?"

"No, why?" Tybalt asked.

"Look what you did to the place!" Penelope said as she pointed to all the letters that Wishbone, Danglars and Tybalt have written. "If there were any foreigners on this island, I wouldn't be surprised if they went after us for ruining their islands!"

"Oh, lighten up! I get all the best ideas!" Tybalt smiled as he got up.

"Well, let's continue finding Bucky!" Penelope said as she got up. "Come on!"

And there's Chapter 30! How was it? The song 'Calculatus Eliminatus' is from the animated version of The Cat in the Hat. Anyway, review away!


	31. The Mysterious Ship

Here's Chapter 31! We go back to where Linus, Lilo and Dot are! Enjoy!

In the dark forest, we see Linus, Lilo and Dot peeling off the band aid as they jumped into the portal.

"What's going on in the world of Audrey, I wonder?" Linus asked as he jumped in. They all noticed that everything was at a distant darkness… like nothing existed… except for that house on the corner.

"Man… this place looks gloomy…" Lilo said as she opened the door and walked in. In the corner, she saw Audrey, now a young 21 year old with rimmed glasses, combed blond hair and scientist clothes smirking as she mixed a couple potions together.

"With this… I could be able to make time go quicker! It's a boring process, but somebody's got to do it!" Audrey said as she put the mixed potions in a beaker.

Linus, Lilo and Dot looked at each other as if to say, "This woman is talking to herself… that is sad."

"So… what are we supposed to learn from Audrey?" Linus asked.

All of a sudden, they heard some singing nearby. Audrey heard it too as she smirked. "Ah… this must be the ninth beginning of the 'new world'… after a year, it's finally starting."

Audrey looked outside to see the miracle about to occur. Linus and Lilo looked outside curiously.

As if by magic, the sun started to appear. It was slowly followed by grass… trees… a stream that ran past… birds and animals started running as if they were beginning to enjoy the new world.

Linus, Lilo and Dot looked in awe and amazement.

Lilo, staring agape, smiled. "It's… beautiful…"

Audrey smirked as she stepped out to the world. She brushed her hair a bit and smiled. "This world… so beautiful… easy to take over…"

Audrey nodded as she went back inside. Linus, Lilo and Dot looked over as Audrey picked up the concoction. "The only thing that I need for my final experiment… and I'll be good."

Audrey smirked as she walked out with scissors in her pocket. Linus, Lilo and Dot looked confused at what Audrey was going to do… as they started to follow her, all of a sudden, everything flashed.

They were seen back near the white flash.

"What? NO! That can't be it! What was Audrey going to get?" Linus asked.

"Whatever it was… we may have to wait a while." Lilo said as Dot put the big band-aid back on the white flash.

"Yeah… because believe it or not… I believe the ship that was arriving is about to come down." Lilo said. Everyone nodded as they ran out.

At the landing base near the castle, everyone was gathering around to see the ship that landed… even the original Heroes of Heart came around to see this spectacle.

Sorry, I suppose I should explain the original Heroes of Heart. They were the first set that stuck together as plain, normal creators of the 40's, 50's, 70's, 80's, and late 90's. But they somehow got sucked into a portal that transported them to the world that made them the original Heroes of Heart. In this world, they always stuck together, but as they progressed, they gotten a little bit rusty, so looking at the creations of the worlds they made, they decided to make the heroes of their own created worlds into a Hero of Heart so that people would be impressed in the Final Fantasy world of the FFX century as the people were in the FFIX century.

The first sword Hero of Heart was Charles Schultz. He was the creator of Snoopy and Charlie Brown. Rumored to have died in the 2000's, he was actually alive and well working in the Final Fantasy world as he was the natural leader. He chose Snoopy as his successor because he felt he had the biggest heart for everyone.

The second sword Hero of Heart was John R. Erickson. He was the creator of Hank the Cowdog and his crazy antics in his own world. He started out as a cowboy in the Texas Panhandle where he wanted to write serious books for adults. People liked the Hank short stories he published in newspaper articles, and Hank became his vehicle of success ever since… for adults and children. He came into the Final Fantasy world while wrangling a cow back in her pen… he became second in command the instant he joined Charles and the gang. He does not remember why Hank was chosen as his successor, but he knew that Hank wasn't his first choice.

The first mage Hero of Heart was Jim Davis. Jim was the creator of the Garfield comic strips. He was a plain ordinary cartoonist who had pretty much an every day life until the day he came onto the Final Fantasy world. He knows how to use his magic wisely. Inspired, he decided to have Garfield as his successor. His reason, Garfield was just one that was interested in the ways of magic.

The second mage Hero of Heart was J.K. Rowling, the first girl of the group. She was the creator of Harry Potter and his adventures. Rowling was just a normal person getting ready to write Harry's next adventure when she suddenly got transported to a fantasy world herself. Together with the Heroes of Heart, she helped stop a big threat that caused a huge earthquake. But during the process, she went a little loopy, making her a crazy Hero of Heart. She chose Harry as her successor for the reason that since she was a magic person, it's only fair Harry gets his own set of magic besides his regular Wizarding spells.

The first shield Hero of Heart was Hanna Barbera, the second girl of the group. Hanna, along with having a granddaughter, also had two sons, William and Joseph, who helped created her ideas into cartoons that many people see on Boomerang every day. They even helped with the success of Scooby Doo… even unpopular shows like 'Penelope Pitstop' got some credit. Meanwhile, she was one of the first people to discover the portal that lead to the Final Fantasy world. From there on, she became friends with the Heroes of Heart who got separated, and have been together since. Hanna chose Scooby as her successor, because as she claims, "Scooby is just too popular. He is a loveable mutt."

The final person and the second shield Hero of Heart was Lemony Snicket, who created the likes of the Baudelaire orphans. Lemony (who went by another name) had a pretty tragic life as no one would see his face in the darkness, but he met the Heroes of Heart one day as he slipped on a banana peel that got him into the portal. His fighting style with the shield would either be in the shade so that no one could see his face. For the first time in his life, he was a bit happy when fighting alongside the Heroes of Heart. He chose Violet as his successor, because he felt that it was time the Baudelaires had their own happy life.

"Well, this is it…" Lemony said as he looked up.

The ship then opened its' doors as everyone stared. Someone started to walk out…

"Hi. How you doing, homies?" A 40 year old woman with orange hair, a green shirt, blue pants and yellow sneakers walked in, wearing a blue hat that fit her oversized head as she held a staff.

Everyone just sweatdropped at this sight.

Then, Satchel and Rob came out as Satchel chuckled. "Man, that Darby… she's a card!"

"Reminds me of someone we know…" Rob muttered.

Linus looked over and whispered. "Who are these guys?"

The forty year old woman, named Darby, came up. "Darby Conley's the name, homies! I'm one of the original Heroes of Spade that came in!"

John R. Erickson looked up in surprise and gulped. "The… Heroes of Spade…?"

"YEP!" Darby smiled as she walked over to Jim and extended her hand. "Put her there!"

"I'd rather not…" Jim gulped nervously, backing away.

"Aw, what's wrong? Afraid we'll get shocked?" Darby smirked.

"Uh, that… and the-world-will-probably-get-worse-than-it-already-is…" Jim quickly muttered.

"What?" Darby asked as two more figures came out.

One of them was a white haired man with a blue shirt, red jeans and a sword similar to Wishbone's.

Another was a brown haired man with a green shirt, blue pants and a slick in his hair who held a shield similar to Nuzzle's.

Everyone was staring in surprise as Joe, Sam, David, and Sizzle walked out.

"Whoa… this is cool! I wish Nuzzle could see this place!" Sizzle said as she jumped with excitement.

Everyone was getting confused until a familiar figure showed up last. They all looked up.

"Who are you?" Yuna asked.

"Everyone, if I may introduce myself, I'm Vaan… and do I have a story to tell you all!" Vaan started.

And here is the thirty first chapter… looks like Vaan's going to tell the story… and some people may not like what they hear.

(switches to Bucky, annoyed) For now, can we switch back to my problems?

(switches to me) Next chapter, Bucky. Anyway, review away!


	32. Bucky and Heather's Plan

Here is Chapter 32! This chapter, we will be seeing what I think is one of the good chapters I've written. Enjoy!

In the Camp Wawanaka area, Heather, Gwen, a fat teen in a Canadian shirt and a black shirted Mohawk sprouting criminal like teen was gathering around Chris as most of them sighed (Owen actually being excited).

"Okay, Chris, what sick challenge do we need to get through this time…" Duncan muttered.

"Well, ever since the rain out in Wawanaka, we decided not have an invincibility challenge… that's going to be next week. Rather, I have decided to go easy on you for a little reward. Whoever performs the best with their furry partner will be keeping the pet." Chris started to explain.

Heather, Gwen and Duncan moaned.

"Great, the last thing I need is a mascot…" Heather muttered.

Owen, on the other hand, was pretty excited. "This is awesome! Our own pet!"

"Easy there, big fella. This is only for this island… you have to let him go back to the wild once the game is over…" Chris explained.

"Aw, man!"

"Sorry." Chris said, pretending to look apologetic. "Anyway, you are to train the animal for a little pet show…"

"Rip-off of earlier challenges." Gwen coughed.

"And whoever performs the best will win the right to keep the pet." Chris smiled with a demonic like look.

"Just bring on the pets!" Heather groaned, wanting to just get this over with.

"Fine, fine… here we go! Let's start alphabetically… with Duncan." Chris smiled as Chef brought in the shark in the fish tank. Duncan looked at it with a bit of interest.

"You sure have taste, Chris." Duncan smirked. "I'll give you that."

"Your very own beaver to train, Gwen!" Chris smiled as the beaver cage was brought out.

In the other room, Bucky, trying to pick the lock, was seeing the animals getting dragged out. Bucky gulped as he sat down nervously. What would this Heather girl do to Bucky? He closed his eyes, when his cage was brought in.

"Heather, we just found this unspecified thing a few hours ago, so we decided to give him to you as your pet!" Chris smirked as Chef threw Bucky's cage right at her. Heather looked right at Bucky and grimaced in disgust.

"Ew, gross! Can I have a different pet?" Heather asked.

"Nope, sorry, only four animals were chosen. Speaking of which…" Chris said as he turned to Owen.

Heather just sighed as she stared at the caged Bucky. Bucky just looked at Heather, a little nervous.

Bucky didn't hear most of everything, but once Chris was leaving, he noticed three of the campers picking up their animals (Owen screaming as he was running from the bear.) and leaving. Heather was the only one left as she was sitting in disgust. Bucky looked out to look at Heather for a bit. Heather noticed as she growled. "What are you looking at?"

Bucky just stared as Heather ranted. "I can't believe that stupid Chris… forcing all of us to do this stupid island full of mosquitos and bugs… I don't like him! And I don't like any of the castaways either! Some of them I may like… but I don't like them all… especially that stupid Goth girl… she has been the very bane of my existence! I hope she dies!" Heather growls as she looks at Bucky. "I'm not even going to train you, you ugly little thing! I don't even deserve your company!"

Bucky frowned as he finally spoke. "Hmph. Well, you think you had a bad life, you should probably hear the story of mine!"

Heather growled as she turned away from Bucky… then gasped as she quickly turned around. "You… you…"

"I… what?" Bucky said as he raised an eyebrow.

"You… you talk!" Heather gasped as she backed away. "No… it can't be!"

"Yes… yes it could!" Bucky growled as he looked out. "You may be mean but that doesn't give you the right to bring it out on me!"

Heather gulped as she punched herself. Bucky was confused at this. "Uh… what exactly are you doing?"

"I get it… this is a dream… I'm asleep… Chris didn't really give us the challenge, and you shouldn't be talking! Yes, I was just getting out of bed right now!" Heather said as she punched herself in the eye.

"Girl, if that were true you were dreaming, I wouldn't be covered in this stupid mess!" Bucky growled.

Heather stopped punching herself in the face as she looked at the cat. "So… what I'm seeing is real… you really talk…"

"Yes… and I can tell you what species I am… Siamese cat! I'm a Siamese cat who doesn't even belong in this stupid world!" Bucky growled.

Heather gasped as she looked inside. "A… Siamese cat…"

Heather opened the cage and took Bucky out. She examined him fully, and gasped. "You… you are a Siamese cat…"

Heather smiled as she started stroking Bucky, despite the sap and leaves on his body.

Bucky felt like he wanted to scratch her, but for some reason… he liked the way he was patting her. "Ahhh…"

Heather sighed as she stroked Bucky. "Oh… I had a cute little Siamese kitten back when I was seven…"

Bucky sighed as he laid down on her lap. "Do tell…"

"Her name was Reyla. She was a kitten we bought at an animal shelter. I used to take care of her a whole lot when I was young. I fed Reyla a lot, combed her fur, even treated her like she was one with the family… she was the only calm thing that got me away from stressful moments…"

"What happened to Reyla?" Bucky sighed as he sat up, listening to the story.

Heather sighed as she started the story. "Well… one day… I was getting ready for school, when I noticed Reyla laying down and breathing. I was worried because her breathing was faster paced than normal. I called my mother and she looked at Reyla… I was worried that something may be wrong with her. My mother said she would take her to the vet to find out what's wrong…" She started getting teary eyed. "I went to school, thinking that Reyla was going to be okay… when I got home… my mother told me about what happened to Reyla… they found something wrong with her… something that none of them couldn't find a cure for…"

Bucky gulped, thinking about what people do to animals who get sick or old and people find something wrong. "What… happened…?"

Heather started crying. "My mother told me that… Reyla wouldn't be coming back to the house… she was at the vet's… for a long time… I asked when we were going to pick her up… and she told me… that Reyla wouldn't be coming back… because…"

Heather started bawling. "THEY PUT HER TO SLEEP!"

Bucky gulped as he sat up. "The vet put your pet to sleep? The Big Sleep? The one you never wake up from?"

Heather was crying. "I was so distraught when I learned Reyla was gone… she was the only thing that kept close to my heart… nobody could ever replace Reyla in my heart… she was like…a special friend that you like to hang out with… I was ten when it happened."

"Geez, your pet was alive for three years?" Bucky asked as he got off of Heather's lap. "That's… that's cruel…"

Heather, still crying, sighed. "I know… I just wish I could see Reyla again, one last time…"

Bucky sighed as he looked out the window. He saw the other campers having fun with their pets. Duncan was getting his shark to jump over the hoops, Gwen was giving the beaver wood to eat, and Owen was trying to avoid the bear chasing him.

Bucky turned to see Heather still crying. Bucky went up to Heather and said. "Hey… look."

Heather looked up.

"I know that I may not be the same as your pet kitten… but if I know cat instincts pretty well, Reyla wouldn't have wanted you to cry over her. She would have wanted you to move on with your life… growing up to become what you are… don't hang on to the past…" Bucky explained.

Heather, having stopped crying, but still teary eyed, asked. "You think so?"

Bucky smirked a bit as he stretched. "I know so."

Heather looked out the same window to see the others training their animals. Heather sighed as she looked with determination. "You know… you're right! I shouldn't be crying… I had a pet once my life… but that won't bother me… Reyla, I hope you're proud of me! I will make it far!"

Bucky smiled as he said, "That's the spirit!"

Heather looked over at Bucky as she sat with him. "Sorry about what happened earlier…"

"No prob… I get that all the time." Bucky smirked a bit. "Let's start over… Bucky Katt. But… call me Bucky." Bucky smiled a bit.

"Uh… Heather… just Heather." Heather smiled a bit as she looked outside. "Well, let's see if we can train you…"

"On the contrary, Heather…" Bucky smirked as he got up. "I hear you say you hate most of the contestants…"

"Well… I would like to get even with Goth Girl, Gwen…" Heather smirked. "You got something in mind?"

"Let's just say there's going to be a little elimination of the competition." Bucky smirked as he and Heather walked outside.

Meanwhile, back at Lab 15…

Nuzzle was looking at everyone's progress as Toby was trying (unsucssfully) to snap his vines. Nuzzle smirked as all the Heroes of Heart were cleaning up every other part of Lab 15. Nuzzle started to sing as he went to Toby's room.

(**Nuzzle**)

**The honeybees that fetch the nectar from the flowers to the comb,**

**Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro,**

**Because they take a little nip**

**From every flower that they sip…**

**And Hence…**

**They find…**

**Their task is not a grind…**

Nuzzle smiled as he looked in. "Well, this is amazing, guys! We're getting the job done…"

Then, he heard knocking on the door.

"I'll get it! Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope and Wishbone must have found Bucky!" Nuzzle smiled as he opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hello yourself!" Audrey smirked as she readied the needle.

"Oh no! IT'S AUDREY!" Nuzzle screamed as he ran. The Heroes of Heart, hearing this, prepared their weapons.

Toby heard the scream of 'Audrey' and gulped. "No… not Aunt Audrey! Anybody but her!" Toby gulped as one of his vines pressed one of the buttons.

Audrey was smirking as she was getting ready to fight…

When all of a sudden, the house started to bounce around, knocking the shot out of Audrey's hand.

"Whoa… what the…?" Audrey screamed as she was bouncing around.

"What's going on?" Garfield screamed.

"SORRY!" Toby screamed as a chair was pushing him and Audrey to the closet. "I found the 'Every Room in the house comes alive' button!"

"WHAT?" Violet screamed as seven stretcher things grabbed the Heroes of Heart and Nuzzle from above and spun them around.

"OH NO!" Snoopy screamed.

"GET ME OFF THIS THING!" Hank gulped.

"OH NO, NOT NEAR NUZZLE!" Violet screamed as she was pulled towards the spinning Nuzzle.

As expected, an electric shock came between them.

"Well, as long as Wishbone and Bucky aren't with us, this world will be fine!" Scooby tried to find a positive sign.

"LET US OUT! LET US OUT!" Audrey and Toby screamed as the closet kept opening and closing.

Back in the forest, we see Wishbone finding a clue.

"Hey guys, it's Bucky's staff!" Wishbone pointed up to a tree where Bucky's staff was stuck on a branch.

Penelope smiled in relief as she looked up. "Well, we know where Bucky's staff is… but where is Bucky?"

"Looks like it's getting late… I'm sure Bucky will do fine on his own." Tybalt said as he randomly sat up camp. "Until then, why don't we just get some shut eye and tell ghost stories?"

Penelope sighed as she sat down. "May as well… we'll find Bucky in the morning…"

"Yeah…" Danglars said as she started setting up a campfire. "Let's just rest."

It was the talent pet night as Heather and Bucky were watching.

"I hope your plan works…" Heather asked.

"Just do what I say, Heather, and we'll be home free!" Bucky whispered.

Suddenly, Gwen and her beaver came forward as she smirked.

"Well, I hope your thing wins… not!" Gwen smirked a bit as she walked off.

Heather growled as Bucky held up a hand. "Remember… for Reyla!"

Heather nodded as Chris started making the announcements.

"As for random drawings, we decided that Heather and her pet thing should go first! Let's see what Heather taught this thing…" Chris muttered as Bucky and Heather came out on stage.

Heather sat Bucky down as he winked.

Bucky then turned to the audience and smiled. "Yo yo homies, what up?"

Gwen, Duncan and Owen were taken by surprise to see Bucky talking.

"This is the Special Thing reporting for duty!" Bucky kept talking as he started.

Gwen, who was too shocked, went up to Heather… only to see that Heather was mouthing to every word Bucky was saying.

Gwen frowned. "HEY! CHEAPSKATE! You're using ventriloquism! You didn't teach this thing at all!"

"Oh but you're mistaken miss… I have learned many things…" Bucky said as Heather was mouthing the words. "And I would say that the juvie has bad breath, the fat guy is so fat that he sits around the house and the goth girl has the brain the size of a pea!"

Gwen and Duncan growled at what Bucky (or rather, mad at Heather) just said as they quickly ran over to beat her up. As Gwen and Duncan gave chase to Heather and Chris and Chef trying to comfort Owen for being insulted, Bucky smirked as he ran to the bear as he took out some sap from his armpit and put it in front of his nose. Bucky then made the bear follow the sappy smell… and threw the sap in the water where the bear jumped in.

It proved to be a huge mistake as the bear and the shark were wrestling. Bucky went over to the beaver and bit his tail, making the beaver yelp in pain. The beaver then quickly gave chase to Bucky as Bucky leapt over the brawl as the beaver made the mistake of running through the brawl as it now got involved. Bucky smirked as he ran back up on stage where Gwen and Duncan were about ready to give Heather a beating.

"Okay… I had my fun. I'm done!" Heather said as she ran off and grabbed Bucky.

Chris, having calmed Owen down, turned to the others. "Next in the line up will be… Gwen, where's your beaver?"

"What do you mean? It's right…" Gwen gasped as she, along with the others, noticed the three animals fighting each other.

"HEY, NO! BAD, BAD!" Duncan yelled as he tried to pull the bear out of the tank.

Chris chuckled as he looked at the fight… "Now this is interesting…"

Gwen muttered as she ran over to the confessional cam to give what was happening.

Nearby, Heather and Bucky hi-fived each other as they made their mission accomplished.

A bit later, we see Chris up on the stage.

"Well, a lot of things happened that made us choose a one sided winner… we decided that Heather has the win!" Chris said as he smiled. "At least her thing was well-behaved…"

"Our animals were well-behaved too!" Gwen tried to explain. "Heather rigged this so that she could win! I don't know how, but she did!"

"Sorry Gwen, but rules are rules…" Chris said, not giving a care about anything. "Heather wins, and it stands. Heather, you can either get rid of the thing or keep it. It's up to you! Good night, everyone!"

Chris smirked as he left the group. Owen and Duncan just shrugged as they left. Heather was stroking Bucky as Gwen, with a furious look on her face, came up to her. "I don't know how you cheated, but you just made your life more of a wreck! I am going to get even with you… you…" Gwen growled as she left.

Heather and Bucky sighed as Bucky looked up. "What a sore loser."

"I know, right?" Heather chuckled.

Bucky sighed as he stretched and started to go. "Well… I'll probably be on my way now…"

"Huh?" Heather questioned as she notice Bucky ready to leave. "B…but…"

Bucky stopped as he turned around. "What's wrong now?"

"Well… where are you going to go? You said you don't belong in this world…" Heather said, pointing out something Bucky said earlier.

Bucky looked guilty when she said it. Bucky knew he had to stretch the truth. "Well… you see... I think your host guy said that you can't take me out of the island…"

"But… you're just…" Heather started before sighing. "I was thinking that…"

Bucky sighed when she looked at Heather's sad look. Bucky knew he had to stay with her a while longer. Bucky walked back to her. "Okay… I'll stay with you for a while longer… if it cheers you up…"

Heather looked up and gasped. "You would, Bucky?"

"Why not? You're… not too bad… and I really don't have anywhere to go…" Bucky said as he yawned. "I can't keep my eyes open…"

Heather sighed as she took Bucky the way a cat owner held a cat and stroked him. Bucky purred as she took him to her cabin. Heather set up a small little cove for Bucky as she laid him down. Bucky yawned as she looked at him. Heather smiled a bit as she stroked his ears. Bucky purred himself to sleep, not knowing what would await him the next day.

And there is Chapter 32! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	33. Bucky's Promise

Here's Chapter 33! Enjoy!

Bucky woke up the next morning as he stretched and yawned. He looked up to see Heather, still asleep on the bed.

"Gosh… did I really stay with her last night?" Bucky thought as he sat up. "I… I never stayed with anyone before without giving a hurtful comment… but… Heather… there's something different about her… why does my heart feel like it's… glad to see her?"

Bucky decided to jump up on the bed and snuggle next to her. The minute the sap touched the body, Heather woke up. She looked down and smiled as she stroked Bucky. "Hey, Bucky."

Bucky looked up at Heather. "Oh, you're up, Heather. I didn't notice."

"I guess it's your sap…" Heather said as she scratched him.

"Yeah, I should clean myself up…" Bucky said as he got up.

"I can do it… but not until a few more days. Right now, we need you to keep that little disguise so that I can taunt Gwen!" Heather smirked.

Bucky smirked as well. "Ready to make fun of the goth girl?"

Heather chuckled. "Chris won't be doing challenges for at least two more days, so… let's have our fun while we can!"

Outside one of the cabins, we see Gwen yawning as she walked out. All of a sudden, a bucket of dead fish fell on Gwen's head.

Gwen growled as she looked up on the roof to find Heather chuckling while petting Bucky. Gwen then yelled. "If that's for the water thing yesterday, I'm not amused!"

"Oh no?" Heather smirked as she laughed. Bucky chuckled as he ran alongside her.

Gwen muttered as she walked off. About a couple minutes after walking off, a rustle in the bushes started as four familiar figures started crossing the bushes. If you guessed Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope and Wishbone, you got the prize.

"Man, where the heck is Bucky?" Wishbone said as he looked around.

Tybalt looked around as he saw the cabins. "Civilization… so we're not alone…"

Danglars nodded as he looked around. "Yeah… I think I could tell…"

"Well, from the looks of it, looks like we're going to have to split up…" Penelope said as she peeked in the cabins. "I'll look in the girly cabins, while you guys look in the others…"

"On it!" Tybalt smirked as he pulled out a magnifying glass and a black marker.

"Without your 'Calculatus Eliminatus'." Penelope said sternly.

Tybalt sighed as Penelope started entering Gwen's cabin.

"Well, I'll go check the mess hall over there." Danglars said. "Wishbone, Ty, you two search the boy cabins and see what's the word!"

"Got it!" Tybalt said as he and Wishbone started to go down to the cabins.

Danglars went to the mess hall to see if he could find anything. Danglars took a peek at the mess hall window to see what's going on. He noticed Owen and Duncan eating.

"Hmmm… seems to be crowded. I'm not entering the front… may have to investigate from the back." Danglars thought as he went to the back door. He peeked through the back windows to see Chef asleep next to the refrigerator.

"Hmmm… nothing suspicious here… no clues…" Danglars said as he looked around the room. He quickly took note of a familiar device that he saw before back in Vaan's airship and in Evil Sidekick Island. "This looks like the device I saw… there's a label on it…" Danglars said as he peered closer. "Interocitor? Is that what this device is?"

Back at the girls cabin, Penelope quickly looked inside Gwen's cabin and was a little uncomfortable. "Hmmm… weird for a girl's room… I never have this sort of stuff in my century…"

Penelope quietly snuck out of Gwen's cabin and started heading into Heather's cabin. She looked around to see a few things. "Hmmm… looks like there's nothing special here…"

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps. Penelope gulped. "Someone's coming this way!"

Penelope quickly dove under the bed as the doorknob turned. Heather came in with Bucky in her arms.

Penelope quietly gasped as she saw the familiar cat. "It's Bucky!"

Heather was quickly reaching in her bag as she pulled out a brush. "There it is! Hope you don't mind being brushed."

Bucky sighed as he was getting comfortable. "Anything at all…"

Once Penelope saw that Heather shut the door and waited a couple minutes, she crawled out of the bed. Quickly looking around, she snuck out quietly.

Inside one of the boy's cabins (Duncan), we see Wishbone laying down on a bed.

"Ah… this is so comfy!" Wishbone sighed. He got up and yawned. "Yep, I feel rested… need to continue searching."

In Owen's cabin, Tybalt was smirking as he quickly devoured every bit of chocolate he came across.

"Hope the owner of this cabin doesn 't mind a few missing chocolate bars…" Tybalt said as he took the whole bag and stuffed it in his coat.

Tybalt quickly reunited with Wishbone, Penelope and Danglars in the deep forest who looked at each other.

"Well boys, while you were lazing around, I actually found Bucky!" Penelope smirked as the boys looked at her guilty. "I have reason to assume that he's being held hostage, and we're going to have to rescue him, tonight!"

"Great! What's the plan?" Tybalt said as he listened closely.

With Heather and Bucky, they were staring off at the sunset, from a rock.

Bucky sighed as he sat down. "I don't know what's with me… but for some reason, I feel I want to be close to Heather…"

Bucky looked over at her. "Hey, Heather?"

"Hmmm…" Heather asked as she looked down at him.

"Thanks for the brushings… I feel much better without the sap in my person… sorry about your hair brush though…" Bucky explained.

"That old thing? I can replace it…" Heather smiled as she sat down and watched the sunset. "Bucky?"

"Yes?" Bucky asked as he looked up.

"Thanks for staying with me… it makes me feel whole…" Heather smiled as she petted him.

"Like… like Reyla did?" Bucky asked with curiosity.

Heather sighed. "Yeah… like Reyla…"

A slight pause.

"Bucky?"

"Yes?"

"I know you don't have any place to go… and I want to ask you something…" Heather began nervously as she got down to his level. "Bucky… do you trust me?"

Bucky looked at Heather. "Well… yes, I do." Bucky then said nervously. "Do you trust me?"

Heather paused before saying, "Yes. I trust you."

"So… what is it that we can trust each other with?" Bucky said as he turned to Heather.

"I… I know you can't replace my old Siamese cat… but for some reason, being with you today, it's like Reyla came back from the dead." Heather sighed as she sat down. "You don't know how much this means to me…"

Bucky, sighing, hugged Heather. "Hey, it's okay… it's okay."

"It's just… I always felt mean… maybe I was so angry because I lost Reyla… it's just not the same…" Heather sighed as she petted Bucky. "Bucky… I want you to stay with me."

Bucky jumped up in surprise. "Huh?"

"Think about it. You're a lost Siamese cat with no place to go… I'm a lonely girl without animal support. Bucky, I'll find a way to sneak you out of the island, and you can become my pet! I'll give you everything you ever need. Anything you want, I'll give." Heather sighed as she petted him.

"Anything… like… give me a monkey?" Bucky asked curiously.

"Done…" Heather sighed.

Bucky looked at Heather who looked at him with a sad face. "Heather… when I first met you, I thought you were just mean for the heck of it… but looking closer at you, I can now see you're just a person who needs help from the world… a special friend… I felt a connection that I never thought I'd feel until now. Heather…" Bucky sighed as he rubbed against Heather's side. "I'll agree to stay with you… no matter what the causes."

"You promise?" Heather asked as she petted Bucky.

Bucky hugged Heather and sighed happily. "I promise…"

When nightfall came, Heather had put Bucky in the small alcove bed as she petted him. Bucky yawned as Heather smiled. "Good night… Bucky…"

Later around midnight, all the cabins went dark. It was at that time Penelope, Danglars, Tybalt and Wishbone came out of the bushes.

"Come on, let's hurry and be quiet!" Penelope whispered as they all snuck into Heather's cabin.

Danglars pointed to where Bucky was sleeping. "There he is!"

Tybalt quickly grabbed the bed. "Got him! Let's go before this girl wakes up!"

"Mission accomplished!" Wishbone smiled as they quietly snuck out of Heather's cabin and ran into the bushes. Penelope then shook Bucky up.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not so rough, I'm up…" Bucky muttered as he blinked his eyes and looked around. "Danglars? Tybalt? Penelope? Wishbone? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you, Bucky! We're sorry rescue aid took a while." Wishbone whispered.

"Guys… I'm fine… I'm not in any danger… in fact; you can just leave me in this world… I'm not going back." Bucky smiled as he turned around.

"What?" Penelope said as she grabbed Bucky by the tail.

"Sorry guys… I have a new home now… I plan on living with a friend I met… she's not really a bad girl once you get to know her… she had this pretty tragic story…"

"Bucky, hell-oooooooooooo?" Wishbone interrupted. "We can't leave without you. What about your Staff of Meanness?"

Tybalt pulled out the Staff of Meanness as Wishbone said it.

"The Staff of Meanness? It… it means nothing to me now…" Bucky said as he started to go.

"Your rivalry with Garfield? What about that?" Danglars questioned.

That made Bucky stop for a moment. "That… I would love to get even with that stupid tabby…"

"What about Satchel and Rob? They're going to be really disappointed if you're not with us…" Tybalt said.

Bucky sighed as he heard the names 'Satchel and Rob'. Bucky quickly looked between Heather's cabin and the people he was with now. Out of all the tough choices he made with his life… this one would involve a heartbreak… either stay with Heather to live a happy life, and make his friends and family disappointed, or break Heather's promise to go back to being a Hero of Spade… and never face Heather's face.

Bucky sighed as he looked between the two. Bucky sighed. "I'll… go back… just let me do one thing first…"

"Take your time." Penelope said as she let go of Bucky's tail.

Bucky then walked out as he looked around. He first peeked in Gwen's cabin as he thought "Hmmm… I hope Heather will be okay in pranking this Goth Girl without me…"

Bucky sighed as he took his eyes off Gwen's window and went towards Heather's cabin. He opened the door. Bucky went up to Heather, who was still sleeping on the bed. Bucky jumped up on her bed and looked at her sleeping figure. Bucky sighed as he went over to where her face was. Bucky sighed as he put the little alcove bed by the side.

Bucky then whispered to her face. "I'm sorry… I… love you…"

Bucky then licked her face a couple times before turning around and jumping off the bed. He went out of Heather's cabin and walked over to a waiting Penelope, Danglars, Tybalt and Wishbone.

"So… are we ready?" Wishbone said as he got up.

Bucky sighed. "Yes… I am."

Tybalt smirked as he pulled a leaf from Bucky's fur. "Good… let's get this stuff off you on our way back to Lab 15."

As Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope, and Wishbone walked with Bucky in Tybalt's arms, Bucky looked back at Heather's cabin, tears in his eyes.

Here's Chapter 33! How was it?

(Switches to Bucky) Hey, hey, the Bucky Katt never cries!

(Switches to me) Really? You looked like you were crying when you had to break your promise to Heather…

(switches to Penelope) Do you really like Heather, Bucky?

(switches to Bucky) NO! Well… at least… not in a sexual way. More of a 'I really wanted to be with you, but other things were on my mind' kind of way. Besides, the author never approves of humans and furries together.

(switches to me) That's right. Sorry to say this people, but I don't see the love connection of a human and furry. I just don't see that happening. It's like the Li x Lilo pairing. It doesn't make a lick of sense, because Li is FREAKING OLDER than Lilo. But I digress. Anyway, review away!


	34. Destroyed World

Here's Chapter 34… this is going to be the ending of this world! Enjoy!

The next morning, in Heather's cabin, we see Heather waking up. She yawned as she went over. "Hey, Bucky… ready for another morning?"

She didn't hear an answer. Heather quickly looked over at Bucky's bed, expecting him to be here… but he wasn't.

"B… Bucky?" Heather looked around in her cabin. "Bucky?"

She became worried as she didn't really see Bucky inside. Heather was starting to worry that Bucky was gone. She was near tears. "He… he promised he'd stay…"

She was going to go out when she noticed something on the first step. She noticed three pairs of footsteps, a pair of paw prints, and a leaf pattern. Heather gasped as she thought.

"Bucky didn't leave me… he was kidnapped!" Heather gasped as she looked around. "It must have been Gwen behind it… somehow! I got to rescue Bucky before she hurts him!"

Heather ran inside the cabin as she started to get a few things in order. She picked up a make-up kit, a little boomerang she found in the corner, and a make shift stick.

Heather ran out to follow the leaf trail. She thought she heard the horn announcing Chris's voice for the challenge, but at this point… she didn't care.

Meanwhile, near the ones who were leaving the trail…

"So you see, I wanted to stay with Heather… but I never told her any of my other things, like I was a Hero of Spade from another world." Bucky explained as Tybalt was picking off the last of the leaves. "Now… I'm not sure if she'll ever forgive me for leaving her…"

Danglars was nearing tears when Bucky was telling the story, Penelope was petting Bucky on the head in comfort, and Wishbone was just surprised. "Wow, Bucky… I always thought you were just a tough jerk outside and in…"

"Yeah, well… don't spread it to anyone…" Bucky sighed. He smirked though. "Well, on the bright side, I'm back to besting that tabby. Let's see… what spells have I learned…"

Tybalt put Bucky down as he smirked. "Well… why don't we do some practice runs on magic… we'll see how it goes… let's start with the tree…"

Bucky nodded as he pulled out his staff. Bucky smirked as he looked at the tree.

"This time, we're going to teach you magic shortcuts… this can be also used for items whenever necessary." Tybalt said as he sat down. "For the magic shortcuts, just press the L1 button on your controller!"

Penelope blinked as she sat down. "Uh… why are you talking like it's a video game?"

"I don't know. I guess I've been playing a lot of RPG games lately." Tybalt shrugged as Bucky summoned some magic shortcuts. Bucky smirked as he saw that he had Fire and Blizzard.

"Okay… Bucky, use your Fire spell to burn that tree!" Tybalt said.

Bucky nodded as he did a Fire spell on the tree, causing the tree to burn by the roots.

"Now, hurry up and cast Blizzard to put out that fire!" Tybalt quickly said.

Bucky quickly used the Blizzard spell to up out the fire in the tree. Bucky nodded as he looked over at the teachers.

"Great job, Buck! Another rule on using magic is that stationary targets are easy… moving targets are a lot harder to hit, but it requires strategy." Tybalt explained as he chewed on a chocolate bar. He then handed out a yellow ball. "Take this… I found this amongst the chocolate bars I found…"

"AKA stole from the one cabin." Danglars rolled his eyes.

Bucky took the yellow ball, and it dissolved in his staff. Bucky then used the staff to make lightning come out.

**Bucky learned Thunder!**

Bucky smirked as he said, "Awesome… I have the three spells to do a Tri-Spell!"

Bucky then stopped for a moment and smirked as he looked at his staff. "Or even better… do a Quad-Spell once I learn another magic spell!"

Danglars smiled as he looked up. "That's the spirit, Bucky!"

"Hey, come on, let's go to Lab 15!" Wishbone smiled as the others ran the path to Lab 15. About a couple minutes after they left, Heather appeared, following the trail.

"Hang on, Bucky… I'm coming!" Heather panted as she kept running.

Over at the group, Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope, Wishbone and Bucky sighed as they saw a familiar building in the distance.

"Well, it was worth today…" Penelope sighed.

"Yeah… at least we didn't destroy this world." Wishbone smirked as he jumped on the steps.

"Of course… good to be back in…" Danglars' face started to fall as he opened the door. "Good ol'… Lab… 15…"

All the rooms in Lab 15 were still alive as the group went in.

"What's going on?" Penelope looked around.

Tybalt's eyes widened when he saw the closet.

"LET US OUT! LET US OUT!" Audrey and Toby screamed as the closet door kept opening and closing.

"It's Aunt Audrey and Dad in the closet!" Tybalt said as he pointed to the closet.

"What did you do, Toby?" Penelope yelled.

"He pushed the 'Every Room in the Lab comes alive button', is what he did!" Hank yelled from up above.

Everyone looked up to see the Heroes of Heart and Nuzzle, Scooby and Nuzzle hitting and shocking each other (occasionally water guns come out and soak them awake.)

"Oh no…" Danglars gulped, seeing this.

Bucky smirked as he held his staff. "Don't worry! I'll get them down with my new Thunder spell!"

Bucky smiled as he used Thunder on the stretchers… which did not work so well as another stretcher thing went down and swooped Bucky. Garfield and Harry glared at him.

"Yeah… not my best idea." Bucky gulped as he and Garfield shocked each other the instant they touch.

"Well, as long as Wishbone's down here with you guys, we're safe…" Hank smiled.

As if Hank just said the magic words, Wishbone got swept by a stretcher as it swung him on the ceiling. Snoopy glared at Hank.

"What?" Hank said in confusion as he was shocked by Wishbone.

"Oh, great… unless we want this world to end, we got to stop this madness!" Penelope grumbled as she ran over to the controls. Danglars and Tybalt then ran over with her to see the button controls.

"Which button was the 'Room comes alive' button?" Tybalt asked.

"That one!" Penelope said, pointing to the green one on the right. "We gotta stop this machine."

In the other room, we see the Heroes of Heart and Heroes of Spade getting pulled by some force as they were separate.

"Guys… I think they're about to swing us to an incoming collision!" Snoopy gulped. "I don't want this world to die!"

"Me neither!" Bucky gulped as he looked down. "A friend of mine won't forgive me if I did that… I'll never face her if she was dead!"

"Oh no, oh no!" Garfield gulped as the stretchers started to come down.

All the Heroes of Hearts and Heroes of Spade quickly closed their eyes as the impact was about to take place…

Danglars pushed the Stop button.

Penelope sighed in relief.

The Heroes of Hearts and Spades sighed in relief as they stopped mid-swing.

"Whew…" Harry sighed.

Tybalt frowned as he pushed the 'Rooms come alive' button.

The Heroes of Hearts and Spades screamed as the swing continued.

Danglars frowned, pushing the Stop button.

"Tybalt!" Penelope glared.

Tybalt shrugged as he pushed the 'Rooms come alive' button.

Penelope glared as she pushed the Stop button. "One more push… and you're getting it!"

Tybalt shrugged as he pushed the 'Rooms come alive' button.

"THAT DOES IT!" Penelope growled, but before she could get her hands on Tybalt…

All three of them heard nine people being electrocuted from the other room.

Danglars gulped as he pushed the Stop button. "Don't tell me…"

Back at the Camp Wawanaka area…

"Come on, Heather has to be here for this! We are not having this challenge without her!" Chris frowned as she looked at the three contestants.

"I say forget about Heather and just tell us the challenge!" Gwen growled.

Before Chris could give in and tell them the challenge…

An earthquake started to shake around the area.

"W-w-w-whoa! W-w-w-what's h-h-h-happening?" Chris said as huge cracks went on between the camp.

Owen looked around as a huge volcano came up where the mess hall was. "W-w-w-whoa…"

Chef then ran out. "Chris! The island is collapsing!"

"I kinda figured that out!" Chris said as he got up. "Well… only one thing to do… head for the boats!"

Gwen, Duncan and Owen ran over to the boats, hoping that they would get safety… not realizing that a huge whirlpool would be about ready to form nearby.

Back in Lab 15, we see Audrey and Toby come out of the closet.

"Finally!" Toby gulped. "We're out!"

"Yeah, but thanks to your little shenanigans, this world is going to be destroyed!" Audrey said as she ran out the door. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting back to the flying car and following you!"

Toby gulped as Audrey ran out. Toby quickly grabbed a hose and hosed all the Heroes of Heart and the Heroes of Spades.

"Whoa…" Bucky muttered as he started to shake himself.

Toby then grabbed the microphone. "Intern, quickly, get us out of here!"

"On it!" Penelope said as she started the engines.

They blasted off as Snoopy, Garfield, Scooby, Hank, Harry, Violet, Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle looked outside to see the world about to get destroyed.

Snoopy gasped to see Camp Wawanaka growing huge volcanos and erupting lava everywhere. The whirlpools that gathered around were sucking all the water away.

"Is this what happens when we go unconscious from the big shock?" Snoopy thought to himself as the world got separated into craters.

Everyone was just shocked at what was going on with the destroyed world. Bucky could only stare at the destruction as his heart started to fall… not because he was seeing another world getting destroyed… but because he couldn't bear to see what happened to the one person he met and cared about most in the island.

"No… no…" Bucky's eyes started to form tears as he yelled out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Here's Chapter 34! How was it? Now, I know what you're thinking. "You monster! You killed everybody in Camp Wawanaka! Some of my favorite Total Drama Island characters were on there! Why?" Now, before you start ranting angrily, I'm just going to let you know… yes, the characters are dead… but not ALL the characters are dead. I'm planning to have a few survivors scattered in another world… one survivor I've already chosen (you guys may know who it is), but the rest is up to you… I'm planning to have five survivors (including the one I picked). You can either put your four favorites in a review or just vote for four of your favorite TDI characters on the poll I supplied. Your choice! Anyway, review away, and beware of the Heroes of Heart and Spade!


	35. Aftermath of the End of Wawanaka

Here is Chapter 35! Enjoy!

Horrified, Bucky just pried his eyes away from the window as he ran off, to cry.

The Heroes of Heart, Wishbone and Nuzzle just stared… one with sadness, others with confusion.

"What's he crying about? I mean, yeah, it's sad to witness what happens if we destroyed a world, but I didn't think it would affect Bucky that badly." Garfield said.

"I'm confused as well…" Snoopy said. "Wishbone, was there anything that happened with Bucky in that world?"

Wishbone sighed as he got up. "I don't mean to spread anything around, but…"

So Wishbone began to tell the Heroes of Heart and Nuzzle the story about how Bucky met Heather and her promises.

"So, you see, he's depressed because he chose us over Heather, the girl he met." Wishbone ended the story.

"Wow… and now that this world is gone, there is a chance that…" Garfield began.

Wishbone nodded, with a sad face.

Everyone looked at each other, sighing as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"I can't believe it... why did we Hearts and Spades have to be a death bomb for a world?" Snoopy sighed. "Maybe… maybe it's just not worth being heroes…"

"Aw, don't say that!" Violet turned to Snoopy.

"Yeah… we are the Heroes of Heart, Snoopy! We help everyone, everywhere, no matter what the cause!" Harry explained with a smile.

"Yeah… besides, we may not be able to touch the Heroes of Spade, but they're still our friends!" Hank nodded.

"Of course, Snoopy! We're always here to help, no matter what!" Wishbone smiled as he was about to put a paw over Snoopy's shoulder… then realized he would have shocked him and Snoopy, then put the paw down on the ground. "Oh, sorry… almost forgot our case of the shocks."

"Yeah! Come on, Snoop! Don't you remember when you, along with me, Scooby, Spike, Charles, Jim, Hanna and all our friends went up to defeat Linus and Toby? We helped Linus out of his dark state because he was our friend!" Garfield explained.

"And I don't think I need to remind you on Pete and Sin's memory wipe." Hank chuckled.

"The point we're making is, no matter what happens, we always come through in the end!" Scooby smiled as he did his trademark laugh.

Snoopy paused for a moment as he smiled. "You're right, guys. I guess I just lost hope for a moment." He then held up his sword as he said. "And by George, if we ever do touch each other, Wishbone, Nuzzle, I would probably give you two and Bucky a huge hug!"

"If you can survive Bucky's scratchings, good luck." Wishbone said. "However, I think I have to agree… we may be rookies, but hell-ooooooo! We have proven ourselves to be brave, strong and pretty cool!"

Everyone smiled as they gave each other thumbs up.

Inside the living room of Lab 15, we see Danglars and Tybalt sitting in different seats, as Penelope was driving the ship. Toby was sitting in the center of the room, giving a monologue.

"Pumpkin's Log, Number 5509. As expected, another escape from the end of the world has been successful. We are now currently on our way, hopefully losing Audrey by that time. We hope to make the wormhole that will take us home." Toby said to himself.

"Thanks for the Star Trek reference, Dad, but I don't see you as a Captain Kirk character." Tybalt said as he put on his Spock ears. "Yeah, I think Danglars suits that role more."

"Even though Penelope is driving the lab?" Danglars raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe so… but that does not mean I can't keep a log." Toby muttered. "Besides, I'm a little bit scared of Audrey following us everywhere…"

"Keep cool, Dad… Audrey hasn't found us anywhere… and we're already out of Quadrant 65…" Danglars said as he passed the weird British like world.

"That's right… like I said, we're not making stops into these other worlds… you saw what happened to Ivalice, Evil Sidekick Island and now Camp Wawanaka! That's why we have to stay in this lab until we can take a break or we get home!" Penelope said as she sighed.

Tybalt sighed as he got up. "Well, I'm not sure what to do…"

We see the Heroes of Heart coming in.

"Hey, guys!" Penelope said as she sat in comfortably.

"Oh, hey, you four!" Snoopy said as he looked out. "So we're out of Quadrant 65?"

"Yep! We're just entering Quadrant 66! Luckily, there are no worlds to explore, so it's just a small asteroid belt… they're harmless, so we'll easily get past them." Penelope explained.

"No worlds? Too bad… I kept finding these odd things every time we land in this world." Danglars sighed.

"Odd things… like what?" Tybalt asked.

"Well, it's pretty much the same item I came across every time we landed in a world. I noticed a strange device that was in Aunt Audrey's airship. Then the same device was there at Crane and Tank's hotel room in Evil Sidekick Island. Then I found the same device yesterday at Camp Wawanaka when I was peeking through the cafeteria mess hall… all these items looked similar to my interocitor."

That made all the Heroes of Heart jump.

Snoopy then said. "Danglars… you have an interocitor?"

"Well sure. Doesn't everyone? I thought my interocitor was pretty unique." Danglars explained.

"Penelope, put the ship on autopilot! I think Danglars mentioned a way to get us home!" Scooby said as Garfield and Harry ran out to tell the Heroes of Spade.

"He did?" Penelope asked as she switched the ship to autopilot. Tybalt, Toby, and her then ran out as Danglars led the Heroes of Heart out.

But not before Violet muttered, "You have an interocitor? YOU SHOULD TELL US THESE THINGS!"

Meanwhile, Bucky was sitting next to his closet door, on the outside. He looked up, sighing. With tears in his eyes, he opened the door, and stretched as he slowly closed it.

"Just a little light."

Bucky nodded as he left the door open a crack. Bucky sat down sighing as a human hand scratched his ears. He purred a bit as he leaned down in sadne…

Him purring? A human hand petting his ears? "Just a little light?" Bucky sat up in shock as he looked over to his right… and gasped as he saw…

"You're… you're alive!" Bucky gasped as he saw Heather, chuckling nervously.

"Heh… yeah…" Heather smiled. "I guess I am…"

Bucky sighed as he sat down. "You probably heard everything and know something about me that's different…"

"Well, I followed your leaf trail to this place and when I snuck in to get you back, I saw every room coming to life, other animals flying around in stretchers… and you summoned lightning from a strange weapon!" Heather said as she smirked a bit. "You little cheat, you never told me you had powers!"

"Well… I didn't want to tell you…" Bucky sighed. "I was afraid that this would have broken my promise… which I did… and I'm sorry… you hate me, don't you…"

"Bucky… no. I don't hate you… I'm just really sad that you didn't tell me about another life you led." Heather sighed. "I should have known… you were a warrior of another world."

"Pretty much…" Bucky sighed.

"You… were so cool!" Heather smiled as she stroked Bucky.

"I was?" Bucky smiled.

"Yeah! With magic on our side, nothing can set me down!" Heather smiled. "Unlike my old pet kitten, you're really a good magic person."

"Thanks, Heather." Bucky smiled. Then he sighed. "But… uh… I destroyed your world. You're probably never going to see home again."

"Bucky… I don't care. As long as you're safe… that's all I care about." Heather hugged Bucky as Bucky hugged back.

As they hugged, both of them heard Wishbone's voice. "Bucky, Bucky, we have an interocitor on this ship! We can communicate to the Heroes of Heart's world with it! Come on out of the…"

Wishbone opened the closet and backed away in surprise. "Whoa…"

Wishbone stared at Bucky and Heather as they looked nervously.

Wishbone smirked a bit. "I notice we have a little stowaway on this ship…"

Bucky chuckled nervously as he got out. "Wishbone, this is my friend, Heather. Heather, this is my Hero of Spade sword buddy, Wishbone."

"Good to know you!" Heather smiled as she shook Wishbone's hand.

"Thanks! Come on, we have to get to Danglars' interocitor!" Wishbone said as he ran off.

Bucky and Heather looked at each other and smirked as they walked off.

And here's chapter 35! How was it? Next chapter, will be a very important call from Danglars' interocitor… and the first summon of the fic! Took long enough didn't it? I confess though, at first, I didn't want to include summons, but I figured I had room for a few characters… so here's the deal… I'm only accepting seven summon suggestions, no more, no less… and it can't be characters from past ACFFs. In other words, no characters from Tinyrocket's ACFF and ACFF2… I need to put it with continuity. Anyway, review away!


	36. Shocking Revelation Part 1

Here's Chapter 36! Enjoy!

Inside Danglars' room, we see the Heroes of Heart, Spade, Penelope, Heather, Toby and Tybalt coming in as they looked around Danglars' room. They looked around as Danglars was searching the room.

"Let me see… interocitor, interocitor… hmmm… behind the peanut butter… no…" Danglars muttered as he was searching the room as he was now wearing an ice cream carton on his head, throwing various things.

Everyone was looking around Danglars' room, which not too surprisingly was a bit messier than most men make their room.

Danglars muttered as he got up and said. "I know it's around here somewhere! Let's see… DVD player… oh, there's my Etch-a-Sketch! Hmmm… well, old Playstation 2 doesn't work anymore… my Dark Knight DVD… a can of raisins… another can of raisins…"

Penelope sat down as she noticed an ice cream carton on Danglars' bed. "Why do you have ice cream cartons, Dang… lars?"

Penelope turned as she looked up at the wall. Nailed nearly in alphabetical order was a whole wall of ice cream cartons.

Danglars looked over at the wall and smirked. "Like it? Yeah, I collect ice cream cartons, after washing and emptying out the ice cream in them."

"Huh… uh." Penelope smiled a bit nervously.

"Man… I can't believe we forgot to clean this room!" Garfield said, then he smirked as he snapped his fingers.

Instantly, the room started to clean itself, and everything was all set.

Garfield smiled. "A job well done."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Oh sure… take an idea WE got credit for…"

"Don't start, Siam!" Garfield's eyes narrowed.

"Whoa, so you're Heather, huh?" Violet said as she looked under the bed.

"Yep… hope you don't mind another person in the room!" Heather said as she reached in and noticed a small gem. "What's this?"

Snoopy looked it over and gasped. "Hey… that's a summon gem!"

"A what gem?" Nuzzle asked.

"A summon gem… apparently, those with strong hearts disappear from a world to help heroes like us around another world." Snoopy explained.

"Like Stitch, Eduardo and Numbah 5 did, on our first adventure!" Scooby smiled.

"And Kirby, Chiyo and Blossom did, on our second!" Hank smirked.

"That's right… though how a gem got here… I don't know…" Snoopy paused.

"I think I know… maybe this one came from Ivalice, before it was destroyed!" Toby smirked.

"What makes you think it was from Ivalice?" Bucky asked.

"Well, summon gems get instant the minute that the Heroes were summoned out of the book. When the Heroes of Heart were gathered, many summons, up to about a hundred gems, light and dark come around the world, get stuck in gems, making it their permanent home…" Toby explained. "At least until the worlds get revived."

"So… we could have had awesome summoning powers to summon either a god or a demon? Maybe a sparkly vampire?" Bucky asked.

"Yes… and please don't mention sparkly vampires. My head's still banging from watching that movie." Toby sighed as he held his head.

"You and me both." Penelope said as she lifted her head.

"But now, Ivalice is gone… and this lone gem is the only survivor… I wish we had a summoner to revive it." Wishbone sighed. "Violet?"

"Sorry, guys, even science can't revive a gem." Violet sighed.

"Hey, a chainsaw!" Tybalt smiled as he took out a chainsaw from Danglars' shelf. "This might come in handy!"

As Tybalt put the chainsaw in his pocket, Snoopy looked over and smirked. "Look at that! Danglars really does have an interocitor!"

Everyone looked over at the left to see that Danglars had an interocitor set up.

Danglars smirked. "I was wondering what that was for a long time… I've been using it as a private hot chocolate maker."

Violet smiled as she looked over the interocitor. "Okay… let's see what this thing can do…"

Violet then turned the dial eighteen degrees to the left. The machine started up as she dialed a number. "I'm going to dial 90210! That's Sora's transmitter number! Maybe someone nearby him can help!"

Back at the Final Fantasy world, we see Linus, Lilo, Dot and Sora sitting around.

"Man… ever since the new people came… things have just been weird. The original Heroes of Heart won't even go near three of the new people…" Lilo said.

Sora nodded as he said. "Yeah… it's surprising to see Darby and… INCOMING TRANSMISSION!"

All of a sudden, Sora jumped up and did his usual weird angle position.

Linus, Lilo and Dot looked confused. "Huh?"

They were then surprised to see a television screen come out of Sora's head.

"I think Violet put a little too much effort in the upgrade." Linus whispered.

"Who would call from the dead in a time like this?" Lilo asked.

The television came on as Dot gave a surprise gasp.

"SNOOPY!"

Inside Lab 15…

Snoopy blushed embarrassed as Dot hogged the camera.

"OH-I-MISSED-YOU-SO-MUCH! WHERE-WERE-YOU? I-WAS-SO-WORRIED!" Dot screamed.

"Easy, easy, Dot! I missed you too!" Snoopy said, trying to calm him down. "What's going on?"

"Snoopy, is that really you?" Linus said as he peeled Dot off the television screen.

"Yes, yes, it's me!" Snoopy smiled.

"And me!" Hank smiled.

"And me!" Garfield gave a thumbs up!

"And me!" Harry gave a thumbs up.

"And us, too!" Scooby and Violet nodded.

Linus sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! What's going on? Did Toby hurt you? And…" Linus stopped slowly as he noticed the other people in the background. "Besides Toby, Danglars and Tybalt, who the heck are the others?"

"Well… we have a long story to tell you… quick, bring Sora over to the nearby magical person's house! We need their help!" Snoopy explained.

As commanded, Linus, Lilo and Dot brought Sora over to Yuna's house, where coincidentally, Spike, Plato, Bowser, Namine, Cortex and Mewtwo were there as well. As expected, everyone was surprised to see the Heroes of Heart, alive and okay. After introducing the people on the screen in Lab 15, they began explaining the whole story, beginning with Danglars' time travel experience, to the few months that Penelope was Mysterious Girl, to the blasting off of Lab 15 to how they met the Heroes of Spade. Let's interrupt this paragraph to fill you in.

"And so, you see, we Heroes of Heart and Heroes of Spade… we can't touch each other." Snoopy said.

"Why not?" Cortex asked.

"Well…" Garfield explained.

"Let me demonstrate." Bucky said as he jumped on Garfield.

To everyone's surprise (except for a few), Garfield and Bucky got shocked and they both fainted.

Hank sighed as he ran out of the room to get the water bucket.

"So you get shocked. What's the big deal?" Spike said.

"Well, what if I touch Wishbone here in another world… sure, it's harmless the first couple of times, but if I do it too many times, earthquakes could occur." Snoopy said. "Deadly earthquakes."

Everyone gasped as they looked at each other. Earthquakes?

"Is that what the original Heroes of Heart were so worried about when the three came to them?" Lilo whispered.

"What would happen if all of you touched each other at once?" Linus asked as Hank threw the water at Garfield and Bucky, dousing them awake.

"Not only will earthquakes occur… but it could bring destruction to the world… deadly destruction… it'll end the world… unless you evacuate out." Snoopy sighed.

Everyone looked at each other as they looked back at the screen. Yuna, chuckling nervously, stepped forward. "So… say… if we had a 'World is going to End' thing in about a month or so… but you all shock each other before that month… will that meet the world will end automatically?"

Snoopy raised an eyebrow. "Why would you ask a stupid question like that?"

"Yeah, it's not like your world is going to end in about a month or so!" Hank growled.

"Uh…" Linus, Lilo, Dot, Bowser, Cortex, Mewtwo, Namine, Spike, Plato and Yuna looked at each other.

Snoopy gulped. "It… it is?"

"We'll explain after you finish your story." Linus said.

Back to the paragraph in discussion. They talked about the Vaan Daze, and when they reached the part about Audrey, the paragraph went into pause mode once again.

Linus did a spit take when she heard the name. "Audrey?"

Snoopy blinked. "Uh… you heard of her?"

"I'll explain that part after your story." Linus said as Toby moaned.

"Oh great, now HE knows about Audrey!" Toby moaned as he tried to get himself in a corner.

"What's wrong with him?" Linus asked.

"Teleport the file…" Tybalt whispered to Snoopy.

Snoopy nodded as he put the file in a tube and teleported it through Sora's mouth.

"This file will give you everything you know on Audrey... and Toby." Snoopy said. "I read it, and trust me, Toby did not seem to have a happy childhood."

"Wait… you know about my childhood?" Toby looked nervously at all the others. Everyone (except Heather and Bucky) pretty much nodded.

"Uh… no problem, I'll read it later." Linus said as he put the file next to the others.

And so the story moved on, with Ivalice gone and exploded, Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle surviving, Audrey following them (Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope and Wishbone decided to omit Odin for now), landing in Evil Sidekick Island, getting the Heroes of Heart and Spades to be honorary evil sidekicks (both Danglars and Tybalt smirked as they showed their honorary badges, the Heroes of Hearts and Spades showing theirs reluctantly, Penelope quickly showing hers for a moment), meeting Shego, Evil Sidekick Island destroyed by them, getting directions from the Bully Brothers before both of them died, arriving in Quadrent 65, fighting the "fake" food that the Heroes of Spade apparently caught, Scooby knocking Bucky to Camp Wawanaka, landing in Wawanaka to find Bucky, (Bucky told the parts about him and Heather, high-fiving every time they mentioned their acts in sabotage.), and, sadly, destroying Camp Wawanaka.

"And so, we found out about the interocitor, and that's how we came to you!" Snoopy sighed as he panted.

All of them clapped as Linus said. "Wow… that is a pretty cool story."

"Now, we'd like some questions answered." Snoopy said as he sat down. "First question is… what is all this about the end of the world?"

Linus, Lilo, Dot and Yuna sighed as Yuna explained the tradition of the end of the century that requires all people to die when the end of the world occurred.

"Well, that's just plain awful!" Bucky growled.

"It's not even fair to all the other worlds connected to yours!" Scooby started. "Why do they have to suffer your tradition?"

"I'm sorry, guys, but unless you find a way to separate your worlds from ours, you're pretty much boned." Yuna sighed. "Besides, from what I've heard, the end of the world isn't bad of a place…"

"Sez you!" Dot growled.

"Isn't there anything that ended the world before the supposed end of the century?" Garfield curiously asked.

"Well… according to history books, due to a huge earthquake, a volcano and many other natural disasters that ended the world ten years before the traditional 'end of the world', the ninth century of the Final Fantasy world never saw it coming…" Yuna explained.

"HEY! I was in the ninth century!" Toby started, before he covered his mouth.

Everyone turned to Toby.

Toby blinked. "Uh… did I say something?"

Linus raised an eyebrow.

"You're from the ninth century of the Final Fantasy world?" Linus raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… maybe?" Toby gulped.

"But that's impossible!" Yuna gulped. "Nobody has ever survived the End of the Worlds. NOBODY!"

"Nobody except frozen people… I froze myself where the castle would be as soon as the earthquakes started occurring." Toby laughed nervously… "Come on… being frozen is no big deal…"

"So… what's with Audrey and Toby?" Linus asked.

"Oh, they're related… aunt and nephew. We're her nephews too." Tybalt spilled.

Lilo took a peek at the file, read the first part of the sentence and gasped. "Oh my gosh… Toby really IS from the ninth century! It all makes sense!"

"What?" Linus asked.

"Look!" Lilo said as she pointed to a sentence in the file.

Linus read it and gasped. He looked up. "What did you say Toby and Audrey's relationship was?"

"Aunt and nephew. It said so in the file." Tybalt said.

"Maybe it says that… but that's not what the first sentence implies…" Linus said as he read it. "With the makings of a few chemicals and a little bit of grass roots, I have successfully made my first child… one that I hope would carry on my experiences…"

Tybalt blinked as he said. "I don't see it."

Danglars gulped. "I do… Tybalt… I think the aunt part was a misnomer…" Danglars turned to Toby. "Toby, what was your relationship with Audrey in the old days?"

"Kind aunt that took care of me as my parents had died in a fire accident." Toby shrugged.

"Not according to the file…" Danglars gulped. "Did you used to be a human before turning into this?"

"YES! I messed around with some potions and I turned into this monstrosity! Okay, there, I revealed all my secrets! What more do you want to know?" Toby glared.

"Well… call me crazy… but… Dad… Audrey… she's not your aunt." Danglars gulped.

Everyone was staring at Danglars and Toby in surprise. Toby blinked in surprise. "What… what are you talking about…"

"The file… that part wasn't even there… but… Toby… you didn't have parents… you never had any because you were a test tube baby… made by Aunt Audrey herself." Danglars sighed as everyone gasped… even Toby.

"Audrey… Audrey's my MOTHER?"

Sorry to keep you in suspense, but I'll have to end the chapter here… more discussion coming up, though! Review away!


	37. Shocking Revelation Part 2

Here's Chapter 37! Here is where this story takes a rough turn for the worse… WARNING, character death! Enjoy!

Toby just stared in silence as he backed away.

"No… no… she can't be my mother… she was just a kind aunt…" Toby stuttered nervously.

"Kind aunt? KIND?" Linus looked at the screen. "What stories of her childhood did your 'Aunt' tell you?"

"That she was a well-scholared girl, she graduated from the university, and she was my parents' caretaker…" Toby explained.

"Then you were led with false stories! Audrey never did any of those things… she never told you how she was born in the EIGHTH CENTURY of the Final Fantasy world, her mother tormented her into anger, she turned to science for help, and not only was she actually the FIRST person to survive the eighth annual End of the World, she also managed to KILL her own mother!" Lilo yelled as everyone was staring in surprise. "In fact, she was around, EVEN for the ninth century… she mentioned something about a couple potions, and when the beginning of the ninth century started, she went off to get grass roots… because she didn't trust a man around to get her pregnant! YOU WERE MADE FROM A TEST TUBE, TOBY GREAT PUMPKIN! YOU ARE AUDREY'S SON!"

Toby was just staring in shock as he yelled. "No… no! For the love of God… NOOOO!"

Toby just cried as he turned around and looked away.

All the Heroes of Heart and Spade, Heather, Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt looked at Toby with sorry looks, then turned to the screen with hateful looks.

"Now look what you guys did!" Snoopy growled.

"Yeah! Take it easy on this guy! He's going through a bad time!" Garfield said to the screen.

"I may be a jerk, but that was too far!" Bucky said.

Lilo panted as she looked up. "What is wrong with you guys? Toby was the evil one! He tried to get Linus in darkness! He tried to kill the Heroes of Heart! He was the main villain in our first adventure! What part of 'HE KILLS PEOPLE' did you not get?"

"Toby is a different person now!" Snoopy yelled. "Look! He has feelings!"

Linus, Lilo, Dot, Plato, Spike, Bowser, Namine, Cortex, Mewtwo and Yuna looked closely at the screen. They saw Toby, with a look of sadness on his face… looks of trauma, on his face. Everyone, still looking doubtful, felt a bit sorry.

"Okay… okay…" Lilo sighed. "I'm sorry, Toby… if I had hurt any feelings you had, then I'm sorry… I didn't mean it…"

Toby sniffled a bit. "Th-that's all right, Lilo…"

"Not that it's any of our business, but how do you know all this about Evil Audrey?" Nuzzle asked.

"Yeah… uh… that's a little personal right now…" Linus tried to cover it up.

"Let me guess… there's a rip in the space time continuum?" Penelope asked.

Linus, Lilo and Dot raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Both Penelope and Danglars pointed to Tybalt.

Linus and Lilo nodded. "Oh yes… Tybalt was an idiot… okay…"

"Let's not speak of the rip, okay?" Linus asked.

"Let's get off the subject, then." Snoopy said. "Next question…"

"We're trapped in space! Can you pinpoint this place from Sora's transmitter, so we can follow the path home?" Danglars asked.

Everyone looked at each other, before shrugging.

"I'm afraid we don't know." Cortex said.

Yuna looked over the keypad. "Maybe this does something…"

Yuna pushed a button on the keypad, which opened a panel in Danglars' interocitor. A laser gun came out and aimed at Hank. The laser gun beeped.

Hank gulped as he backed away… but the laser shot out and hit Hank's head, as he screamed and fainted.

"AHHH!" Hank fainted.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Hank's misery.

Yuna blushed at her embarrassment. "Aw, crap… sorry… hang on, I think there's an interocitor instruction book somewhere."

Hank coughed as he got up. Hank glared as the others were laughing.

"Not funny." Hank muttered.

Yuna then came back with the book. "Okay… did you use the intensifier disk?"

Snoopy, Garfield, Scooby, Hank, Harry, Violet, Wishbone, Bucky, Nuzzle, Danglars, Penelope, Tybalt, Toby and Heather sighed as they said at the same time. "Yes."

"Turned the controls eighteen degrees to the left?" Yuna asked.

"Did that." The people in Lab 15 said.

"Is this a Japan model? Does it need an adapter?" Yuna asked.

The people sighed as they all said. "No."

"Well then I'm sorry guys, but I don't know how to work this thing!" Yuna sighed.

Spike then went up to the screen. "Maybe I should try something."

Spike pushed a button as a panel opened up in Danglars' interocitor.

Hank's eyes widened as the laser gun got out and shot Hank's head again.

"AHHH!" Hank fainted.

Everyone chuckled as Hank twitched and got up. Hank glared at Spike. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"So?" Spike shrugged.

"Well, looks like you guys are going to have to find home your own way." Linus said. "Anything else we can do?"

"Well… we do have this." Bucky said as he held up the summon gem. "This gem was also the survivor of the destruction of Ivalice… do you think you guys can revive it?"

"I think I could do it… but unfortunately, since I'm only the Heroes of Hearts' summoner, I am afraid to say that I can't help you." Yuna sighed. "You need a Hero of Spade summoner for that job…"

"And knowing our world is destroyed, chances are, no luck." Wishbone sighed.

"Actually… I think I could give part of my summoning revive powers to the person who doesn't have powers." Yuna explained. "I just need to use my staff on Sora…"

Yuna held up her staff in front of Sora's head as she waved it. "Give my powers… to someone who is in need of them!"

Yuna's power transferred from the interocitor as a bright light approached from both worlds… during that time, a shot was heard, not so long after a scream. When the bright light cleared, everyone looked around.

Toby frowned as he looked at his hands. "I still feel the same… nothing different."

"Me too." Danglars and Tybalt said.

"And me four." Penelope said as she looked herself over. "Who would have…"

"Guys?" Everyone turned to see Heather holding a blue and white staff in her hands.

Bucky gasped. "Heather! You're the summoner that has been chosen?"

Heather looked around and shrugged. "Eh. Guess I am."

"Awesome!" Wishbone smiled as he turned to the screen. "Thanks, guys! Uh… guys…"

When everyone turned to the screen, Linus, Lilo, Dot, Spike, Plato, Bowser, Namine, Cortex and Mewtwo were just staring in shock. Yuna was strangely absent from the screen.

"Guys… guys… what's going on?" Snoopy asked… but all of a sudden, the screen started to get fuzzy. "Guys? GUYS! THE SCREEN IS GETTING FUZZY!"

The screen was getting fuzzy as Dot managed to utter some words through static. "Yuna… gun… Sora's keyboard… Yuna… dead…"

Everyone nearly dropped their weapons at the mere sound of it. Snoopy managed to yell to the screen. "Dot? DOT! What happened to Yuna? What's going on?"

"Yuna… dead… shot… don't know how… something's… controlling… like… evil…" Dot's voice managed to get through the static before the static came on completely.

Everyone was desperately begging on Lab 15. "No, stop, you got to help us! You got to help!"

All of a sudden, the screen turned on… to see the fake worried face of Evil Audrey.

"Wait, help! Auntie Em! Auntie Em!" Audrey screamed. Audrey then chuckled evilly as she smirked. "Surprise!"

She then frowned as everyone looked at the deep hatred of Audrey. "Like who DOESN'T have an interocitor, you morons? ALL OF YOU ARE GOING BACK TO THE MISSION RIGHT NOW!"

"Aunt Audrey? How did you get this number?" Danglars asked.

"Easy… I hacked into both your transmissions." Audrey smirked as she turned to Toby. "What they tell you is the truth, Toby… you were my SON!"

Toby gulped as he backed away.

"It's true… I was going to reveal it until you were about eighteen… but you were so persistant you were too smart for your own good! You blasted me before you could find out the truth!" Audrey growled. "You know too much already… I lived through forever potions my life…"

"Geez, you're antique!" Danglars pointed out.

"SHUT IT, DANGLARS!" Audrey screamed. She smirked. "You know, I'm even surprised you managed to get these two under your own wing… if you're willing to trade… I could forget what you did to me before…"

"No way, forget it." Tybalt shook his head.

"Yeah! Toby is our father… albeit, not really our father, but he is our father! We're sticking with him!" Danglars glared at the screen.

"Suit yourself… but he'll be dead soon." Audrey shrugged. She then turned to the Heroes of Heart and Spade. "As for you… your status will be mine, soon enough!"

"What makes you think you can beat us?" Bucky frowned. "We've beaten you three times, girlie!"

"Sure… but it was by luck! You got lucky those three times. The question is… how lucky can you get?" Audrey glared. "As for your little gem… you just have one… lucky for me… I have two in my possession…"

Audrey smiled as she held up two light summon gems. The Heroes of Heart gasp.

"Where did you get those?" Snoopy asked.

"Easy… I stole them from Vaan before Ivalice was destroyed. They've already been activated, but they're believing my stories, so don't bother trying to convince them to change to your side!" Audrey growled. "Well, you guys just have your fun for now! And remember… I know your phone numbers… I know hacking skills, and I can see what you do!"

Audrey smirked as she pushed a button as a bunch of panels from Danglars' interocitor opened.

Everyone gulped as they saw the laser guns aimed at them.

"NOW SCRAM!" Audrey smirked as she pushed the button.

Everyone screamed as they ran out of Danglars' room, in a panic… just in time too as the laser guns were going off.

Audrey smirked as she screamed, "I AM THE GOD! I AM THE GOD!"

She laughed evilly as she hung up. Audrey sighed as her ship was silently following Lab 15.

"Ah… feels good." Audrey smirked as she drank from her cup. Audrey smiled a bit as she held out her two summon gems. "Okay you guys… time for fresh air."

A bright light came out as two figures appeared. One of them was a teenage brown haired girl with blue eyes, a pretty face, black clothing and black boots. She looked Gothic in her appearance.

The other was a teenage boy with black hair, a ninja head band, blue shirt, black gloves and white khaki shorts. He also had this emo look on his face.

"Yes, Audrey? Is there anything we can do for you?" The girl asked.

"Well, there is one thing…" Audrey smiled. "See that ship over there?"

The boy and the girl looked out. They saw Lab 15 not so far ahead of them. The boy smirked. "You want us to do our jobs."

"Not yet… we have to wait for them to land… eventually, they'll have to rest soon. Your job is to seek them out… concentrate on the pumpkin… if you happen to capture a couple of people who claim to be Heroes of Heart or Heroes of Spade, bring them to me so I can take care of them personally. But that pumpkin must be destroyed!" Audrey smirked. "Vanessa… Sasuke… you got that?"

The girl, known as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, smirked. "You can count on us."

The boy, known as Sasuke Uchiha, also smirked. "We're ready…"

Audrey smiled. "Perfect…"

Meanwhile, inside Lab 15, everyone was running back to the living room.

Everyone panted as they looked over.

Penelope then sighed. "Best thing to do right now… avoid the interocitor…"

"Right…" Danglars sighed.

"Well… think we should revive this?" Bucky said as he handed out the summon gem.

"Well… we don't have much choice as what to do." Nuzzle said as Heather examined the summon gem.

Heather nodded as she looked at the gem. "How do I do it?"

"Usually, Yuna waves her staff, optionally saying 'Open Your Heart', and a bright light flashes." Garfield explained.

Heather nodded as she waved her staff, and said "Open your heart!"

The gem started to flash a bright light. When it cleared, there stood a grey robot. However, he didn't notice the others as he was looking like he was taking a shower.

"La la la… I'm taking a good oil shower… I'm gonna bend like no tom-" The robot stopped singing as he noticed the people surrounding him. He screamed as he said. "Okay, get out of my oil shower! I'm trying to enjoy a relaxing bath."

The robot blinked as he looked around. "Okay, you pervs, what the heck did you do with the oil baths? Can't you see I'm not decent?"

Tybalt blinked as he gasped. "Wait… YOU'RE NAKED?"

"No, he's not." Heather said. "He's a robot, he never dresses. That's Bender, a worker for the Planet Express. He lives in the year 3000, in New New York. He's friends with a human named Fry and an alien named Leela."

"Okay, freaky people I've never seen before in my life… you're getting a bit creepy. What, you're going to tell me that my world disappeared in a bright light." The robot, Bender, said as he got out a beer from his compartment and drank.

"Well… sort of… actually, you disappeared in a bright light. You just disappeared out of the world altogether." Snoopy explained.

"Oh, then I suppose you're going to say that you are heroes of some kind and I have to go fight in order to get me back home… well all right, you talked me into it!" Bender said as he got up and looked over at Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle. "You three look like you're very brave souls… summon me anytime and I'll help you bend like no tomorrow!"

Bender then drank from his beer and burped fire out of it. He took out a cigar from his compartment and started smoking. "Well, I guess I should get in my gem. See you guys!"

Bender then disappeared into his gem as everyone looked at each other.

"Has… that ever happened to any of us when a gem was revived?" Violet asked.

"No… no it hasn't…" Snoopy said.

"Come to think of it, I wonder what would happen if a summon gem disappeared in a bright light in the middle of a shower…" Hank started to ask.

Everyone then got the image in their head and screamed.

"Oh god, get that out of my head!" Penelope screamed as she shook her head.

"Well, I guess there's nothing to do now but drive…" Danglars said as he took his seat.

Penelope nodded as she took her seat at the wheel.

And here's Chapter 37! Next chapter, we're going to see what happened to Yuna… some of you may have guessed, but you never know… also, question… Tinyrocket never used this, but I wonder what would happen if a person that was part of a summon gem disappeared in a bright light in the middle of a shower?

By the way, you're probably wondering who the three summons are… okay. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is the daughter of her evil father from Phineas and Ferb. She's only a little evil, but I see her as an okay girl. Sasuke Uchiha is the emo badass ninja from Naruto. Bender is the wise cracking robot from Futurama. And that's about it. Anyway, review away!


	38. Untimely Death and a New World

Here's Chapter 38! Enjoy!

Inside Yuna's house, everyone was just staring horrified as the bright light cleared. Lilo gasped as she saw Yuna's lifeless body down on the ground, a bullet hole in her chest.

"Guys… Yuna…" Lilo pointed.

Everyone stared in horror at it. Dot was the first one to react to this. "Oh my gosh!"

That's when they all heard the static. They turned to the screen just in time to see Sora's keyboard closing up the gun that was used to kill Yuna.

"SCREEN… FUZZY!" Snoopy's voice managed to utter through the static.

Dot then yelled at the screen. "Guys, guys! Yuna is dead! A gun just pulled out of Sora's keyboard while she was doing the summoning power transfer and Yuna is dead! What happened?"

There was nothing in the static except Snoopy's voice. "Dot… what happened… what's…"

Dot tried to explain. "Snoopy, Yuna is dead! She got shot! I don't know how it happened! It's like something's controlling our transmissions… like something evil hacked in!"

Snoopy said… it then went into a static mode as the television disappeared in Sora's head.

"Snoopy? SNOOPY!" Dot said as Sora was getting ready to hang up.

"TRANSMISSION COMPLETION IN THREE… TWO… one… ack!"

Sora fell down as he got up dizzily.

"Hey guys… what happe-" Sora gasped as he saw someone on the ground. "YUNA! WHAT HAPPENED! What's going on?"

Linus looked around and sighed as he said… "Guys… Yuna is dead… whoever's done it… doesn't seem to like any of the Heroes in Lab 15."

Everyone just stared in shock.

Pretty soon, news of Yuna's untimely murder came around. Most people that liked Yuna was very grieved and were teary eyed at the news… even Tidus was shocked upon hearing the news that Yuna was dead. Everyone arrived at Yuna's funeral… but nobody really knew the reason about how Yuna had died… some people assumed that it was a summoning accident… a couple people assumed that she was being stalked by a person who wanted her so bad he killed her… but only the people who witnessed it knew that the gun shot at Yuna's chest was there because of a supernatural event that happened when Sora's keyboard opened up and produced the gun.

A couple of days later, at the BCM club, Linus was drinking root beer as he was sighing about what happened.

"Don't you think you had enough?" Bowser asked as he came up to him.

"No. I just don't get it. Who in their heart would shoot Yuna?" Linus sighed as he drank some more Pepsi. "I just don't get it…"

"Look, if Yuna's dead, Yuna's dead. We just have to move on…" Bowser sighed. "Man… I remember when I first met her…"

Linus chuckled as he smirked. "Oh yeah… back to the good ol' Prince of Darkness days…"

"Yeah… I remember falling for Yuna when I should have been paying attention to Lilo." Bowser smirked. "I think if she would have liked me, she probably would have given me a chance."

"Somehow, I doubt it." Linus smirked. "I remember when you tried to marry her, but remember when Snoopy, Garfield and Scooby stopped you?"

"Don't forget Spike." Bowser chuckled. He then sighed. "Ah, man, who am I kidding? I'm pretty traumatized by Yuna's death… all of us have too many memories of her."

"So am I…" Linus sighed. "I have never witnessed someone being shot before except on TV… and back then, I thought it was hilarious… now seeing it in real life… it makes me feel awful…"

"I understand how you feel, Linus." Bowser sighed as he sat down.

For a while, Linus and Bowser didn't say anything. Linus then said, "Bowser… how did you, along with Cortex, Mewtwo, Zim, Maleficent, Ursula, Oogie, Crocker, and Shego get revived by Pete the Barncat?"

Bowser blinked. "In truth, I don't really remember. All I know is that Pete revived us dark summon gems and freed us out of them. The last time we got back in our gems was after we were all defeated by your army."

Linus blinked. "Wait… you were 'revived' from your dark summon gems?"

"Yeah." Bowser said.

"But… but Toby absorbed your gems inside!" Linus said in surprise.

"Yes, he did… but that only made him a little more powerful… I think what happened is that after Snoopy and Charles defeated him, all of our gems came out and flew into another world… right near where Pete the Barncat was, in fact. When he revived us, he told us about an enemy called Sin… and you probably know the rest of the story." Bowser sighed. "But… that doesn't really matter right now."

"I know… but I was saying that because the Heroes of Heart saw Shego in that Evil Sidekick Island place before it was destroyed. It makes me wonder what happened to the other dark summon gems. I know you, Mewtwo and Cortex turned good… but what about the others?" Linus pondered.

"At this point…" Bowser sighed as he looked up. "I don't know…"

Meanwhile, all the way back in Quadrant 66, where Lab 15 and Audrey's ship was…

As Danglars and Tybalt were drinking some orange juice, they were watching Garfield and Bucky staring each other down. Heather was doing the coaching.

"So… ready?" Bucky smirked.

"Bring it." Garfield smirked.

"Garfield against Bucky… go!" Heather called.

**Garfield versus Bucky **

**Start Battle**

"Okay, Bucky, we're going to be teaching you 'counterattacks'!" Tybalt smiled as he drank. "Heather will be the coach, Danglars and I are the teachers, and Garfield is your opponent. Just don't touch him, or you'll both be shocked."

"Note taken." Bucky said.

"Okay… try your Fire Spell." Danglars advised.

Bucky started first with the Fire spell, which Garfield did an immediate counterattack with a Blizzard spell.

"HA!" Garfield smirked. "Missed!"

Bucky growled.

"There, see! That from Garfield was a counterattack!" Tybalt said. Now, Garfield is going to select a spell, and don't forget, find the right spell to counter it!"

Bucky nodded as he looked over at Garfield.

"BLIZZARD!" Garfield said as he put his Blizzard spell over Bucky.

"THUNDER!" Bucky randomly yelled as the Thunder spell blocked the Blizzard spell.

"That was good!" Danglars smiled. "Well, that's all the counterattacks you can learn…"

Danglars smirked as he pulled out a blue ball. "Here's another spell to help you out in your quest."

Bucky smirked as he got the new spell.

**Bucky learned Water!**

"YES!" Bucky smirked. "Now, let's see if I can prepare my special attack!"

Garfield smirked as he held his staff. "Oh really? What could compare to my Tri-Spell?"

"QUAD-SPELL!" Bucky said as he summoned four spheres… one red, one bright blue, one yellow and one dark blue.

"Quad-Spell?" Garfield asked himself as all four of the balls hit him.

**Bucky learned Quad Spell!**

Heather smirked as she said. "And the winner is Bucky!"

**End Battle**

"That was not fair!" Garfield growled.

"Call it not fair if you want. You're just a sore loser." Bucky chuckled.

All of a sudden, the lab started to move.

"Whoa, what the…?" all the people in the room said.

Danglars and Tybalt quickly ran in. "Penny, what's going on?"

"I don't know! Something's causing the ship's magnetism to get thrown off!" Penelope said. "Lab 15's getting sucked in by something, and I don't know what!"

Danglars looked outside. "I can see nothing but asteroids… and I feel we're getting close to an asteroid."

Tybalt looked out and said, "Maybe there's something in that asteroid that's making everything screwy."

Penelope shrugged as the Lab was starting to land. "Well… I guess we'll just have to check it out… after all, it's only an asteroid. There's no harm in destroying it."

Penelope turned on the intercom. "Attention Heroes, Heather and Toby… we are about to make a landing on an asteroid. Brace yourselves!"

Nuzzle, hearing the announcement, looked out the window.

"COOL!" Nuzzle smiled.

"Well, that's nothing too bad." Harry said.

Violet smirked as she got out a notebook. "Ah, finally! A chance to study an asteroid up close!"

Over at Audrey's ship, she noticed that Lab 15 was landing on an asteroid. Audrey frowned. "Unusual place for a ship to land, but nonetheless, I guess it's time to strike again."

Pretty soon, Lab 15 landed right on the asteroid, and it opened up as everyone started putting on space helmets.

All of them started to walk out.

"Whoa…" Nuzzle said as he looked around. "This place is great…"

"Interesting." Violet said as she was taking notes.

"WHEE!" Garfield said as he started to hop around on the asteroid.

"What is this place?" Penelope said as she looked around.

"OVER THERE, LOOK!" Danglars gasped as he pointed to a very unusual place that people don't normally find in an asteroid.

"Oh my gosh!" Snoopy said as he walked over. "Is that… an amusement park?"

Everyone turned and looked. Indeed, an amusement park was settled on an asteroid. It was covered in a dome, which meant that the air inside the dome was probably breathable.

"We better get inside now!" Tybalt smiled as everyone started to run.

All of a sudden, something jumped out.

"NONE SHALL PASS!"

Everyone stopped to see a familiar face. Well, familiar to some, unfamiliar to others.

"OOGIE BOOGIE?" The Heroes of Heart said as they noticed a fat white trick or treat bag with an air helmet on.

"That's right! You may not pass this…" Oogie looked over, and sighed. "Oh great, it's you Heroes of Heart again… and I see that you brought new people."

Bucky and Heather both had to chuckle at this. "What is this thing? It looks so ridiculous!"

Oogie frowned as he looked at the two. "Hmph! You dare disrespect the Boogie Man!"

"Well… trick or treat bags aren't really threatening…" Danglars muttered.

"Enough! I think it's time to battle!" Oogie smirked as he prepared a fighting stance.

"Hmmm, I think I can accept this challenge." Scooby smirked as he stepped up.

"I'll do it too! Just for the experience!" Nuzzle smiled as he walked up.

"So, you two mutts think you can take me? You won't get by me easily!" Oogie smirked.

**Scooby and Nuzzle versus Oogie Boogie**

**Start Battle**

"Hey, guys, hope we're not interrupting something, but I think it's time for another teaching ability." Danglars said as Scooby and Nuzzle prepared their shields.

"What's that?" Nuzzle asked.

"It's how to switch partners in battle. Whenever you're feeling a bit weak and you need to rest up, just call on another person to take your place to either finish up an opponent or, in some tough boss battles, just send out the lowest level character out so the highest level character can rest up for a minute. Nuzzle, switch out with the lowest level person." Danglars said.

Nuzzle nodded as he looked over at the people in the back. "I send… Toby!"

Two purple clouds of smoke appeared and Toby was in Nuzzle's place.

"What the?" Toby looked around.

"Okay… see how simple that was?" Danglars said as Nuzzle was sitting next to him. Nuzzle nodded.

"Switch me back, switch me back!" Toby muttered.

"With whom?" Tybalt asked.

"Nuzzle! Nuzzle!" Toby screeched. Two purple clouds of smoke appeared and Nuzzle was back in the battlefield.

"You can switch out whenever you're low on HP, but keep in mind, this can affect your experience points by about 50 percent." Tybalt said. "And that's all you need to know on switching partners in battle!"

"Great!" Scooby said as he used his Tornado Spin on Oogie.

"Hey! How about this!" Oogie smirked as he clapped his hands and two bugs squashed down on Scooby and Nuzzle, causing them to lose half their health.

"Ack… uh… Snoopy!" Scooby called as he disappeared and Snoopy took his place.

Snoopy took out his sword and flew up in the air. He used Sword Throatbuster on Oogie.

"ACK, ACK!" Oogie choked as he fell down.

Nuzzle then used his Boogie Shield ability to knock down Oogie's last bit of health.

**End Battle**

We see Oogie getting up weakly as he limped off.

"And another battle we owe to the Heroes of Hearts and Spades!" Snoopy smiled, giving the peace sign to Nuzzle.

Toby clapped. "That's impressive!"

"Come on, let's go!" Danglars said as everyone else went forward.

Here's Chapter 38! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	39. The Museum of Heroes

Here's Chapter 39! Enjoy!

Back near Audrey's ship, as she landed on the asteroid, she smirked.

"I remember this place… no doubt that's where the Heroes of Heart and Spade will find their true history…" Audrey smirked. "They won't be happy about it for long though…"

Audrey then summoned her two gems and Vanessa and Sasuke got out.

"Okay… I'm summoning you guys to explore the asteroid… there's a secret lair underneath the milkshake stand near the back… I need you to get in there and… go get the pumpkin!" Audrey smirked.

"We're on it, Audrey!" Vanessa said as she and Sasuke were walking off.

As soon as Vanessa and Sasuke were out of Audrey's sights, they both relaxed. "Man, does it feel good to have fresh air!" Vanessa sighed.

"You said it! I don't know how much longer I could have been in that gem." Sasuke sighed as he walked.

Vanessa looked over at Sasuke and asked, "You know, I was wondering. Why do you think Audrey wants to destroy these… 'Heroes'?

"Beats me." Sasuke said as he laid down for a moment. "But… if it gets us closer to home, so be it."

Vanessa nodded as she sat down. "Yeah…"

Both Sasuke and Vanessa were silent for a while, then…

"So… Vanessa?" Sasuke turned his head. Vanessa looked over at Sasuke. "Your home… what's it like?"

"My home… it's more of a tri-state area. I have a so called evil father that tries to take over that world, but gets thwarted by a platypus secret agent. It's very embarrassing, but every time I'm with him, and I think about busting my own dad, but every time I try, I never succeed." Vanessa sighed. "Despite all that though, I really truly love my dad, but sometimes I wish he could try to pay more attention to me."

Sasuke sighed as he looked up. "You're lucky to even have a family. The only family I have is my own brother… and he's truly evil."

Vanessa looked up at Sasuke. "Get out!"

"Seriously, he is. I never really liked him. But I always had bad feelings, and that's why I've always remained silent about it." Sasuke sighed. "I was currently with my friends, Naruto and Sakura. They always treated me like family… in a way, I suppose they were my home to me…"

Vanessa then asked. "Did you happen to have a crush on anyone?"

"Not really… I never really had time for love…" Sasuke looked over. "Did you?"

"I had one boyfriend… we broke up before all this happened." Vanessa said.

"Oh…" Sasuke said before looking up.

Everything was going through Sasuke's mind. He was just looking out for himself, never caring for others… but there was something about Vanessa that caught his eye.

"I wonder…" Sasuke thought. "Could it be her… independence and darkness?"

Vanessa sighed as she was thinking a few things on her mind. One thing was obviously getting back home, and the other thing was… Sasuke.

"Why am I thinking about someone I'm temporarily going to team up with?" Vanessa thought. "I couldn't be falling for him… could I?"

They were both silent for a moment before Sasuke got up and said, "Well, we better get our job done."

Vanessa looked over at Sasuke and met his eyes. "Uh… yeah… we should."

Sasuke blinked as he looked at her eyes. "Yeah…"

As they walked away, they were wondering… could they be… falling in love?

Back in the air dome amusement park, we see the Heroes, Heather, Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope and Toby entering in.

"SCORE! No line!" Tybalt smiled as he looked around.

"Feels empty, though… where are the operators?" Snoopy asked.

"Yeah… it feels like a trap." Penelope wisely pointed out.

"Who cares? Let's enjoy the day!" Danglars smiled as he looked around.

Danglars was quickly at the soda stand as he got a Pepsi from the stand. He drank from it. He smiled. "See, it's safe!"

Penelope looked around suspiciously as the Heroes of Heart and Spade ran in. Penelope just shrugged as she saw Tybalt running to the roller coasters. "If it's okay, I guess it's okay."

Heather and Tybalt nodded as Toby and them walked out.

So, for at least a couple of hours, they had a lot of fun. The roller coasters ran by themselves, with everyone enjoying them, the swing rides were very enjoyable, even the bouncing rides were enjoyable. Tybalt rode the swinging dragon ride seventeen times. And for the first time, Toby felt like he had fun for the first time. Garfield and Bucky were besting each other at the arcade. Penelope and Heather gave out their good singing voices as Danglars clapped. Violet was interested in the science rides as Harry took a ride in the 4-D theaters. Snoopy, Hank and Scooby went on the spooky roller coasters, and that made them scream with joy. Nuzzle was enjoying the Space ride as Wishbone was enjoying 'The Life of Books' ride.

We later see the others reuniting near a milkshake stand as Penelope said, "Okay, I guess I misjudged the place. This looks really great!"

"You said it!" Danglars said as he ate some taffy.

"Wish we could come back to this place!" Snoopy said as he and Hank were chewing on some chocolate.

"Uh… isn't chocolate poisonous for dogs?" Heather asked.

"Not when we're special Heroes." Scooby said. "Besides, we eaten enough of these to build an Immunity."

"MILKSHAKE STAND!" Tybalt smiled as he ran over. "Let me order just a milkshake, and we'll go back home!"

Tybalt smiled as he sat down in a booth chair. "One milkshake… with all flavors combined!"

The milkshake stand shook… and immediately opened a trapdoor where Tybalt fell into it.

Everyone stared in shock.

"What the…" Danglars said.

"I knew this was a trap!" Penelope frowned. "Why else would we have seen Oogie?"

"Yikes… I forgot… we had so much fun, we forgotten all about Oogie." Snoopy said. "You got a point… but how do we get in?"

Danglars shrugged as everyone gathered near the milkshake stand. "Order a milkshake with all flavors combined?"

The milkshake stand shook and opened the trapdoor again, causing the others to fall in.

They immediately joined Tybalt who was basically in a state of shock at the bottom. Danglars looked over. "Hey, Tybalt."

Tybalt was still in a base of shock. Everyone was concerned. "What's going…"

Penelope, Danglars and Toby looked over and gasped. "Guys?"

The others looked over and marveled at what it was.

On the wall to their right were six pictures… pictures of the Heroes of Heart.

"Oh my gosh… is that… us?" Hank said as he looked at his picture.

"Indeed, it is."

Everyone turned and gasped as they saw the person coming out.

"URSULA!" Snoopy said as everyone prepared their weapons.

Ursula sighed. "As much as we love to battle, you can put those away. I don't want any of the underground museum disturbed!"

"Museum?" Snoopy said as he looked up.

"Indeed." Ursula said. "Welcome to the Heroes of Card Museum!"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Heroes of Cards?" Scooby asked. "What are those?"

"Well, it's basically what you guys are." Ursula said as she looked over. "You Hearts are just part of the set of Heroes that have been engraved here."

"Wow…" Violet said as she was taking notes on this.

"Wait, Ursula… how do we know to trust you? You tried to kill us, along with many of the other dark summon gems!" Garfield frowned. "Oogie attacked us from behind earlier."

"Yeah, that was more his fault, really. This museum we discovered needed to be preserved for anyone that comes across, so we had to stand guard over it." Ursula said.

"How did you, along with Oogie get here?" Scooby asked.

"It's not just me and Oogie, darling. Most of the dark summons ended up in this place about a year after the defeat of Sin." Ursula said.

"Except for Bowser, Cortex and Mewtwo, who changed to our side." Snoopy said.

"And Shego, who went off to do her own thing." Ursula frowned. "It's a shame, really… she would have been more useful. But no, she said she wanted to run an island."

"Yeah, we sort of visited that island." Danglars said, uncomfortable with the memories of Evil Sidekick Island.

"So, octopus lady, how come you're not on my dinner plate! I'm hungry for sushi!" Bucky taunted.

Ursula frowned. "Well, that's certainly a lot of spunk coming from a cat!"

"Well, you're fixing to be dinner when we're done touring!" Bucky growled.

"Oh, if I hadn't set rules here, I would have your head!" Ursula frowned. She then turned to Toby. "Hmmm… The Great Pumpkin… haven't seen you for a while…"

"Sorry, Ursula, but I'm a different pumpkin now." Toby said as he turned to the others. "I'm with them."

Ursula frowned. "Surely, you must be mistaken."

"Forget it." Toby frowned as he turned to the others.

"So… besides the Heroes of Heart, which is us, and three of the Heroes of Spades, Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle over there, who are the rest of the Heroes of Spades, Clubs and Diamonds?" Violet asked.

"Hun, you'll have to tour the museum." Ursula frowned.

"All right, I think we have enough questions. We'll see you later." Hank said as everyone turned to each other.

"So… a museum of all of us? But set like cards? Interesting." Wishbone smiled.

"I knew there'd be more Heroes other than us!" Harry smiled.

"We better take a look around." Violet said. "It's for the best."

"I guess." Penelope said as everyone turned to the door.

"Let's take a look at our exhibits before we move on." Snoopy said as he turned to the Hero of Heart stand on the wall. He looked up at his picture.

"Snoopy. A beagle. Loves to annoy people for the sake of it. Known to have split personalities. Most common are that of Legal Beagle, WWI Flying Ace, and Joe Cool. Loves adventure. Wields the sword. His home world… Peanuts. Current status… alive and kicking." Snoopy read.

"Garfield. An orange tiger cat. Loves eating and sleeping. Known to be mean and play pranks. Most common is kicking the dog off the table. Loves magic. Wields the staff. His home world… Garfield. Current status… alive and kicking." Garfield read.

"Scooby Doo. A Great Dane. Loves eating and solving mysteries. Known to be scared. His best friend is Shaggy Rogers. Was jealous of Velma when she and Shaggy dated, but soon made amends with her." Scooby smirked. "That was true." He kept reading. "He was also known for being scared, but has learned bravery since. Wields the shield. His home world… Scooby Doo. Current status… alive and kicking."

"Hank the Cowdog. A mutt, claiming himself to be Head of Ranch Security." Hank frowned. "I AM HEAD OF RANCH SECURITY!" He kept reading. "Loves eating, solving mysteries, and being beat up." Hank frowned. "I DO NOT LIKE BEING BEAT UP!" He kept reading. "Known to be an idiot." Hank growled. "WHAT?" He kept reading. "Most times, he gets blamed for reasons that Sally May knows. He gets hurt every time something goes wrong." Hank growled. "THAT WAS FALSE INFORMATION!" Hank kept reading. "Loves adventure. Wields the sword. His home world… Hank the Cowdog. Current status… alive and kicking, though I WISH HE WAS DEAD? HEY!"

"Harry Potter. A wizard boy. Loves magic and learning. Known to be good friends with anyone. Has a current crush on many girls. Including that of Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley." Harry blushed at this comment. "Loves magic. Wields the staff. His home world… Harry Potter. Current status… alive and kicking."

"Violet Baudelaire. An orphan girl. Loves her siblings and her inventions. Known to have ran into bad times, like those of Count Olaf. Loves friendship. Wields the shield. Her home world… Series of Unfortunate Events. Current status… alive and kicking."

Hank growled and muttered as he turned away. "Stupid little… if I get my hands on whoever wrote that…"

"Well, we better get going." Penelope said as everyone headed for the next room. As everyone got inside, we see two figures coming down from the slide.

"Whoa… what a ride!" Vanessa said.

Ursula turned. "Excuse me, but…"

Sasuke got up and grabbed Ursula by the neck. "You wouldn't happen to have seen any Heroes anywhere, would you?"

Ursula gulped.

In the next room, we see the Heroes of Heart, Heroes of Spade, Danglars, Tybalt, Toby, Heather and Penelope look around as they noticed Crocker.

"Oh, great, it's you Heroes of Heart again." Crocker sighed.

"Good to see you, Crockpot. We're just here for the museum." Scooby said.

"You got any FAIRIES!" Crocker spazzed.

"No, we don't." Snoopy said as he turned to the exhibit.

"Crazy." Heather said.

"I know." Penelope sighed.

"Hero of Diamond set." Snoopy read as he noticed the diamond in the center of the floor in the room. He looked over at the pictures and noticed the word 'Deceased' at the bottom of them. Snoopy gulped. "Deceased?"

"Audrey must have got them before she ran into us." Nuzzle pointed out.

"You may be right." Heather said. "So, who are the Heroes of Diamonds?"

Everyone looked up as they looked over at the pictures.

"Po Panda. A panda. Loves kung fu. Known to learn basic skills of Kung Fu. He wants to help friends and defend his honor. Wields the sword. His home world… Kung Fu Panda. Current status… dead." Danglars said in a Chinese voice, except for the last sentence.

"Alex the Lion. A lion. Loves entertaining people. Known to be special to friends, and loves kicking butt. Can be a very good use to people. Wields the staff. His home world… Madagascar. Current status… dead." Penelope read.

"Bert Raccoon. A raccoon. Loves to have fun. Known to accidentally flub something up. A very silly character known to defend his friends. Wields the shield. His home world… The Raccoons. Current status… dead." Heather read.

"Wilbur Pig. A pig. Loves to be alive. Known to be good friends to his buddies. Had a spider for a friend… now he's adapting her three daughters as friends. Wields the sword. His home world… Charlotte's Web. Current status… dead." Toby read.

"Farley Hatcher, known as Fudge. A little human kid. Loves to annoy people, and loves money. Known to be a bit greedy. He has shown caring for his older brother and his youngest sister, and cares for his friends and family. Loves magic. Wields the staff. His home world… Judy Blume World. Current status… dead." Tybalt paused.

"Ramona Quimby. A little human girl. Loves to be a pest. Known to have changes in her life. Shows concern for her parents, big sister and her friends. Loves adventure. Wields the shield. Her home world… Ramona series. Current status… dead." Danglars read.

"That's awful!" Garfield said. "Audrey killed two little kids off after taking their status!"

"I know. It's sad." Bucky sighed. "How I wished I was dead instead of that kid!"

"Well, let's move on to the next room." Penelope said as they went in the next room.

The others noticed Zim standing over there, just waving.

"Right." Violet said as she looked over at the exhibit. "Heroes of Clubs."

Bucky's eyes widened when he saw the yellow cards 'Deceased' on the Clubs' pictures. "Don't tell me Audrey got to them too!"

Everyone then started reading the pictures.

"Jason Voorhees. A scary monster. Loves blood and mayhem. Known to kill anybody if he had the chance." Penelope read as she gulped. "Yikes." She kept reading. "Loves to make people miserable. That changed when he realized that he could save the world using his powers. Wields the sword. His home world… Friday the 13th. Current status… dead."

"I'm questioning the fact that a scary movie monster made it to the Heroes of Cards club." Violet asked. "Was the original sword Hero of Club drunk when he thought of that choice?"

"Cool." Bucky and Heather said, looking very interested.

"Ren Hoek. A Chihuahua. Loves violence and killing. Known for violence and a loud voice. Can shown compassion at times, but loves hurting people most. Wields the staff. His home world… Ren and Stimpy. Current status… dead." Danglars read.

"Freddy Kreuger. A scary movie monster. Loves blood. Known for being mysterious. Can strike you at any moment. Loves to hurt people, but loves defending people as well. Wields the shield. His home world... Nightmare on Elm Street. Current status… dead." Toby read.

"TWO movie monster characters? I have a feeling two of those original Heroes of Clubs were drunk when they were making that choice." Violet pointed out.

"Marty McFly. A teenage human. Loves his friends. Known for showing concerns for his family and friends. He went back in time about a few times in a DeLorean time machine." Tybalt read, then paused. "Where I have heard that before?" He kept reading. "Wields the sword. His home world… Back to the Future. Current status… dead."

"Dorothy. A young teenage human. Shows concern for her friends. Known to live in the land of Oz. Has a crush on a scarecrow." Heather read, looking disgusted. "Uh… ewww?" She kept reading. "Loves magic. Wields the staff. Her home world… the Wizard of Oz. Current status… dead."

"Alice. A young teenage girl. Always the curious girl. She currently lives in a world she made up called Wonderland. She has a crush on a hatter who is very, very mad. She wants to defend the world she made. Wields the shield. Her home world… Alice in Wonderland. Current status… dead."

"Okay, seriously, who thought having two scary people was a good idea?" Violet asked.

"Maybe the original Heroes of Club wanted to have a 'Scary versus Nice' comparison." Snoopy pointed out. "Still… the Heroes of Club's pictures are weird!"

"Well, let's get going." Penelope said.

"Hold it!"

Everyone stopped and turned to see two certain people. Bucky looked over.

"Who are you?" Bucky asked.

There's Chapter 39! How was it? Cliffhanger will be resolved next chapter, where we will end Disc 1 (Or Part 1)! That's right, I'm releasing ACFF3 into four separate stories! Kinda like FF7, FF8 and FF9. Interesting? I hope so. Anyway, review away!


	40. The Summon Battle

Here's the final chapter to the first part of ACFF3: Audrey's Revenge! Enjoy!

We see the Heroes of Heart and Heroes of Spade come face to face with Vanessa and Sasuke.

"We're the summons of our mistress, come to take the pumpkin away!" Vanessa said as she pointed to Toby, who was slowly backing away.

"Summons?" Wishbone asked before his eyes widened. "You're Audrey's summon gems!"

"So? What of it?" Sasuke frowned.

"Listen, Audrey is playing you two for saps! She is brainwashing you guys into thinking we're the evil ones, but she's wrong! She's the evil one. We're the good guys!" Bucky tried to explain.

"Wish we could believe you, but we're not convinced." Vanessa frowned as she went into a fighting stance. "So, going to give up that pumpkin so we can hand it over to our mistress!"

"Toby is not an it!" Nuzzle frowned as he got out his shield. "And we'll battle you two, whatever it takes!"

Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope slowly went inside the next room. "Uh, let us know who wins!"

Heather sighed as she looked over.

"Together with me, Vanessa, and him Sasuke… we will have that pumpkin!" Vanessa frowned.

Heather looked over as the Heroes of Heart and Spade prepared their weapons. "Uh… Heroes of Heart and Spade versus Vanessa and Sasuke. Go!"

**Snoopy, Garfield, Scooby, Hank, Harry, Violet, Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle versus Vanessa and Sasuke**

**Start Battle**

Snoopy ran towards Sasuke with his sword, but Sasuke leaped out of the way. He kicked Garfield and Bucky out of the ring. Vanessa went straight to punching Scooby in the nose. Violet then tampered with her invention as the arrow appeared again. It went over and went between all the fighters in the ring until it stopped with… Bucky. Bucky started to glow.

"My turn for special attack? No problem!" Bucky smirked as he yelled, "FISH-O-RAMA!"

With that, his staff disappeared out of his hand, and was replaced with an eel. Bucky then used his eel to shock Sasuke's HP in half. Sasuke frowned as he looked over in his bar.

The eel disappeared in Bucky's hand as it was replaced with his staff. Nuzzle then dug around for his pockets and pulled out the summon gem.

"Fight summons with summons!" Nuzzle smirked as he held up the gem. "BENDER!"

Then, Bender appeared out of the gem. He turned over and smirked. "So, you want ol' Bender to bend those two? Not a problem!"

Bender ran over and grabbed Sasuke and bended him into a pretzel. After he was done, Bender kicked Sasuke out of the ring.

Vanessa looked over, worried. "Oh no, Sasuke!"

However, the distraction gave Garfield enough time to give out a Fire Spell to her, and Hank to use his Nose Dive ability, knocking her unconscious.

"And the winners are Hearts and Spades!" Heather smirked.

**End Battle**

As Bender disappeared back in her gem, Vanessa and Sasuke looked over at them, nearing weakness.

"We… appear to have misjudged you guys." Vanessa sighed as she saw the weapons.

Bucky smirked as he prepared for a last spell.

"Go ahead and kill us… we won't care." Sasuke said as he held Vanessa's hand.

Bucky stopped as he was nearing the words for the spell. He then asked, "You want me to kill you?"

"We failed in our mission… we're never going back home… so why bother living? We may as well be dead now." Vanessa sighed.

"Now hang on, you two! Your home wasn't destroyed at all. You just disappeared from your home!" Snoopy explained.

Vanessa and Sasuke looked over in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah. I don't know what Audrey told you, but she lied to you. Your home's fine! In fact, your family and friends are probably looking for you!" Garfield explained.

Vanessa and Sasuke both stared in shock. "We… we…"

"I know… it's hard to take in right now… but if you can… consider joining us… we can help you find your way home… whatever it takes." Wishbone offered.

Vanessa and Sasuke noticed that they were starting to disappear, probably back to their gems. They both looked with sadness as they spoke the last words. "We… we're not too sure right now…"

As they disappeared, everyone looked at each other with a bit of a sad expression.

"I hope they come to the right decision." Harry said.

"I hope they do too." Toby said.

Over at the background, Zim was clapping. "You have done a great job, you Heroes. You have pleased Zim." Zim then took out another summon gem. "I think you'll need this."

Bucky smiled as he looked at it. "Cool! A summon gem! Think we can revive this one!"

Heather took the gem and smiled… then frowned as she nearly dropped it. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Heather?" Nuzzle asked.

"This gem… inside is a person from my world!" Heather panicked.

"Oh, that's good! That means you're not the only survivor! Come on, revive it!" Wishbone smiled.

"I wish it were that simple!" Heather growled.

Bucky's eyes widened in shock. "It's not that Goth girl, is it?"

"No… worse than that." Heather gulped. "What do you guys say we… don't revive it?"

Everyone gave Heather unconvinced glares. Heather sighed.

"Oh fine… but I warn you… it's not going to be pretty." Heather sighed as she put the gem down, and waved the staff. "Open your heart… but please don't kill us!"

The bright light started to flash. When the light cleared, everyone saw a teenage girl with green jungle clothing on. She quickly looked around.

"Whoa, this is so cool! Where am I?" The girl smiled crazily as she jumped up on Violet. "What's this thing, can I touch?"

"Hey, hey, let go!" Violet growled.

Heather sighed as she pointed to the girl. "This is what I'm talking about. This is Izzy, she's another one of my fellow contestants from my world."

Izzy looked over at Heather and smiled. "HEATHER! How you doing? How's the queen bee status! When did you get eliminated?"

Heather frowned as she looked over and grabbed Izzy. "Listen, Izzy… closely. Over there… these are our new friends. You disappeared from a bright light in our world!"

"Disappeared? From a bright light? COOL! Why didn't I get informed?" Izzy smiled stupidly.

"Because we didn't know you disappeared! Also, you've been turned into a summon gem!" Heather explained.

"A summon gem? Cool! So, how long do I have to stay in it? Until we get back home?" Izzy asked.

"Uh… about that…" Bucky said. "We… uh…blew up your world."

Izzy stopped as she stared at everyone and their sad eyes. "You mean…"

"Our world is dead. Gone. Even our hometowns, completely destroyed. Our friends and family, dead. The competition, cancelled." Heather explained softly.

Izzy stared in sadness for a moment… then quickly perked up as she said, "THAT IS SO COOL! WHY DIDN'T I GET INVITED TO OUR WORLD'S DOOMSDAY! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN INVOLVED!"

"If only you were…" Heather sighed. "Listen, these three guys over there, the Heroes of Spade, are willing to help us out on the quest, but you got to return to the summon gem, and behave. Okay?"

"Oh, anytime, Heather! Count on me!" Izzy waved stupidly as she disappeared back into her gem.

Heather sighed as she said, "Well, we could be doomed…"

"As long as she helps us defeat bad guys, we could be good to go." Bucky said.

"Come on, you guys, the last room is the Heroes of Spades room." Toby said as everyone entered to the right.

Back at Audrey's ship, she frowned as she looked at the two summon gems, who were looking down in grace.

"I am ashamed of you two. You call yourselves fighters? You couldn't even defeat an eel!" Audrey screamed at the two.

The two were still looking down in shame.

"Well… what do you have to say for yourself?" Audrey asked.

Vanessa and Sasuke then looked up… not in sadness… but in anger. "We say… screw you, Audrey!"

Audrey looked in surprise. "W-what?"

"You say that these Heroes are weak… but you're wrong… they have strong hearts based on comparison!" Vanessa growled.

"And you lied about our homes being destroyed… when they were fine the whole time!" Sasuke frowned. "We don't care whether they're evil or not, but what they speak is the truth."

Audrey looked over at both their glaring faces… and smirked. "Fine… you got me… I lied about most things… I'm just a villain to get the Heroes of Spades' and Hearts' status, and to destroy my only son!"

Vanessa and Sasuke glared angrily.

"Looks like you two lovebirds caught me redhanded." Audrey smirked.

Vanessa and Sasuke were taken aback.

"You two heard me. You both fell in love with each other the moment I sent you out after Toby!" Audrey smirked.

"N-NO!" Vanessa and Sasuke said simultaneously. "That is not true!"

Audrey smirked. "You two are denying at the same time… sign of love?"

Vanessa and Sasuke stared in surprise as they turned to each other.

"Sa-sasuke, is this true?" Vanessa asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Yes, Vanessa. I don't know what it was, but you seemed to be the type that didn't take crap from anyone… and you were a brave woman to defend her own honor… I guess that's what I like about you… Vanessa… I love you. I hope you feel the same for me."

"Sasuke… I… I love you too!" Vanessa said as she looked over at Sasuke's eyes. "When I met you, well, you looked really cool, like one of those emo dark people. I always liked the emo types, but you were something special to me. Your style just caught my eye… and… well… you're just a special person to me."

Vanessa and Sasuke smiled as they embraced each other. They both smiled as they were ready to kiss…

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Audrey smiled.

Both Vanessa and Sasuke turned to Audrey, who was holding her summon gems. "So unfortunate it won't last…"

Vanessa and Sasuke were worried as they both disappeared into a summon gem.

Vanessa screamed. "No! What are you doing?"

"Doing something I feel is right for me!" Audrey smirked as they were both in the gems. Audrey looked at both her gems. "You know… it breaks my heart to see two lovebirds together…" She smiled as she threw one summon gem out the window. "It sews together when I see only one broken hearted!" Audrey smirked as she pocketed the other summon gem. "I'll destroy this one later…"

As Audrey walked out of her ship, on her way to have an encounter with the Heroes of Heart, Spade, and Toby, the one summon gem laid there… alone.

Back at the Heroes Museum, we see Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope meeting up with the others.

"Okay, to continue our last part of the tour." Danglars said as they looked over at Maleficent, standing near the exhibit.

"Don't mind me… I'm just standing here, watching over the exhibits." Maleficent sighed.

Everyone then turned to see the Heroes of Spade exhibit. They noticed the word 'Deceased' on three of the pictures. Everyone read the pictures.

"Wishbone. A Russell Terrier. Loves books and imagination. Known as a digging dog. Loves adventure. Wields the sword. His home world… Wishbone. Current status… alive and kicking." Wishbone read.

"Bucky Katt. A Siamese cat. Loves sleeping, eating and fish. Known to be a wise cracker and a jerk. Most common Is when he pulls one over Satchel Pooch, and most often gets grounded. Mostly a stay at home cat unless depicted otherwise. Wields the staff. His home world… Get Fuzzy. Current status… alive and kicking." Bucky read.

"Nuzzle. A Brown dog. Loves his friends and having fun. Known to be good friends with Sizzle. Not pretty well scholared. Wields the shield. His home world… The Puzzle Place. Current status… alive and kicking." Nuzzle read.

Bucky then noticed the bottom pictures that had the deceased label. "So these three must be the other Heroes of Spade that we would have met… had they not been killed by Audrey."

"Right." Wishbone said as he started reading the pictures.

"Ichigo Momomiya. A Mew Mew. Loves her friends, and defending her world. Known to have a severe crush. Caught in a love triangle between her crush and her worst enemy. Wields the sword. Her home world… Tokyo Mew Mew. Current status… dead." Wishbone read.

"Serena Tsukino. A Sailor Scout. Loves her friends and her family. Known to some people as Sailor Moon. Has a very bright future ahead of her. Wields the staff. Her home world… Sailor Moon. Current status… dead." Bucky read.

"Finn. The human. Loves adventure. Known to be a good helper to most people. Has a crush on both Princess Bubblegum and the Vampire Queen Marceline. Has some radical punches. Wields the shield. His home world… Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. Current status… dead." Nuzzle read.

"Boy, those are awful…" Bucky sighed.

"I know…" Penelope said as Maleficent got up and left the room.

Heather looked over. "That one picture over there is crooked."

She went over and straightened Serena's picture.

The Heroes of Spades' wall shook as it opened up like a door, and the others gasped.

"Whoa, a secret room?" Bucky said as everyone walked in. "I didn't see that in there before…"

Everyone then turned to look around. Inside was a movie projector, a movie next to it, and a statue of an alien with a worried look on its' face as it was trying to save something.

Everyone took note of the alien statue first.

"What is this?" Penelope said as she noticed a note on there. She took it down and read it. "To anybody who finds this letter, by the time you get there, the Heroes of Spade will probably be no more. It is without a doubt that the Heroes of Heart, wherever they are, will be hunted down next. There's not enough time to explain, watch the movies for details on what happened! I think I'm being sum-" She looked up. "That's all that was written on there."

Everyone looked up at the statue and then the note, with worried looks. Could this be a warning about Audrey? And what in those movies were they talking about? Questions like that will be answered in the second part.

And there's Chapter 40! The next part will be up soon! Also, a new poll is up! Check it out! Anyway, review away!


	41. A Possible History

Here's the next chapter! I decided to just ditch the two parters all together and make this a really long story. You're in for a long story, folks! For those who haven't read the first part, let me catch you up on what happened… enjoy!

Toby Great Pumpkin, the villain of the Heroes of Heart, Snoopy, Garfield, Scooby, Hank, Harry and Violet, have come up with a plan to destroy the Heroes of Heart once and for all. However, his plans were screwed up when he accidentally blasted Lab 15 into space, along with the Heroes of Heart, and his sons, Danglars and Tybalt and his intern, Penelope Pitstop. When they landed a million miles from home, the first things that the Heroes of Heart came across were three Heroes that were similar to Snoopy, Garfield and Scooby… except they were the Heroes of Spade and their abilities were way different than that of the Heroes of Heart. Those three Heroes were Wishbone, a Russell Terrier obsessed with books, Bucky Katt, the residential jerk, and Nuzzle, the happy go lucky guy. It was there that both Garfield and Bucky started a rivalry. But, the reunion of Hearts and Spades would not last as they discovered a vital discovery… the instant a Heart and a Spade touch, the world may cause a natural disaster. So, they try in their best way to avoid touching each other as the Heroes of Spade tries to help the Heroes of Heart to get Lab 15 up and flying again. However, they run into problems as somebody named Evil Audrey, a woman that Toby knows too well, comes to get the Heroes of Spades' status as part of a plan she's formulating. So, naturally, when she heard that Toby was here, she tried to get the status quickly so she would kill Toby quickly… but in a last minute effort to save their status, all the Heroes of Heart and Heroes of Spade touched each other at the same time, and shocked themselves, along with the world to come to its' untimely end. With their home gone, Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle had no choice but to go with the others as they get comfortable. Unfortunately, Audrey, both with revenge on her mind and status on the other, followed them to the ends of the galaxies. They next stopped at Evil Sidekick Island where things get relaxing for some old friends and enemies. Unfortunately, Toby and Audrey encounter each other for the first time since their old days, and it was there that Toby revealed himself to actually be a coward when he was near Audrey. The Heroes of Heart, realizing that Toby was troubled, defended him as Audrey prepared to strike. Unfortunately, the only way out of the fight with Audrey was if they blew up Evil Sidekick Island again. So they did, killing off the Bully Brothers, and Shego for good. Meanwhile, back at home, Linus, Lilo and Dot were exploring Audrey's past in the space-time continuum that Tybalt made before he left with the others. It was there that they all learned about the end of the world, which was unfortunate timing for all of them. Back at the ship, after a battle with food that the Heroes of Spade caught, Scooby, with his special attack in motion, accidentally kicked Bucky into another world. It was there that Bucky met Heather, who was the natural queen bee of the world. Turns out that both Bucky and Heather warmed up to each other as they helped each other along with a few favors. However, when Bucky was brought back to Lab 15, all of the Heroes of Heart and Spade shocked each other, causing Heather's world to end. Fortunately, Heather stowed away on the ship. After becoming a summoner, she helped out reviving summon gems for the Heroes of Spade, reviving Bender and Izzy so far. Many things have happened, involving people like Odin and Vanessa and Sasuke, but it's just small fry compared to this. Now, let's go to the present day, where the Heroes of Heart, Heroes of Spade, Penelope Pitstop, Danglars, Tybalt, Toby Great Pumpkin and Heather are, in the underground Museum of Cards… in the secret room in the Heroes of Spades' wall… where they find out the truth about what happened to the other three of Heroes of Spade.

We see the others looking at the statue.

"I'd say the guy has a right to freak out. Whoever sculpted this guy obviously did his nose wrong!" Bucky commented on the statue.

"I'll have to agree with you!" Heather said. "It looks awful!"

"Um… I don't think it was a sculpture." Snoopy said as he examined the sculpture. "According to the note Penelope read, it looks like there was a little more to the story."

"And we are going to watch that movie over there to find out." Danglars said as he picked up the reel next to the movie projector.

"MOVIE TIME!" Tybalt smiled as he pulled out a bucket of popcorn.

The Heroes of Heart and Spade sat down in comfortable chairs as Danglars set up the reel.

"Maybe this explains the other Heroes of Spades' story." Nuzzle thought.

"Shh." Wishbone said as the movie started.

The picture then turned on as we see three figures quickly running up to a slab, with four corners containing a different symbol. One symbol, a heart, was shown on the top left side, a diamond the right left side, a club on the bottom left side, and a spade on the bottom right side. We see the three people talking as they were nearing the tablet.

Bucky frowned. "HEY! Where are the voices?"

"Must be one of those old silent movies." Toby said as the movie played out.

"Oh, so the volume's down? Let me see." Bucky said as he got up and went towards the projector.

"Hey, stop! BUCKY! You're going to break it!" Danglars said as he grabbed Bucky… but when Bucky touched the projector with his hands, all of a sudden, everyone surrounding them teleported inside the movie.

"Hey, what's going on?" Wishbone said as he looked around.

"For some reason… I think our Heroes of Heart and Spade powers are teleporting us into the movie!" Violet said as the light cleared and they saw that they were in the movie.

"Cool!" Tybalt said as he turned to the three talking. "HI! SORRY TO INTERRUPT!"

The three weren't paying attention as they were nearing the slab. Tybalt frowned. "Hello?"

"They can't hear us, Tybalt. We're holograms. We can't interrupt the movie's story, no matter what happens." Penelope explained.

"Indeed, she is correct." A voice said as everyone not in the movie looked up. "The Hearts and Spades have the power to switch off the movie anytime to replace with another reel. So, anytime you'd like to get out, please request a number."

Everyone blinked as they frowned. "That's… weird."

Everyone turned to see the three people walking up to the slab.

The first person was a teenage girl with red strawberry hair, a pink shirt and a blue skirt with white socks and black sneakers. She was holding a sword with a symbol of a cat in her hand. The second person following her was a blonde haired teenage girl with a school uniform on, holding a staff with a symbol of the moon on the handle. The final person was a young boy with a white hood with ears, a blue shirt with green pants, and white shoes. He was holding a shield with the symbol of a sword on his hand.

Wishbone smiled. "That must be Ichigo, Serena and Finn! The other three Heroes of Spades!"

"Well, it took us a long time, but we finally got it!" Ichigo smiled. "The Heroes of Card tablet."

"YAY!" Serena smiled.

"AWESOME!" Finn cheered.

Ichigo smiled as she took the tablet. She pulled out a walkie talkie and pushed a button. "Ryou, Ichigo here! We secured the tablet, repeat, secured the tablet."

"Great!" A male voice said through the other side. "We'll meet you back at the entrance, but you better hurry! The aliens, along with a few people already caught up!"

Ichigo, Serena and Finn frowned at this. Ichigo then said, "Please don't…"

Before she finished her sentence, a beam of ice came down and froze the walkie talkie. Finn gasped as he looked up. "ICE KING!"

Indeed, a blue elfish like person with a beard and a crown came down, smirking evilly. "That's right, Finn! Didn't think I'd come back, eh?"

Finn pulled out his shield as he said, "I'm not afraid of you!"

Ichigo gasped as she looked up and saw a smirking green alien with black hair, golden eyes and a black riff shirt and red pants. "Hello, kitten! How's my lovely girl today!"

Ichigo scowled as she held her sword. "Kisshu, you leave me alone!"

"Why should I? You should know by now that Masaya idiot is no person to be with!" Kish frowned as he came down, ready to battle.

Serena frowned as she pulled out her staff when a man with a black moon on his head came down. "YOU!"

"Princess Serenity… you can't deny your destiny." The man smirked as he looked ready to battle.

"This is going to be intense." A yellow dog, who was holding the camera, smirked. "A battle between the Heroes of Spade and Kish, Prince Diamond and Ice King is about to commence. So start battling!"

"That I will, Jake." Finn smirked as he blocked the first ice beam with his shield.

**Ichigo, Serena and Finn versus Kisshu, Prince Diamond and Ice King**

**Start Battle**

We see Ichigo striking Kish with her sword.

"That really hurts, koneko-chan!" Kish frowns as he gets up. He then slaps Ichigo as she stumbles a bit.

"I dare you to hurt me, Serenity…" Diamond smirked.

Serena tried to pull up her staff… but sighed. "I… I don't know…"

"Use the summon gems!" Finn said.

"Oh, right! I forgot we gotten summon gems!" Serena smiled. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo nodded as she looked into her summon gem pocket. Meanwhile, over at the other heroes, watching the movie…

"I can't do it, guys, I can't stand violence in movies. I can only stand it in real life." Bucky sighed. "How about we switch for another reel?"

"Nope, this is getting good!" Tybalt smiled.

"Anyway, pardner, I don't think we have any other movies." Hank explained.

"Sorry." Nuzzle shrugged.

Back to the battle, we see Ichigo pulling out three summon gems. "Hmmm… let's see…" Ichigo then used the first summon gem…

The person that came out of the summon gem was a weird yellow whatchacallit with white wings, a weird nose, green eyes and a white jersey with white socks.

"HEY GUYS!" The whatchacallit said to the others.

"Wooldoor Sockbat?" Finn frowned.

"Yep, he's our first summon that we got!" Ichigo said. "He helps us battle by clog dancing on one of our opponents."

"I'm on it!" Wooldoor smiled as he landed on Prince Diamond and clog danced on his back.

"OUCH!" Diamond said as he was knocked unconscious.

Serena smirked. "One down… two to go."

Kish smirks as he slaps Ichigo.

"OUCH!" Ichigo frowned.

Finn then pulled out a picture of a girl with pink hair and waved it. "Look, it's Princess Bubblegum! You LOVE to kidnap her!"

Ice King frowned as he summoned another ice beam. "You think I'm going to fall for that?"

Finn yelped a little behind the shield. "Wouldn't hurt to try it."

Ichigo frowned as she pulled out another summon gem. She used the second summon gem…

To summon a twelve year old girl with blonde hair and a pink and white shirt with a pink skirt. She smiled. "Hi, girls!"

"Sabrina!" Finn smiled.

"Yep, our young teenage witch here is our second summon!" Ichigo explained. "She mostly helps cure our wounds."

Sabrina nodded as she used a spell on all three of her friends as she disappeared back in. Ichigo sighed. "I feel much better… I don't feel the pain of Kisshu's slaps anymore."

"But she doesn't help us defeat the bad guys, though." Serena said. "Use our last summon!"

Ichigo smirked as she used her last summon…

To summon a short person with a red hoodie, concealing his face. He turned with a silent look on his face.

"Good ol' Mr. SQ!" Finn smiled. "He helps us defeat all our villains. Kinda like our easy ticket to freedom."

"Mr. SQ, can you help us?" Ichigo asked.

The red hooded person nodded as he looked over at Kish. Kish looked over as he instantly turned and kicked Ice King right in the joy area.

"OUCH! Oh…" Ice King groaned as he fainted. Kish frowned as he turned to Ichigo… only to have himself slapped and kicked by Ichigo, causing her to faint.

"And victory goes to the Heroes of Spade! WHOO!" Jake cheered.

**End Battle**

"All right!" Finn smiled.

"Come on, let's get to the entrance before they wake up!" Ichigo said as the three Heroes of Spade ran off. The others that were in the movie followed them.

When they got to the entrance, the Heroes of Spade saw a group of people. Ichigo smiled as she ran over to the one person near the gate.

"Ryou! I got it!" Ichigo smiled.

"Good! Okay, we need you to give the answer to the riddle! That's your only way out!" Ryou said as he pointed to the riddle.

Ichigo, Serena and Finn looked up and read the riddle.

"A person on the phone with the Guinness Book of World Records requests that he'd like to be in the next edition, and the person on the other line wants to know why."

"Great! Give it to us!" Ichigo smiled.

"Um, you're the one who wrote down the answer to this riddle." Ryou said. "I'm expecting you to answer it."

Ichigo gulped, worrying. "OH… right… uh…"

"You do remember the answer, right?" Amy said, raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo thought for a moment, then sighed. "No, I don't."

"Let me take a guess." Serena smirked as she coughed. "The person on the line says he wants to be on the Guinness Book of World Records for… talking on the phone for a year!"

Everyone looked at Serena and sweatdropped.

"Uh… well, good guess." Raye sighed.

"Uh… the person on the line wants to be on the Guinness Book of World Records for… free?" Finn guessed.

"Oh, come on! You have to remember! The answer you said to get in!" Ryou sighed with impatience.

Ichigo sighed sadly as she ran off. "Let me think for a minute!"

However, Ichigo made the mistake of turning as Kish, who came from behind, quickly grabbed Ichigo. Ichigo was screaming in fear.

"Don't know the answer? Can't get out, kitten? Well… this may be my lucky day, after all!" Kish smirked evilly as he violently grabbed her shirt. Everyone was just staring in horror as for the events to happen to Ichigo.

"TELEPORT US BACK! TELEPORT US BACK!" Snoopy yelled as a white light flashed and they were back in the room.

Everyone gulped as Danglars turned off the film.

Bucky then said the first words… "If I knew this was going to be some sort of disgusting rape film, I would have said no!"

"But… that can't be the whole story." Penelope frowned as she looked over at the statue. "This guy over there looks like the alien that Ichigo fought."

Bucky frowned. "Well, good. I hope he deserves that."

"But… then why did he look worried? He looked more… concerned…" Penelope sighed.

"There must be another…" Danglars then quickly noticed three more reels next to the projector. "I thought so! There were three more reels!"

Danglars smiled as he took the all three reels.

"Oh, crap. Don't tell me we just watched the ENDING!" Harry frowned.

"No, I think we were watching the middle of the story. I don't think what Kisshu was about to do to Ichigo actually happened in the movie." Violet explained.

"Violet's right. What we were watching was Reel 3, titled 'Realizing What's In Front of You'. The others are labeled 1, 2, and 4." Danglars explained.

"So… we should watch the first reel, then?" Tybalt asked.

"Good question. Maybe we should watch another reel before we watch reel 1." Heather said.

"Nah, let's start at the beginning." Danglars said as he put the movie in. Snoopy and Hank nodded as they touched the projector, and everyone teleported in the movie.

There's the first chapter! How was it! In case you're wondering, yes, this story will explain what happens to the other three Heroes of Spade! If you have any suggestions, they will be appreciated! Anyway, review away!


	42. Summon Hostage

Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy

**Jake Films Presents**

**Documentary on the Heroes of Spades' Adventures**

**Chapter 1: The New Mission of the Heroes of Spades**

The people that were not in the movie teleported over to where a business desk was. Everyone quickly looked around as they saw Ichigo, Serena and Finn entering in, with Jake behind as the cameraman.

"You got the camera on, Jake?" Finn asked.

"Anytime. And… go!" Jake gave a cue to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded as she turned to the camera. "Good morning, everyone, my name is Ichigo Momomiya. I am a Mew Mew from a distant alternate version of Tokyo. Over there to my left is Serena Tsukino, a Sailor Scout in a universe similar to mine…"

"Hi!" Serena waved stupidly.

"And to my right is a very sweet, cute and huggable little kid, Finn the Human." Ichigo smiled as she hugged Finn.

Finn chuckled as he slipped out of her arms. "Cut that out!"

"It's been about a week since we started out on a quest to find our way home. As Heroes of Spade, as the monster that we fought called us, our jobs are to protect those in need." Ichigo nodded.

Serena was looking at the mission board.

"Hey, that looks like the mission board from before we just decided we do what missions we do on our own!" Snoopy smiled.

"Memories…" Garfield and Scooby smiled.

Serena then read the mission. "So, Heroes of Spade, how about this for a mission? It says, 'Wanted: Riddle Solvers. Mission: To solve the riddle of world records, I desperately need the answer. Your reward: one summon gem… and a little prize.'"

"What's a summon gem?" Finn asked.

"Hmmm… I'm not too sure, but it sounds interesting." Serena smiled.

"We better discuss this with the others before we get started." Ichigo said.

The Heroes of Spade nodded as they pocketed their mission. They looked around outside to see their friends talking. Then they noticed a warrior girl reading a paper nearby.

"I wonder who she is?" Serena asked as she pointed over nearby. Ichigo looked around and her eyes went wide. "Oh no…"

Indeed, she was right as she saw three familiar people she knew. Three aliens, to be more specific. One of them was Kish, the other was a purple haired alien named Pai, and a short alien named Taruto. They were both reading, and peeking at the group. Kish's eyes immediately made contact with Ichigo's and Kish's eyes immediately went back to the paper he was reading.

The Heroes of Spade then wandered to Ryou. "Hey, Ryou."

"What?" Ryou growled.

"What do you think of this mission?" Serena asked as she pulled out the mission from her pocket.

Ryou read it and nodded. "Ah… summon gems, huh? Good… we'll need more help as we get going."

"So, you've read up on what summon gems are?" Ichigo asked.

"Indeed. Summon gems are apparently helpers from other worlds. You find a summon gem, you bring it to a summoner and he'll revive it for you." Ryou asked.

"Hmmm…" Ichigo thought. "So… how do we find summon gems?"

"You either have to do a special event or win a battle in order to get one of these things." Ryou sighed.

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks, Ryou. That's all we needed."

Ichigo nodded as she and her friends walked over to the fields. "Let's go to the mission, guys!"

"Where to?" Finn asked.

Ichigo looked over… and blinked. "Oh yeah, good question. It never specified."

Ichigo, Serena and Finn then continued walking around until they came across a big treasure chest. Ichigo slowly opened it.

Ichigo then took out a summon gem. "Is this what they call a summon gem?"

"Maybe. Let's go back to Ryou." Serena said.

Ichigo, Serena and Finn then walked back to Ryou as Ichigo showed Ryou the summon gem.

Ryou examined it closely. "Yes, no doubt about it. It's a summon gem. Now, we just need a little revival, and this baby will be good to go."

Kish, peeking out from the newspapers, motioned Pai and Taruto to take a look. The people not in the movie also decided to take a watch.

A moment later, we see Ryou standing next to a machine. Everyone was watching as Ryou said, "Ladies and gentlemen… the simplest thing to revive summon gems faster… to get them through to the machine! Let it do the work!"

Ryou then placed the lone summon gem in, and the conveyer belts sent it inside. A moment later, we see some laser sounds and soon, the gem came out of the other side. Ryou nodded as he handed over the gem to Ichigo. "Try it out."

Ichigo nodded as she held out her gem. Out summoned a certain yellow whatchacallit from the third reel.

"WHEE!" Wooldoor smiled as he looked around. "Say… this doesn't look like the Drawn Together household."

"Uh… hi." Ichigo said.

Wooldoor turned and smiled. "Oh, hi! Are you new to Drawn Together? It's a really good reality show!"

"Uh… not really… um… you're not in your… Drawn Together house." Serena tried to explain.

"Oh…" Wooldoor frowned… then shrugged. "Okay, well, that's no big deal. You guys can try to get me home, right?"

"Only if you can help us fight." Finn said.

"WHEE! I'll do it! Wooldoor Sockbat will clog dance your way to victory anytime!" Wooldoor waved as he disappeared back into the gem.

Everyone just blinked as the people not in the movie were stunned.

"Wow… Wooldoor just took his world disappearance very well." Bucky said. "Even better than Bender, really."

Back to the others, Kish was smirking, getting an idea. He winked as he put his hand into a pocket, and pulled out a similar colored gem.

"You think the gem will help?" Ichigo said as she put it down for a moment.

"No doubt about it." Ryou smiled.

Kish quietly teleported over, and switched gems without anybody noticing.

Finn, unfortunately, did notice. "HEY! FREAKY ALIEN DUDE!"

Everyone was alarmed when they turned.

"KISSHU!" Ichigo growled as Kish, who was chuckling just teleported, along with his other friends. Ichigo glared. "I knew something was up with him!"

Serena smiled as she took the gem. "Uh… think this gem will work on the machine?"

"I doubt it… let's give it a try anyway." Ichigo said as she handed the gem over to Ryou.

Ryou then did the same process with the gem… then Ichigo grabbed the gem and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked around. "Yeah, I thought so… fake gem… Kish, you are so going to get it!"

Ichigo got up as she walked over. Mint, Lettuce, Zaruko and Pudding looked over as Ichigo was mad.

"Need any help, Ichigo?" Lettuce asked.

"No, I think the Heroes of Spade and I can handle this on our own." Ichigo growled.

Everyone nodded as they resumed their activities. The warrior girl, during the commotion, just put the newspaper down and walked out to the field. Ichigo, Serena and Finn started walking towards the field.

At the field, they looked around and saw some kids playing around. All three couldn't help but smile at the sight of them playing. The Hearts and Spades not in the movie smiled a bit too.

"There he is!" Serena said as she pointed to where Kish, Pai and Taruto were examining the gem.

Ichigo nodded as she stomped over to where Kish was.

"KISSHU!" Ichigo growled.

Kish's ears perked up as he turned. "Aw, my cute kitty cat came to play!"

"Save it, Kish! I want my gem back!" Ichigo growled.

"What gem do you mean?" Kish smiled. "Are you referring to a wedding gem, per se?"

Ichigo blushed madly as Serena and Finn chuckled. "I DO NOT! OUR SUMMON GEM THAT YOU JUST STOLE FROM ME!"

"Stole? Oh, this thing? No, kitten, I was just interested to see how your little gem worked. We just want to test it to see what happens." Kish smiled. "Is that so wrong?"

"YES IT IS!" Ichigo yelled. "What are you even doing here anyway? I thought my worries with you were over when the world disappeared in a bright light!"

"Oh, kitten, how simple it would be. You just can't deny true love." Kish smirked.

"Yes, I can. I do not LOVE YOU!" Ichigo growled. "Kish… what does it take for you to give me back our summon gem?"

"Oh, trust me, kitten… you're so cute… really." Kish smiled. "But… I would gladly accept anything with you… just name the price, and I'll do it."

Ichigo growled, looking at Serena and Finn, who were just shrugging. Ichigo sighed, knowing she was defeated. "Okay, okay, fine! How about… hmmm…"

"Well…" Kish raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo tapped her foot. "Maybe a battle… just you and me! No chimera animas involved!"

"Oh, kitten, it's the same with you… always fighting. No, no… I just want something… different."

Ichigo growled as she thought of something. "How about we play a board game, then? Battleship, you and me!"

"Sorry, Koneko-chan, I don't think board games would be as entertaining." Kish chuckled. "Try something else."

Ichigo then bonked her head. "Uh… okay… how about I just scratch your face in until you give me the gem?"

"Koneko-chan, do you really think I'd surrender that easily? I'm just too hard to resist."

"How about this then… I'll trade you some Mew Aqua for that gem?" Ichigo was desperate.

"Bribery will get you nowhere, kitty cat."

Ichigo tapped her foot in annoyance. "How about… I write a fantasy story starring two dogs and a cat becoming heroes of some kind trying to save a good boy from becoming evil due to an evil vegetable?"

Everyone just stopped as they all stared at Ichigo.

Snoopy, Garfield, Scooby and Toby just blinked in surprise.

Kish just looked confused. "Uh… what?"

"No, nothing… forget it." Ichigo sighed. "Actually…"

"I get it… you don't have an idea." Kish smirked.

"Oh, I got an idea, all right!" Ichigo frowned. "Just let me get back to you on it!"

"I'll be waiting." Kish smirked.

With the Hearts and the Spades not watching…

"Well, this isn't fair! Why doesn't that Kish guy just give her the summon gem, which is so rightfully the Heroes of Spades' property!" Bucky growled.

"They can't get it unless they have an idea… and apparently, we need to see another reel for the idea to work." Penelope sighed.

"Well, we can't go into Reel 3, because we still need the answer to that riddle." Heather sighed.

"And we should probably save Reel 4 for last... maybe Reel 2 has the answer we're looking for." Danglars said.

"Okay then…" Wishbone then called out, "Reel 2!"

Here's Chapter 2! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	43. Meeting Sarah Goodman

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

The Heroes of Heart, Spade, and their friends teleported into the beginning of the next reel playing as they see Ichigo, Serena, Finn and their friends looking out into space, apparently taking a ride on the spaceship.

"I can't believe that I'm seeing this." Serena smiled. "This scenery is so dreamy."

"Yeah… hard to believe we finished the mission and won this experience." Ichigo smiled.

"Say Ichigo, what was the mission that the strange voice gave us?" Finn asked.

"Well, to find the Heroes of Card tablet… whatever that is… we're heading towards a strange new world to find it." Ichigo sighed as she got her two summon gems. "Luckily, we have Wooldoor and Sabrina to help us."

Bucky just slapped his face. "Yeah, but… how did you get Wooldoor back? That's what we want to know!"

All of a sudden, they got scared by a voice. "And me!"

Everyone immediately jumped and pulled out their weapons. "Who's there?"

One of the trunks opened up to reveal a pink haired girl with a crazy expression. "Call me Sarah Goodman, the fangirl! I've been a fan of you Heroes of Spade, and thought you'd want some assistance!"

Everyone just sweatdropped as Serena asked. "Why were you in my suitcase?"

"Hey, hey, a better question is… how's about a team up, you guys? You all, and me, your sweet natured, but very crazy girl!" Sarah smirked as she pulled out a flamethrower.

"Uh, sorry, all positions for honoraries have been closed." Ichigo gulped.

"Ah, why can't I join? I can be really fun!" Sarah smiled as she prepared her flamethrower, and used it… on a few sheets of paper that Ryou was holding.

Everyone went wide eyed as Ryou screamed. "OUR TICKETS! We needed those!"

"Cool! Now we're stow-away buddies!" Sarah smiled.

Ryou growled, but then everyone heard a knocking on the door. "Could I see everyone's tickets in this room? Tickets, please!"

Everyone gulped, before Finn quickly stuffed Sarah in a closet and put a chair over it. "I hope you guys got a plan."

"OPEN THE CLOSET! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR FAN GIRL!" Sarah yelled from the closet.

"There's voices in there! Everything okay in there?" the conductor's voice asked.

Everyone quickly looked around, panicking, wondering what to do. Ichigo quickly pulled out her summon gem, and Sabrina got summoned out.

Sabrina then turned. "What's going on guys?"

"Turn all of us invisible, fast!" Ichigo whispered.

Sabrina nodded as she waved her wand… and everyone, including Sabrina… stayed invisible.

"I'm coming in!"

The conductor opened the door as the invisible people held their breaths.

"Huh… thought I heard someone."

Everyone was about to sigh in relief… then they heard Sarah's voice. "THERE'S SOMEBODY IN THE CLOSET!"

"NO THERE ISN'T!" Serena called out.

"SERENA, SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled.

"Hold on… if there's something in the closet, it's the conductor's responsibility!"

The conductor walked towards the closet and opened it, revealing a smiling Sarah. "HI!"

The conductor frowned as everyone suddenly turned visible. Everyone just giggled sheeply.

The next shot we see is Ichigo, Serena and Finn being pushed into outer space… their heads were growing and growing, looking ready to explode…

"PAUSE! PAUSE!"

The whole thing paused as everyone turned to Danglars.

"That's a relief…" Danglars sighed.

"I can't believe that the other Heroes of Spade got killed because a fan girl burned their tickets…" Nuzzle cried. "That's awful!"

"Nuzzie, if the Heroes of Spade were dead… how were they alive in the next reel?" Bucky asked.

"I don't think that really happened." Penelope deducted. "Let's back up a bit and try again…"

The whole thing then rewound up to where Finn slammed Sarah in the closet. Sarah was now screaming as usual and the conductor was getting suspicious.

"What do we do?" Serena asked.

"Shut that girl up, for one!" Jake said as he held the camera up.

"Leave that to us! We're good with girl talk." Ichigo smiled as she went over to the closet. "Sarah, Sarah, guess what! I got make up with your name on it, and I'll give it to you if you keep quiet."

Sarah was still yelling.

"Sarah… look who's here! It's the Tooth Fairy!" Ichigo smiled.

Mint, sighing, got up as she danced around and said, "La la la, I love the taste of blood of the tooth."

"If you be good and keep quiet, she'll give you something!" Ichigo smiled.

Sarah was still yelling.

"Hey, Sarah, let's play the quiet game! We'll start in three… two… one…"

Sarah was still yelling. Ichigo went into singing now…

(**Ichigo**)

**Close your eyes… and shut up…**

**Please shut up right now…**

Sarah was still yelling.

"Sarah, if you be quiet, I'll give you an autographed T-shirt!" Ichigo called.

Sarah was still yelling.

Everyone was looking between the door and Ichigo. Ichigo sighed. "I give up. I have no idea how to shut her up."

"I'm coming in!"

The conductor opened the door to see everyone just staring wide eyed.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, no… uh… we were just… talking about cards!" Ryou tried to cover up.

"OPEN THIS CLOSET!"

Everyone just looked between the closet and the conductor, and giggled sheeplessly.

"So… riding without tickets and keeping stow-aways as well?"

The next shot we see is Ichigo, Serena and Finn being pushed into outer space… their heads were growing and growing, looking ready to explode…

"PAUSE! PAUSE!"

The whole thing paused as everyone turned to Danglars.

"Whew…" Danglars sighed.

"I still can't believe that they failed to shut her up and that the Heroes of Spade still died!" Nuzzle cried.

"I don't think that's what happened, guys." Penelope sighed. "Looks like we have to search another reel for the answer."

"But what do we do until then?" Heather asked.

"Back to Reel One!" Scooby called.

They were immediately teleported back to Reel One, where Ichigo was grumbling as Serena and Finn were following.

"Can you believe that guy! I… I… OOH!" Ichigo growled in frustration.

"Like him, do ya?" Serena smirked.

"WHAT? NO!" Ichigo growled as she just walked on. All of a sudden, three wolves jumped out. Ichigo, Serena and Finn prepared their weapons.

"The Heroes of Spade against three wolves! Go!" Jake called.

**Ichigo, Serena and Finn versus three wolves**

**Start Battle**

Ichigo then used her sword to slash through the wolf with ease. Serena nodded as she held up her staff. "Moon… Staff… MAGIC!"

Every spell known to the world of Final Fantasy then poured out on the second wolf. The third wolf was defeated by Finn, who used a Shield Boomerang.

"Victory to the Heroes of Spade!" Jake smirked.

**End Battle**

Everyone just blinked.

"And… the point of that… was…?" Snoopy asked.

Then, they heard clapping. The Heroes of Spade turned to see the same warrior girl clapping. "You have done very impressive, Heroes of Spade."

"Uh… sorry, do we know you?" Finn asked.

"Not really, but you seem to be a very interesting bunch." The warrior girl asked. "I am Lightning, and like you, I am also a warrior… but of different descent."

"How so?" Ichigo asked.

"You see, I'm part of the Guardian Corps, a type of police force assigned to stop people from harming one another." Lightning explained. "Interest much?"

"Oh…" Ichigo smiled. "I've heard of those. The Guardian Corps are those officers who help people in need."

"Like the Heroes of Spade!" Serena smiled.

"Indeed." Lightning nodded. "Some of our group were assigned to go to different worlds to see what we can do to help. I see you guys are in need of assistance."

"Yeah… we don't know where to go for our mission…" Ichigo sighed.

Lightning examined the note and nodded. "Ah… you'll probably need to see the Riddle House."

"Riddle House?" The Heroes of Spade asked.

"Right…" Lightning nodded. "They're probably going to need the answer to the riddle. The riddle is… 'A person on the phone with the Guinness Book of World Records requests that he'd like to be in the next edition, and the person on the other line wants to know why'."

"Oh… uh… why?" Finn asked.

"He completed a jigsaw puzzle in just under a week, when the box said 3 to 5 years." Lightning quickly said.

Ichigo nodded. "Oh… okay, let me memorize this… the answer is… 'He completed a jigsaw puzzle in under a week, but the box said 3 to 5 years."

Bucky smirked. "Hey, we got the answer to the riddle! That's good!"

"Yeah!" Heather said.

"Then let's go back to Reel 3!" Tybalt smiled.

"Reel 3!" Garfield called.

They were immediately teleported back into Reel 3, where Ichigo, Serena and Finn were reading the riddle.

"A person on the phone with the Guinness Book of World Records requests that he'd like to be in the next edition, and the person on the other line wants to know why."

"Great! Give it to us!" Ichigo smiled.

"Um, you're the one who wrote down the answer to this riddle." Ryou said. "I'm expecting you to answer it."

Ichigo gulped, worrying. "OH… right… uh…"

"You do remember the answer, right?" Amy said, raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo thought for a moment…

"Come on, come on, we know it, say the riddle's answer!" Everyone watching the movie was pleading.

"Uh… because… he completed a jigsaw puzzle in under a week… and the box said 3 to 5 years." Ichigo said.

The door opened as everyone clapped.

"Wow, Ichigo, you did remember it!" Lettuce smiled.

"It goes to show how much this information can be vital!" Ichigo nodded.

"Better hurry, that alien came to!" Jake said, looking back.

Everyone nodded as they ran off.

Kish then teleported to where Ichigo would have been.

"Where did they go?" Kish ran over… then sighed. "I was too late… Ichigo… why don't you love me…"

**Chapter 3: Realizing What's in Front of You**

Everyone was relaxing riding the ship home.

"Ah… life is great." Ichigo smiled. "We got tickets that we made sure were fireproof. We got a mission success."

"Best of all…" Serena smiled. "We got the tablet… wonder what the Guardian Corps mean when they said, 'Don't let too much history get to you' though?"

"Who cares?" Finn smiled. "As long as we got the tablet, we don't have…"

As soon as Finn opened the door, he gasped. "THE TABLET! IT'S GONE!"

Everyone gathered around, looking in the closet.

"But, I don't understand, that's where we put the tablet." Serena gulped.

"Someone in this ship must have stole it!" Ichigo growled as she pulled out her sword. "And we're fixing to find out who!"

The Spades nodded as they readied their next weapons.

The Hearts and Spades watching nodded, anticipating the next adventure.

And that's the next chapter! Review away!


	44. Getting Mission Ready

And now, for the next chapter!

Inside the third reel, Ichigo walked around and looked at Ryou.

"Got any ideas how we're doing in terms of travelling?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it'll only take us four days to get back, so take our time and relax." Ryou advised her.

Ichigo then looked over at her Mew Mew friends.

"Did you guys see any passengers that acted suspiciously?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmmm, well, we did see the aliens in one of the rooms earlier." Lettuce said.

"Taru-Taru was so cute, no na da!" Pudding giggled.

Ichigo nodded as she put down 'Kish, Pai and Taruto' on her notepad. Ichigo then walked to Serena.

"Hey, Serena, did your Sailor Scout friends see anything suspicious?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Raye could have sworn she saw that lizard guy earlier." Serena said.

Ichigo then put 'Bangee' on the list.

"Finn?" Ichigo turned to Finn.

"Jake and I were talking earlier, and well… we think maybe it's the Guardian Corps people playing a trick on us." Finn said.

"Yeah, I saw Lightning's sister Serah earlier giggling in a room." Jake said.

Ichigo nodded as she put down 'Guardian Corps' on the list.

"Okay, list of suspects ready to go." Ichigo said as she pulled out her sword. "Heroes of Spade, let's take our mission!"

Ichigo, Serena and Finn nodded as they exited out of their room. As Ichigo, Serena and Finn walked out, they heard music from next door. Ichigo, Serena and Finn walked over and opened it… to see Sarah silently meditating as she listened to 'William Tell Overture' . Ichigo, Serena and Finn looked at each other, then walked inside. Ichigo just looked at the meditating Sarah Goodman as she said, "Man, does she ever look peaceful."

"Yeah…" Serena said as she turned off the CD player.

Sarah blinked her eyes as she looked over at the Heroes of Spade. She blinked, then smiled. "Oh, hey guys. What's going on?"

"Uh… we hate to say this… but you really sleep to the William Tell Overture?" Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Why not? It's the only thing that keeps me quiet and calm." Sarah explained.

Back with the Hearts and Spades…

"Wow, I wish we knew that earlier." Nuzzle cried. "Then the Heroes of Spade wouldn't have died in the second reel!"

"Nuzzie, are you getting stupider, or am I getting intelligenter?" Bucky sighed.

"Well, at least we know where to go next." Snoopy said.

"Right. REEL 2!"

The Hearts and Spades were then teleported back to Reel 2 as it was rewound right up to where Finn slammed Sarah in the closet. Sarah was now screaming as usual and the conductor was getting suspicious.

"What do we do?" Serena asked.

"Shut that girl up, for one!" Jake said as he held the camera up.

"Leave that to us! We're good with girl talk." Ichigo smiled as she went over to the closet. "Serena, Finn?"

Serena and Finn walked over as Ichigo all of a sudden started to sing some words that fitted the William Tell Overture.

(**Ichigo, Serena and Finn**)

**Shut up, shut up, shut up, up up,**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up, up up,**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up, up up,**

**SHUT UP, Shut up, up up!**

Everyone just blinked at this random occurrence.

Mint then asked the question, "What made you come up with that one?"

"Well, it shut her up." Ichigo shrugged. "Come on, now we need to hide!"

Everyone tried to find hiding spots, but to no avail.

"I'm coming in!"

The conductor then walked in the door as Serena screamed and covered up. "EEK! GOOD LORD!"

"Do you mind, sir? She is not decent!" Ichigo frowned.

"Yeah, you're all in your clothes. Now, let me see your tickets."

Everyone then looked around… and giggled sheeplessly

The next shot we see is Ichigo, Serena and Finn being pushed into outer space… their heads were growing and growing, looking ready to explode…

"PAUSE! PAUSE!"

The whole thing paused as everyone turned to Danglars.

"Whew…" Danglars sighed.

"THEY STILL DIED!" Nuzzle cried.

"No, they didn't, Nuzzie. In case you've forgotton…" Bucky said as everything rewound up to when Ichigo shut Sarah up.

Ichigo quickly pulled out her summon gem, and Sabrina got summoned out.

Sabrina then turned. "What's going on guys?"

"Turn all of us invisible, fast!" Ichigo whispered.

Sabrina nodded as she waved her wand… and everyone, including Sabrina… stayed invisible.

"I'm coming in!"

The conductor opened the door as the invisible people held their breaths.

"Huh… thought I heard someone."

Everyone held their breaths. "Oh well."

The conductor then shut the door, and everyone waited until he was out of earshot.

Everyone then turned visible again as Sarah opened up the closet. "Well, we sure fooled that guy!"

"That was too close!" Ichigo growled as she turned to Sarah. "We almost got killed because of you! Look, we don't need any help. You don't even know what our mission is!"

"To recover the lost tablet of the legendary Heroes of Cards?" Sarah smirked.

Everyone just blinked as they looked at each other weirdly. Ichigo then said, "Okay, you know what our mission is, but you're not allowed to join!"

"Aw, don't deny it!" Sarah smiled. "We'll be a great team, I assure you!"

**Chapter 2: The Guardian Corps Mystery**

A few days later, inside an ancient forest, we see Wooldoor walking over, carrying a jar. The whatchacallit nodded as he looked around and opened the jar. "All clear."

Wooldoor then shook the jar, and out came the Heroes of Spade, along with their friends.

"Whew." Ichigo sighed. "Good, that crazy girl didn't follow us."

"You gotta admit, she was really hard to shake off." Serena sighed.

"Well, we're away from her now. Let's focus on the adventure." Finn said as he turned to the caves.

Ichigo, Serena and Finn nodded as they walked in the caves, Jake following with the camera. All of a sudden, they heard a clink behind them. They turned to see that a barred door blocked their friends' entrance.

"Guess you don't need us for this." Amy said.

"Right." Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo, Serena and Finn then walked forwards for a while. After walking towards the cave, they looked ahead and gasped. "Wow…"

They saw the tablet, floating upwards.

"This is awesome!" Finn smiled as he started running. "This mission turned easier than expected!"

"Not so fast!"

Ichigo, Serena and Finn turned to see a young girl, holding a weapon.

"Oh… hello. Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Serah. I'm an honorary member of the Guardian Corps." Serah explained. "I'm sorry, but you can't take the tablet that easily. You see, we recently discovered this tablet, and it's officially Guardian Corps property. Sorry, but you'll have to fight us for it." Serah said as she walked away. "Don't think of taking the tablet. Trust me, disastrous consequences will happen."

Serah then disappeared in a room. Ichigo, Serena and Finn looked at each other… then looked at the tablet.

"You think she's bluffing?" Serena asked.

As she said that, a mouse was walking up to the tablet. The mouse jumped up at the tablet…

Ichigo, Serena and Finn gasped when they saw the mouse's head get chopped off. Ichigo gulped. "She wasn't bluffing."

The Hearts, Spades, Toby, Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope and Heather held their throats, gulping.

"Well, we better get these tests over with." Ichigo said as she went in the room.

"We won't. Let's go back to Reel 3 for now." Bucky said.

Everyone nodded as they teleported back to Reel 3.

And here's the next chapter! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	45. Abrupt Ending Sorry

Inside an office somewhere, we see Snoopy packing up as he looked up.

"Hi folks. Snoopy, star of the Cartoon's Final Fantasy franchise here. Well, as you can probably guess by now, I'm packing up because Orange stopped production of this story. I'm really sorry it ended like this, but I can understand Orange's reasons for not doing this anymore. Anyway, he sent me over to do the spoilers, in case you wanted to know how it ended." Snoopy nodded as he came over.

Snoopy then pulled out a little book as he read it. "Here it is, Orange's plans. Originally, after the little movie bit, we learned that Audrey not only KILLED most of the Heroes of Cards, she also had the ability to kill summon gems. And the remaining Heroes of Cards, that's me, Garfield, Scooby, Hank, Harry, Violet, Wishbone, Bucky and Nuzzle, were in a battle to stop Audrey... only we learn that she's more powerful because she STUDIED the history of the Heroes and knew EVERY strong point and weak point. We would have gotten some more summon gems, about six of them, including Sasuke and Vanessa, who we would eventually get."

Snoopy flipped the page as he continued, "Anyway, things would have happened like the remaining Heroes of Cards, Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope, Heather and Toby would have landed in another world, only for them to mess up and blow it up, on account of Audrey attacking us again. That was when the Heroes of Cards would have been wanted criminals."

Snoopy flipped the page as he continued. "We eventually do find the wormhole, but unfortunately, due to a tracking device, Audrey would have followed us back home... only for the End of the World almost ready to begin. We then learn that the summon gems that the Heroes of Heart originally found were never released back out of the gems, their spirits were still in them. Unfortunately, that meant the dark summon gems would have been spirits too. Then, as it turns out, one of the summon gems we were actually holding turned out to be a DARK summon gem! This summon gem was actually controlled by Fungo Squiggly, Bucky Katt's enemy, who we thought Bucky was just making crazy stories about."

Snoopy then flipped the page. "Anyway, Fungo, as it turns out, worked with Audrey the whole time for a deal. Audrey gets the world, Fungo destroys all the summon gems in the world. He was... pretty successful, I'm afraid. Most of the summon gems were crushed... including Fungo's thanks to Bucky switching dark summon gems by mistake. Unfortunately, upon Fungo capturing most of us but Bucky, Audrey ended up getting our status, meaning we no longer held our powers of Heroes of Hearts or Spades. The only one she didn't get was Bucky, who actually ran off at the last moment. And then, upon a moment of bravery, Bucky knocked Audrey out when she was least expecting it, and everything was done for. Everybody was saddened at the deaths of the summon gems, as all of them used the last of their energy to give the Heroes of Heart and Spades new strength (all but Fungo, who downright refused to aid in assistance), but the last summon gem that lived was Toby, because he was the last summon gem in the entire world."

Snoopy then flipped the page. "The initial plan was that the status of the Heroes was a dangerous thing to behold... and it brought nothing but trouble, so we planned to get rid of those statuses through some way... but Bucky, the only one who still had his status, didn't want to let his go. And then, in a moment of stupidity... Bucky drank EVERY SINGLE Hero of Card status there was! Five Hero of Spades, Six Hero of Clubs, Six Hero of Diamonds, even the six Heroes of Heart! When he did that... he... turned into a monster... a gigantic monster."

Snoopy sighed. "I don't know if I can go on, but I must. Anyway, Bucky, the monster, as much as we tried to stop him, it was no use. Bucky ended up destroying the worlds we all lived in. People were injured. Some who were never seen in later chapters may have been dead. But... the only thing we COULD do, and it was a last ditch effort... was for us now powerless Heroes to go back in time with Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope and Toby to the very beginning... when the book was found by Linus."

Snoopy flipped the page. "Well... it was a successful trip... but in the process... we all had to disappear... nobody would ever remember ever meeting each other. But, on the bright side, everybody that had died came back to life. But, there was another chance. We were visited by a spirit that said that we can still have a chance... we can revive everyone back, we can remember our friends and hang out... it's just... we wouldn't remember the experience as Heroes... we all agreed, even Bucky as we all joined hands..."

Snoopy nodded as he looked up. "And that was it. In the new world, we're all friends, and everybody is living happily. Nobody remembers the whole experience as Heroes, even the former Heroes of Cards came back to life... and even though they don't remember being Heroes of Cards, they are still travelling and battling for evil... which we and the others gladly accepted..."

Snoopy paused. "Except for Bucky, for some odd reason. Maybe... just maybe... he had some other mysterious life..."

Snoopy nodded as he closed the book. "Well, that was the whole story Orange planned. Sorry it had to be summarized... but I'm pretty sure it would have been epic in story form..."

Snoopy sighed as he packed up his suitcase. "If you have any questions about the series in general, please ask Orange. As for me, I'm taking off on vacation. It was good knowing you!"

And with that, Snoopy picked up his suitcase and left.

* * *

_Sorry, readers. That's just how it is. I tried to get back into the groove, but I just couldn't. Thank you for reading, and again, I deeply apoligize._


End file.
